


Always Look on the Bright Side of Life

by Alainne1



Series: ALotBSoL-universe [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Attempt at Humor, Crime, Dark, Friendship, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 120,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alainne1/pseuds/Alainne1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life can be a bitch and when that happens, you need good friends more than ever. Because, you know, it's always darkest when you're alone.</p><p>AU. Set in the damp and dirty streets of Water 7 where people survive on whatever they have and fight to thrive, where crime and violence have become part of everyday life, and where everyone has their baggage to carry. This story has six main characters: Nami, who has been forced to work as a prostitute since her childhood; Zoro, a war veteran who just returned from Iraq and the memories of the war are still haunting him; Usopp, who hasn't seen a decent meal since he was kicked out of the orphanage; Law and Sanji, whose line of work is better kept away from the daylight; and Luffy, who in the middle of all this still finds reasons to be happy. The stories of these six people will get tangled together as they fight against the darkness surrounding their lives and their city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone who decided to check this out! I am finally taking the one big step to write a One Piece fic. I sense a long fic coming up so be patient with everything - especially the development of relationships. Because there will be relationships, but I wont be serving every single one of those to you in the first chapter(s). 
> 
> The pairings listed for this fic are something that will eventually be there, but a word of WARNING: If you find yourself triggered by any of your favorite characters having a good (or bad) time with someone else than their dedicated ones (haha), you might want to consider turning away from this fic. Because just like in life, things might get complicated in this fic as well. Also, there might be relationships appearing at some point of this fic that are not listed in the tags at the moment.
> 
> Edit: I added Rape/non-con and underage to the tags. Later in this fic there will be a chapter where such sad events are described. I will add an additional note in the beginning of that chapter to make sure that no one accidentally stumbles upon things they don't wont to read. As an overall note, I'd like to say that this fic is violent and harsh at times, and many of the themes are sad. Please, read only if you want to read a fic of this type. 
> 
> As for my usual disclaimers: A non-native English writer here, so please be gentle when you point out any mistakes or oddities. :P All feedback is highly appreciated!! :)

Mr. Prince was a strange customer. It never really seemed like he was there for the actual, well… actual transaction, but for something else. Could a man who liked to visit a prostitute be considered as a gentleman? Nami didn’t know the answer, but Mr. Prince was definitely the closest thing to a gentleman she had ever met. And she didn’t even know the dude’s real name.

“How have you been, dear Nami?” Mr. Prince asked with his bright, almost singing voice.

Sometimes it annoyed the hell out of Nami, but at least it was something different from what she usually had to face.

“Very well, thank you, Mr. Prince,” she answered dutifully. “It’s been a good week.” She grabbed the hem of her tiny shirt and was going to strip it before she remembered that Mr. Prince liked to do things _his way._

Mr. Prince had established his own rules. He paid for however much time he used and thus he always decided the pace. Nami talked when he wanted to, stripped when he wanted to, they had sex when he wanted to – and as it had slowly occurred to Nami, Mr. Prince didn’t want sex every time they met. It had been hard to understand first. After all, Nami was more than accustomed with a “normal” meeting and Mr. Prince had been, well, kind of reluctant even. Nami might have taken it personally, but it didn't feel right. Mr. Prince always requested her specifically, so the problem wasn't in her, it was in him. Hence Nami had decided to just enjoy the fact that her appointments with Mr. Prince sometimes felt almost like time off.

“And how are everyone, Nami?” Mr. Prince continued, lighting a cigarette as he spoke.

“Well, the two idiots are still alive, that’s always a miracle…” Nami said quickly, referring to her two best friends. She didn’t have to specify who she was talking about anymore. After two months of weekly appointments Mr. Prince knew the people in her life more than well. “And Arlong has been away for the week, so it has been relatively quiet here. He’s out of town, meeting with someone, I think.” She quickly glanced at Mr. Prince and saw from his attentive expression that he wanted her to continue talking. “Camie’s birthday was on Friday and we had a big party.”

“A big party?”

“Yeah, most of the girls were there and then a bunch of other friends. And Hachi, too.”

“You party with Hachi even though he is one of Arlong’s men?” Mr. Prince asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

“Well, Hachi is cool and Camie really likes him. He has saved Camie’s ass more than once when she’s been dealing with a difficult customer. Anyway, we had an awesome night. Even Hancock came although she usually mostly keeps to herself.”

Mr. Prince just nodded. Like always, he let Nami do the speaking and said a very few words himself. They were in an ugly room – there were no other kinds in the infamous Arlong Park – that reeked of mold and moisture. The room wasn’t big, but it wasn’t claustrophobically small either, especially for Nami who had worked there for years now. The walls were covered with a wallpaper that might have been white with pink flowers on it, but had faded to mostly yellow with darker yellow flowers on it. The deep red velvety armchairs reeked of cigarette smoke that no power on earth could have removed.

Nami wasn’t sure why she talked so freely with Mr. Prince, but after the first weeks she had grown really accustomed with the man. He always seemed to remember perfectly what Nami had talked about. In an attentive, not in a creepy way.

“Has Hancock had any interesting customers?” Mr. Prince asked suddenly.

“Not really,” Nami started, bringing her finger to her lips as she tried to recall last week's events. “Oh, she had this one strange dude, but she pretty much showed the door for him.”

“Who was the poor guy?” Mr. Prince asked, chuckling.

“Something beginning with T, maybe? I don’t really remember. He seemed like a total nobody anyway.”

“What did he look like?”

Nami threw a curious look at Mr. Prince under her eyebrows. He sure was keen on all kinds of bits of information. “He was a big guy, tall and fat and ugly. Face and head covered with coarse black hair.” Nami was about to ask why he wanted to know, but swallowed her words. Mr. Prince didn’t appreciate questions. The conversations they had were always very one-sided.

Both of them fell silent for a moment before Mr. Prince glanced at his clock and then coughed a bit. He looked almost uncomfortable when he said: “Yeah… Umm, today… I think a blowjob will do.”

“Sure,” Nami said at once and got to work. Truthfully, she was a bit relieved that they were finally getting into business. She let her work personality take over and routinely let her body do the job.

Mr. Prince lit another cigarette and let himself relax in Nami’s hands.

 

#

 

Usopp was cold. The first days of November had shot through his bones like a bunch of icicles and Usopp fucking hated it, but this happened to be his screwed up life and he just had to bear all the shit that it came with. Cold could be overwhelming and mentally challenging, but it was still nothing compared to the lack of food or random violence he often encountered. He scrunched a piece of newspaper in his hand and tossed it to a trash can. Then he lit a match, letting it fall after the paper. After a few seconds of silence the fire caught the paper and lit a small smile on Usopp’s face. The piece of newspaper Usopp had just scrunched began to flicker with small flames, and was followed by all the other paper and cardboard trash he had gathered. The flame grew quickly so that Usopp was actually able to feel the warmth in his hands. Shit, he really needed better clothes before the winter would totally kick his ass, he thought, and shot an annoyed glance at his jacket. It more or less exposed his abs because it had none of the buttons left. Not that he had much abs to talk about after more than half a year on the street. Not that he had had much abs to talk about before that either, when he was still living in that orphanage.

Usopp sighed and shivered in the sudden blast of wind that had reached his hiding place. If he could’ve forgotten the cold even for one second though, he would’ve been in a rather good mood. That was because he knew that very soon—

“Usopp!” Luffy shouted and jumped next to him, as close to the fire as he could get. “Have you got any meat?” he asked.

Usopp shrugged unceremoniously stating the obvious and Luffy continued:

“Well, I have some. Let’s decide this is… umm… opossum,” he said and held up a dead animal that had a dubious resemblance to a dog.

Usopp didn’t want to think about it any further. Be whatever it was, he was hungry and to be frank he didn’t really care what he ate as long as it didn’t kill him. He helped Luffy set the dead animal over the flame.

“Where’s that new guy who’s been tagging along with you lately?” Usopp asked, after he had noticed that Luffy had arrived alone.

“You mean Zoro?” Luffy asked, some drool dropping from the corners of his mouth as he followed carefully his so called opossum cooking on the small flame. “He’s not new. His like really old. He was just gone for a while. And he's coming. I actually thought he was right behind me, but I guess he got distracted or something.”

Usopp thought about the green-haired Iraq vet who had recently joined Luffy’s company. The man didn’t talk much, but he was intimidating in almost unreal ways. Usopp preferred not to know what Zoro had witnessed during his commission overseas. Zoro never talked about it and Usopp knew it was better like that.

He watched as the carcass roasted over the dumpster.

“Luffy…” he asked and hesitated before he continued. “How do you survive the winters?”

“The winters?” Luffy repeated and cocked his head pondering the question. “I guess I just get lucky, usually.”

Usopp sighed. He was pretty fucking terrified about the winter that was about to kick in with full force at any time now. Until now he'd always had at least a roof over his head when it was cold. Always had a warm place and people around him. Maybe not the nicest of people, but people still.

“Lucky?” he asked Luffy, just to keep the conversation flowing.

“Well, there are a lot of nice people around here. You know Iva-chan? The fun guy at the Kamabakka Drag Club?”

Usopp winced at the name of the club, but Luffy didn’t seem to notice.

“He took me in one winter. And then one winter I spent almost all cold nights in Hancock’s closet,” Luffy continued, sniggering.

Usopp choked a little, his mind creating an image of Boa Hancock, something he had considered quite untouchable, in front of him.

“Yeah, it was pretty awkward really. I mean, even if she doesn’t have that many customers, she still has them time to time… That’s why I preferred Iva-chan’s club the next winter.”

Usopp didn’t know what to say, except that Luffy knew pretty strange people.

“What about this winter?” he finally asked. “It’s starting to get cold.”

“Something will come up,” Luffy said, apparently completely trusting his good luck.

Usopp couldn’t argue. Luffy had consistently trusted his good luck ever since Dadan had been jailed and he'd been thrown out without any kind of guardian. Usopp knew Luffy had been 15 years at the time and since Luffy had turned 18 last May, it meant three years of succesful survival. Usopp himself was really a newcomer compared to that. He hadn’t lasted even one winter yet.

“Oi! Do I smell meat?” Zoro shouted from the distance, having finally found them.

“You can have only a small bite, Zoro!” Luffy shouted back. “I caught this… opossum.”

“Whatever. I found some booze so I won’t complain,” Zoro stated matter-of-factly.

Zoro was a strange guy. Somehow, despite the fact that he didn’t really talk, he seemed to be one of Luffy’s best friends and Usopp was starting to like him. Usopp had tried to exchange common courtesies – and exchange uncommon courtesies – with him, but Zoro never really responded. He grunted and nodded, showing that he understood what the other had said, but never revealed anything about himself. Usopp had no idea what kind of burden the man carried. He knew Zoro was straight back from Iraq though, so he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to hear more. Some things are better left unsaid.

The three of them shivered around the small fire that Usopp had made. Usopp had a dirty blanket around him offering some additional warmth, while Luffy and Zoro seemed to be able to handle the cold with their thin shirts on only. Three pairs of eyes followed the slowly roasting carcass hungrily. Usopp hadn’t eaten anything on that day and not really previous day either, though knowing Luffy’s appetite, he doubted he wasn’t the hungriest of them.

They were about to finish the foul tasting meat when a familiar voice called:

“Luffy! Zoro!”

Usopp knew at once it was Nami.

“It’s going to be a cold night,” Nami continued. “You wanna crash at my place?”

Usopp knew by now that Nami’s place meant a room in a brothel.

“You sure, Nami?” Luffy asked, knowing the exact same conditions that Usopp was pondering with.

“Yeah, Arlong is out of town,” Nami said, cheering them up. “It’s cool, I really want you guys to stay over. And you, Long-Nose, you are welcome as well.”

“Thanks Nami,” Luffy said and turned to jog towards her.

Usopp nodded and followed Zoro. He wasn’t sure why Luffy knew the girl and why she was inviting them for the night, but honestly, anything was better than the the cold and windy alley.

Usopp didn’t lie if he said that everything, _everything,_ in him started immediately to warm up after had stepped inside. He didn’t care about the ugly velvety interior. He didn’t care about the awful rosy wallpapers. The wind that had been freezing his fucking bones didn’t reach him anymore and he couldn’t have been happier. It felt like this prostitute, Nami, had just saved his life.

“Can you guys shower or something?” Nami asked. “I mean, I don’t mean to be rude, but I can’t have the whole place smelling like homeless dudes…”

Usopp wrinkled up his nose despite the fact was that he couldn’t smell anything anymore. It was just for the show, to make Nami think that he still had some kind of sense of personal hygiene.

Zoro nodded nonchalantly and headed towards the bathroom. Nami shot a quick glance at him and suddenly said: “I can help you wash.”

Usopp wasn’t sure why a wave of jealousy washed over him when the simple white bathroom door closed and shut Nami and Zoro inside. Maybe he just didn’t want to admit that Nami was suddenly showering with Zoro like it wasn’t a big deal. Because, despite what anyone said, showering with Nami would’ve been quite a deal to him. But in any case an Iraq veteran was obviously more interesting than a pathetic delinquent who had been kicked out from an orphanage.

In any case, when it was finally Usopp’s turn to hit the shower, all the negative feelings that he might have had melted away like it was magic. Because… Because it was pretty much the best feeling his frozen bones had ever experienced. Having the hot water pour over his skin, leaving it tickling and soft. It was pretty much impossible for Usopp to be anything else than extremely thankful for Nami.

“So you had Mr. Prince today again?” Luffy asked suddenly when they had all showered.

“Yeah, he’s one strange dude,” Nami answered without hesitation.

“Do you like him?” Luffy continued.

“Like him? I don’t think it’s really possible to like customers, Luffy,” Nami said, “but I don’t mind his company.”

“I guess that’s kinda good,” Luffy said. “It’s good that he’s not a total shit face if you have to take him often.”

“I guess so… At least his one of the customers I hate less,” Nami echoed.

Usopp wasn’t sure why, but Luffy laughed for the last comment. Even Zoro was humming contently. Nami seemed to be perfectly content laying her limbs across Luffy’s and Zoro’s legs. The three of them formed a strange unit that Usopp couldn’t possibly break – not that he really had the intention either. But just in case he had had any lingering interest with Nami – she really was amazingly beautiful with her blazing orange hair and perfect body – Zoro’s and Luffy’s affections towards her made it pretty clear that she was most definitely out of question.

Nami took Zoro’s face abruptly in her hands and squeezed his head against her.

“Zoro!” She exclaimed. “I’m just so fucking glad seeing you alive.”

Zoro grunted and sort of voiced his discomfort, but didn’t really show any effort to get Nami off him.

“I mean, you just went to fucking Iraq,” Nami said – almost shouted. “And being as stupid as you happen to be, I was pretty sure I would never see you again.”

The words were definitely insulting but the affection was real. Luffy was sniggering, Zoro was merely grunting and Nami was hugging them both forcefully, as if they could have disappeared into thin air any moment now.

Usopp had absolutely no idea what was going on and he felt that he had been dragged to the scene as a completely external person, some kind of voyeur. He didn’t mind though. Just observed.

“But I can’t really believe this huge scar,” Nami said, trailing her fingers up and down the scar in Zoro's chest. It was showing because Nami had tossed Zoro’s shirt to the washing machine the moment he had removed it. “And your eye too!” she exclaimed. “What the fuck happened to you?”

Usopp wasn’t surprised that Zoro didn’t answer. The man seemed to be extremely uncomfortable sharing his personal stuff anyway.

“I’m good, Nami,” he said, just to calm her down.

Nami cuddled closer to his chest and when Zoro laid his hand over her affectionately, Usopp decided that there had to be something between the two of them.

Not that Usopp had have any hope with Nami in the first place. She was gorgeous, after all, and he was just randomly invited to her room.

 

#

 

Nami smiled. A genuine smile, not so often seen on her face, sent a nice warm feeling across her chest and tingled all the way to her toes. Yes, she knew her life was total shit sometimes, but at least it had some good sides as well. Right now the good sides were close to her. Lying on her bed were the two most reliable people she could imagine. Yes, they were homeless. Yes, they didn’t have a single coin of money. Nami knew that the way she felt about them was kind of absurd, but it didn’t make it any less real. The feeling of security when she was with Luffy and Zoro, it was real.

Nami had known them for ages and they were definitely her best friends. She had met Luffy when she was a young girl, just before Arlong had destroyed her family. Arlong had taken everything she had before making her one of his _girls_. Taken away Bellemere.

Luffy had been pretty much just a kid at the street at the time. Or almost at the street. His grandpa had done the worst imaginable job parenting. Luffy had been an occasional figure at their elementary school, attending the classes mostly because he had liked the teachers or missed his friends. Nami wasn’t sure if he was actually supposed to attend that specific school, but Luffy had made himself known there anyway.

Of course, Nami didn’t have any idea what had happened after that. After what Arlong had done, it was hardly possible for her to attend school anymore. After the incident all the other kids had started to avoid her like plague. She belonged to Arlong now and she couldn’t judge the other children. She felt dirty, soiled with everything impure and dangerous. But Luffy had been an exception. The kid didn’t seem to notice the change of atmosphere around her, as if he was completely immune to the disgusting dirt surrounding her. Luffy had become Nami’s lifeline, something normal amongst all the awfulness. He had been her lifeline ever since.

Zoro had entered Nami’s life a moment later. He had been an absolutely crazy boy, coming to the back streets again and again, and challenging people that could've easily chopped him up. It had been Zoro’s luck that people often failed to take a ten-year-old seriously and gave him enough handicap to actually get away from the situations alive. Not that it would’ve made Zoro stop his never-ending fight to become stronger. Nami could still easily remember the moment when the nine-year-old Nami had met Zoro.

_“Namiiii!” Luffy had shouted. “Come here. I have a friend here!”_

_Nami had approached the dark alley cautiously._

_“Come on Nami!” Luffy had rushed, grinning like the little maniac he was._

_Nami glanced behind the dumpster, keeping her distance. “He has green hair,” she noted._

_“Of course he has green hair,” Luffy huffed. “Because he’s Zoro.”_

_“Zoro?”_

_“A friend of mine.”_

_“He seems to be beaten up pretty badly,” Nami said, studying the boy on the ground. His back against the hard concrete, his face and chest black and blue, mouth still cringing and hand holding a small knife._

_“But he’ll live, like always. Right Zoro?” Luffy said and carelessly slammed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, making Zoro cough blood._

_“You sure he lives?” Nami asked, eyeing the green-haired boy guardedly._

_“Of course he lives!” Luffy said without even a hint of worry in his voice. “He’s Zoro, he always lives. Just like me.”_

_Stupid name, Nami found herself thinking. Then she sighed. “Let’s carry him to my place. I know where to find bandages and stuff. I guess we should clean his wounds at least.”_

_“Thanks, Nami. I knew I could count on you.”_

_“Who did he fight, anyway? To get this fucked up?”_

_“Don’t know, really. He was like this when I found him. But he’s always like this.”_

_“He seems like a real idiot, you know, Luffy…” Nami said._

But whatever Nami had said at the time, Zoro had pretty much become her best friend as time went by. Zoro was crazy as fuck, always aiming higher than he could possibly reach. He loved to fight with people Nami would’ve bypassed without making too much noise. Zoro made the noise. He made a number of himself as he tried to climb an invisible ladder of strength in a world where he was a kid and the others were adults. He was an idiot, a real idiot, without any understanding of what would have been the best for him. Nami liked him nevertheless. Zoro listened her in a way nobody else did. Very soon after they had met, Nami had already felt how Zoro cared about her. Zoro never said it, of course, but it was always present in the way he acted – all the way from being stupid kids to being fast-maturing teenagers and young adults. Zoro looked after her. Caught her hand if she slipped on the street. Stepped in front of her if frightening people approached them. Zoro, and Luffy as well, would’ve stood up against Arlong as well… Oh, they were more than ready to do it… But Nami had strictly forbidden them. She knew that the two kids could never seriously fight the pimp who had ruined her life. Not with everything Arlong was. Nami wouldn’t survive if Arlong took away her two best friends as well. Nami wouldn’t survive.

Zoro was the kind of friend Nami could rely always when she felt she was in trouble. Luffy was the kind of friend that made Nami feel alive. Luffy did the craziest of things – be it dining and dashing in fancy restaurants, making incredibly weird friends or adopting an abandoned kittens from the streets. Luffy made her forget what her life was usually like, made her laugh and enjoy the happy moments they shared.

Nami lied on her bed, resting her head on Zoro’s lap and letting her legs get tangled with Luffy. Luffy got tangled with everything anyway, whether she let him or not. Luffy’s breathing was peaceful already, he usually fell asleep quickly as a rock. Zoro was still awake, but Nami could easily tell he was sleepy even if they didn’t talk. The way Zoro was absentmindedly caressing her stomach gave him away. He did things like that only half-asleep.

Nami glanced on the other side of the small room. The long-nosed boy had curled up into the furthermost corner of the room.

“Wanna come here?” Nami asked, hardly lifting her head from Zoro’s lap.

“I’m good here,” the boy said, reserved and stiff.

“We won’t bite,” Nami laughed and threw a smile towards him. “I just thought you might like it more here in the bed.”

“Nah, you can have the bed. You seem like your enjoying your time anyway.”

“Whatever,” Nami said. She sensed the slight bitterness in the boy’s voice, but she had absolutely no energy to care about it. She just nestled closer to Zoro and Luffy, closed her eyes and let dreams flood over her. She was almost always surviving with too little sleep and whenever she felt safe like this, her dreams found her instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji had a hard time containing himself. He knew – he knew perfectly well – that everything he did was just for work, but it was hard nevertheless. He knew that they had to get close to every disgusting part of Joker's operations and he knew that it was crucial to gain information from the inside. But to have that kind of relationship with that beautiful woman, with Nami, was almost too much. Because… Because… Nami was an angel, that’s what she was, goddammit! And Sanji was pretty much adoring her by now. He wanted to take her to an actual date. Treat her like an actual woman and not just like some… piece of merchandise. However, Sanji knew more than well that he couldn’t afford to blow his cover.

Nami was a clever girl and Sanji had learned that if he asked the right questions, Nami could provide him weekly with valuable information. Nami provided details from the kind of point of view they otherwise didn’t have. And to get those details, Sanji had to appear like a customer. Hell, if he visited a brothel and never acted like one, it would’ve been quite a flag to anyone. Nami seemed to trust him now, though. As much as a girl with a past like hers could trust anyone, anyway.

Sanji was walking down the streets Water 7 briskly. He didn’t usually go to the area if he wasn’t heading to meet Nami and he felt slightly jumpy. He had never been on this street before and it was Water 7, so the place might have any kinds of nasty surprises in hold for him. A long time ago, Water 7 had been a flourishing and beautiful district hosting canals and boulevards along with successive ship building industry. Now, after the place has started slowly flooding 20 years ago, it was damp and dark, lacking any actual restaurants or shops. At least any that Sanji would ever voluntarily step into. The few doors that were open seemed to lead into pubs and nightclubs that were rowdy and full of cheap alcohol, readily available drugs, and men and women that could be described with both of the previously used adjectives. Sanji snorted at his own disgust. In the end the places weren’t so different from his own neighborhood. The overall gloominess and the constant smell of rotting wood of Water 7 just placed a shade of ugly grey color over everything.

Sanji took a sudden sidestep and almost lost his balance after barely avoiding the slimy brown-green results of someone being sick on the street. Good he noticed it, though. Stepping into that shit would’ve completely ruined his good, black shoes. Sanji sighed and tried to hide his growing dislike of the neighborhood from the other people sharing the street. It was safest to try to fit in. Even if Sanji was already doing pretty bad at it considering his sleek black suit and shining shoes.

 _127 Oak Street,_ Sanji repeated in his head. He checked the street names in the corner. Pink Chick Boulevard and Fucking Badass Road, they screamed in uneven letters. Sanji shook his head. Someone had painted over the signs, obviously. Someone with no class whatsoever, he added in his mind. He tried to see what was written under the paint and nodded contently when he saw the three letters – Oak. His pace fastened without him noticing as he approached his destination.

He was going to meet an information broker who supposedly had something on Arlong. Sanji didn’t know all the details. He didn't know who he was going to meet exactly, just that the information broker would recognize him. He stopped in front of an old red brick building. The number 127 was almost faded away from the wall. Below it, an old-fashioned neon light sign was blinking every once in a while and producing a constant, quiet buzzing noise. _MECHA HEAVEN,_ Sanji mumbled half out loud the name of the bar. He couldn’t really see in through the only window, but it seemed that at least the lights were on. Sanji checked the watch on his wrist to make sure he wasn’t early because he didn’t want to stay in that hell hole any longer than absolutely necessary. Quarter to seven. Perfect timing, he congratulated himself and grabbed the handle of the heavy looking door. To his surprise, it opened easily and quietly.

Warmth and glowing light flooded on the street through the open door offering a welcoming oasis in the cold and dimming night. Stepping inside, Sanji took in everything he saw quickly. Five customers in total and a bartender. Three men huddled over a table on his left side. One thin old man wearing a strange, old-fashioned suit and an _afro,_ sitting at the bar and motionlessly staring at a muted television screen behind the bartender. An extremely beautiful tanned, dark-haired woman sitting in the corner table, reading a book. The warm atmosphere took Sanji by surprise. He had braced himself against something dark, cold and possibly smelly before stepping in, but the place looked actually clean. Sturdy tables were made of light wood and a warm glow from the many small lamps in the room bounced back from the red brick walls. Sanji walked to the bar and looked at the bottles behind the bartender. The bartender, on a closer inspection, was bigger and wider than the door frame Sanji had just stepped through. A thought of the man entering the room sideways curved the corners of Sanji’s lips into a faint and soon passing smile.

 _Engine Oil, Bubbly Gasoline Bomb, Heavy Diesel, Flaming Jet Fuel, Windscreen Wiping Fluid, Antifreeze…_ Sanji raised one eyebrow at the strange drink names without any further explanations. He was a man with a sophisticated taste and he usually preferred wine or complex drinks. Gin Tonic was his choice when the selection was especially poor, but this place didn’t have anything of the like.

“You look like a man who could use something light and nice…” the bartender said and his brows furrowed for a second. “Go with the Bubbly Gasoline Bomb, you’ll like it.”

“One of those then,” Sanji said.

“Super,” the bartender said and started working.

Sanji had to admit that he was surprised by how smoothly the bartender handled the bottles with his huge hands. He glanced around the bar and realized that most of the décor consisted of shining parts of cars or other machines that Sanji didn’t recognize. The theme explained the peculiar drink names. It was kind of cool, almost. He found one old wooden piece of machinery especially interesting considering that he had no idea what it was. A big screw-like core, some kind of lever on the top, maybe for turning the screw. What would happen if the screw was turned?

“There you go, one Bubbly Gasoline Bomb for the stylish mister,” the bartender announced and startled Sanji who had been in his own thoughts completely. “You like that?” the bartender then asked, glancing at the strange device that Sanji had been studying.

“What is it?”

“An old-fashioned bilge pump.”

Sanji wasn’t sure what the word meant and it must have shown on his face. The bartender smiled widely.

“It’s an old device used to pump water out of ships,” he explained.

“Uhuh,” Sanji said still looking at the device. Absentmindedly he brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. “What the—“

“Nice, isn’t it?” Franky asked.

 _Fuck._ The drink was so not nice. The drink was really like gasoline in his mouth and it left Sanji swallowing repeatedly trying to get rid of the overwhelming taste. Cheap sparkling wine for bubbles. A shot of some nauseatingly strong spirit added to it as the bomb. Overall taste truly resembled gasoline. Sanji couldn’t find words after the shock, but Franky either didn’t notice or routinely pretended not to notice the reaction of his customer.

“What brings you here, anyway?”

“Oh! I’m supposed to meet someone,” Sanji said, surprised that the actual purpose had almost slipped out of his mind in the comfy environment. He glanced around and judged the people in the bar by their appearance. The three men still engulfed in their own conversation probably had nothing to do with him. The man sitting on the bar next to him gave no reaction whatsoever. The only other customer was the woman reading her book in the corner. Sanji assumed that the information broker hadn’t arrived yet.

“Meet someone?”

“Yeah, but I guess he isn’t here yet,” Sanji said and checked his watch again. Almost seven.

“For information?” the bartender asked, surprising Sanji again.

“How could you tell?”

“I’ve been working here for quite some time. Anyway, you're looking for her,” the bartender said matter-of-factly and motioned to the direction of the reading woman. Except that the woman wasn’t reading her book anymore. She looked at them instead and smiled warmly.

“She’s the information broker?” Sanji asked, surprised.

The bartender just hummed.

“Thanks,” Sanji said and nodded to the bartender before walking across the small bar.

The woman stared at him and an interested look lit up her mysteriously blue eyes. Sanji felt his knees weaken. The woman was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She seemed mature, content with herself, full of self-respect. Her raven dark hair framed her distinctive features and made her tanned skin appear slightly pale. Foreigner? Maybe. Sanji glanced down at her sitting figure and had to execute all the self-control he had over himself to appear calm and composed in front of the sight. Damn those boobs. Big, round, beautiful and too goddamn exposed. Not that he didn’t want to see them. He just found them… excruciatingly distracting.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice you there. I was expecting Surgeon,” the woman noted and Sanji instantly fell in love with her husky voice. But the words. They took Sanji by surprise and were enough to drop him down from the pink clouds he was currently surfing in.

“How do you know I’m not Surgeon?” Sanji asked.

“I’m an information broker. It’s my job to know things.”

Sanji didn’t like it. His boss was very careful not to give out his identity and his looks and real name were a mystery to most people.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Prince. Your boss’ secret is safe with me.”

“You know my name, too?” Sanji asked, unable to keep the surprise and annoyance out of his voice. The information broker seemed way too clever for their convenience.

“It was just a guess, but apparently it was a good one,” the woman said and let out a small soft giggle that was music to Sanji’s ears.

His eyes opened wide. Here he was talking like this amazing woman, this goddess, was just anyone. How could he? It was utterly unacceptable. He whipped up a wide smile on his face, straightened his posture and bowed his head a little.

“Should we start again from the beginning?” he asked with a singing voice, completely different from his previous grunts. “You, my beautiful lady, are a true pleasure for my eyes! You can call me Mr. Prince and it is my uttermost pleasure to meet you, Ms. Information Broker.”

The woman awarded his courtesies with the same husky and soft giggle and held out her hand. “I’m Robin, and I’m pleased to meet you, Mr. Prince.”

Sanji sat down to the table and immediately noticed the near empty wine glass in front of Robin. “May I buy you something to drink, Robin?” he asked at once.

“Sure,” Robin said and smiled. “I’ll take a second one of these.”

Sanji was almost about to ask the bartender for a nice glass of red before he noticed that the remaining liquid in Robin’s glass didn’t seem like wine. He was confused only a small second, though.

“Bartender,” he said, raising his voice. “A second one for the lady!” he said and motioned towards the empty glass.

“Sure thing. One glass of engine oil for the suuupeer beauuutiful lady over there coming right up!”

“Thank you, Franky,” Robin said and smiled affectionately at the bartender. “So, Mr. Prince, should we get on with the business?”

“Whatever you want, though I could spent my whole day here chatting with an angel like you.”

“My, you really flatter me,” Robin said with a smokey chuckle.

“How could I not?” Sanji replied. “How could I not flatter you when you are lighting such a hard-burning fire in my soul?”

“Everything’s good here?” asked the bartender suddenly, bringing the drink to the table.

“Of course, Franky.”

“Great, I’ll be just there if you need anything,” the bartender, whose name supposedly was Franky, said and returned behind the bar.

“So, business,” Robin said, this time being deliberately serious.

“Business,” Sanji repeated. It was a real struggle not to let his eyes linger around the woman’s chest, but Sanji did his best to keep this professional. Just, why, oh why did they have to make shirts so delicious? “Surgeon tells me you have some interesting information about Arlong’s girls.”

“I sure do.”

“You know what we are suspecting?”

“I have a vague idea. Human trafficking? And not leading back only to Arlong but to Doflamingo as well?”

Vague my ass, Sanji thought. The woman was spot on. Definitely too clever.

“So what do you have for us?” he asked.

“Names of four girls whose backgrounds don’t check out,” Robin said. “Hancock, Marigold, Sandersonia and Camie.”

“So the Boa sisters and Camie.” Sanji swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but hearing familiar names was troublesome.

“They all have entered country illegally and I have a reason to suspect that it has been against their own will.”

“And the reason is?”

“As for Boa sisters, I believe they belong to a tribe whose home village lies deep in the Amazon rainforest. The tribe is very special and interesting indeed, known for their strong female warriors. Through the last decades, the tribe has been plagued with kidnappings.” Robin sighed and Sanji could see a trace of annoyance in her eyes. “Knowing the history of the tribe I find it rather difficult to believe that the girls would have left voluntarily, entered illegally to the US and then ended up as prostitutes in Arlong Park.”

“Maybe…” Sanji sank in his thoughts. He had seen the Boa sisters only for a few times, mostly on stage. They were a rare and expensive treat in Arlong’s “selection”. “What about Camie then?”

“You know Camie, right?”

“Somewhat,” Sanji replied cursing the woman in his head. Her ability to gain information seemed to know no limits.

“Camie was born in the Philippines, on a small island of pearl divers. As far as I know, she went missing ten years ago. I’m thinking of a kidnapping here as well, but the peculiar thing here is that she actually ended up with Arlong.”

“Why so?”

“You haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what, Robin?”

“Arlong and most of his men are from that same pearl diver island.”

Sanji showed no reaction to the news, but boy, was he surprised. “What’s your theory about that?”

“My theory…” Robin said the words almost teasingly slowly, caressing each syllable on her tongue. “My theory is that Camie was indeed kidnapped from her village ten years ago and smuggled to the States. She ended up in Doflamingo's hands and Arlong took pity on her because they are the same kin. That’s why Camie is usually working front desk and not taking customers.”

“It’s a pretty bold statement to say that Arlong knows what pity is,” Sanji snorted.

“Well, people’s minds work in strange ways. Even people who might otherwise resort to unethical solutions might value their family above anything else.”

“Of course.”

“So my theory is that Camie is a victim of human trafficking just like Boa Sisters, but by a miraculous chance she ended in Arlong’s hands and Arlong ended up saving her.”

“I don’t know if you can really talk about saving. She’s still working in a brothel.”

“She could be dead if she wasn’t working there,” Robin deadpanned.

Sanji coughed as his drink went down the wrong way. The gasoline taste left a burning feel in his windpipe. What a morbid woman.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a way to say it,” he said between his coughs.

“Certainly, it is. Anyway, these are only theories. Matching dates and missing persons. It’s not real info. You have to fill in the details by yourself.”

Sanji stayed quiet. The idea of human trafficking was disturbing even if he had had time to get used to it. But to think that Boa Hancock, and Mari and Sonia, and Camie were all victims of such horror… It was difficult. Difficult to think that some actual people could've suffered such a horrible past. They had been ripped away from their home villages and families, they had gone through terrifying things, godawful mistreatment…

“Maybe you can think yourself as the good guy in this story, Mr. Prince,” Robin said. Sanji wasn’t sure what she meant with the words.

“I certainly hope so,” Sanji said, still in his thoughts. Then he rose up. “It was a real pleasure doing business with you, Robin. I believe you and Surgeon had an agreement concerning the compensation?”

“Yes, we have indeed. It’s all been taken care of. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Prince.”

Sanji could almost see his real name lingering behind Robin’s lips. He was sure the woman knew his name and didn’t know why she was still continuing the game. Maybe it was a courtesy. Maybe she did it just to tease him.

“Thank you and good bye, my beautiful lady,” he said just before he exited the bar. “I hope to see you again soon and until that time I shall dream of your beauty!”

He shut the door just after he could hear Robin’s soft giggle.

 

#

 

Franky was drying wine glasses behind the bar counter and humming contently along with the soft music that was playing in the bar. The day was quiet like days often were and only a few regulars sat at the bar for the most of the day. The cold bust of wind that slammed through the door whenever somebody opened it was still lingering there although the blond boy had left already minutes ago. _Mr. Prince,_ Franky thought with a smile on his face. The youngsters today sure came up with stupid aliases. Franky could have thought ten better ones right on the bat. He wondered what kind of a story did the boy have to tell? Maybe he should’ve asked how he was – how he really was. Boys that were mixed up with stories like that didn’t often have adults asking them how they were.

The boy had seemed like, what – maybe 19 or 20? Barely someone who could be called an adult despite the slightly older look the suit had given him. Franky sensed that the boy was someone who liked to put up different faces on him. Tough face to meet with the expectations of Water 7, something ridiculous for Robin – probably for all women. Franky had seen the real boy behind his many faces only for a moment or two, but it had been enough for Franky to see him. It was there the moment when the boy had forgotten his tough guy exterior and become absorbed with the strange machines around the bar. And the moment he had tasted the peculiar drink.

Franky’s eyes were slipping towards the beautiful woman sitting in the corner of the bar. She had become absorbed with her book again, her dark hair falling down around her face as she lowered her head over the book in the dim room. Ro would probably know what was going on in the blond boy’s life. She always had at least a guess about everything that happened around her. Some kind of insight on everyone she ever met. It was kind of unsettling albeit weirdly fascinating; the way Robin seemed to understand the world around her and how closely she always observed everything. Franky wasn’t the most observant of people so he liked how Robin often made small remarks about people around them.

As if realizing that Franky had been thinking of her, Robin lifted her gaze from the book and smiled warmly.

“You need anything else to drink, Ro?” Franky asked after he noticed how her glass was getting emptier again.

“Just water,” she said. “I don’t think my head can take any more of these.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

Franky reached for a glass, filled it with water and ice, adding a slice of lime to the mix just like Robin wanted. Then an excited smile spread across his face.

This was it.

This was the perfect time to try _it._ It was working for sure, it had to be, after all the hours of work Franky had put into building it.

Fuck, he was excited. He just loved this so much.

One push of play button started the music. Ah, lights – thank god he had programmed his new spinning spotlights for this moment. The rhythm worked its way to his bones and muscles, and oooooh, to his hips. _Tii-di-tiiii, tii-di-tii,_ the music went and Franky was one muscular package of solid anticipation. He ceremoniously spun around for one full and one half circle, and pushed a big blue button that had a figure of a hand on it. This was the shit.

A mechanical hand appeared next to him from the roof of bar and Franky carefully placed the drink in it. The hand closed immediately after its sensor had recognized the item.

“Table 5,” Franky said and the hand started moving.

He's eyes followed with keen anticipation as the hand started to travel towards Robin’s table using the rails in the roof. Making the hand choose the correct route and to get the voice recognition work had definitely been the most painful parts with the whole installation. They were still acting up sometimes, but now the hand was nicely traveling right where it was supposed to be. Franky waited patiently until the drink had almost reached Robin’s table and then stroke a powerful pose to mark his victory.

“Aaaaaaaaaand the glass of water my beauuuuuuutiful woman ordered has reached its destination!”

His words were met by silence and Robin’s utterly unimpressed impression.

 **“** Say whatever you say, Ro, but this is freakin' awesome,” Franky said as Robin reluctantly took the drink from the robotic hand.

“It would be so much faster to just walk it here,” she finally said.

“It might be faster,” Franky said and paused to strike a second pose, “but this is SUUUPEEER.”

Robin shook her head and returned to her book as the hand was starting to make its way back to the counter. Franky didn’t really mind her utter lack of enthusiasm, though. He was proud as hell of the fact that the hand was finally working and he couldn’t have been happier. Besides, he was pretty sure deep down Robin found his hobby just as amusing as he did – Robin just had a habit of not showing it to the world.

“Yo-ho-ho-ho-hoo!” the thin man with the afro laughed, moving for the first time in a very long time, as if waking up from a trance or a dream. “The hand is finally working?”

“It sure as hell is!”

“I find it highly peculiar and fantastic, this hand that you have made.”

“I’m glad you appreciate my efforts, Brook,” Franky said, shooting a sideways glance at Robin who completely failed to take notice of him.

“I am sure I would never be able to understand the complicated science behind your work, Franky, my good man. And how can the machine understand what you are saying? Truly wonderful!”

“Thanks, dude,” Franky said, beaming with happiness.

“But doesn’t this call for a celebration?” Brook asked with a grin on his face.

“Nothing calls for celebration more than this, but I think we have to wait. I have a hunch that very soon a bunch of kids who really understand my artwork will find their way here.”

“Oh, I see. We most definitely have to wait for your dedicated little fans before we can start, yo-ho-ho-hoo!”

Franky wasn’t sure why he had been so certain about the timing, but the words definitely worked like magic. The abrupt way the door flew open and the near-explosion amount of noise that hit the bar were telltale signs. The celebration was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I was so glad to receive kudos and comments for the first chapter. Getting such a good response is an immense source of motivation for me, THANK YOU! :)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been seven years since Ace disappeared. Seven years, and Luffy was still seeing nightmares. Seven years, and Luffy still fervently believed that one day his brother would appear out of nowhere, slam his hand on Luffy’s back and laugh at the fact that Luffy still hadn’t outgrown his older brother despite all his blustering when they were kids. In this neighborhood though, people disappeared all the time and never returned. It was called dying. Being taken out. Handling the dirty work. Cleaning up. Water 7 was that kind of neighborhood.

Luffy opened his eyes, disoriented after the long nap. Burrowed deep inside a large sleeping bag he was warm even though the air had become freezing over the night. He was leaning against Usopp’s shoulder, sitting on a corner of two relatively busy streets. In front of them was a paper cup that had a few coins in it. A sign said something about no food or home, but Luffy didn’t really bother reading it because he was too caught by the illustration next to the text. A picture of a kind man dropping a few coins into the mug. It was one of Usopp’s better pictures.

Luffy was glad that he had been the first one to find Usopp after Usopp’s life had hit south. The boy wasn’t a survivor like Luffy and it was really hard to survive on the streets of Water 7 anyway if you didn’t know the people and the rules. Luffy didn’t really know the rules either, but then again he happened to be especially good at getting out of incredibly difficult situations and making new friends. Friends were the most important thing in Water 7.

An old woman approached them, leaning on a cane and taking tiny old-person-steps.

“God bless you, boys,” she said after dropping a five dollar bill to the mug. “Get yourselves something to eat.”

Usopp thanked the woman and nudged Luffy between ribs with his elbow to get a reaction from him.

“Thank you, grandma,” Luffy said and smiled. “This will get us some meat.”

After the woman had disappeared from their sight Luffy turned to Usopp: “Are we done yet? I don’t want to sit here anymore.”

“You were sleeping almost the whole time, idiot,” Usopp said, but counted the coins in the mug anyway. “Almost ten dollars,” he said. “I guess this will get us a couple of burgers.”

“Wonder where Zoro is,” Luffy said stretching his limbs awkwardly inside the sleeping bag.

“Anywhere but here. The man never begs.”

“This is really boring though, so I totally get him.”

“I don’t think it is a question of being bored to him.”

Luffy didn’t like begging, but he had decided to do it for Usopp. And it was a huge plus that begging usually resulted burgers to eat. Most of the time Luffy survived by crashing in with people he knew and ruthlessly eating whatever they happened to have. Or by stealing. Or by working weird jobs like carrying things from one place to another or helping somebody fight against somebody else. Those usually resulted him some cash. But for some reason or another Usopp wanted to avoid stuff like that. Things that got you involved with the police sooner or later, as Usopp said. Jobs that were highly related to extremely shady people. And Usopp had some kind of problem with eating other people’s food, too. It was a complete mystery to Luffy.

Usopp had gathered up their few belonging and stuffed them inside his backpack. It was still relatively new looking, although half a year on the streets had put a considerable layer of dirt on top of the previously bright colors. “MacDonald’s?” he asked from Luffy.

“Yeah, meat,” Luffy answered and jumped up, his mouth already watering from the idea of a burger.

“My god, a burger sounds like a good change after eating all that toxic waste infused fish you and Zoro keep catching from the canals,” Usopp said. “I already feel like I’m sprouting some feelers on the top of my head and growing a third eye or something.”

“You could grow a third nipple,” Luffy sniggered.

“Why the fuck would I want to grow a third nipple, dude?”

“I don’t know. It sounded like a cool thing to have.”

“Yeah, right…”

“You could get some weird jobs with it, maybe.”

“I don’t even want to know what kind of jobs a third nipple would get me.”

Usopp pushed open the glass door and Luffy was immediately engulfed by the smell of cooking meat.

“Usopp, Usopp! How many burgers can we get?”

“Maybe seven or eight cheeseburgers, let me count.”

Usopp took the money out of his pocket but Luffy really didn’t feel like he was up for all the waiting. He grabbed the money from Usopp’s hand and rushed to the counter.

“Burgerguy! Burgerguy! Get me as many cheeseburgers as possible!” he yelled and slammed the handful of cash and coins to the table.

The short, young looking boy behind the counter gave him an annoyed look, but started counting the coins anyway. Without a word he put in an order of eight cheeseburgers and started piling them on the empty tray.

“Can I get you anything else?” he asked, out of habit, even though it must have been quite obvious that that was all the money Luffy owned.

“A couple of glasses of water, if they are free,” Usopp said and the boy nodded.

“Have a nice—“ the boy suddenly stopped and his eyes grew worried when he observed Luffy. “What’s wrong with your eyebrow?” he asked, he’s voice a lot more serious than before.

“My eyebrow?” Luffy asked and brought his hand over his eye.

“The other one.”

Luffy moved his hand, and felt slight sting pain above his eye. When he brought his hand back down it was bright red with fresh blood.

“Man, I don’t even remember hitting my head to anything lately.”

“Don’t touch the wound with your dirty fingers,” the boy wailed. “It looks like you need stiches. Or like you would have needed stitches some time ago…” Brief annoyance passed the boy’s face.

“I don’t know about that, I heal pretty fast.”

“Idiot,” the boy said. “You should take better care of yourself.”

“Umm…” Luffy was quiet for a moment, thinking hard. “Usopp? Can you stitch me up after we’ve eaten the burgers? I should have a needle and thread somewhere in here…” he said, trying to find the small items from his pocket.

“Hell no I’m stitching you up, you idiot,” Usopp said at once. “You know I’m almost fainting even at the sight of blood.”

Luffy laughed, partly because he found his friend innately funny and partly because he knew very well that despite claiming to be the biggest coward of all time, Usopp was actually quite able when it came to difficult situations. They’d been on the street together long enough for Luffy to see it.

“God! No! Just no!” the boy shrieked with plain horror on his face. “Just… Dammit, just wait here for a sec. It’s not like there are many customers anyway,” he mumbled as he disappeared to the back of the restaurant.

Luffy instantly grabbed a burger from the tray and every thought vanished from his head as his teeth found the juicy meat. He was on his third burger when the boy reappeared, with a small first aid kit in his hand.

“Let’s get out of here for a second. I can’t really stitch you up here. It’s a restaurant and I’m supposed to work here.”

“Ohhhh, burgerguy, you can be a doctor as well?” Luffy said, not being able to hide his awe when he saw the small kit of actual medical supplies.

“Not a doctor, you shithead. Don’t try to compliment me or anything,” the boy said, looking so utterly pleased that Luffy instantly burst into laughter.

“You’re funny.”

“I’m not funny.”

The boy led them out of the glass doors and on a side street that was almost empty. He made Luffy sit on a cardboard box and did his best to make his patient stay put. Luffy was laughing most of the time, although he wasn’t even sure why.

“Just stay put, would you. It’s really difficult to put any stitches on your face if you keep rocking from one side to another like that.”

Luffy tried to concentrate, really concentrate, to keep still so that he wouldn’t make the boy angry. He liked the boy after all, and it seemed really important.

“Just cleaning the wound first,” the boy said, concentrated. “Jeez, your face looks like someone has been plowing it,” he noted upon closer inspection. “You definitely should take better care of yourself.”

“Whatever you say, doc,” Luffy laughed.

“Not a doc, you son of a bitch.”

Luffy didn’t really even wince when the small needle pierced his skin. The few stitches were done in a flash and soon Luffy was on his feet again, bouncing around and thanking the boy.

“I just hate to see people bleeding over my hamburgers. Or bleeding at all. Or trying to stitch themselves up with dirty needles like you were just about to do!” The boy was really passionate about the last. “Just promise me you will go to a real doctor next time you need help.”

“No offense,” Usopp said, “but do we actually look like people who can go to a real doctor?”

Luffy knew it wasn’t meant as any kind of insult. It was just a fact that he hadn’t seen a real doctor in years, ever since grandpa had decided to take that job overseas.

“You… I’mean, sorry…” the boy coughed a little, looking super embarrassed.

“Not your fault, kid, that our life is shit” Usopp said. “We’re thankful for your help, anyway.”

Luffy and Usopp rose to leave and managed to take a few steps before the boy called after them.

“Hey… Umm… Just take my number. Call me if you get yourselves all battered again. Or even better, don’t get yourselves all battered again.”

“Wow, thanks, burgerguy!” Luffy exclaimed happily, stashing the piece of paper safely in his pocket.

“Whatever,” the boy said, vanishing behind the doors of the fast food restaurant.

 

#

 

Zoro smelled like fish. He sat on a big rock near the shore, a pile of clean fish on his one side and a pile of guts on the other. He held a knife in his hands and cursed himself. Why hadn’t he taken out the piece of soap _before_ getting himself all fished up? Now if he wanted to get the soap, he would have to foul his bag and he didn’t want the smell of fish reaching every corner of his belongings. He might have not have a home or any money at the time being, but it didn’t mean he was willing to degrade the quality of his life any further. So he had decided not to touch his bag with his fishy hands, and since that was pretty much the extent of his plan, he had been sitting on the rock ever since he had finished gutting the fish. Which had been… Maybe a couple of hours ago? Whatever, somebody would come eventually.

He was lucky that Luffy and Usopp happened to show up.

“Oi, mind giving me the soap from my bag?” he shouted as soon as the two were close enough to hear.

Usopp walked over to Zoro’s old black training bag and rummaged about for a moment. Then he lifted a piece of soap that was wrapped in a bright pink paper.

“This?” he grinned.

“Yeah,” Zoro grunted and rose from the spot that he had sat in his legs crossed for the last two or three hours.

“It’s a bit feminine for you, don’t you think?” Usopp continued and took a deep breath through his nose to inhale as much of the feminine scent as possible.

“Idiot,” Zoro said. “That’s what they use in… that place.” He didn’t bother explaining any further. Nami had given the soap to him and he was goddamn happy to have it. Be feminine or whatever, but Zoro loved the smell of his hands after he had washed them with Nami’s soap. Warm, clean smell that reminded him of home.

He washed his hands with care, letting the rosy smell of the pink soap drown the smell of waste, seaweed and fish that lingered around the shore and the canals of water 7. When he finally rose up and walked back to his haul, he could already smell smoke and frying fish.

“You’re here to eat my fish, you little shits?” he asked, not really angry, just out of habit.

“We brought amends,” Usopp said and produced a burger from his bag, sending it flying towards Zoro.

Zoro grabbed the flying burger easily. His mouth started watering immediately out of the plain idea of having something else than fish, but he glanced at Usopp with a wary look.

“We know, we know. You’re stupid pride can rest in peace. It’s not begging if I’m exchanging the burger for some fish.”

Zoro grunted and decided to go with Usopp’s interpretation. He wanted that burger.

“Zoroo! I have amendments, too!” Luffy shouted holding a bottle in his hand.

“Amends, you bonehead,” Usopp corrected. “And where have you learn the word ‘amendment’ anyway?”

“Where did you get that from?” Zoro asked, preparing to catch the glass bottle. It would be wasted if the bottle hit the ground, and from experience Zoro knew that Luffy’s energetic throws were often far from their targets.

“It, umm… I umm,” Luffy struggled for a second before his face brightened again. “I found it on a street.”

The bottle was in the air now, dangerously heading towards a rock formation few meters behind Zoro. Zoro jumped backwards and secured the bottle firmly in his hands while still in the air. After he had landed he raised an eyebrow at Luffy. “Found it?”

“Yeah, it was on a street. Well it kinda was in a cardboard box. Umm, at the back door of a liquor store. With umm, bunch of similar bottles in similar boxes…”

“Whatever,” Zoro said and sighed. Truthfully, he couldn’t really care less were Luffy stole the booze he often brought to Zoro. It’s not like the stores would be actually missing a bottle or two. He didn’t fail to notice the cringe on Usopp’s face though.

He corked the bottle quickly and took a deep breath. The smell of whiskey filled his brain and relaxed his muscles.

“Damn, if you just brought me whiskey like this every time.”

“Sorry, Zoro,” Luffy said, grinning. “I never remember which one is whiskey when I’m getting those.”

Zoro took a bite of the cold burger and a long swig from the bottle in his hand. He had a code that he followed in his life – pride, as Usopp would say – and he himself steered clear of stealing and begging. At least so far he had been perfectly able to live by things he could catch or find or by the money he sometimes earned roughhousing insignificant people on behalf of some other insignificant people. None of this changed the fact that it was absolutely impossible to say no for this burger or bottle of whiskey. Hence Zoro just silenced the voice in his head and went for another bite. Be however shitty food in reality, the cold cheeseburger in his hand tasted like fucking heaven to him.

“Zorooo, are you coming to the Mecha Heaven with us?” Luffy asked.

“Mecha Heaven?” Zoro asked, unable to remember if he had ever heard the name before.

“Franky’s place, remember? The coolest bar in Water 7!”

“Franky? The Hawaiian shirt who’s big as a doorframe?”

“That’s Franky! His awesome!”

“And you’re going there now?”

“Luffy has this feeling that something that will be _absolutely awesomest_ will happen there tonight,” Usopp explained.

“I know something will happen. Maybe a new robot?” Luffy said swaying from one side to another on the rock he was sitting at. “I hope it’s a new robot! New robot! New robot!”

Usopp looked at Luffy and sighed. “I have no idea how he knows these things. It’s like he has an inbuilt sensor or something that tells him whenever something awesome is happening at Franky’s bar.”

“Awesome new robot, awesome new robot,” Luffy kept repeating, his eyes shining with excitement and anticipation.

“Anyway, were gonna head there,” Usopp said and smiled. “It is the coolest place on earth, after all, and Franky is the only bartender in this city who lets people like us walk in.”

“Uhuh.”

“And Franky gives sometimes free drinks if he’s festive enough over his new inventions,” Usopp added, knowingly.

“Sure, I’ll be there,” Zoro agreed without batting an eye.

“Great,” Usopp said. “I’m feeling safer anyway when you’re walking with us. I mean, people are freaking terrified of you, man.”

“Whatever,” Zoro said, closing his eyes. There was nothing like the buzz and relaxation in his brain that came with the whiskey.

He couldn’t really relax, though. A vague feeling of discomfort kept surrounding his mind and annoyingly enough, he wasn’t sure what was causing it. Something was not right. Zoro’s mind was wandering. Luffy was there and everything was alright with him so that wasn’t it, and Usopp seemed well although Zoro doubted that his mind would get worked over Usopp. Was it something about this evening? This Franky guy? No, that wasn’t it, the feeling had been around longer. Nami? Zoro tried to think carefully. He hadn’t seen Nami for a few days, but it was nothing unusual. Nami couldn’t always get off from her… work that easily. But now that Zoro had thought of Nami, he was sure that whatever it was, it had something to do with Nami.

“I think I need to go to see Nami first,” he said when Luffy and Usopp started to get up.

“Why are you going to see Nami?” Luffy asked.

“Just a thing,” Zoro said.

“Something’s wrong?” Luffy asked and Zoro was once again surprised how easily Luffy was reading him.

“Nah, it’s nothing,” he said quickly.

“You can walk with us to the bar and then it’s almost around the corner,” Usopp said.

Zoro looked at him and tried to remember the locations. It had been ages since he last was at Franky’s bar, but he could’ve sworn it was in a completely different direction from Nami’s. He followed Usopp and Luffy anyway. He’d been away for a long time and things changed places.

They were walking slowly, too slowly, while Zoro started feeling he should’ve been jogging to make it at Nami’s more quickly. Or that he should call her, just to make sure that all was okay, but calling didn’t feel like a good idea. It was difficult to reach her by phone and Nami wouldn’t tell him anything on the phone even if there was something to tell. He had a feeling he had to see her.

He remembered something. Some men talking. He'd overheard just a few words from what they said. Fighting at the brothel and something about Arlong going crazy. He had dismissed it as nothing at the time but with this nasty feeling that something was wrong, he now found the words much more threatening. Dammit, why hadn’t he checked on Nami right away?

They were walking at the back streets of Water 7 and Zoro hoped that they would reach the bar soon when he heard somebody calling for them.

“Hey, kids! Luffy!”

They turned around and saw a bunch of men who Zoro hardly knew. Judging by how stupid they looked, Zoro didn’t really want to know them better either.

“You heading to Franky’s?” a big fat guy, clearly some sort of leader, asked.

“Oh! Hey scrapyard guy!” Luffy shouted back.

“It’s Zambai,” the man said scruffily. “Anyways, there’s a party at Franky’s tonight!”

“I knew it!” Luffy said, beaming. “It’s a new robot isn’t it?”

“Oh you don’t know yet? Awesome, I want to see the look on your face when you see it!” Zambai said and laughed. The men standing behind him laughed with him and to Zoro thought they looked like a troop of apes.

Luffy was almost vibrating. “Let’s go! I wanna see it!”

He hurried forward and bounced into some poor fellow who had misfortunately ended up on his course. The man started to fall backwards and Zoro thought he would hit the muddy ground but with a sudden movement and a graceful jump he regained his balance and composure.

“Try to watch were you’re going, idiot,” the man said. “You made me drop my cigarette.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Luffy said and smiled apologetically.

The man took a new cigarette out of his inside pocket. He lit it and only after he had placed his lighter firmly back to his pocket, he looked up. Zoro followed him with interest. He was around their age and he was an outsider. Usually outsiders preferred to be as invisible as possible rather than talk back to Water 7 natives, but oh well. It wasn’t really Zoro’s problem if the outsider was going to get trashed after talking back to the apes behind them.

Zoro saw the tiniest hint of concern flash across the man’s face a he noticed how many they were. Obviously he hadn’t noticed their numbers before opening his mouth.

“What’s this?” one of the apes asked. “You’re all fancy and dressed up!”

The remark was followed by sinister laughter.

“What’s with the suit, dude?”

“Does your momma know that you’re out here in the big, bad world?”

The laughter grew stronger and stronger, and the scrapyard workers started closing the distance between them and the outsider.

“We don’t really like outsiders here, you know. Especially all fancy like you. You think you’re better than us?”

“Spare some change for us poor guys, would you?” someone said, shrieking with laughter.

Zoro glanced at the men around him. Gleaming eyes, viciously laughing faces, exposed teeth. Definitely a pack of animals ready to attack. The guy was about to get pummeled, that was for sure, and it wasn’t going to be pretty. Zoro should go on to check on Nami anyway and he was supposed to be in a hurry, so he should leave this soon-to-be-ugly scene behind him. But he didn’t move. Instead, he was staring at the blond guy before him, entranced.

The blond wasn’t frantically looking at his sides, searching for an escape. He wasn’t quivering out of fear. He hadn’t closed his eyes, bracing himself for the looming torture. He hadn’t even changed his posture, let alone let any emotion shown on his face. That was unexpected. As Zoro studied the man, it became more and more obvious that the man actually was ready to fight, confident that he could keep his ground with the current enemy. He was coolly eyeing everyone before him, estimating them.

His eyes stopped at Zoro, and for a moment they were measuring each other. The blond man showed a hint of surprise and caution, as if finally finding something interesting, something that might cause trouble. Zoro sighed. As fascinating as he happened to fight this man, he was still in a hurry. He let his disinterest of the whole fight show clearly on his face and saw how the blond man relaxed slightly – not really visibly, but Zoro could see the minor change in his posture. Zoro knew by now that the only real threat to that blond man in his fancy suit were him and Luffy. Turning to Luffy, Zoro said:

“Shouldn’t we get going? The new robot and everything?”

Luffy was confused for a second, absorbed to the tense situation, but then his eyes brightened. “Yeah guys, let’s get going! It’s a party!”

“Hah, maybe it’s your lucky day that we have better things to do than kicking your puny ass,” Zambai said, walking past the blond man.

“Whatever,” the blond man said, “though I’m sure I could dish out a very special treatment to you all.”

Zoro chuckled. To ask trouble like that required balls of steel. The man had to be either strong or stupid. Zoro would’ve loved to see what kind of fighter he was, but this wasn’t the time for that. He had to get to Nami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, everyone, for leaving comments and kudos! I'm super excited to see that people enjoy the setting and the tone this story is getting. It's great to hear that you like the story, but feel free to criticise as well!


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Do it again, do it again, do it agaaiiin!!” Luffy yelled as the hand disappeared up to the roof of the bar again.

It was maybe the 15th time, but Usopp was still fascinated by the robot as well. It was just… really cool. Awesome. Especially the voice recognition. And the fact that it had spilled a drink only once so far.

The bar was full of rowdy people, most of whom Usopp already knew at least by face. Old ugly woman drowning one drink after another, sitting at the bar and slamming her hand to the back of a neatly dressed younger man with way too much force. The man was laughing with her, though. Kokoro and… Usopp couldn’t remember the man’s name. A couple of big and strong looking men who probably worked at the factory nearby because one of them, Paulie, still had a blue overall on. Usopp didn’t know the others. The group of rough guys from the scrapyard. Two girls with the strangest haircuts. Mozu and Kiwi. They sometimes helped around the bar if there was a lot of customers, but now they were concentrating on both drinking and dancing. At the same time. Spilling drinks on themselves. Usopp looked around and nobody seemed to care.

He took a sip from the beer in his hand. They were underage, but it’s not like the police ever visited these parts of the town. Franky had offered free drinks to everyone and was now cursing the huge loss of money that his reckless decision had caused him. The excitement that the whole bar shared over the hand seemed to be enough of a compensation for him, though. The crying was mostly for show, Usopp knew.

Franky was a good man. He was one of the few decent adults Usopp had met after ending up to Water 7. And if there was something he really loved, it was Franky’s bar, the Mecha Heaven. The walls were full of all kinds of strange devices from different eras, some almost ancient and some shining with freshly polished chrome. Franky loved to explain what they were and how they worked so Usopp knew most of them well. He loved to listen and learn. Ever since he had been a kid, he had really enjoyed building all kinds of things: Small and not-very-harmful weapons, traps, miniature models, motors… He loved to fiddle with small mechanics, putting things together from whatever limited resources happened to be available. The only problem had been that the orphanage hadn’t shared his enthusiasm. His interest for small weapons and traps along with his habit of lying had been the main reasons for the orphanage to expel him. Well, not expel – orphanages couldn’t expel the kids. They had just failed to notice when he had left. Failed to report the missing kid to the police so that they wouldn’t need to deal with him anymore. Usopp didn’t know if it was good or bad. A winter on the street might kill him and the hunger he had experienced during the last months had been worse than it had ever been at the orphanage… but he had been happier outside with Luffy and other people he had met than he had ever been in the orphanage. It had been about time for him to get out anyway. He would turn 18 in a few months and the orphanage would’ve kicked him out in any case.

He watched as Luffy tried to send various objects – empty and full glasses, assorted bar equipment, one of his sandals – to different tables. The sandal met a relatively bad reception in its destination. Mozu and Kiwi didn’t really want to touch the filthy object and since the hand was programmed not to return before the object had been removed from it, they had reached a stall. Usopp laughed along everyone else, watching their struggle and horror as the hand finally dropped the sandal on their table. Luffy was the loudest one of all to laugh, sitting on the bar desk, holding his stomach and choking on the glass of orange juice he had been drinking. Or almost the loudest. Brook was definitely the loudest person in the bar, accompanying the music with his violin and singing. Usopp hadn’t really gotten used to the weird old man yet, but Luffy and Brook seemed to be best buddies. Of course.

Usopp sighed and let his eyes wonder around the walls. He hoped that he could’ve owned a place like this. To be able to build crazy things, do whatever came to his mind…

“You really like the stuff here, don’t you?” Franky said, watching him closely.

“Of course! I love it here! I mean, everything you’ve built! I would love to work on things like this myself as well.”

“I remember,” Franky said. “I remember you telling me about some of your own projects.”

“Yeah, I used to have those…” Usopp said and felt his chest tighten. What could he say to continue? I used to have those when I still had life? A stable-if-not-so-loving home? A chance to actually have hobbies instead of just surviving? He couldn’t continue, and probably Franky sensed his struggle because he didn’t stare anymore, just stood next to Usopp, giving away a peaceful aura.

“You know, Usopp, I really hate seeing kids like you on the street,” he said after a moment of silence.

Usopp didn’t know what to answer. The options were to either dismiss his struggles and the hardness of the life he now had or to give in to the sea of self-pity that was bellowing inside him. Both were equally forbidding. Usopp stayed silent and tried to subdue the pile of emotions that was slowly growing inside him. Someone talking to him like this... A friendly adult, taking pity on him.

“I’ve known Luffy for some time,” Franky continued, “and the more I’ve seen him, the better I’ve understood that he survives and he will do it in his own way. I tried to talk to him about schools and stuff when I first came to know him, but it was pretty useless. He would drop out anyway, sooner than you can turn your back.”

Usopp glanced at Franky and smiled shortly. He didn’t know much about Luffy’s past, but he being a school dropout would fit into the picture.

“Do you like going to school, kid?” Franky asked.

The straightforward question startled Usopp. “I- I’m not sure. The orphanage did kinda take all fun out of school. I’mean, the kids from the orphanage… we were outsiders and bullied. I hated it and my grades were total bullshit,” he finished and took a deep breath. Where did this sudden honesty and openness come from?

“Yeah, I can imagine that,” Franky said and a comfortable silence fell between them again. Only after a while he continued. “You know, I can’t really offer you a job or anything from the bar, I barely scrape by myself, but if you like, you could come and help me sometimes with the projects I have. Or work on a project of your own, whatever you like.”

Usopp watched him for a moment, sort of expecting that there was a catch or a joke. But Franky was a good man, he knew that much. Franky wouldn’t be joking about this. It just felt unbelievable, for someone to reach out for him. Because… Deep inside him, even though he didn’t like to talk or think about it, he had given up hope. Hope that somebody would treat him as an actual human being.

There had been a time when he had tried to be proactive. He had tried to get any kind of job to be able to afford a place to live. He had tried to reach out to people, but people... people hadn’t heard him. There were no jobs for a kid who had dropped out of high school, didn’t have parents or any adults to help him, didn’t have a place to stay in… There hadn’t been jobs or help for a kid who had practically owned only one set of clothes and not even a cellphone. When he had had to say to a kind fast food restaurant manager that he couldn’t answer a phone call because he didn’t have a phone, she had just looked at him, pity and disgust alternating in her eyes. If it had’t been clear before, that moment showed him quite brutally how hopeless his situation was.

The worst part was that every day he had failed to get on his feet, he became less and less likely to succeed. His clothes had started to get dirtier, his hair growing and getting shaggy, the black bags below his eyes larger every time he missed a good night’s sleep – and had been missing those a lot, being afraid to sleep on the streets in the first place. So it was no wonder that he had given up hope soon enough, and as the months had passed, any lingering remains of that hope had died.

Now, when somebody suddenly talked to him like to an actual person, he couldn’t find words to reply.

“My latest project is a robot cleaner. It vacuums and washes. Maybe not the coolest robot you can imagine, but it might actually be useful around the bar,” Franky continued. “I could use some help with that. In the backroom, I have lots of stuff you might like. It’s cramped and tiny and I also happen to live there, but anyway…”

Usopp stared for a little longer before remembering that he had to say something.

“I… I would really like that,” he finally said with a throaty voice. Speaking up was almost breaking the dam between him and the part of him that was already crying inside.

Franky smiled. “Come whenever you like. The bar is often pretty quiet, especially in the morning and early afternoon. I can easily show you around with the tools and everything.”

“Yeah, I will. And umm… thanks.”

“Like I said, I hate seeing kids on the street,” Franky said and turned around. It took a second for Franky to register the events at the bar. “LUFFY! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF LET ME TELL YOU WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEAUTIFUL MACHINE?” he shouted, his voice booming over all other noise in the bar.

“I- I- Uaaahaa- I was just…” Luffy couldn’t get the words out because he was laughing too hard.

The hand had grabbed Luffy’s arm and was dragging him towards the table on top of which Brook was performing. Luffy tiptoed and tried to keep his feet on the ground, but the strategy seemed to be failing because the hand was attached to the ceiling and travelled quite high. With a loud yell he jumped up and was soon hanging from the hand, upside down, heehawing like a drunk horse.

Franky rushed towards the bar and pushed a red button next to the blue operating button. The hand stopped, released its grip of Luffy’s forearm and dropped the laughing boy down. With a loud thump Luffy landed on his back in the feet of dancing people.

“That was soooo fun!” he yelled. “Handrobo is the best.”

“Idiot, you could’ve broken it,” Usopp snarled, having a much bigger appreciation towards the machinery than Luffy.

“But it was fun! Handrobo is so much fun!”

“You’re an idiot,” Usopp said, but laughed nevertheless when Luffy stood up again and launched himself to a new assault.

 

#

 

While Usopp and Luffy were at Franky’s, Zoro had finally found his way – few blocks from the bar, my ass – to Arlong Park. He was standing in the shadows of an alley, opposite to the brightly lit building that had a dangerous and uninviting red glow around it. Zoro had never liked the place. It was too… too noisy and full of light to match with the transactions that supposedly happened inside. Almost like an amusement park instead of a brothel. Yet inside, it was hiding just the same disgusting world any other brothel. Zoro hated things – be they places or people – that tried to look fancier than they were.

He stared at the building. Few men standing outside, ugly and big. A girl that he didn’t know standing by the door. It was not exactly easy to get to see Nami, especially if she was working. Zoro had hoped that there would’ve been a familiar girl looking for customers outside. That was the easiest way to make contact. Another way was to walk straight to Camie who was usually working at the front desk. That was more risky, though. Especially since there were couple of bouncers on duty. He wasn’t going to actually make a meeting with anyone, after all. Like he would’ve had the money. He was sure to drink any penny that touched his fingers.

So waiting it would be. Zoro sat down to the cold ground and leaned his back against the dirty brick wall. The new girl – she must have been new because Zoro was pretty sure he knew most of faces by now – looked really uncomfortable and cold standing on the street. She had almost nothing on and most of her so called clothes seemed to be some kind of travesty of gladiator’s armor. It looked more like jewelry than clothes to Zoro who also noticed that the girl avoided putting weight on her left leg. Sprained ankle? Or something worse? Nami had always tried to assure that they received reasonable healthcare at Arlong’s so maybe it was nothing. Nevertheless, Zoro continued studying the girl from the shadows. His eyes routinely analyzed the movements and posture of the girl. There was something wrong with her left side as well – maybe a broken rib? It should leave a big bruise though and as the girl had practically nothing to cover her, he should have seen it. He strained his eyes to better see the colors in the difficult light. Maybe something? Covered with… of course, make-up. That explained it.

None of this eased Zoro’s bad feeling in the least and he was getting more and more anxious as he waited. He sat patiently, the cold weather making its way towards his bones, his legs stiffing. Not that his legs were actually stiff – he would’ve been ready to jump with explosive power at any point if needed – he was just a little uncomfortable.

Noises carried to the street from inside the brothel alerting Zoro. The two big men headed inside and ushered the girl in as they went. Yes, the girl had definitely hurt her ankle. Zoro took the chance and moved quietly to the front desk. The men were upstairs now and Camie, a nice albeit sometimes a little simpleminded girl who on some level seemed to like Arlong and his men, was alone at the front desk. This was good.

“Camie,” he said, keeping his voice down.

“Zoro!” Camie exclaimed, realizing to lower her voice only after Zoro scowled at her angrily. “What are you doing here?” she whispered.

“Need to see Nami.”

“Oh…”

“Can you take a message to her? That I’m waiting at the usual place?” Zoro asked.

“Umm…” Camie looked nervous and she had extreme difficulties to find words. “Umm I think Nami is busy the whole night. I don’t think she can see you…”

Gosh, the girl was a horrible liar. She wiggled her hands, avoided his gaze, shifted her weight from one leg to another, bit her lip a little. Really, textbook.

“Camie, what’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Camie?”

“Umm…”

“Did Nami ask you to say that if I came?”

“Umm, no… really, she’s just busy,” Camie tried to say but her performance was the farthest thing of reassuring Zoro had ever witnessed.

“She’s in her room right now? And she’s alone, isn’t she?” Zoro asked with a good bit of intimidation in his voice and gaze. He kind of felt sorry for Camie, but it wasn’t important now.

Camie was squirming behind the desk but eventually she nodded without looking at Zoro. Then she seemed to remember something, as she frantically looked up and grabbed Zoro’s hand. “Nami said you cannot come here. That if you or Luffy come I have to do anything to make you go away.”

“Nah, you did good Camie,” Zoro said and forced a small smile for her. He didn’t really feel like smiling at the moment – he felt like rushing upstairs and beating the crap out of anyone on his way because now he was extremely sure that something had happened to Nami – but he tried his best nevertheless.

“But Zoro, you can’t just go upstairs!” Camie said as Zoro turned towards the stairs.

“They won’t notice me. And I don’t really care if they do,” Zoro said and walked up the stairs, leaving Camie hang over the front desk with a worried look on her face.

What he said had been true. The first big and dark skinned man walked right past him, without sparing him a second glance. They didn’t take notice of a man who looked as if this place was exactly where he was supposed to be. Like he was a returning customer or even working here. And the fact was that Zoro was pretty sure he could’ve taken out almost any of the guys instantly so he had absolutely no reason to lack confidence. They were big but they didn’t seem that strong.

He didn’t bother to knock when he opened the door of Nami’s room. There was a quiet yelp and shuffling of clothing as Nami quickly covered her half naked body with a large t-shirt. She didn’t face him, but instead turned her back towards him.

“Zoro! Fuck!” she hissed without showing her face. “The fuck you’re doing here?”

Zoro closed the door quickly the door behind him. Nami was acting strange. Things were not right.

“Or don’t even answer. Get the fuck out of here you fucking idiot,” she continued, her voice low and threatening.

Zoro didn’t find it threatening, though. He knew Nami too well. The moment Nami had spoken, he had heard the repressed tears. He was next to her in a flash, flipping her roughly around so that he could see her face. Fuck.

Anger, fear, tears. Black eye. Split and swollen lip.

“I’m gonna fucking kill those bastards,” Zoro growled.

“NO!” Nami yelled although her voice was strangely muffled. “You can’t. You can’t help me.”

“Fuck, Nami! Look at yourself!”

“There’s nothing you can do about this, Zoro. Just let it go,” Nami said, her eyes getting more and more tearful even though she tried to swallow all the tears she had.

“How the fuck am I supposed to let this go, Nami?”

“Just do, I don’t care how.”

“Tell me what happened.” It wasn’t really a question as much as of an order and Nami didn’t seem to have the energy to resist him.

“Fuck, Zoro. You have to promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

Zoro didn’t say anything. Nami should know that it was far from possible. He sat down on her bed and waited. Nami sat down on the chair of her dressing table, facing him now straight on.

“I’m sorry, Zoro. I know I shouldn’t have interfered, but I just couldn’t hold myself back.” She reached for a tissue and Zoro noted immediately that she was being cautious of her left side.

“It was just too much to watch, really. When they brought in the new girl. Rebecca. And she was just crying and crying all the time – I mean, I was annoyed as well – but then Arlong came and started to…”

Nami blew her nose like a baby elephant and immediately winced as the pressure in her nose caused a shooting pain in the rest of her face.

“Careful,” Zoro said.

“It was just too fucking cruel. The girl was just weeping there and Arlong kept kicking her… I thought she would die.”

“I’m darn happy that you didn’t die.”

“I had to do it, Zoro. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I know,” Zoro said. He rose from the bed and walked to Nami, awkwardly trying to figure out how he was supposed to touch her so that it would be comforting and not hurting her more. Nami stood up and rested her head against Zoro’s shoulder.

“You have to promise me that you won’t do anything stupid,” she repeated the words she had said earlier.

Zoro stayed quiet. He might’ve been calm on the outside but that had nothing to do with what was currently going on inside him. He was too angry to talk. In fact, he was so fucking pissed that he had difficulties at keeping his breathing calm – something that hadn’t happened to him in years. He wanted to kill Arlong right at this moment. He wanted to hack everyone in the whole fucking building into bloody and gory pieces of dead meat. And he wanted to kick himself hard for not doing it before. For listening to Nami’s pleads and holding himself back. Because this wasn’t the first time. This wasn’t the fucking first time those bastards had hurt her.

“Zoro,” Nami said quietly. “I know that you’re boiling right now. But you know the deal. You know how much Arlong has power in this town. You know that if I don’t do this, his going to fuck up everything I love.”

Zoro knew. Zoro knew exactly what kind of threats Arlong used to keep Nami under his power. After killing her stepmother in front of her eyes, the trauma was strong enough. Mere words, threatening to kill everyone else she had ever loved, was enough to keep her working for him. To keep her afraid and compliant.

“Have you seen a real doctor?” Zoro asked.

“They had me checked up. It’s not like I’m dying or anything.”

“You don’t look good.”

“I will. Just give me a few days.”

Zoro sighed. Nami was too fucking strong for her own good. He sat Nami back to the chair.

“Where are you hurting?”

“You’re not a doctor, you know,” Nami said, and there was almost a smile on her assaulted face.

“Yeah, whatever, I know enough to see that you haven’t been treated like you should have,” Zoro said gruffly. “So, where are you hurting?”

“My right side feels kinda bad. Around here,” she said and held a hand near her ribs.

Zoro gently pressed her lower ribs and she winced with pain. “Broken,” Zoro said. “Anywhere else?”

“My wrist,” Nami said quietly. Probably she knew that it was no use trying to hide stuff from him.

“Can you move all your fingers?”

“Yeah,” she said, “but it hurts like hell.”

“Maybe sprained, but not broken. Anywhere else?”

“Just my face and some bruises.”

“Can you show me?” Zoro asked.

Nami glanced at him, but shook then her head, obeying. She took of the t-shirt so that Zoro was able to see her skin. Zoro stared and fought to remain calm. He had seen his share of injuries and maltreated bodies, but it had never been this difficult for him. He swallowed. Right side ominously black, fresh wounds around her both sides and covering her breasts. She didn’t wear a bra, probably because it would’ve been too painful to have anything around her ribcage right now. Only few – the worst – of the wounds had been treated and even those didn’t seem too professional.

“I’m taking you to a doctor right now,” Zoro said.

The look on Nami’s face turned immediately scared. “You know it’s not possible.”

“I don’t care.”

“Zoro, they’re gonna kill—“

“They won’t. I will take care of them before they can do anything.”

“There’s no way you can do it!” Nami hissed at him, trying to keep her voice low.

“Fuck that. There will be nothing left of Arlong after we are done with him.”

“But—“

“Put some clothes on. Anything you can wear.”

“They are not going to let me get out. Not now!”

“I will get us out. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore.”

“But how are you going to get me out?”

Zoro looked around. There weren’t many options. The windows were barred, he knew that much without even looking. They had to use the front door.

“I’m gonna wrap you in a blanket and carry you out of here,” Zoro coolly said after pondering through all his options. “If we’re lucky, they won’t notice us.”

“Shit, Zoro, you cannot be serious.”

“Hurry up. Let’s get some blankets.”

“Fuck, they’re gonna kill us.”

“I’m gonna kill them.”

“Zoro!”

“Yeah, yeah. Not until I have taken you to a doctor anyway.” It wasn’t entirely true. He was prepared to fight. Even he knew that his plan of just carrying Nami out was a little… reckless.

Nami didn’t say anything anymore. She just grabbed a bunch of blankets and gave them to Zoro, who threw them over her head.

“This is going to hurt. Sorry. Just endure,” he apologized before grabbing her below hips and lifting her over his shoulder as gently as possible.

Nami yelped a little still. It probably hurt like fucker with her broken ribs.

“Can you do this?”

“Uhuh,” Nami mumbled under the sheets.

Zoro glanced at the mirror. She was covered, but it was pretty recognizable as a human form still. He went to Nami’s closet, threw clothes randomly over his shoulder and took a second glance. It was more like a pile now. Good. He walked to the door and took a deep breath. The last thing he did was to check with his free hand that he could still draw out his knives. They rested comfortably against his chest under his green jacket. Everything was ready. This was it.

Zoro opened the door. Empty corridor. Lucky. He walked to the stairs and descended them with absolute confidence. Step after step, getting closer to the door. This was going to work. He did not want to fight now, not with Nami with him, in the condition she was in. He saw the front desk, Camie behind it. A big man standing next to her. No two men. Shit.

Zoro continued walking towards the door. Camie had noticed him and was now bug-eyed with pure horror. Zoro wished the girl would have been just a little smoother with her expressions. Just a little bit more in control of herself.

“Hey, you!” one of the men said. “I don’t know you.”

Zoro froze. Shit. He felt Nami tense on his shoulder.

“What’s with the pile of clothes?” the second man asked.

Zoro turned slowly at them, his mind blank. He should’ve thought of an explanation beforehand. He took a step closer to the door, hoping that the idiots would just let him go.

“Hey, wait a sec. Do I know you?” the second one continued.

Zoro could feel Nami’s heartbeat against his back. She was extremely scared. Zoro was just about to say something – probably something seriously stupid – when a strong, piercing voice that was oozing with confidence cut through the room.

“Laundry boy! Are you an idiot? Use the basket next time when you’re taking my clothes. I don’t want you dropping them all over the place, idiot.”

Zoro caught a glance of Boa Hancock’s majestic figure from the corner of his eye. “Uh, sure.” Relief washed over him.

“What are you still standing there, laundry boy? I want my clothes back tonight. Hophop!”

Her words got Zoro moving again, and this time he hurried towards the door.

“Don’t we have laundry here as well?” one of the men asked, but Zoro just increased his pace. He knew he could trust Hancock on this. If the woman knew something well, it was intimidation.

“Do you think the dirty washing machines of this shithole can wash my beautiful and delicate clothes? You worthless idiots!”

Zoro didn’t hear if they questioned the issue any further. He was outside now. The man who was standing outside threw him a sideways smile, probably laughing at the treatment a stupid laundry boy was receiving. Zoro jogged for a few blocks before quickly hiding in the shadows of an alley. He gently put Nami down to the ground. Her feet were shaking so much the she had to lean against him to stay on them.

“You okay, Nami?”

“Alive.”

“You know Franky’s?”

“Of course,” she said. She quickly glanced around her. “It’s like two blocks from here.”

“Let’s go. Luffy’s there. It should be safe.”

Nami didn’t respond and her breathing got heavier. Maybe he had been too rough, jogging with her on his shoulder?

“Can you walk?”

“I can,” Nami said but as she tried to move, it was pretty obvious that her feet didn’t carry her weight anymore.

“I’ll carry you. It’ll be better now.”

Zoro lifted her gently to his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. It should be less painful for her this way.

“Just take me to Franky’s,” Zoro said and Nami smiled weakly. Zoro didn’t usually admit it, at least out loud, but he and his best friends knew well enough that it was purely out of luck that he ever got anywhere that was more than a block away.

Nami lifted a hand and pointed to a direction. Zoro went. He knew what he needed to do. Get Nami safe. Get a doctor. Tell Luffy. Kick Arlong’s ass so bad that the bastard wouldn’t live to see another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a big thanks for all your encouraging comments and kudos!! This chapter took a turn into a darker world, hope you enjoyed it! :) Happy New Years, everyone!!


	5. Chapter 5

Usopp was slightly drunk and considerably tired. The warmth of the bar combined with the alcohol in his bloodstream and the feeling of safety he got being surrounded by all these people were almost enough to send him to slumberland. His eyes were drooping and he didn’t bother following anymore what was happening around him.

A banging noise startled him as the door was shot open. Usopp turned to look. Zoro stood at the doorway, panting and carrying something. A pile of clothes and blankets? No, someone. Usopp saw threads of blazing orange hair; a bared feet hanging over Zoro’s arm; a delicate hand reaching around Zoro’s neck. Nami.

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted, trying to beat the noise of music and the people filling the bar.

Luffy turned around. The tone Zoro’s voice had alerted him before he even saw what was going on. He stared at the bundle in Zoro’s arms, his eyes getting wider. Nami, usually so full of energy and life, looked lifeless.

“I need a doctor here,” Zoro said.

“Zoro…” Luffy’s voice was dead serious. “What’s going on?”

“Nami’s been hurt.”

Luffy’s staring grew so intimidating that Usopp found himself gulping. Eyes shadowed, lips pressed in a tight line, Luffy didn’t look like Luffy. Usopp had seen Luffy like this only once before and it wasn’t a memory he liked to cherish.

“Luffy…” Nami said with a weak voice, lifting her head a little to see the room. The whole room had become a lot more silent now, everybody staring at Zoro and Nami. Someone pushed the pause button to get rid of the pumping music. “Luffy, it’s really okay. Zoro is just overreacting a little. Don’t do anything stupid. You don’t need to…”

Her voice trailed off and her head fell back against Zoro’s chest.

“Oi! Nami!” Zoro shouted and shook her gently. “Oi!”

She looked even more lifeless than before, hanging limp on Zoro’s arms.

“Hey! Don’t you go unconscious on me, girl!” Zoro shouted, shaking her again. “Fuck.”

“Zoro,” Luffy growled. “What’s wrong with Nami?”

“Those fucking bastards beat her up, Luffy. Fuck. I’m gonna kill them.”

Luffy just nodded and continued staring at Nami like a confused dog who couldn’t understand why his friend didn’t move. Usopp shook his head. He didn’t doubt even for a second that the Luffy and Zoro would soon be out for Arlong’s blood. Their voices were raw and cold, their stances tense. Big cats ready jump for their prey. Or wolves. Usopp couldn’t decide, but some freaking dangerous animals anyway. Dangerous and mad. The wise move right now would be to be as far as possible from them. They would be more than capable of doing what they would do – god, Usopp didn’t want to know what that was – without his help. They would be better off without him, really.

Zoro laid Nami on a long table that Franky had quickly emptied. Her hair was flowing freely, hanging over the edge of the table and her face was angled so that Usopp could see it. It was nauseating. What he saw was so nauseating to him that he kept swallowing time after time after time. Just to make sure. And he had to force himself to look at her because it was far from easy. He just wanted to avert his gaze, flee and run and forget he ever saw what he saw. Because fuck. He was completely powerless against the people who had hurt Nami. He knew that much. And his legs were shaking even though he was sitting, goddammit! He was scared and he didn’t even have the pride to deny it.

“Why is she unconscious?” Franky asked as he grabbed his phone.

“Maybe shock or pain,” Zoro said. “She was standing earlier today.” He quickly placed his hand on her head. “Fever.” Zoro shook his head and he look on his face suddenly turned very serious. “Her fever is rising fast. She wasn’t having almost any an hour ago.”

“Copy that,” Franky said. “I’m gonna make a few calls and we’ll get her to a doctor as soon as possible.” He grabbed a phone in his hand and only then seemed to remember the silent crowd in the bar. “Everyone, go to your homes. The party’s over.”

Usopp couldn’t move. He couldn’t walk to the door like the others. How were they so calm? How could Zoro so calmly analyze Nami’s injuries? How could Franky take charge of the difficult situation just like that? How could Luffy stand there, holding Nami’s hand, comforting her unconscious figure? He couldn’t move a muscle, say a word, do anything. The only thing Usopp could do was to stare her lying on the table. She looked almost dead. Usopp stared.

“Can you come?” he heard Franky say to the phone. “Out of town? Shit.” A pause. “That kid?” A longer pause. “Yeah, I think I got it somewhere.”

Franky lowered the phone. “Hey Ro, you have number for the kid who’s living with that Kureha granny?”

“Of course, just give me a second,” Robin answered and gave her slim, black phone a few quick sweeps before she handed it to Franky.

“Hey kid, you home?” he heard Franky speak again. “We have a situation here. Unconscious girl. Beaten up. Fever. Might have internal injuries.” A pause again. “She’s a friend. One of Arlong’s girls.”

A long pause. The room was very quiet, the only sound being Luffy’s low voice as he was mumbling something soft and quiet to Nami. Usopp couldn’t hear what he was saying. Maybe Nami could.

“I don’t care who you bring. We just need to fix this girl.” Franky put his phone away and gave a small encouraging smile to Zoro and Luffy. “Someone will be here in fifteen.”

Usopp had counted almost a hundred deep breaths trying to calm himself before the door opened. There were three people at the door. A kid that looked no older than 15, carrying a bag and already hurrying towards Nami. A blond man in a suit and a second man, tall and lanky with dark hair and trimmed beard, tattoos and a peculiar hat that shadowed his eyes and who – to Usopp – looked just about the kind of person that he wanted to have nothing to do with. You know, murderous. Fucking dangerous.

There was something strange in them, something that Usopp couldn’t exactly place his finger on. His brain worked slowly as he took in what he saw and—Wait a second! The boy was the boy from McDonald’s that had patched Luffy up earlier that day. And the blond was the same guy they had encountered on the street. Weird coincidences.

“Why, I didn’t expect to see you here tonight, Mr. Surgeon,” Robin suddenly said with a surprised smile that wasn’t really surprised.

“Nico Robin,” the shadowed man acknowledged with a low voice. Then he took a quick glance around the room, assessing the people around him. His eyes acknowledged Franky, quickly dismissed Usopp and lingered around Zoro, Usopp and Nami. “I think we should drop the show because I am fairly certain that my name is by no means a mystery to you and as it is,” the man’s eyes returned to Zoro and Luffy, “I see there might actually be some benefit in working together.”

The sheer amount of words took Usopp by surprise. He hadn’t expect the man to talk.

“So you can call me Law,” the man finished. “And this is Sanji, an associate. I came here purely because Chopper insisted. As it happens, I am a doctor.”

“Nice to meet you, Law, and nice to see you again, Sanji,” Robin said and nodded to the both of them.

It was an entrancing, out-of-this-world kind of exchange of words. Introductions between people who seemed to know everything about each other. Some kind of strange game they played. Usopp shook himself up and glanced around the room. Zoro was glaring at Law and Sanji brazenly, seemingly unable to decide whether he should be hostile towards them or not. Luffy, on the other hand, didn’t pay any attention to them. The center of his world was still Nami and only Nami.

“Law! Law!” the boy whose name appeared to be Chopper shouted. “This is bad! She has so many injuries and I don’t know what’s causing the fever.”

“Calm down Chopper,” Law said, but Chopper didn’t seem to calm down.

“She’s unconscious, Law, and I don’t know why, and it’s freaking me out,” the boy whined.

“Just calm down and concentrate, nothing good will result from you freaking out.”

The boy was nearly hyperventilating when Law stepped forward, closer to the table on which Nami was lying. Still unconscious, and still hard for Usopp to look at, the only sign of life in her was the tiny heaving motion of her chest.

“Okay, Chopper. Fill me in. What have we got here?” Law asked, keeping his voice smooth and low.

Chopper took a long, deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened his eyes again, he had miraculously regained his composure.

“The patient has injuries all over her body,” he began, “most likely a result of violence. Bruises and wounds. Her right side is bruised due to a broken rib. Only the lowest rib seems to be broken.”

“Do you see signs that might indicate internal bleeding?” Law asked.

“There is a risk of internal injuries because of the broken rib, but…” Chopper took Nami’s hand pressed her nail gently. “The patient has healthy color and seems to have sufficient blood flow. I think the risk of internal injuries is low.”

“Good, doctor. Why do you think the patient is experiencing fever?”

“The fever might be due to inflammation of the poorly treated wounds around her chest. It also seems that the patient has been under prolonged stress which, combined with the inflammation, could be enough to make her lose consciousness.” Chopper took a long breath and turned to Law with a strangely satisfied smile. “And I’m not a doctor, you shitface.”

Law chuckled, and it was scary because he didn’t smile like normal people. Usopp shuddered at the sight.

“I will clean and treat the wounds properly at once,” Chopper said, “and I will administrate medicine to lower the fewer, ease the pain and reduce inflammation.”

“Good,” Law said once more. “You should also keep monitoring her state and if she gets any worse, take her to an actual hospital.”

Chopper emptied his doctor’s bag on the table next to Nami and started working. Usopp followed how his hands quickly removed the few bandages that were still in place and started cleaning the wounds. How did the boy handle it? How did he handle the ugliness of the broken skin and running sores? The boy had to be younger than him, and there he was saving Nami’s life while Usopp was still sitting in the exact same spot that he had been sitting as if frozen to his place for the duration of the whole scene. He was so useless.

“I am surprised that you have taken to teaching our young doctor here,” Robin said to Law and received another of those unsettling chuckles from Law.

“Oh God, no. I’m not teaching him. There’s just something I owe to the old hag and she asked if I could look after him while she’s gone.”

Robin didn’t say anything, just smiled.

  
#

  
Luffy was boiling. He felt like his blood was literally boiling, running hot inside his veins and pumping him full of energy that he would need to release very soon or there would be an explosion.

“Nami, I’m gonna be back soon enough. We are going to take care of the bastard who did this to you and things are going to be okay.” He placed Nami’s hand gently on the table and sighed. “Nami’s going to be alright, isn’t she?” he asked from the little doctor next to him.

“Yeah, she will be alright as long as I treat her properly and she gets to heal in peace,” Chopper said without looking up from his work.

“Thanks, burgerguy,” Luffy said. “I leave her to you, then.”

Chopper looked up, surprised. “It’s you!” he then exclaimed, apparently realizing only now that he had met Luffy before. “You’re the one I patched up just a while ago.” He looked confused for a moment before irritation flashed in his eyes. “How come you and your friends are constantly in the need of medical help?”

“We are not,” Luffy protested. “I usually need stitches only once a week or so… Anyway, Nami’s different. Take good care of her. She’s important.”

Luffy placed his palm once more over Nami’s small hand. It felt hot and weak. Wrong. “Get better Nami,” he said. Just when he was about to break the contact between them, Nami suddenly opened her eyes.

“Luffy…” Her voice was weak, almost inaudible. “Luffy… You and Zoro, you must not do anything.” She closed her eyes again, too weak to keep them open, her hand strengthlessly holding on to him.

“Nami, stop.”

“Luffy, please,” she pleaded. “Don’t do anything stupid. Just take me back and it’ll be alright. It was my fault anyway, I shouldn’t have interfered.”

“Nami, don’t do this.” Luffy’s chest was aching as he watched Nami sob her pleads. Don’t fucking do this, Nami.

“It’s all my fault… And it will be my fault if Arlong will… Arlong will…”

“IT’S NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT!” Luffy shouted, grabbing Nami from the shoulders. “None of this is your fucking fault, don’t you dare to say it is.” He was shaking with anger, anger for Arlong – the one whose fault this really was. Nami was supposed to be joyful and strong, she should laugh and shoot them with biting remarks. Luffy hated to see Nami like this, it was worse than anything. He had to go. He had to make it stop. It had been too long.

Luffy glanced around the room. Zoro was just as agitated as him, ready to fight to the death if he had to. Usopp seemed… well, he would fight anyway when needed.

“Zoro, Usopp, let’s go,” he said.

Zoro nodded. Usopp made a sound that remarkably similar to the sound a mouse makes when its tail gets crushed by a closing door.

“Just wait a second,” the tall dark haired man who Luffy didn’t know said.

Luffy hadn’t really payed attention to him, other than noting that he was probably a good guy because he had helped Nami. He had good vibes in him, anyway.

“Are you seriously just going to barge into Arlong Park without any kind of plan?” the man asked.

Luffy cocked his head and stared at the strange guy. “I’m gonna kick Arlong’s ass,” he then said.

“And that’s your plan?”

“Pretty simple, isn’t it?” Luffy said. The man didn’t seem too clever, but something in him was undeniably intriguing. Maybe it was the way how he didn’t look very strong, but Luffy could immediately see that he wasn’t weak in the least. “Umm, who are you?”

“What?” Law looked surprised and coughed a few times. “I’m Law. Trafalgar Law.”

“I’m Luffy.”

“Yeah, I know who—“

“You’re a nice guy, Trarlfa… Trafar… Umm, Torao.” Luffy turned around and failed to notice the annoyed look on Law’s face. “Anyway, Zoro, Usopp – let’s go!”

“You should not just go without a plan,” Law said. “And this is not the best time to—“

Luffy didn’t hear anything else because he was already outside, running. He was going to kick Arlong’s ass.

Law looked at the door that closed in front of his eyes with a loud bang. The bar was dead silent and he – Law swallowed his frustration – he had just been ignored. So colossally ignored that Law couldn’t really remember when was the last time when something like this had happened. Maybe never? He had been intimidating enough to not be ignored since he had learned to talk. How… annoying. And on top of everything, the three who had just ran out of the bar seemed stupid. It was foolish to charge in the enemy territory with only three men – of which one didn’t even seem to have any ability to fight. Not that Arlong was that dangerous. Law knew well enough that even he himself could’ve stood a fair chance against Arlong _if he played his cards right_. Arlong might be strong, but he was stupid. The only problem right now was that the people charging forward to fight him seemed to be even more stupid.

Law sighed. Sanji was still standing next to him, restless and uncomfortable. He was clearly trying to keep himself composed but his eyes wandered off to Nami’s beaten body ever so often. Yes, Sanji knew the girl. Nami. That had been the name of the girl Sanji had been seeing for information. Law took a deep breath.

_My plan._

He was glad he had decided to come here tonight. After hearing that Chopper was heading to Franky’s and that the patient was one of Arlong’s girls, he had been sure that he had to come. If for nothing else, at least for the information. He needed to figure out fast how would this all affect to what he was doing, all his plans? What would it mean if these idiots actually managed to defeat Arlong? It would weaken Joker’s underground operations, of course, but this also happened to be the part of Joker’s underground operations that Law was closest to bring to the daylight. Either he could get some substantial information from Arlong’s men or the girls… or in a worst case scenario, a substantial amount of information could be lost. He wasn’t sure how he should play this game to make most out of it.

“I might suggest, Mr. Trafalgar, that you’d go after them,” Robin said, catching Law of guard. He had been deep in his thoughts. “They are peculiar people who are definitely able to wreak havoc.”

“Yeah, Law. We should go,” Sanji said. “I am not going to forgive whoever did this to Nami.”

Law nodded and turned to walk to the door. Sanji felt tense and agitated next to him. A strange combination of his chivalrous save-the-girl attitude that Law despised and bloodlust that he sensed in Sanji very rarely. Sanji usually wasn’t a man who would ran into a fight with his emotions on the line and brain left in the coat rack. He was a calculating person, able to see what was important at a crucial moment, scheming to play his cards right. In a way, Sanji was much like Law himself – maybe that’s why he had taken into liking Sanji so early on after they met. A good fighter needed plans and schemes, a good fighter would know the outcome of the fight before the fight even started and be wise enough to back off if the odds weren’t high enough. Sanji was that kind of person – except when it came to the female sex of course.

God, how Law hated Sanji’s inability to realize that women were just as much humans as men. That women might pose just as dangerous threat as men. He seriously wanted to throw up every time he saw Sanji interacting with the opposite sex. The cool and composed exterior that gave Sanji his whole charisma just vanished like it had never been there as the man turned into an annoying puppet repeating empty phrases. Law knew that everybody had their flaws – Sanji’s just were about the size of a full-on nuclear explosion. Law sighed. Of course it was too much to expect that he would meet a person, similar enough to himself so that he would actually enjoy their time together without that person having a fault of that kind of magnitude. It’s not like Law was known for his good luck or anything.

The door to the cold street was already open when Law glanced around the bar one last time. Chopper was still patching up the girl. Robin was quietly observing him and Sanji, making invisible notes in her head. Who would she be selling this information to?

“Nico Robin,” Law addressed, “do you think that those idiots actually stand a chance against Arlong?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Robin answered with a smile. “I just think that they are very interesting people and that the outcome of the upcoming fight is by no means decided yet.”

“I guess we have to go and see with our own eyes then… See what these interesting people are capable of.”

Interesting? More like idiotic. Sure, Law knew that those two, Luffy and Zoro, were good fighters. They were quite notorious even. And even if he hadn’t known it prior to meeting them, he would’ve sensed it the moment he stepped into the same room with them. Both of them felt very strong. But that was it. Law was pretty sure that if he opened the head of that smaller guy, Luffy, he wouldn’t find more than traces of brain activity. Of any intelligent life. It was hard for Law to even understand how anyone could be living according to their instincts and whims like that. Yes, it was really hard to understand.

They covered the distance from the bar to the brothel quickly. Law had a strong feeling in his gut that this would indeed be something they wanted to see. He was worried that the idiots would ruin everything, of course, but whatever happened, he was needed there. He was needed to pick up all the pieces that would soon fall apart and to make sure that nothing escaped his net. He needed everything he could get to be able to execute his plan someday. To bring down Doflamingo.

Law and Sanji stopped moving. Arlong Park stood in front of them. Brightly lit, like an amusement park in the middle of this shithole that was Water 7. Just… The neon lights were hanging like there had been an earthquake just now. Most of the ground floor windows were broken and the street was gleaming with shards of glass. Pieces of assorted furniture where dotting the street along with occasional bodies of Arlong’s men. Some of the girls and a few men were running away from the house, desperately trying to escape while putting on their dress shirts and buckling their belts.

Law couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The idiots had wreaked havoc just like Robin had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments! The story is definitely leaping forward with this and the next chapter, hope you like it. Finally getting some action.. <3
> 
> Also, I'm trying to aim for weakly updates and I try to make sure that the chapters will be out on Fridays :)


	6. Chapter 6

“WHERE IS ARLONG???” Luffy shouted with all the force of his lungs. His chest was heaving heavily after running around the big building, scaring the girls and sending everyone who dared to stand in front of him flying.

Zoro glanced around the large room he was standing in. Splinters of wood and broken glass filled the floor and the air was brown and thick with dust. Luffy didn’t really bother directing his energy to anything in particular. He didn’t discriminate between enemies and random furniture when he dished out his blows. A bunch of Arlong’s men were lying on the ground, taken out within seconds. Zoro wondered where all the strong ones were. This had been too easy.

Usopp had disappeared somewhere, but Zoro was 95 % sure that instead of actually fleeing, he was just hiding somewhere, ready to give them backup if they needed any. However idiotic weapon a slingshot was, Zoro had to admit that Usopp had a nice aim and that his explosive ammo at least took the enemy by surprise.

“WHERE IS ARLONG???” Luffy shouted again, standing in the middle of the destruction. “COME OUT!! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!"

“And who might you be?” said a tall man standing by what used to be the front door. He wore a long, dark coat and a hat that failed to cover his hair. He was eyeing the mess around them angrily, eyes gleaming with annoyance every time they passed Zoro. Zoro had never talked to Arlong before, and on a closer look the man was huge. Luffy was a shrimp compared to him and the two of them staring at each other was quite an amusing sight.

“I’m Luffy,” Luffy said. Without any kind of warning he jumped forward and loaded a heavy punch right on Arlong’s right cheek.

“What the—“ Arlong mumbled as he had to take a few steps back in order to keep his balance.

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Luffy said matter-of-factly and took a tell-tale stance; fists lifted to cover his upper body, feet widely apart to maximize balance and power. There wasn’t a single sign of hesitation on him. There never was.

Zoro counted. If he left Arlong to Luffy, there were four other guys that had a semi-strong feel on them. Usopp might help him a little but he still didn’t prefer taking on four guys at once, practically alone. But that’s what he had to do because he wasn’t entirely sure that Luffy could handle anything more than Arlong at the time. The four men – Zoro knew only Hachi by name – didn’t look like any of them would give him trouble if he faced them one on one, but the four of them together would be annoying in the least. Zoro sighed and curled his fingers tighter around the small knives that he had in his hands. The wooden hilts felt strong and warm against his palms. Comforting, trustworthy. He knew he could always trust his blades.

Zoro took a better stance. Two of the four guys had started moving. He didn’t know them, but the way they moved as they approached looked sharp enough to be careful. One of them draw out a knife and Zoro caught a glimpse of something metallic gleaming around the other guy’s fist. Brass knuckles. Both of them were on him almost at once. Zoro dodged the hits easily and a screech of metal filled the air when their blades came into contact. Easy. He made a quick attack towards the fist fighter but the man jumped back, making room for a third man to attack. It was Hachi. Zoro made a quick turn to block the two large blades that Hachi was swinging around. Dammit. He couldn’t knock the men out quick enough and it was practically impossible to not leave his back open in a situation like this. He quickly thrust his weight against Hachi to make the bigger fighter lose his balance before swirling around again and letting his knifes scratch the two men as he moved. They had gotten dangerously close. He could sense Hachi attacking again but he couldn’t turn just yet. Not when he had two men coming straight at him right in front of his eyes. Dammit.

An explosion startled everyone. Everyone except Zoro who in his mind gave Usopp his thanks. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Hachi was standing a few steps back, confused and disoriented, clearly trying to see where the shot had come from. Zoro used the confusion in his advantage and jumped on the other two men. They dodged, yes, but not in time to avoid all damage. Zoro felt how his knife made its way into his opponent’s shoulder, drops of blood feeling warm on his skin. He quickly faced Hachi again, blocking an attack. A second explosion near him men reminded of Usopp’s presence, but it didn’t confuse the men anymore. Instead, one of them picked up a smashed up door that had been lying on the floor and thrusted it hard to the direction of the shots. A squeal revealed Usopp’s location to Zoro. Usopp wouldn’t be that much help anymore.

Zoro braced himself against the next attacks. If he just were able to get his back against a wall, he would be better. He needed to fix this. He looked for an opening and good positions. If he got to the stairs the men would need to come at him one by one. That would make this a lot easier. He could probably get through if he was fast. He moved, targeting the space between the two men, heading towards the stairs. Yes, this would help.

Shit. The fourth man had appeared in front of him out of nowhere. He was fast, faster than the others. Zoro jumped back, cursing the fact that the situation was even worse now. Four men, surrounding him from the all four sides, all ready to attack.

_Standing in the scorching sunlight. Sand under his shoes, sand in his shoes, sand everywhere. Surrounded by dead bodies, both friends and enemies. Covered with blood. The horrid stench of blood filling all his senses. Enemies surrounding him from all four sides, all ready to attack. He is ready to kill them all._

Zoro cursed and tried to push the sudden distracting image on the back of his mind. He didn’t need that shit right now.

The man in front of him sprang forward. Behind him, Hachi was also moving and Zoro could almost feel the blade touching his back. Hachi had a long reach and Zoro knew all too well that in a flash the blade would dig between his shoulder blades. He had to turn and block even if it risked receiving a direct hit from the other man.

_The stench of blood. The overwhelming enemy force. Ready to kill._

He turned just in time to stop Hachi’s blades, bracing himself against the impact to come. One hit on his backside was very unlikely to kill him.

He waited, his knives still in touch with Hachi’s blades and his chin tightly pressed against his chest to protect his head. He waited, but the impact never came. The impact never came because something had blocked the attack and with a quick glance Zoro assessed what that something was. Black suit. Blond hair. Cigarette smell. A leg that was practically vertically in the air, gracefully blocking the attack that, if not kill him, would’ve at least knocked the air out of his lungs for a good while.

“Looked like you could use some help around here,” the man said and took a long drag of his cigarette.

Zoro just grunted, not really sure what he could say because sure as fuck he wasn’t going to thank the dude. He shrugged and gave a good thrust against Hachi to get some space.

“Whatever,” he said to the man. “Just stay out of my way.”

The man snorted, but in a silent agreement Zoro now found himself back to back with the stranger, ready to take on the four enemies – a task that suddenly felt way easier to accomplish. The smoke from the burning cigarette made it to his consciousness. Yes, this was the same blond guy they had seen on the street. The same guy who had later barged into the bar with the little doctor. Zoro couldn’t recall his name, but it didn’t really matter. He wasn’t good with names and stuff anyway. Remembered only the ones he needed to.

The four enemies were on the move again, but it was different now. With his back covered – and yes, for some strange reason Zoro actually trusted the man behind him to take care of his back – Zoro felt free again. The brass knuckles user went down first. His right hand was already weakened by the wound on his shoulder and Zoro finished him with a blow on the back of his neck. With the blunt side of his knife. He didn’t need to kill these idiots. It was enough if they took a nap. Next Zoro heard how the blond behind him sent the knife user flying towards the wall. He wouldn’t come back for a while. In a matter of seconds the situation had reduced from four to one into two to two. Sounded much fairer now, Zoro thought and flashed a wicked smirk. He could already see the first signs of fear on Hachi’s face.

Zoro lunged forward and did not hold himself back when his knifes met Hachi’s blades. The block wasn’t perfect and Zoro was ready to take every opportunity he was given. He pressed against the blades harder, letting the joy of the soon-to-come victory grow inside him. Fuck, he felt alive. Hachi’s blades gave in almost too easily and Zoro’s knives slashed him in the chest. Not really that deep, but deep enough to color Hachi’s cut shirt in red and give him a good scare. Hachi took a few steps back and tried to keep his balance but failed. As he tumbled backwards, Zoro was already on him. Knife on his throat, Hachi took shallow breaths and looked at Zoro with his eyes wide with fear.

“Dammit, Hachi,” Zoro cursed. “You have better things to do than die like this.”

Hachi didn’t respond, just stared. It annoyed Zoro, and it annoyed Zoro even more that he happened to know Hachi. Hachi didn’t seem like a bad guy and Zoro really didn’t feel like giving him a deadly cut in the throat right now.

“Dammit, Hachi,” he repeated. “You care for Camie, right? And the others?”

Hachi nodded though it could hardly be considered visible.

“We’re gonna kick Arlong’s ass very bad today. Just take some of the girls safe, will you? At least Camie?”

Hachi nodded again, this time with a little bit more determination. Zoro rose up and offered a hand to Hachi who took it hesitantly.

“Just go,” Zoro said and watched as Hachi disappeared into the hallway. Then he turned around and--. Fuck. Zoro took a sharp breath and stared. He stared for a long time, completely forgetting himself, completely forgetting the situation around him. He just stared the view in front of him because, damn, it was a view to enjoy.

The blond fought elegantly, beautifully even, with the kind of grace that Zoro got to witness all too rarely. His opponent was strong as well, using some form of martial art that Zoro hadn’t seen before. Maybe some kind of karate? Whatever it was it seemed to be fast and powerful. The blond kept up pretty well, though. His kicks were so fast that Zoro had difficulties seeing them and packed with a plenty of power. His body tense yet almost fluid when he suddenly delivered a kick into his opponents head. The flexibility combined with the power – that was strength. How could anyone deliver such a strong kick from such a strange position? Where did the power come from? The blond didn’t look muscular, he didn’t look strong, but he had to be like, damn, lean and hard all over.

Zoro’s heart was pounding as he imagined himself fighting the blond. How to dodge and block his kicks? What kind of attacks would work against him? What kind of rhythm? Some of the attacks were tricky to see now, but it would be easier to feel them when he would be part of the action. He wanted to be part of the action. He wanted to fight the blond badly. Zoro took a deep breath. He was getting all too excited over some guy fighting. But. Just damn. This had to be like the hottest thing Zoro had seen in a long while.

Kicks and blocks followed each other like a dance and the blond seemed to be fully enjoying the moment. His hair was flying as he moved, sometimes lifting so that Zoro could see his both eyes. They were like blue flames. The cigarette in his mouth was merely more than a butt. Suddenly he was in the air and then taking a hold of the ground with his left hand. The opponent was just as surprised by the feat as Zoro was and that was enough to turn the tables on the blond’s favor. A heel slamming into a cheek, then another and a third one. The blond was goddamn spinning! Standing on one hand! How was that even possible? Zoro surprised himself by chuckling as the blond delivered one hit after another finally throwing his opponent off balance and sending him flying towards the wall. That was very, very neat.

The blond landed gracefully back on his feet and reached for his inside pocket to grab another cigarette. He lit the cigarette in silence and took a long drag. Zoro stared how his chest heaved as he inhaled the smoke and how a relaxed smile spread on his face. A smug bastard, Zoro thought and the thought was unexpectedly warm.

“You took your time,” he said out loud.

“I like to enjoy good things while they last,” the blond answered with a self-satisfied smile. “And shouldn’t you be thanking me for saving your ass?”

Zoro raised an eyebrow. Yeah, the blond had blocked that one attack that might have sent him flying. But he wouldn’t say that. “My ass didn’t need saving.”

“Whatever,” the blond said and took another overly long drag. Then he started walking towards the door.

“Oi,” Zoro shouted after him. “What’s your name?”

The blond turned and a hint a surprise flashed on his face before it vanished again behind his cool exterior. “Sanji,” he said.

“I’m Zoro. I hope I get to fight you sometime.” Zoro swallowed. Saying that aloud was sort of more acknowledgement that he had planned to give to the man.

The blond – _Sanji_ – raised an eyebrow. “Sure… _Zoro_ ”

The way he said the name made Zoro’s flesh crawl and that was, fuck, just weird and disturbing. Besides – LUFFY! He had almost forgotten that he should be, if not worried, at least checking on Luffy and not watching other fights for his own… something. He listened for a second and then registered a crashing sound from the upstairs. No, a crashing sound coming down the stairs and towards them.

Luffy appeared at the bottom of the stairs, apparently having been sent flying by someone. He noticed Zoro and flashed a bright smile.

“Jeez, Zoro! This guy is strong!”

“Need a hand, Luffy?” Zoro asked, although he was pretty sure of what the answer would be.

“Nope, I feel like doing this by myself.” Luffy jumped back on his feet and rushed upstairs.

Zoro shrugged and walked towards the door. Luffy was always like this.

“Shouldn’t you like help him or something?” Sanji asked, glancing from Zoro to the starecase.

“Didn’t you hear what he said?” Zoro said, stepping outside. The air was cold and fresh and it felt good in his lunges after the dusty and damp air inside.

Sanji followed him outside. “He's like a kid or something. He shouldn’t be fighting alone.”

Zoro burst into hearty laughter that threw Sanji back a little. “You clearly don’t know Luffy,” he said, still laughing.

“But…” Sanji started.

“You saw me fighting just now, right?” Zoro asked and Sanji nodded, confused. “And you think I would be useful against Arlong?” Zoro continued and Sanji gave another, although vague, nod. “Well, Luffy is way stronger than I am,” Zoro blurted out leaving Sanji gaping in surprise.

“That kid? Seriously?” Sanji asked, clearly unable to believe that he had understood right.

Zoro just laughed and sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the cold wall behind him. Then he took out his knives and began cleaning them on the dark green shirt he was wearing. It was smeared with blood anyway.

Now they just had to wait.

Sanji sighed and stared at the peculiar green haired man who had suddenly become completely absorbed in his own world, cleaning his knives. They were both crazy. Both Zoro and Luffy. Just downright crazy, yet fascinating. Sanji turned around just to see that Law was standing in the exact same place and position Sanji had left him. Still leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the street, eyes covered with his hat, posture relaxed and bored.

“Happy now?” Law asked. “Got to vent some of that steam of yours?”

Sanji nodded. He didn’t really like the traces of sarcasm that he detected in Law’s voice.

“And how are things progressing?” Law asked and shot a piercing glance through him.

“That Luffy kid is apparently fighting Arlong. Everyone else have been pretty much taken down. And that green haired idiot sitting over there seems to think that there is no reason to do anything but wait.”

“Is that so…” Law stared at the house in front of him and Sanji noticed unfamiliar interest lingering on his face. Law would hate it if he knew how easily Sanji read him nowadays. “Then we should wait and see what happens.”

Sanji nodded. He leaned his back against the wall just like Law next to him and lit another cigarette. Was going to be a long wait? Next to him, Law was like a statue, only his breathing revealing that he was a living organism indeed. Sanji’s glance wandered to Zoro who was still calmly cleaning his knives. Why was he so calm even though his friend was fighting inside? Did he trust Luffy so completely? So blindly? Or did he not care? .

The sounds of the ongoing fight carried to the street keeping him alert. Furniture trashing, shouts and groans, blurred motions behind the large second floor window. Sanji knew that the big window gave to the hallway. The window was tinted in red and always gave a red glow to the hallway and all the doors of the private rooms. He had been there often enough to remember. Shit, he was feeling sick again. Just like he had felt when he had seen Nami back at the bar.

Fuck me.

He should’ve been able to do something. To prevent all of this in some way. They had known what was going on. They should’ve been able to do something. They should’ve… ANYTHING! Anything before Nami was hurt.

With a loud crash, the second floor window broke and – Sanji had to blink twice to be sure that what he saw was really what he thought it was – Arlong was flying out of the window. His almost motionless body landed in the middle of the street in front of the main doors of his brothel. A second later, Luffy jumped out of the window, landing on top of him. He grabbed Arlong’s ripped shirt in his fist and yanked his face forward.

“Listen, you jerk,” Luffy said with a low voice and the rage in his eyes was cold and hard. “If you ever again lay a hand on my friend again, I will find you and I will kill you.”

Sanji shuddered. That was not the same person he had witnessed tumbling down the stairs just a moment ago.

Luffy slammed Arlong’s head back to the asphalt with a nasty thud and Sanji wondered if Arlong would ever rise again. There was a moment of silence before-

“Go Luffyy! HAHAA! We beat Arlong, hahaa!”

It was the long nosed boy, suddenly springing up from nowhere. Sanji had forgotten about him.

“Ooh, Usopp!” Luffy shouted laughing, “and Zoro, too! Great that you’re both okay.”

“Of course we are, idiot,” Zoro said.

“Yes! I, mighty Usopp, am very fine even though I was brutally attacked with a door! A DOOR! But I escaped all their attacks, of course. It was just part of the plan.”

Sanji wasn’t sure what to think. In a flash they had transformed from blood thirsty monsters into those same idiots they were before.

“Heey! Torao-guy! You came to see me!” Luffy shouted and Sanji almost choked on his cigarette. He threw a quick glance at Law who was very, very uncomfortable. “That’s very nice of you, Torao,” Luffy said with a serious face.

Sanji tried not to show his amusement. No one, no one, approached Law like this. They just didn’t. Law would normally annihilate anyone who talked to him like that and it made the situation all the more exhilarating. Even Sanji understood that these idiots were way too useful to destroy just because they were, well, idiots. Law would know it well enough, and that is why Law was currently channeling his anger into the piece of fabric in his tightly fisted hand instead of doing what he wanted to. Sanji assumed that would be strangling Luffy right now and right here.

It was not the strangest thing that was about to happen, though.

“Luffyyy! Luffy-darling!”

Sanji’s heart skipped a beat. He must have been hearing things because this – this was not happening. At the door of the ruins of the Arlong Park stood the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Long, gleaming, black hair. Amazing, stunning figure. Curves smooth like a Greek goddess, the fullness of her chest and hips like a pillow or never ending cotton candy. Perfection. Perfection. Perfection. Sanji’s heart was beating in the rhythm of love because that was the only thing any sane man could do – LOVE THIS WOMAN.

“Luffy-darling! I knew it was you!” Hancock shouted and threw himself on Luffy who barely kept his balance.

Something inside Sanji broke. Why Luffy?

“Aah, sorry Hancock, for smashing the house,” Luffy said.

Sanji couldn’t understand how it was possible that Luffy could talk right now. If all the soft skin, all that tender beauty, had been pressed against Sanji like it was pressed against _Luffy’s goddamn face_ at this very moment, Sanji wouldn’t be able to talk. He wouldn’t be able to breath. He would've died a happy man.

“Oi Luffy!” Hancock declared and threw herself at Luffy’s arms. “You have saved me from this oppression. You can take me wherever you want…”

The blush that rose on Hancock’s cheeks as she talked was seriously unbearable. Sanji was about to explode. Explode with love.

“Seriously, Hancock—“

“Oi, you said my name!”

“—I don’t have like any kind of place to live in. Where should I take you?”

“Just take me wherever you want, Luffy! You are my hero and my savior. I’m yours…”

“Seriously…”

“Oi, Luffy!”

Luffy took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for something he wasn’t very fond of. “I have told you, Hancock, it doesn’t really work. We’ve been through this like… many times. I’ve told you I’m gay.”

Silence filled the street and the words snapped even Sanji out of his magical love-love-world for a moment. What did Luffy just say? Zoro was surprised. Usopp seemed shocked. Sanji himself, well… he didn’t really care. And Law. Sanji felt Law tense next to him. He was… Interested? Intrigued? Taken by surprise? And in the middle of all their stares, Luffy didn’t seem to realize that he had said anything out of ordinary.

“Darling Luffy,” Hancock continued and to Sanji’s surprise she hadn’t changed her tone at all. “You always say that, but I know that deep down in your heart you love me just like I… lov… y…” Hancock's voice faded away before the last words.

Something in this whole exchange was just so wrong that Sanji wanted to throw up. Women should be worshipped. Adored. Loved. Cherished. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“My beautiful lady! Forget this brute and let me be your savior and carry you home for also I fought valiantly on your behalf!” Not exactly true, but he would’ve fought for Hancock if he had happened to realize that she would come and thank them in person. Sanji ignored Usopp’s sniggering and the way the green haired bastard was rolling his eyes as he turned his attention to Hancock and Hancock only.

He wasn’t received well. Hancock was now standing and there wasn’t a trace left of the feeble woman in a need of savior. Instead she was staring at him like he was a rodent or a cockroach - or a some kind of disgusting crossbreed of the two. Whatever, Sanji’s heart was beating harder just because she was actually looking at him, noticing him.

“How dare you speak of my love like that,” Hancock hissed at him.

A smack in the back of Sanji’s head woke him up. It hurt – it was clearly meant to hurt – and as Sanji turned around he realized immediately that Law was dismayed and irritated.

“Boa Hancock,” Law spoke. “I’m glad that you are well.”

“Of course I’m well,” Hancock snapped. “Luffy would never harm us.”

Law raised an eyebrow and swallowed whatever thoughts he currently had about Luffy.

“I think we should talk,” Law said. “I can give a roof on your head, at least for now, if you need it. Nothing fancy though, I’m afraid.”

Hancock was eyeing Law suspiciously. “And who are you?”

“I’m Trafalgar Law.”

For a moment Sanji was quite sure that Boa Hancock would ask Law to stick his offer up somewhere deep and uncomfortable, but Law was a man of surprises. He managed to force a smile on his face, a smile that wasn’t entirely scary, and then he said the magic words:

“I’m Luffy’s friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haa! Action, Zoro getting all excited, even some attempts at comedy! I really enjoyed making this chapter, hope you got the good feel out of it as well!


	7. Chapter 7

  
“I’m gonna head home,” Zoro said matter-of-factly.

Usopp and Luffy stared at him and stopped everything they had been doing.

“Umm, Zoro, home?” Usopp asked raising one eyebrow.

“Uhuh,” Zoro said. He was stuffing his things into his dirty and threadbare backpack.

“And you happen to know that you’re homeless?” Usopp continued. “And the most defining aspect of being homeless is, well, not having a home?”

“I guess I’m not homeless then.”

Usopp considered whether this was just some stupid joke dragged annoyingly far or if Zoro actually… “You mean, that you actually have a place to stay right now?” he said. “I mean, for how long? How? Where?”

“Oooh, Zoro, why didn’t you tell me you’re living somewhere now?” Luffy joined the conversation just to receive a snort from Zoro.

“Are you an idiot, Luffy?” Zoro asked. “You’ve been there already.”

Usopp glanced from Luffy to Zoro, confused and getting annoyed that he was hearing about this only now.

Luffy blinked. “I have been there?”

“To see Nami.”

“That’s your place?”

“Uhuh.”

“I thought it was some place that has to do with that Torao guy. Isn’t he living there too?”

“He lives in the same building. And it has something to do with him. He owns it, or something.”

“How come it’s your place then?” Luffy continued with the battery of questions.

“He lets me live there in exchange for some things I do.”

“Aah, I’ve always said that Torao guy is a nice guy.”

“Yes, you have.”

Usopp was listening quietly. Once again, he felt like an outsider. Zoro had a place to live now and it sounded like he was living with Nami. Well that was no surprise, to be sure, after seeing how the two of them were together. Why would he even care about that? Why would he care about the fact that Luffy had already visited Zoro’s new place before anyone had even deemed it necessary to mention the whole thing to him? It’s not like he really belonged to their little circle of friends anyway.

A place to live? Usopp cringed as he recalled the previous night, and how he and Luffy had walked around the city through the night because it had been too cold to fall asleep in one place. How they had sat in the MacDonald’s sharing a single cup of coffee until the night shift worker had to ask them leave. Yeah, a place to live would be nice. It might snow soon and then Usopp would be screwed.

A couple of weeks had passed since the whole incident with Arlong and while Usopp was continuously worried that anyone might attack him at any time, life had remained incredibly normal. Like nothing at all out of ordinary had just happened, like they hadn’t really annihilated something very central and important just now. Life hadn’t seemed to notice.

“I’m gonna go now,” Zoro said, waking Usopp up from his thoughts. “Law wants to talk to me about some gig.”

“Usopp, are you gonna come with us,” Luffy asked.

“Come where?”

“To Zoro’s place. I’m gonna see Nami.”

“Nah, I have something else to do.” Maybe he should go see Nami? He wanted to, but then he realized that Nami probably didn’t even remember who he was. It’s not like they knew each other or anything. They had seen each other a few times, that’s all. Besides, he really had something else he needed to do. Something that he had avoided for some time already.

“See ya,” Luffy shouted as they rose and turned their backs at him.

Usopp watched them until they disappeared behind a corner of a worn-out red brick warehouse. Now that he started to think about it, Zoro did indeed look a little better off than he had looked before. His clothes weren’t quite as dirty and there was more color on his cheeks. What had he said? Doing some work for that Law dude in exchange of roof over his and Nami’s head? Maybe he got some money and food out of the deal as well.

Usopp sighed and wondered what kind of work Zoro was doing. Whatever it was, it was probably highly illegal and dangerous – otherwise they wouldn’t have a crazy guy like Zoro for doing it. But it was good that things seemed to get better for Zoro. Of course it was - why wouldn’t it be? Zoro was lucky that he had returned from Iraq with all his limbs still functional and attached to his torso and that he could still do something for himself. Not that many Iraq vets had it that lucky. Usopp saw them often enough on the street, legs blown off by a landmine, eyesight damaged in an explosion, or hands shaking uncontrollably because of their irreparably wrecked nerves. Zoro was glad to still have it somewhat together. It was just that… Usopp first took hold of the brick wall next to him and then punched it with his other hand. It hurt just as he expected. It was just that seeing how Zoro was able to make a living and rise from the bottom muds made it that much more obvious to Usopp what a fucking failure he was himself.

With the way his knuckles smarted, Usopp already regretted punching the wall. Punching walls was not going to make the difference here, but frankly, Usopp had absolutely no idea what would. He was afraid of the upcoming winter. Okay, he was fucking terrified that one night he would just die on the street and no one would even notice. He was out of options. Should he beg Zoro to give him a place to sleep? Sounded fucking horrible and there was no guarantee anything would come out of it. It’s not like Zoro had responsibility to help him. They were hardly even friends. Luffy would survive in his magical and carefree way, sleeping here and there to get over the coldest nights, but Usopp couldn’t tag with him forever. Sooner or later he would become a bother if he wasn’t already.

Usopp gathered up the last few things that were still scattered on the ground. His slingshot that he had tried to clean and some ammo that he had counted. A switch army knife that was useful with everything. A can of tuna that an old woman had given him from her shopping bag when she had walked by him. Gosh, it was cold. His fingers were freezing the moment he took them out of his pockets. Usopp stuffed everything into his backpack as fast as he could and buried his hands back into the warmth of his jacket. It was at least warm now since he had found few buttons to replace the missing ones.

The streets were busier than usual, people carrying large grocery store plastic bags around. It was peculiar to see both so many people and so many groceries around water 7. If you forgot the filth on the streets, it looked almost like a normal town. A few candles in a dirty window caught Usopp’s attention. Of course, some of the bags people were carrying were red. Some had pictures of Santa Claus or reindeers or elves. A few houses had Christmas lights as well, dim and half-broken, but still there. Usopp wasn’t sure what day it was, but it looked like it would be Christmas soon. It had never been his favorite time of the year.

After wandering around for a pointlessly long time, Usopp found himself standing at his destination, in front of the windows of Mecha Heaven. It was impossible to see inside the bar and raising a hand to the door handle was difficult as always. Had Franky actually meant what he said when he had invited Usopp to come over to his workshop? It sounded like a dream now, too good to be true. And how could he go in like this? His clothes were dirty and he must’ve had a nasty smell on him. He couldn’t go in. He wasn’t worth the offer Franky had made.

This wasn’t the first time Usopp had found himself standing near Franky’s bar after what Franky had said. And this wasn’t the first time he was going to turn around and walk away without even touching the door. It was just that this time—

“Oh, you finally came!” Franky’s brisk voice came behind him and he promptly patted Usopp’s shoulder with his large hand.

“I—I—Umm, yes,” Usopp stuttered, lucky that he was able to get even one sensible word out of his mouth.

“Come on in, kid, and I’ll show you around the place. It’s good to see you here. I started to think that you wouldn’t come after all,” Franky continued chattering and beamed at Usopp. Usopp was taken back with the warm tone and casual attitude. Franky was chatting to him like he was anyone. Any normal person. It was unnerving and made Usopp question whether this was actually happening or if he was just dreaming about this, but didn’t stop him to follow Franky as the man opened the door.

They stepped inside the bar and were welcomed by the warm and cozy atmosphere. Franky was carrying a cardboard box that was probably filled with glass bottles judging by the way it clinked. He took the box behind the bar and poked the only customer in the forehead by his big finger. It was that thin afro guy, who was always sitting there.

“Hey Brook, I’m gonna be at the back of the bar with the kid. Call me if someone comes in. Robin should stop by at some point.”

The guy – yeah, Brook was his name – hardly reacted but it didn’t seem to bother Franky.

“So…” Franky said as he opened the door behind the bar desk. “This is my workshop and my home.”

Usopp took a step forward into the small room and blinked a few times when Franky turned on the lights.

Wow. Just wow.

Every inch of the room was filled with tools and gadgets and pieces of scrap metal and scrap electronics and all kind of funny looking devices that Usopp had never seen in his life before. In the middle of all this the was a bed that looked funnily small for a big man like Franky, and a wooden closet that most likely hid Franky’s clothes – all those numerous Hawaiian shirts– inside it. Otherwise the whole room seemed to be dedicated to Franky’s hobby.

“Were do you get all these things?” Usopp asked as his eyes studied the shelves that had many little baskets filled with green circuit boards, cables, batteries of different kinds – and also buttons, door handles and spoons.

“I collect things whenever I see them. And almost everyone I know knows of my hobby. I always get practically everything people are planning to throw away. The scrap yard boys, you know, Zambai and the rest, they also help me out a lot. Most of the scrap electronics and scrap metal in here is their doing. I guess it’s sort of stealing from the scrapyard but it’s not so much that it would make any difference there.”

“So everything you do is done using scrap electronics and scrap metal only? And other things that people are planning to throw away?” Usopp repeated in awe. “Isn’t that like really amazing?”

“Hah, now you’re just flattering me,” Franky said and started laughing with his booming voice. “Anyway, as you can see, it’s not most neat and tidy here…” he shrugged apologetically, “but most of the tools are here, around this shelving unit.”

Usopp honestly noticed the shelves under all the tools only now.

“Do you know how to use these?”

Usopp took a step closer. A lot of the tools were simple things, like screwdrivers and wrenches in different sizes, pliers and files. Then there was a good looking power drill with boring bits in many different sizes and shapes. He also recognized two soldering irons, a welding machine and a table saw that would probably cut wood, maybe even thin metal? There was also a bunch of tools he didn’t recognize.

“Yeah, I think I know what most of these do,” he answered, “but I might need help with some.”

“Of course, or course,” Franky said at once. “Hey, do you want me to introduce my latest project to you now?” he said, beaming with excitement. “Maybe you can help me out a little with it.”

“Yeah, I’d love to hear more.”

The next few hours passed quickly as Franky explained his new robot cleaner to Usopp in great amount of detail. Every once in a while he had to tend after a customer and left Usopp in the backroom to delve more and more into this fantasy world of tools and materials. It was initially very difficult to understand Franky’s ideas and the messy blueprints of the robot cleaner and truthfully it kind of freaked Usopp out – he was way too stupid for this and that Franky would soon realize it. But Franky just kept repeating how amazing it was that he understood anything about his blueprints at all. And in any case, Usopp was way too excited to be in this environment to actually remember to fret about things like understanding. It was really like heaven to him, mecha heaven, just like the name of the bar said.  
The hours went by way too fast, leaving Usopp disappointed when it was the closing time of the bar and Franky came to remind him that he should call it a day. As Usopp exited the backroom, he noticed that Brook had vanished from the bar, leaving an empty barstool behind him, an empty spot that didn’t look right at all. Usopp had somehow thought that the man would live in the bar, and would always sit on his spot, day and night, but of course it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t possible to live in the bar. Usopp buttoned up his jacket and wrapped his head and neck tightly in a rosy red scarf that Nami had found him from the ruins of Arlong park. It reeked of cheap perfume but Usopp couldn’t have cared less. It was warm.

“See you around, kid,” Franky said and there was certain sadness in his voice and eyes that made Usopp very conscious of his own failed life.

“Thanks, Franky.”

“Umm, I’m sorry that I can’t offer you a place to stay,” Franky suddenly said and took Usopp by surprise. “You saw how cramped my room is and I can’t really have anyone sleeping in the bar side.”

Usopp swallowed and averted his gaze. It was impossible to look Franky in the eyes anymore, it was too much. The pity in his voice was too much.

“But I know that the nights are getting colder. If things are really bad sometime, we can figure something out, you know.”

Usopp grunted and nodded. He was afraid of the dark and cold night outside already, but he couldn’t say that. Franky was already being very good to him. He couldn’t possibly ask more.

“Take care, kid, and Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Usopp replied and rushed out of the door before Franky could see the tears building in his eyes. Merry fucking Christmas indeed. He tried to remember what day it was, but he didn’t know. Dates had very little meaning in his life at the moment. Maybe it was really Christmas Eve.

He walked couple of blocks cursing the cold night. His cheeks were freezing and his feet in his crappy shoes that were not made for winter would lose all sensation sooner or later. And now that he was in the heart Water 7, it would take some time to make it to some place where he could warm up a little. This neighborhood was too dead for that.

Usopp realized that he hadn’t really had anything to eat that whole day. He had planned to figure out something after being at Franky’s, but now it was late. His stomach was growling and his feet hurting. Fuck. This would be the hardest night in a very long time. In the back of his head, Usopp knew that he should try to walk away from Water 7, to get some place safer and warmer, but his legs felt weak under him and he couldn’t help but tumble against the nearest wall. He let himself slide to the ground and and pulled his legs under his jacket. Nights like these were so much more difficult to endure alone. He wondered where Luffy was and if he was cold as well. Or if he was comfortably sharing a warm and comfortable bed with Nami and Zoro right now. Fuck this fucking pain, he cursed in his mind and wiped his nose to the sleeve of his jacket. He really was dangerously close of coming apart both physically and mentally right now.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget the shivering of his body. Tucking his legs closer to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and pressed his forehead against his knees. This was bad and he knew it. The pain from the hunger that he had foolishly forgot while working with Franky was physical and overwhelming. The cold was creeping deeper and deeper in his muscles. He should just drag himself up and go back to Franky’s, to beg him for a place to sleep, just this night, Usopp started thinking, but he didn’t move.

Images were flashing in front of his eyes as he tried to distract himself. People he knew and people he had known a long time ago. Friends he had had in the orphanage around a big table, heads bowed and fingers crossed for a quick prayer before they were allowed to eat. There was a Christmas tree on the background, flimsy and dry, but a Christmas tree nevertheless, decorated with few old ribbons and musty balls. Usopp had never enjoyed Christmas at the orphanage, but now the dull scenery was like a dream in his mind. They had food and the house was warm.

Usopp remembered another Christmas tree as well. Plastic and sterile, it had been standing in the large entrance hall of the hospital where he had spent his last Christmas with his mother. Usopp didn’t like Christmas. He had never liked Christmas.

Never? No, not never. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t right because now that Usopp’s mind had started to dwell in all these miserable Christmas memories, he recognized something different, something that had happened a very long time ago. He saw himself, sitting on a fluffy rug – he had no idea why he would remember what kind of a rug it had been – holding a huge Christmas present in his small hands. And he remembered too faces beaming at him, his mom, smiling at him warmly… and his dad. The image of his dad was hazy in his mind, but he could see dad was smiling at him, too. Usopp wasn’t sure if it was an real memory. His dad had left them before he had turned five. He didn’t really remember his dad’s face.

“Hey…” a voice in the dreamy memory said, but Usopp couldn’t see where it came from. “Hey…”

Usopp tried to look around in the room, but the image of his mom and dad and the Christmas present was slowly fading from his mind.

“Hey! Aren’t you the kid from Franky’s?”

Usopp opened his eyes, looked up and had nearly a heart attack as he saw the skeleton thin face surrounded by the massive black afro very close to him.

“Uh—“

“You’re going to freeze to death if you stay here for the night. It’s snowing.”

Usopp glanced around and realized that there was a thin white layer on the ground and on him. How long had he been sitting here? He must have dozed off.

“You can call this a Christmas miracle, son. Now come on,” Brook said, took his hand and yanked him up with a surprising force considering that he looked like he could collapse any moment now.

“Thanks, man,” Usopp muttered and tried not to show the pain that was currently traveling through his legs and spine. His limbs ached like fuck and he could hardly feel his feet. Maybe under some other circumstances he might have thought it once or twice whether it was a good idea to follow a stranger into his apartment but this wasn’t the day for that.

“Yohohoho,” Brook laughed and Usopp shuddered. The man was scary. “I live just down the block. I have a few friends over. It’s Christmas after all.”

“Is it?”

“Christmas Eve, my son. It would’ve have been very ironic for you to freeze to death on Christmas Eve. No Christmas spirit there.”

“Yeah,” Usopp said. “No Christmas spirit there…”

Brook opened a door to an old house. The corridor was dark and he couldn’t see much, but Usopp could hear voices. Voices and music. And he could smell things as well. The smell of gingerbread was strong and someone was probably baking, but the smell of weed was even stronger and somebody was definitely getting stoned.

Brook opened a door and Usopp had to squint his eyes. Not that the room was actually bright, it had just been really dark outside. The atmosphere of the room blasted against his face and he had to stop at the door to take it in. The apartment was dirty but very colorful with old rugs covering the grey cement floor and walls. There were candles lit around the room, giving a warm and shadowy glow everywhere. It was difficult to see any details with the way the light was dancing around in the room. A grey-haired man was lying on the shabby couch, dangling his head over the armrest and taking long drags of the joint in his hand. He didn’t seem to notice their arrival. There was also a woman who had a short red dress and a Santa hat on. She wasn’t really young anymore, but still very good looking. Currently she was also wearing a pair of baking gloves that gave her a sweet and cozy feel.

“Who’s that?” the woman asked as she noticed Usopp.

“I picked him from the street. What’s your name, kid?”

“U—Usopp.”

“Whatever,” the woman answered. “Do you have baking sheets, Brook?”

“Baking sheets?”

“I started to feel like making gingerbread all of a sudden and I need baking sheets.”

“I should have Reynold’s Wrap somewhere.”

“That'll do.”

The woman turned back to the kitchen, or the side of the wall that acted as one. The room was very big and seemed to have everything in it. There were a big bed and two couches, an old table and a couple of chairs, a small TV and even a bathtub in the room. Yeah, a bathtub. Usopp wondered if it was in use. There was an outlet pipe going through the floor.

“Welcome to my home,” Brook said. “These are my friends, Shakky and Rayleigh.”

Neither of the two reacted to their name being mentioned in any way.

“Are you still cold, Usopp? Should we put you in a warm bath?”

“Umm…”

“You’re probably hungry as well. I’m gonna fix something for you to eat.”

“Yeah…”

“Take a drag of this, it relaxes you,” the man introduced as Rayleigh joined the conversation.

“A good idea,” Brook said. “A little relaxation can never harm you. Anyway, take off your clothes and take a warm bath. It takes some time to find any food from here anyway.” He took a long drag of the joint that he had snatched from Rayleigh’s hand and then passed it over to Usopp. Then he dragged a hose from the kitchen and began filling the tub.

Usopp was still standing in the doorway.

“And close the door behind you.”

He closed the door as Brook fixed a water hose from the kitchen to the tub.

“Hop hop, clothes off and to the tub,” Shakky sang to him from the kitchen. “And do something with that joint before it burns all out.”

Usopp quickly took the joint to his lips and inhaled a little. The smoke burned his mouth and made him cough. For some reason Shakky seemed to find it very amusing. Usopp took his shoes of – shit, his feet were still really cold and had hardly feeling in them – and then proceeded to his other clothes. When he finally had only his underwear on, he sort of realized that he was still in the middle of the living room slash kitchen. And that there were people in the room.

“Don’t be shy, boy,” Shakky said, laughing. “Just take them off and jump into the tub. We don’t bite.”

“Shakky bites, sometimes,” Rayleigh commented helpfully from the couch. “But it’s true, there is no need to be shy. This woman has seen hundreds of naked men during her rich life.”

Usopp shook his head. Who were these people? The whole situation was absurd, but he was cold enough to forget all the weird taking place around him. He needed to get into that bathtub. He did his best to take another drag from the joint that was still in his hand and tried to ignore the watering of his eyes that it caused.

Usopp took a sharp breath as he dipped his feet in, and then quickly lowered the rest of his body into the tub.The lukewarm water made his skin tingle and prickle painfully, but it was good pain. It meant that there was still blood circulation taking place in his toes. He lay himself into the bathtub as comfortably as possible and took a deep breath. It was just starting to dawn on him how close call this had actually been. Too fucking close call. He could be dead by now if this trippy little Christmas miracle hadn’t happen. He could really be dead, he realized, and his hand that had been bringing the joined to his lips froze in place before he was able to push the thought out of his head. He wasn’t though. Dead. So there was no point thinking about it. The next drag from the joint was easier than the ones before and his head started to feel a little lighter than usual.

“Have some mulled wine,” Brook said, appearing suddenly next to him. “It is a European Christmas tradition. Warms you up nicely. There will be food soon.”

He took the warm cup in his hand and tasted the spicy drink. It was burning in his mouth, burning like strong alcohol, and it felt good. The music that he distantly recognized to be Pink Floyd was mixed with Brook’s and Shakky’s laughter and constant chattering. The water was slowly working warmth into his body from the outside and the mulled wine from the inside. Usopp let a long breath out and was finally able to relax enough to appreciate what a miracle this really was. What a miracle it was to be alive right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas themed chapter that didn't quite make it in time for Christmas. But it's for the best probably, because is way too depressing chapter to read during the holidays. 
> 
> There is so much going on in this fanfic world that the relationships are sure taking their time to progress, but I feel that I have to do the groundwork properly :P I promise though, that there will be more Zoro and Sanji in the next chapter. <3


	8. Chapter 8

Life was getting complicated. Ever since the Arlong incident, Sanji’s life had been getting increasingly complicated. For one, there were the women.

“Cook! When will you be ready with the breakfast?” Boa Hancock’s demanding voice asked.

“Sis, try to be a little nicer to him? It’s not like it’s his job to cook for us,” Marigold scolded her.

“If there’s just a cup of coffee, it’ll be fine,” Nami said weakly.

“Of course, my dear ladies! The breakfast is almost ready. I’m sorry to make you wait!” Sanji sang, just as brightly and affectionately as he did every morning. After all, he loved these women and it was more than perfection to be able to cook for them. Yes, it was perfection and if there ever was a thought in his head that even slightly suggested that life had been easier when he didn’t have to care about the women around him all the time, he was sure to suppress it quickly like a professional assassin.

For second, there were the idiots.

“Food, food, fooood!” Luffy shouted as he jumped into the kitchen. “When is it ready? Can I eat already? Is it meat? Is it meat?”

“Shut up and wait, you blockhead,” Sanji snarled and received immediately an angry glare from Hancock. Sanji threw an apologetic smile at her – one she of course completely ignored – and then fought to keep a smile on his face when he turned back to Luffy. If he ever thought that this situation was somehow annoying, he would never, ever show it.

“What are you making?” Zoro asked as he sat down to the big table next to Luffy who was bouncing up and down on his chair.

“Nothing for you, idiot,” Sanji snapped routinely, flipping the last pancakes over in the pan.

For third, there was the case of Law. Sanji’s boss was increasingly grumpy because the plan was not proceeding as smoothly as it was supposed to. That was why Law wasn’t sleeping at nights like normal people but instead dozing off against the door of Sanji’s fridge right now. And Sanji needed to open that fridge. Furthermore, Sanji had an unsettling feeling that Law wasn’t only grumpy in general but that he was also specifically annoyed with Sanji. He had been distant and short-tempered ever since the Arlong incident, and Sanji wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things or if he had actually done something wrong. Not that he had time to care too much when he needed to make sure his lovely ladies had everything they needed. Like said, his life was getting increasingly complicated.

It all started with the Arlong incident. Law took in the Boa sisters as… Evidence? Information? Well, it had been a good move because now they were in possession of something rather incriminating against Doflamingo. As it happened, the Boa sisters were able to tell a story that would hopefully at some point be one of their key instruments as they proceeded with their plan. And Sanji had of course been delighted to learn that these women would live in the same building with him. He still was, delighted. Maybe a little exhausted at times, but delighted nevertheless.

In the same big jumble, Law had offered a place to live for Zoro and Nami. As a side note, Sanji couldn’t possible wrap his brain around the fact that a beautiful woman like Nami would choose to live with a savage man like Zoro. It felt almost like a personal insult, but apparently Law saw the advantage of having a mercenary like Zoro around and since Nami had needed a safe place to recover from her injuries, it had been a good chance to tie them down. For some reason, having Zoro and Nami around seemed to mean also having Luffy around for a great deal of time. Sanji didn’t know if that had been Law’s intention in the first place or if it was just bad luck for them all. It was bad luck for their fridge, at least. Luffy had absolutely no shame when it came to eating in their table or just downright stealing their food for that matter.

“Aaah! It’s here again!” Nami shrieked suddenly and everybody turned to look at her.

Law opened one eye, assessed the situation and sighed. “Do you seriously have to yell like that every time Bepo comes in?” Then he patted his thigh and crouched down a little. “Come here, boy.”

“I cannot believe you’re seriously keeping that thing as a pet,” Nami continued. “It is disgusting.”

“It is by no means disgusting,” Law said.

“You should take beautiful ladies’ opinions more into consideration,” Sanji noted out of habit even though he knew it would make no difference. He just felt compelled to do something whenever any of his ladies expressed discontent.

“You are very swift in changing your tune, Sanji,” Law said. Even though Sanji couldn’t see his eyes, he knew that Law had just glanced him annoyedly from the shadows of his hat. “I thought you liked Bepo.”

Sanji looked down at the white bear who was rubbing its muzzle against Law’s thigh. Law was scratching the bear behind its ear like the big animal was a dog. It was just so much bigger than a dog. When Bepo rose on two feet, it was as tall as Law or Sanji and with its heavy build, it weighed more than the two of them together. It was normal and sensible to be afraid of an animal of that magnitude, but Sanji had to admit that Bepo was very good natured and kind bear.

“You smelled the breakfast, didn’t you,” Law said patting Bepo’s head and the bear answered with a soft, grunting noise. Sanji couldn’t help but smile every time he saw how Bepo melted Law. Having a bear in the kitchen might have not been exactly ideal but he rather took the bear than pissed Law.

“I say, it is not normal,” Nami continued. “It is not normal to have a polar bear as a pet.”

“Bepo is not a polar bear,” Law said. “He’s an albino black bear.”

“What difference does it make,” Nami snorted.

“It makes all the difference,” Law said. He didn’t seem annoyed anymore, now that he was talking to Nami. “Polar bears are twice as big, vicious and carnivorous whereas Bepo here is cuddly and small and usually prefers his veggies over meat.”

Sanji saw how Nami rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows at Zoro, silently and slowly forming the word  _cuddly_ with her lips. Oh, Nami was so cute when she was sarcastic like that! Sanji had to admit, though, that he as well had been quite astonished by the pet when he had first met Law and Bepo two years back. Who wouldn’t be when the aforementioned pet decided to tackle him to the ground in broad daylight just to lick his face?

Sanji had been terrified, with more than 400 pounds of furry meat pressing him against the ground, but Law had just been laughing. Law had always said that Bepo had chosen Sanji. That they would have never known each other if not for the bear. Afterwards Sanji had thanked Bepo many times in his head – and also out loud when no one else was hearing him. Truthfully, meeting Law had been a real lucky strike for him. It had been just after he had almost given up, just after Zeff’s hospital bills had fell on them, everything had crumbled around them… Sanji didn’t know where he would be if Law hadn’t picked him up at the time. Of course, it was not like Law was some savior with a white horse and pure consiousness. The work he offered to Sanji was definitely questionable and more often that not downright illegal, but at least Law had made sure Sanji knew what he was doing. Law had made sure that Sanji wouldn’t get caught into anything stupid or caught by anyone because of being stupid. It was Law’s way of caring.

“Oi, cook,” Zoro said. “You’re dozing off quite a bit there.”

Sanji started at the voice and realized he had almost burned the last pancake. What was he doing? After quickly taking the pan of the heat, he turned around and started loading the table with fresh fruit, pancakes and eggs. By the time he was done the room was filled with people.

“Mind if we join you for breakfast,” Shachi, another friend of Law’s, said as he filled his plate with food.

Sanji snorted and rolled his eyes. Shachi and Penguin were regulars when it came to eating his cooking. Sanji didn’t mind cooking for all of them, though. It had been one of the best things about meeting Law – to have a kitchen again.

“Can I get you any tea or coffee, my ladies? Nami, dear?”

“Coffee with milk will do,” Nami said quietly.

“Coming right up!” Sanji said beaming with happiness. She was so beautiful, like an angel really. Sanji was glad to see that her face had only minor marks of the injuries left. She was still weak, but she was getting stronger all the time and Sanji made it sure that she had proper nourishment. He was able to do at least that for her. He placed a cup of coffee in front of Nami and smiled.

“Here you are, beautiful.”

Nami took the cup and thanked quietly but their eyes didn’t quite meet. In fact, Nami never really met his eyes nor spent time alone with him. It bothered Sanji to no end and he fervently hoped that there was something he could do about the whole thing, but he understood. Of course he understood. He couldn’t even imagine what Nami was thinking about him after everything that he had done. After the Arlong incident, Sanji had braced himself against the confrontation to come. He had spent hours lying in his bed, trying to come up with ways to explain everything to Nami and to apologize her when she woke up, but in the end he never got the chance to apologize. Nami had woken up and Sanji had expected Nami to shriek out loud, or hit him, or burst into tears, or move out of the building immediately, but none of that happened. Nami never indicated in any way that they knew each other and Sanji didn’t know how to bring the whole thing up or if he even wanted to bring the whole thing up and thus they had reached a mutual, silent agreement to never discuss it. The only form of apology left to Sanji was taking care of her by cooking. And by cooking to Zoro and Luffy as well, however annoying it was, because Sanji knew that Nami appreciated it.

“Where is that long-nosed friend of yours, by the way?” Nami asked Luffy and Zoro.

“Dunno, haven’t seen him for a few days,” Luffy said while stuffing himself with the last few pancakes left.

“You sure he’s okay, Luffy?”

“Of course he’s okay, why wouldn’t he be?”

“It’s getting really cold outside,” Nami said with slight concern in her voice.

“He’s fine. He would come here if he didn’t have any other place to go,” Luffy said.

“I guess you’re right,” Nami said and rose up.

After there was no more food, the room emptied quickly. Sanji leaned against the sink and lit a cigarette. With all these people around him, life was getting stressful. Sanji would never admit that he wanted to go back to the way it was, with just him and Law and some of Law’s men, but damn had it been easy back then. When he could just be himself all the time…

He finished the dishes quickly and then headed to the back yard for some fresh air. The air was so cold and the back yard itself so depressing that it should be deserted and he could have some alone-time to clear his head. Sanji gave one last glance to his once again clean kitchen and hurried then down to the bottom floor. It was a big apartment building, big and ugly, built in the 70’s when everything was built as ugly as possible. Law owned the whole building – it was something that his grandparents had left him with, but it wasn’t much of an inheritance. The building was in a need of a serious renovation work or more likely it was already past that. The only real option would’ve been to take it down and build something new in its place. Whatever the case was, Law probably didn’t have neither the money nor the interest for such work. Instead, he had remodeled one of the apartments – the one he shared with Bepo and Sanji – into somewhat livable condition and was renting out rest of the apartments to people who didn’t have a choice of a better life.

The building was a dump, for sure. The plumbing was a mess and hot water practically a miracle. Cockroaches were common enough to see around the corridors and cabinets. It would have disgusted Sanji if he wasn’t so used to it by now. He leaped down the grey corridor to the back yard and opened the door. The snow from the last couple of days had turned into a drizzle and the ground was muddy and wet. Sanji walked to the other side of the yard and dried the back of a wooden bench with his hand. Then he sat on it, his feet firmly on the bench. The bench itself was too wet to sit anyway. He looked up and froze.

He had thought he was alone, but that didn’t seem to be the case. On the other side of the yard Zoro, shirtless in the cold weather, was deeply concentrated in lifting car tires, repeating the same movement over and over again. The tires looked heavy and Sanji could see how different muscles in Zoro’s arms and back tensed along the progress of each movement. Why didn’t the jerk freeze? Why was he training without his shirt on in the first place? Sanji followed quietly as Zoro piled all the six tires into a neat pile, then lifted the whole pile into his arms and started doing squats. He seemed to be pretty strong, that guy.

Sanji’s cigarette had burnt out a while ago and he started to get a little cold sitting the on the yard, but he didn’t feel like leaving. Watching Zoro train was somehow very entrancing, and the repetitive, slow movements were meditative to follow. Seeing him cleared Sanji’s mind and gave him something simple to focus on. The simple repetition had certain beauty in it. Sanji watched as Zoro slowly rose into a stable handstand and start a series of pushups. His green hair almost touched the ground with each movement. His back was facing Sanji, and Sanji found himself wondering whether his face was twisting with all the strain he put on himself or if he wore the same uninterested impression he always seemed to have.

“How long are you going to stay there watching me?” Zoro suddenly asked.

Sanji gasped in surprise. He hadn’t taken into account that Zoro might notice him. “I’m not watching you.”

“Sure you are,” Zoro said, pushing himself into a jump with his hands and landing back to his feet.

 _Showoff_. “Why on earth would I be watching you?” Sanji grunted. What else was he supposed to say?

“I wouldn’t have the slightest idea,” Zoro said smirking and walked over to him as he pulled a sweater over his naked upper body.

Sanji lit another cigarette as Zoro sat down on the bench next to his feet. He didn’t seem to mind getting his ass wet with melting snow.

“You train often?” Sanji asked, just to say something.

“Always when I can.”

“I used to train more,” Sanji said, “when I was younger. But I haven’t been doing that for some time now.”

“Why so?”

“My dad used to train with me, but he cannot anymore. He’s in the hospital.” Sanji wasn’t sure why he had shared this piece of information with Zoro. He didn’t usually share.

Zoro nodded acknowledging the fact, but not making anything more of it. “I’m still up for some fighting if you’re interested,” he then said.

Sanji blinked. Yes, that’s right. Zoro had said he’d like to fight sometime. Sanji had almost forgotten.

“Maybe sometime,” Sanji said thoughtfully. What he had seen of Zoro’s fighting ability, the man might prove to be quite a formidable opponent.

“You scared you’d lose?” Zoro asked and Sanji snorted loudly.

“Fuck you.”

Zoro just chuckled and took a more relaxed position next to him. His smug silence was even more annoying than the words before.

“I’m ready to kick your ass any time, asshole.”

“A little touchy, aren’t we?” Zoro said, still smiling widely.

“Don’t you forget that I saved your ass back there.”

“Whatever you say, cook, but I bet 10 bucks that winning you is easy like child’s play.”

“Right. Let’s make it 100. I can buy a new dress shirt with the winning money, I need one.”

“In your dreams,” Zoro said and flashed him a smile so dark and cunning that it made Sanji’s spine prickle with anticipation.

How did they end up here again? What good would come with fighting—

“WHO SAID WE WERE STARTING ALREADY??” Sanji shouted as he blocked Zoro’s first sudden punch.

“Sorry, I got tired of waiting.”

“Well fuck you.”

Sanji jumped back and assessed the situation quickly. He remembered that Zoro fought with knives, but apparently he hadn’t drawn them out yet. It seemed like he could pack a solid punch as well. Zoro continued with a few lazy punches and kicks, feeling out his opponent and the situation. Sanji found them easy enough to block and return, given that the both of them kept a very leisurely pace in the beginning. They were not in a hurry to go anywhere. He was already enjoying the flow of the brisk air around him as he jumped forward and backward, feeling the blood flowing stronger and warmer around his body, finding the rhythm. He let himself pick up the pace as his body was warming up. A few tentative kicks, a bit harder than before, a bit faster than before and Sanji started to feel Zoro better. Zoro was fast for such a heavy man. What he lacked in agility he seemed to win in strength. Yes, it was easy to tell that when it came to brute force, Zoro was definitely stronger, but Sanji was faster and often those who were faster won. Sanji wanted to increase pressure, feel the fight better, feel Zoro better.

It was almost miraculous how Sanji’s spirits were lifting with each kick and jump he made. The movement in his body was flushing away all the irritation he had felt before, replacing it with excitement, anticipation and joy. He hadn’t been sparring with anyone on his own level for a long time and he felt free as he realized that this time he could probably press as hard as he wanted without risking to harm his opponent. That was freedom. Zoro responded to the increased pressure easily, getting his pace up as well. They jumped at each other with heavy kicks and stopped only for the moment their tensed muscles met each other before falling apart again. Sanji could feel the strength in Zoro, the explosiveness that was packed into his body with all those days spent training. Zoro’s punches where fast and heavy, Sanji’s kicks light and unpredictable. The air was slowly getting electrified as they moved around and the hungry way Zoro looked at him made Sanji exhilarated and uneasy at the same time. It was like fighting a wild animal. A wild animal who was a jerk and had a fucking annoying sense of humor.

“Hey, Zoro!” Nami shouted from above them.

Nami is watching me! Sanji’s heart skipped a beat with the thought and he smiled towards her window. She was craning out of the window and her orange hair was flowing over her shoulders and chest. What a beautiful sight—

Sanji realized Zoro was very close to him a second too late. While he had been preoccupied with Nami, Zoro had hardly glanced her way and was able to deliver a couple of quick punches right on their target. The air escaped from Sanji’s lungs and he had to gasp a few times to regain his composure. Dammit.

“You should concentrate on what we’re doing, cook,” Zoro hissed with a dark smile.

“You shouldn’t ignore your—“ Sanji was going to say your woman, but it didn’t feel right, “your friend.”

“Nami doesn’t care if I ignore her every once in a while.”

“God, you’re such a savage. Seriously. You don’t have a faintest clue of how to treat women.”

“Sure I do,” Zoro said, delivering couple of more quick punches, but this time Sanji was too alert to let them through. “I treat women just like I treat anybody.”

“And there’s your problem,” Sanji said sighing. It was obvious that Zoro didn’t see the amazing beauty that every female possessed, the elegance and perfection that was the female body.

“Whatever, cook.”

“Hey, Zoro,” Nami shouted again. “Are you sure you don’t need these?” she said and from the corner of his eye, Sanji could see that she had something in her hand. “I think you might lose that 100 bucks if you don’t take this fight seriously.”

“Ah, maybe you’re right, Nami,” Zoro said, taking a little more distance. “I have to give it to the cook that he is one fast son of a bitch.”

Sanji sighed again, cringing at the language Zoro used. It was no language that should be used when in company of women.

“Okay, here they come!” Nami shouted and threw – wow, actually threw like you’re supposed to throw knives and not like women usually throw – two small knives towards Zoro.

Zoro snatched the knives easily mid-air and turned immediately back to Sanji. Sanji was flabbergasted. Had that bastard actually thought that he could beat Sanji easily without even having his knives with him? What a fucking prick. Because fuck. He wasn’t one to be taken lightly, that much was for sure. And he would fucking show to that idiot how wrong he had been.

A new kind of fire, angrier and hotter, kindled inside Sanji as he launched himself into an attack with a force and speed that seemed to surprise Zoro a little. The attack was dodged though, and Zoro was quick to come back. The knives in his hands were the real deal because with Zoro’s speed and strength, they could do some real damage. Sanji dodged the knives barely and as he took his distance he saw that Zoro’s momentum had carried him over to the wooden bench that now had a long cut where the knife had made contact. Yeah, he was better to keep away from the knives or block them really, really well.

Zoro turned back and Sanji saw how he tensed. Too bad that he was wearing his sweater now because it would’ve been much easier to read him without it. The fight had suddenly become fast paced and serious and Sanji wanted to make sure that Zoro understood that no one should take him lightly. No fucking one.

Sanji’s next attacks were fast. A simple kick targeting Zoro’s side – easily blocked – then a few bluff turns to confuse his head and a strong kick from above, coming neatly down on his shoulder. Zoro was still able to block, although only barely, and as he took an unplanned step backwards Sanji seized his chance. A knee to Zoro’s diaphragm sent him backwards, gasping for air.

“Hah,” Zoro said in between the short breaths he was able to take. “You have some fight in you after all.”

“You bet,” Sanji said. He was going to be fucking victorious about this.

He wasn’t prepared for what came next. Zoro was faster than before, way more agile than before, and his attacks were near impossible to predict. The slashes came one after another as Zoro pushed forward and put more and more pressure on him. All of a sudden, the whole fight had turned upside down and Sanji was in real trouble, his back against the wall and chest heaving with exhaustion. He was in a good shape but it was starting to become clear to him that Zoro was in miles better shape than him. He still managed to deliver few semi-desperate kicks but they didn’t make difference. If Zoro would really aim to hurt him and slash him with his knives, he would probably be dead already. The look in Zoro’s eyes was dangerous and excited and the look only made Sanji gasp for air. He felt cornered and lost. He was the prey and Zoro was ready to catch him.

“Let’s call it a day,” Zoro suddenly said.

“What?”

“This was enough already.”

Sanji clenched his teeth. Was his weakness and exhaustion so obvious? Zoro wanted to showcase his chivalry by calling it off before crushing him completely?

“You need more training, cook,” Zoro noted, as if to turn the knife in the way too deep wound that he had just made on Sanji’s pride. Sanji grunted. How much more was Zoro going to humiliate him? “But thanks for fighting me. I had a good time,” Zoro said and flashed a smile that was probably the most genuine thing you could get out of him. “It’s not often when I can go so all out just for fun. Not that many people that can take it.”

“My pleasure,” Sanji said bitterly even though he knew that Zoro was complimenting him. The words were just a little too heavy on his pride.

“I’d like to spar with you more sometime. Just for fun you know. I like the way you fight.”

“I guess we can do that,” Sanji said and grabbed his jacket from the back of the bench where he had left it. He took his wallet out and counted 100 dollars.

“Uh, you can keep the money,” Zoro said, embarrassed. “I only made the bet to get you fighting in the first place.”

“I’m not the one to back down from my bets,” Sanji said and pushed the money into Zoro’s hand.

“But you raised the bet even though you knew I was stronger than you.”

“Call me stupid then, but take my money anyway,” Sanji said, blowing the smoke from his cigarette on Zoro’s face. “And by the way, you’re not stronger. I’m just a little rustier.”

Zoro chuckled and sat down back to the bench. “You know, you’re much more likable when you’re acting normal like this.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, shithead?”

“You’re normal. Not having that oh-very-beautiful-lady-act on all the time.”

“What do you care?”

“It’s annoying, that’s all.”

“You’re annoying.”

“Whatever.”

“See you around,” Sanji said and turned to walk inside.

Zoro stayed on the bench, watching Sanji’s back as he disappeared inside the building. When the door closed, Zoro took let out a long, heavy breath and let his head sink down. Wow, just wow. This was not what he expected. All this hotness, all the excitement, all the I-want-to-tear-your-clothes-off-this-second urges that had hit him. He hadn’t predicted the effect Sanji had on him. Sure, he had imagined how fighting with Sanji would feel like more times than was appropriate, but he hadn’t dared to hope that it would be this good. So good that still, 10 minutes later, his skin was tingling, his heart was beating and his thoughts… incoherent. It was so damn shame that Sanji was loudly and visibly making it known that he was not playing for the same team with Zoro. It was so damn shame. But man can dream, right?

Zoro closed his eyes and knocked his head back. Fuck. Sanji had put up such a good fight. He’d been on par with Zoro for a long time before Zoro took over the control completely. Honestly, Zoro would’ve wanted the fight to last longer, but at some point it had become just impossible to hold himself back. It felt so good to overpower Sanji, to get him against the wall, all exhausted and flustered. Zoro had to call it off. He had to because Zoro had been too ready to tackle Sanji down, to kiss him hard right there on the back yard. He had no doubt Sanji would’ve disapproved such thing.

Zoro cursed in his mind, scolding himself for returning to the mindset as it did nothing to cool down his excited and throbbing body. He needed some privacy right now, he thought as he jogged quickly up to his room and startled Nami who was reading some stupid magazine on the bed. Nami looked up at him and burst into bright laughter the moment she saw Zoro’s face.

“Jeez, Zoro! Your all…” she sniggered annoyingly. “Was it that good of a… fight?” she asked, still laughing and getting up from the bed.

Zoro felt how his face was turning slowly red but he didn’t care. Nami was a vulgar and annoying bitch sometimes, he thought with more affection than he hoped to show right now. Of course she knew what was going through his mind. Of course she would make fun of him.

“I get it, I get it,” Nami said and patted Zoro on the shoulder. “I’ll give you some privacy. You look like you need it.”

“Just shut up.”

“Is that how you thank people?” Nami asked, but decided to drop the subject as Zoro glared her with as much murderous intent as he could possibly muster at the moment being. Couldn’t she just leave the room? “Oh, by the way, did you get the 100 bucks?”

“Yeah,” he answered, throwing himself on the bed as Nami looked for her second slipper.

“Great,” Nami said cheerfully. “I’m gonna have half of it.”

“What the—“

“I was the one who threw you the knives, remember. So you pretty much won because of me.” She was ready to leave the room now, but she was holding out a hand, waiting for Zoro to pay the money that she had done absolutely nothing to deserve.

“You’re one thieving woman,” Zoro said and put three twenty dollar bills into her hand. “Now, just go, for fucks sake.”

Nami laughed as she closed the door behind her. Honestly, Zoro couldn’t care less about the money right now. He fell back on the only bed in the tiny room and had his hand reaching under his sweatpants and boxers in a matter of seconds after the door had closed. He was so hard that the first touch was almost painful, but he didn’t even flinch as he began stroking himself. His grip was firm and his hand moved fast, almost frenzied, as he allowed his breath become heavier and his mind detached from the surrounding world for a short moment or two. He wouldn’t need long.

Zoro let images fill his mind, images of Sanji that had been continuously filling Zoro’s mind ever since he met the guy. The sleek, black suit hanging beautifully on him, and the way he so comfortably moved – and fought – in it. The blue apron he wore always when he was in the kitchen that made him look so domestic Zoro wanted to throw up, especially because he liked it anyway. Zoro thought of the way Sanji’s hair swirled around when he was spinning fast or jumping to kick him. He thought of the way there was a constant smell of cigarettes were ever Sanji went and how it was always fresh because Sanji was smoking all the time. Zoro’s whole body tensed and prickled as he remembered how strong Sanji had felt when he had blocked his knives. How unyielding his long leg had been, rock hard beneath his hands. And he remembered the intoxicating way the abs of Sanji’s flat stomach hardened as he received Zoro’s punches. Zoro wanted to touch that body. He wanted to take off the clothes and see the muscles, feel them under his fingertips.

The thought of Sanji’s most likely absolutely beautiful abs quivering and tensing under his fingers was more than enough to push Zoro over the edge. He quickly reached for a tissue paper on the night stand and came hard and unceremoniously with a quiet grunt. He cleaned himself and tossed the paper into the basket in the corner of the room, taking a couple of deep breaths to slow down his heart beat. This was unexpected. Zoro hadn’t experienced this kind of joy of fight, and the excitement and attraction that followed, for a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! All feedback is always very welcome :)


	9. Chapter 9

Nami walked upstairs and knocked on the door that had a faded number 52 in it. She listened for a while, but no one answered. She had expected Sanji to be in there, at least, and had be kind of hoping that he would be making tea upon her arrival, but well, she was quite able to fix some tea for herself while Zoro was… venting of some steam. Nami smiled as she entered the quiet apartment and headed straight to the kitchen. It was amusing to see Zoro like this, to see Zoro actually having hots for someone. Too bad it was Sanji, though. Sanji didn’t seem to have much interest in men. Nami wished she could’ve done something for Zoro, but unfortunately Sanji seemed to show way more interest towards her than towards him at the moment.

Sanji… Mr. Prince… Nami shook her head and rummaged through the cabins to find some tea bags. She remembered well enough how shocked she had been, waking up here for the first time after the Arlong incident. Unfamiliar bed, unfamiliar room and Mr. Prince barging in with a breakfast tray. If Zoro hadn’t been there holding her hand all the time, she would’ve freaked out. Sanji had been quick to reintroduce himself and for some reason Nami got the feeling that he didn’t want to make their connection known. It didn’t matter much anyway because from the way Zoro and Luffy were interacting with Sanji, Nami had known immediately that she could trust him. She placed Zoro’s and Luffy’s perception of people above anything else. It usually worked. The two of them had a very good intuition when it came to people.

Nami glanced around the big living room and froze. Of course. How could she have forgotten the bear! Bepo was spread out in the middle of the large room like a white rug and his massive chest was heaving gently. Sleeping, good. Nami continued studying the room. Law and Sanji lived here but the living room was empty and stark. There was nothing personal in the room – no pictures, items, not even papers on the table. Nothing in the room told that people lived here. Nami wondered if their personal rooms were the same or if they actually had some kind of signs of life in them. She didn’t dare to go and take a look though. It was one thing to sneak into their kitchen and make tea, and a completely different thing to snoop around their rooms.

The floor creaked as Bepo changed position and Nami froze in place again.

“Yeah, just keep sleeping you beast,” she whispered, but apparently that was a mistake.

Bepo opened one eye slightly and shoot a bored glanced at Nami. Obviously that thing had been well aware of her presence for the whole time. The bear rolled over to one side and slowly wrenched himself up. Then he lolloped to Nami who was hardly breathing anymore. The bear was really huge up close, Nami thought, closing her eyes and swallowing. Should she play dead? Go down to the floor? She was standing on her wobbly knees and leaning on the kitchen sink behind her, cup of cooling tea in her one hand.

A weird sensation startled her, a sensation on her left hand, the one that was on her hip. Wet. Tickling. Coarse. Nami shoot her eyes open and yelped loudly. The cup of tea fell from her hand, hitting the floor. The warm tea wet her socks, but the cup didn’t break. The bear was licking her hand and nuzzling her hip with its head.

“There, there, good boy,” Nami whispered, her heart still racing. “Gooood boy, don’t eat me.”

Bepo made a purring noise that Nami disturbingly enough found… almost cute. She swallowed again, moving her hand slowly against Bepo’s muzzle.

“Good boy, okay,” Nami whispered again, wondering if it was really okay to try to pet the bear.

She moved her hand again, slowly and carefully, hoping not to startle the animal, and tried to scratch Bepo behind his ear like she had seen Law do. Bepo sat down next to her and looked up with his brown little eyes. The bear was sitting with its legs spread open and back slouching, making little low moans as Nami continued to scratch its soft fur. She had to admit that like this Bepo really looked quite adorable.

“Stealing my friends behind my back?” Law remarked. He was leaning to the doorframe of his room. Nami hadn’t heard the door open.

“I’m not—“

“I think it’s good if you make peace with Bepo,” Law said, smiling. “He seems to like you.”

“That’s good, I guess,” Nami answered although she still wasn’t sure if she believed Law.

“That’s very good. He doesn’t like everyone and you don’t want to be one of the people he doesn’t like.”

“Yeah, that sounds logical.”

“Do you need help with cleaning the tea?”

“Oh, I can manage,” Nami said. She had forgotten the tea already. “I might make myself another cup. Do you want some?”

“If it’s no trouble,” Law said and sat down to the kitchen table.

Nami took some kitchen paper and cleaned the mess quickly before starting the tea again.

“Have you been feeling better, Nami?” Law asked and surprised Nami by standing up and putting a hand on her forehead. “At least you don’t have any sign of fever anymore.”

“Yeah, that Chopper kid has been visiting me time to time,” Nami said.

“Do you mind?” Law asked and without a reply poked Nami’s ribs gently. “Not hurting that much anymore?”

“No… A touch like that isn’t hurting anymore.”

“That’s good,” Law said. “I’m glad to see you’re doing better.”

Nami put another kettle of water on the stove and lit the gas with a pink lighter that was usually lying around in the kitchen. “Hey, umm, Law,” she started, turning around and facing him again. “Can we talk some business?”

“Business?”

“Do you have any news about my family?” Nami asked and realized how her heart started beating harder the moment she mentioned her family.

Law sighed. “Not yet,” he said. “Sanji has been looking into it.”

“I know,” Nami said. They had tried to contact her family – or what was left of her family – right when Nami had woke up. Nami hadn’t talked with her sister Nojiko or step father Gen in years, but Arlong had always kept her under the impression that they were fine – as long as Nami behaved herself. But it had been a lie – of course it had been, fucking Arlong. They had learned that Nami’s home had been annihilated and that no one had scene Nojiko or Gen in years. Nami still hadn’t quite recovered from the shock the news had caused.

“I’m gonna be honest here, Nami,” Law said. “I wouldn’t have much hope for finding them if I were you. I’m sorry.”

Nami swallowed the tears that Law’s words brought to her throat. Law was right of course. When people disappeared in circumstances like this, there wasn’t hope. She took a deep breath and moved to the next thing in her mind to avoid any further breakdowns.

“Do you know what happened to the other girls?” Nami asked. She had wanted to know more about the events of that night for some time, but she had been feeling too weak herself to really start thinking about it. Now she was better and the questions started to press her mind.

“Some of them vanished before I could talk to them. Some I know where to find them if I need to.”

“Do you know about Camie?”

“Camie is with Hachi. Hachi had some friends in Water 7, they should be fine.”

“What about…” Nami strained her memory to remember the name of that new girl. “What about Rebecca, the new girl?”

“She is actually with Hachi as well. I don’t know how she ended up with them.”

“Is she getting better?”

“I checked her injuries myself when I visited them. Nothing serious, but she needed some rest to heal the ankle.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Nami said. She should go and visit them all. “Can you give me their address?”

“Sure. They are hiding, but I think I can give it to you.”

“Thanks, Law.”

Nami took out two cups, put teabags in them and poured the water over the teabags. The kitchen started to smell like lemon and mint.

“Sanji always makes his tea fancy,” Law said.

“I guess you have to survive with the simple stuff today,” Nami said and chuckled.

“I guess so.”

When Nami had first met Law, the man had seemed terrifying, but after living in the same building with him for some time she had started to slowly change her opinion of him. He wasn’t terrifying, at least to her at the moment. Sometimes he was almost likable. She gave him a cup of tea and sat on the opposite side of the table. Yes, she had a tentative trust on Law, just like she had on Sanji. They were shady people with some shady business, but they didn’t seem evil or downright bad people.

“Hey, Law,” she said after they had sat in a silence for a while. “Can you tell me more about that plan of yours?”

“My plan?” Law repeated, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah, the one in which you take down Doflamingo.”

“Oh, that one,” Law said bitterly.

“Word travels fast around here,” Nami said and smiled. “But back to the business. I would be happy to see Doflamingo crushed down to dirt. I know very well that he was the mastermind and puppeteer behind Arlong’s business. He is just as responsible of what happened to me as Arlong was. It is not enough for me to see Arlong taken down. I want to see that whole rotten syndicate annihilated.”

“I think we are on the same page then.”

Nami could feel how Law was weighing her with his eyes and she tried to quickly come up with something, some reason to show him that she was actually useful, something to bargain with. “You think Luffy and Zoro are useful to you?” she asked and hoped that that was indeed the case. “If I understand your plan, they will understand your plan. If I trust you, they will trust you.”

Law stared her straight in the eyes and Nami had to fight not to avert her gaze. This was the most important part of making a bargain. To show clearly where she stood. To show that she wasn’t afraid. Nami stared back and let Law make his decision in peace.

He nodded. “I have a plan, yes. You know the story behind the Boa sisters, Camie and Rebecca?”

“I have my suspicions.”

“I have confirmed that they are victims of human trafficking. All five of them.”

Nami just nodded. It wasn’t news to her.

“If I try to play by the rules, I will only be silenced. I can’t go to the police because Doflamingo owns the police.”

Nami nodded again.

“So I’m going to make it public. I’m going to make it a big story in the news – so big that it will be difficult for Doflamingo to wipe it off the table.”

“And why isn’t it public already?” Nami asked.

“I need a good and trustworthy reporter. I had someone in my mind, but the plans fell through with him.”

“I know one good reporter,” she said.

“You do?”

“Yes. She works for the Grand Line Globe.”

“How do you know her?”

“She’s a childhood friend.”

“And you trust her?”

“With my life.”

“I need to meet her.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Nami said. This was a good turn. The deeper they got involved with Law’s plan, the better it was for them. “Hey, Law… Can you tell me something? Why are you doing this? What’s your motivation?”

“Personal reasons.”

“Yeah, my reasons are pretty personal as well, but you know them.”

“I’m not gonna talk about my reasons,” Law said abruptly and was about to leave the table.

“Okay, okay..” Nami said and sighed. There was a strange, unreadable aura surrounding Law all the time and at times like this it was stronger than ever. Like Law was afraid of something.

“Pardon, Nami. There are things I rather not speak of,” he said as he settled back behind the table.

“Sure, I get it,” Nami said, thinking the abrupt reaction Law had on the subject. What was he afraid of?

They sat in silence for a while as Nami tried to figure out something else to say. “Umm, I have one more question,” she said. “Nothing about you this time,” she reassured as she saw how Law lifted his invisible barriers up again. “I’ve been wondering… And I’m trusting you with this now, you know, so no talking…”

“Sure.”

“I’ve been wondering if Sanji has ever had a girlfriend,” Nami finished her question and smiled innocently.

Law’s eyes widened and he coughed a little. “That was a surprising question,” he said.

“And…?”

“I’ve known Sanji for two years only, but no. Not anyone I would know of anyway.”

“Interesting.”

“And you’re asking because…?”

“Oh, it’s not for myself, not really. I’m not that interested. I don’t think I will be interested in men for quite some time,” she said and gave Law a look that tried to say: Would you be interested after years and years of rapes and forced prostitution?

“If not you, then—“

“I’m asking for a friend.”

Law sank in his thoughts for a moment and seemed to be computing hard inside his head. So hard that it was almost funny. Then he opened his eyes again and studied Nami carefully. “You mean—“

“Remember, you never heard any of this,” Nami quickly said and then formed two syllables with her mouth: Zo-ro.

“I see,” Law said and slowly curled the short hair of his beard around his finger.

“So…?” Nami said, leaning forward. “Do you think there will be any hope for my friend?”

Law stayed silent for quite some time, clearly balancing his words carefully. Or maybe deciding what he would tell Nami? After taking a deep inhale, he finally spoke. “Honestly, I hope not. Because otherwise I will be mortified. I have lived with Sanji for two years now, and if someone else will be able to wake up the gay in him after all this time, I can officially classify myself as a majestic failure.”

Nami stared at him, the words repeating in her head. Law? Law had just said that? She burst into laughter and soon she was laughing uncontrollably, hard enough for her ribs to hurt.

“Contain yourself, Nami. I am not fond of people who make fun of me.”

“Oh, I’m not making fun of you,” she said, holding her stomach and trying to calm herself down. “I just had no idea!”

“I am not fond of making these things common knowledge,” Law said bitterly, probably regretting already that he had been stupid enough to open his mouth in the first place.

“It’s just—“

“Yes, yes. My pathetic love life is very amusing, I know.”

“Well, it’s not like there’s anyone with an actual successful love life around here, so don’t feel bad about yourself.”

“Shachi and Penguin have had some one night stands.”

“Repeating: successful love life.”

“I think even Bepo has seen more action than me.”

“You have to stop, my ribs are hurting. This laughing is not good for me.”

“Indeed, stop laughing,” Law said with a dry smile.

This was good. Law was their ally now and she needed to get closer to him. This was good. “Let’s then, for the sake of your pathetic love life, hope that my friend will not see any action either,” Nami announced.

“Now you make me sound awfully selfish.”

“But you are awfully selfish,” Nami said, slugged down the rest of her tea, stood up from the table, still giggling every time she looked at Law, and walked to the door. “Wash my cup, will you. I made the tea.”

Without listening for an answer she shut the door behind her and hopped down the stairs to their room. The conversation left her in cheerful spirits. She liked this building despite the dead cockroaches here and there, and the plastering that was slowly peeling off from the ceiling and walls, leaving the air of the staircase always a little dusty. She didn’t mind. It wasn’t the ugly, velvety staircase of Arlong Park.

She knocked on the door just to be sure on her way back, although she was quite sure that Zoro had finished anything that was going on ages ago.

“Uhuh,” Zoro’s voice came through the door and Nami opened it.

“Nami!” Luffy said, “look who I found!” He pointed a finger at Usopp as if it would’ve been possible not to notice the extra person in their tiny room.

“Hi Nami,” Usopp said. “Good to see… you…”

“Usopp is quite stoned, don’t mind him.”

“Stoned? You?” Nami asked eyeing Usopp. He didn’t look like a guy who would smoke weed.

“Me,” Usopp said and smiled brightly, “Me, me, me.”

“Okay, it is quite obvious,” Nami said and nodded her head. “Weird things are happening to me today.”

“What weird things?” Zoro asked.

Nami was almost about to tell them what he found about Law, but she swallowed her words on the last moment. Maybe this secret wasn’t hers to tell. After all, she had no idea how deep in the closet Law was. “Oh, it was nothing special,” she ended up saying, knowing that Zoro might ask about it later again. “Anyway, how did he,” Nami pointed at Usopp who was lying on their floor, “end up steering that high in the skies?”

“He made friends with Brook,” Luffy explained helpfully. “People who are friends with Brook often end up like that.”

“Brook is a very nice guy,” Usopp said from the floor.

“He’s been apparently staying at his place since Christmas,” Luffy continued.

“Yeeees! It is a veeery nice place. Veeery nice people.”

Nami sat on the bed in between Zoro and Luffy. “I cannot believe I am actually seeing a day when Luffy makes more sense than someone else.”

“Me neither,” Zoro echoed her. “This is quite amusing.”

“Hey you lovely people up there, do you want some as well?” Usopp sang. “I should have one more joint somewhere in here.”

“Seriously, who is this Brook and how come is he stocking Usopp with weed?” Nami asked.

“Friend of Franky’s. I think he’s okay,” Luffy said. “But I think he is quite weird.”

“At least Usopp has tested that this shit is legit,” Zoro said, as he took the joint Usopp had found from his pocket.

“Yeah,” Nami said. Then she turned to Zoro and whispered: “Do you think it’s safe to give this stuff to Luffy? Anything could happen.”

“We’ll see if we try. It might be fun.”

“You shall have the responsibility of him then,” Nami said, poking Zoro between his ribs. “I should have light somewhere around here.”

It took only a moment to get the joint burning. The three of them sat tightly on the couch and passed the joint quickly between them. Yes, weird things were definitely happening today. But this was good weird. She could use some relaxation.

“Aah, Zoro, this stuff feels good in my head,” she soon said when she started to feel the numbness making its way towards her brain. The bed felt suddenly much more warm and comfortable and Zoro and Luffy felt cozy next to her.

“Yeah, I have to second that this Brook guy is a good guy.”

Nami opened her eyes when Luffy’s weight suddenly slumped next to him.

“What’s with Luffy,” Zoro asked.

“I think he fell asleep.”

“Well that was quick,” Zoro chuckled. “It took like five minutes.”

“Better asleep than psychotic,” Nami said and nuzzled herself closer to Zoro’s side.

“You look so comfortable up there,” Usopp suddenly said, lifting his head on the bedside. He looked like a sad puppy.

“Well come here. I’m sure this tiny bed can accommodate one more person,” Nami said and laughed.

Usopp’s solution was to climb over them and spread his limbs over every one of them equally. “Yeah, this is comfortable,” he mumbled.

“Hey, Luffy, are you really asleep?” Zoro asked and reached out a hand to shake Luffy.

Luffy opened one eye. “I’m wide awake.”

“I have a question for you, Luffy.”

“What question?”

“What was that what you said about being gay?”

“When did I say that?”

“At Arlong Park.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“What was it about?” Zoro repeated his original question.

“What do you mean what was it about?” Luffy asked, his eyes drooping and his voice a little slurred.

“You’re like gay now, all of a sudden?” Zoro specified. “How did you figure that out?”

“Well it’s the same as you, right? So what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I was just surprised.”

“Well, I was thinking that Hancock is like the most beautiful woman in the world and she’s like all over me, always,” Luffy started and kept a long pause to find the words to finish his thought. “So I thought like, I’m not getting it up for Hancock, so I must be gay.”

There was a blink of silence before Zoro and Nami both burst into vigorous laughter.

“That’s your reasoning?” Zoro asked. “That’s just awesome.”

“So are you going to want to have sex with me now?” Luffy asked, blinking innocently at Zoro.

“Absolutely not,” Zoro replied without a single moment of hesitation.

“But why?” Luffy asked.

Nami was holding her stomach again, trying to protect her poor healing ribs, but this exchange was just too absurd.

“Dude, you’re like my best friend and until this day I’ve never had any sort of wish to fuck you and your sexual orientation is not going to change that matter.”

“I don’t know if that’s good or bad,” Luffy said and rolled his head slowly from one side to another.

“It’s good, Luffy,” Nami said. “We are best friends and we’re gonna stay best friends.”

Meanwhile, there was some serious thought process going on inside Usopp’s head. The world around him was blurry for sure and the things happening around him were strange, but Usopp was sure that the discussion happening right now was something important. Something he should try to remember and think through again when his head was a little less foggy. But yeah. There was definitely something gay going on right now. Usopp tried to lift his head to hear better, but it was surprisingly heavy so he let it be where it was – comfortably on Zoro’s lap. He should make the best of this situation, though. He tried to think of something nice to say but all he saw was orange. Why was it so orange? Oh…

“Nami… You have beautiful hair,” was what came out of Usopp’s mouth after all the hard thinking. It was followed by hysteric laughter.

Nami who had leaned over Usopp to find the TV remote, giggled at first, but her giggles turned into shudders. Yeah, people had always been complimenting her hair. Arlong had liked her long, orange hair. She closed her eyes tightly for few seconds and shook her body, as if to expel the memories and the dirty feeling from her skin.

“What is it?” Zoro asked.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Nami said and turned on the small, old TV in the corner of the room.

She didn’t pay much attention to the men talking on the other side of the screen, letting the news stream over her, until she heard a familiar voice. Doflamingo. Nami had met him only a few times, but it was impossible to forget him after meeting him even once.

“I am glad to be here, at this wonderful event, and to witness the success we have made with the fundraising,” his voice said in the TV and Nami shuddered.

“These funds will be an integral part in our plan to build the new Donquixote Children’s Hospital,” the voice continued and the audience cheered.

“Fuck you!” Nami shouted to the screen and made Zoro jump next to her. “Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit!”

“Just turn it off, Nami,” Zoro said.

“…The new hospital will reflect my love for this city…”

“Shut up!” Nami shouted. “Shut up, shut up, shut up…”

Zoro grabbed the remote control from Nami’s hand and suddenly the room was quiet again. Nami was shaking with… what? Anger? Fear? She didn’t know.

“It’s okay, Nami… It’s okay,” Zoro said and pressed her tightly against his chest. “He’s not here.”

“I fucking hate him, Zoro,” Nami said and tears started falling on her cheeks.

“I know.”

“I want to fucking kill him.”

“Shh…” Zoro whispered and kissed her hair, but it didn’t help.

Nami felt dirty, too fucking dirty to even be there with Zoro right now. It was like a blanket surrounding her, all the memories, all the times when… Nami felt how she was being drowned again, drowned in all the fucking shit they had done to her. Fuck, her skin felt dirty and she could almost feel hands on her again, feeling her and touching her. Hands on her skin, on her breasts, stroking her hair. She wanted to get rid of it, her dirty skin and… hair. _Hair._

“Zoro, I want to cut my hair.”

“You what?”

“Cut my hair, Zoro. I want to get rid of it,” she said and jumped up from the bed to find a pair of scissors.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay then,” Zoro said, complying surprisingly easily, and grabbed the scissors from Nami’s hand.

They stood in the middle of the room, Luffy and Usopp both now asleep on the bed. Zoro grabbed Nami’s hair in one hand on brought it to the blades of the scissors.

“Here we go then,” he said and Nami clenched her teeth together when the snapping sound came. She turned around and saw the long locks of orange hair in Zoro’s fist. Her head felt lighter.

“I’m just gonna fix it so it’s a little more even,” Zoro said as he dropped the hair from his hand to the ground.

“Thanks.”

Zoro continued to snap away parts that had stayed longer and Nami stood still in front of him. Every snap brought peace to her, every snap relaxed her tensed shoulders, every snap lifted the weight that was pressing her down until it was almost gone. When Zoro was finally ready, Nami brought her hands up and felt the result. The hair slid easily past her fingers and Nami stroked and messed it up with her hands. Ever since she was a little girl, they had loved her hair. Her orange hair had been one of her best qualities, Arlong often said. Fuck that. This is how it felt to make her own decisions.

“It feels good,” she said. “It feels like freedom.”

“It looks good, too,” Zoro said and smiled at her.

“I don’t care how it looks, Zoro,” she said and smiled. “I’m just glad it’s gone.”

She threw herself against Zoro, hugging him vigorously, almost desperately, and laughed. Zoro hugged her back, pressing her head against his chest, kissing her hair. Around them, Nami’s hair filled the floor. She felt free.

  
#

  
“So, which one of you three can explain this to me,” Law asked and his eyes turned from Zoro to Nami to Usopp and back to Zoro again.

“Whoa!” Usopp said. “I’m still like seeing things. That’s like a bear, fuck. I need to get this shit out of my system.”

“It’s a real bear. We all see it,” Nami said helpfully.

Usopp’s eyes widened with horror and he grabbed Nami’s arm. “A real be—be—bear?”

“Bepo is not the issue here. He is,” Law said angrily and pointed in his bed where the bear and Luffy were sleeping together like they were best buddies. “So, which one of you can explain to me why I needed to wake up next to this little fucker this morning?”

This was not funny and Law was prepared to murder anyone who dared to laugh right now. This was not funny.

“Umm, yeah,” Nami started, “the bed might have been a little small for the all of us…”

“…and Luffy can do weird things at times…” Usopp continued.

“…especially since he was smoking weed yesterday,” Zoro finished.

“And which one of you geniuses did come up with the bright idea of giving him any kind of psychoactive drug?” Law asked. “You should know better than to do something like that.”

Law had of course noticed what Luffy had been smoking when the kid had entered his room in the middle of the night. The fact that Luffy had climbed into _his bed_ slurring something about Torao being a nice guy, was a life event that Law wasn’t going to share with anyone. Ever. Just like he wasn’t going to tell anyone that despite his several tries and hard effort, he had had no luck throwing Luffy out of his bed. The kid had been glued to him. How embarrassing was that. And in the end he had involuntarily fallen asleep next to Luffy and had a fucking good night’s sleep. _Him._ The man who was hardly able to sleep if there was any disturbance in his room. This wasn’t a fucking disturbance then, huh?

“Just do something to him. I want to get him out of my fucking bed and my fucking room right this second.”

“Sure,” Zoro said and obediently walked to the bed and smacked Luffy on the head. “Wake up, you idiot.” When there was no answer he picked Luffy up and carried him out of the room on his shoulder. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he said to Law.

Law took a deep breath. “Let’s just forget this happened.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things going on in the lives of everyone. Hope you enjoyed Bepo and the attemps at comedy, haha XD 
> 
> Thanks for everyone for leaving comments and kudos! <3


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey Nami,” Law began as he walked to the kitchen and noticed that Nami was the only one sitting at their kitchen table. “What time was it when we agreed to meet that reporter friend of yours?”

“At two,” Nami answered absentmindedly.

Law glanced at the old watch hanging on the wall. It was almost noon already.

“You slept in today,” Nami remarked, her blatant tone not suggesting that she actually cared about Law’s sleeping patterns.

“So it seems. I have some trouble getting sleep sometimes.”

“Wanna share?”

“No.”

“You know, Law,” Nami said and lifted her gaze from the magazine she had been reading. “It might help if you sometimes talked to people.”

“Or it might not,” Law said and grunted. “I have no wish to share my personal life with you or anyone else, for that matter.”

“And there lies your problem…”

Nami had become increasingly nosy ever since Law had had the unfortunate sex life conversation with her some time ago. It had, of course, been a calculated move from his part to share something about his private life with Nami in order to gain her trust. Revealing such unimportant thing as his sexual orientation and his interest in Sanji that he had long since condemned unrequited, had seemed harmless enough at the time being. Law wasn’t so sure about it anymore.

Obviously, despite her nosiness, it had its perks to get Nami involved. If the reporter turned out trustworthy and resourceful, the plan would finally start proceeding.It was about time for that. Besides, Nami knew all the girls. They had been through the same things and it was easier for some of them to talk to Nami than to him. She hadn’t been lying about Zoro and Luffy either. They clearly listened to her to a great extent. Without Nami, Luffy would have probably destroyed the plan already. That idiot. Upon hearing that Doflamingo was the one ultimately to blame, Luffy had been more than ready to just go and kick that Mingo’s ass, as Luffy liked to express. Yes, Luffy was an utter idiot and Law was thankful to have Nami on his side on this one. If they were to just barge in before Doflamingo got exposed, the sympathies of the people would definitely be on Doflamingo’s side and their game would be over. There was no place for rushing in this game. They had to follow the plan.

Law just wished their wait would’ve been over already. It had taken over a week for Nami to arrange the meeting with the reporter since the reporter had been out of town when she contacted her. It was annoying, but Law didn’t have any other option but to wait. Grand Line Globe was a respected newspaper that would serve their purpose more than well if they just got the story through.

“Have you seen Sanji?” Law asked, frowning at the empty coffee pot in the kitchen. He liked sleeping in, but the obvious disadvantage of his late arrival to the kitchen was the lack of Sanji’s coffee. He liked Sanji’s coffee much more than the instant he would rely on if he was left alone with the task.

“Back yard…”

“Again?”

“Again.”

Law walked to the window and opened the blinds. Sanji and Zoro were engulfed in a fast paced spar, easily taking up the wide space of the backyard. Both were wearing sweatpants and T-shirts despite the cold weather and even from the distance, Law was able to see that their shirts were clinging on their backs, thoroughly soaked. There was a light layer of snow on the ground again, hiding the dirt and overall grayness, and giving the backyard a slightly less repulsive look. Law followed their movement for a while with fascination. Zoro had knives in his hands and the sparring looked well balanced – a distinct change of what he’d seen a week ago.

“Do you think Sanji is getting better?” Law asked.

“How should I know...” Nami groaned. “They stopped betting money and thus Zoro stopped winning the money, so I’m not interested anymore,” Nami explained with a bored tone, still concentrating mainly on the magazine in front of her. It was an old number of some fishing magazine, Law noted. Why would she even read that?

Law glanced again to the yard, his eyes following Sanji. He was pretty sure Sanji was improving because he was sure as hell that Zoro was taking him more seriously than before. At the moment they both looked like people he would rather not take on. Law tried to get a glimpse of Sanji’s expression, wondering whether, for Sanji, this was a serious fight or the kind of fight he was engaged with enjoyment and joy. Of course, it could be both. It was very much possible to enjoy serious fights. That’s what Zoro seemed to be doing, anyway. Fighting at least somewhat seriously, and judging by the expression on his face, enjoying the fight more than Law would’ve liked to see.

“And your coming with me to meet that reported, right?” Law continued their slow paced conversation as he teared his eyes off the backyard and walked over to the coffee maker.

“Sure. I don’t think she would meet you alone. You’re too scary.”

“What was her name again?”

“Vivi. She was friends with me and Luffy when we were kids. Of course we haven’t kept much contact after…” Nami let her voice fade and Law nodded as a sign of understanding. “But she’s one of the few of my old friends who are still able to talk to me and look me in the eyes. And Luffy still sees her once in a while. That’s how I had her number.”

“I just hope this will work.”

“Me too,” Nami said. “All this waiting makes me nervous.”

 

#

 

After two hours, Law was sitting in a quiet coffee shop with Nami, waiting for the reporter to show up. Nami kept glancing constantly at the door and she was obviously concerned even though she kept repeating that Vivi would definitely show up. It was few minutes past the time they were supposed to meet and Law started to wonder if he should get worried as well.

The bell signaled opening door and Nami’s head turned at once, but Law could read from her face that it was not the reporter.

“Can you get me another cup of coffee?” Nami asked.

They had been here a little early, but Nami sure had drowned her first cup in a record time. He didn’t say anything, but walked over to the counter and ordered one more coffee. The bell ring again and a blond girl stepped in. She wore jeans and white T-shirt, glasses and had a backpack with her. Law glanced at Nami and saw how her face had lit up. So this was their reporter.

“Hey! Get her coffee as well,” Nami yelled and Law glared at her. He didn’t really appreciate the way Nami was bossing him around. Or trying to. Nobody bossed him around and that is why it was even more annoying to return to the table with two cups as if he actually complied with Nami’s orders and hadn’t thought about getting that coffee by himself. It was not the first impression he wanted to give to the reporter.

“Nami!” the woman exclaimed in an overly cheerful tone.

“Vivi!” Nami replied in a reflecting happy tone, so unlike the usual Nami that it made Law shudder.

“I haven’t seen you in ages! You look good,” the girl said and hugged her affectionately.

“You too! It’s been too long!”

What a repulsive social game they were playing. Law had never appreciated empty courtesies, and meaningless physical contact disgusted him. Most physical contact disgusted him.

“Vivi, this is Law, the man I told you about,” Nami said turning to him.

He was still standing with the two coffee cups in his hands, keeping his distance to them like an idiot.

“Nice to meet you,” Vivi said and offered his hand. “My name is Vivi and I’m a reporter from the Grand Line Globe.”

“Law,” he replied and instead of shaking her hand, he gave her one of the coffee cups.

“Nice to meet you, Law,” Vivi said, unfazed by his bluntness.

They sat around the table and Law was glad that the coffee shop really was quiet like Nami had promised and that the table was in a corner, away from other customers. He didn’t feel comfortable doing this on a public place, but Nami had insisted to hold the first meeting like this.

“Let’s talk,” Law said after Vivi had finished rummaging about her backpack and had a pen and notebook in front of her on the table.

Nami did most of the talking while Law just listened to her and straightened some of the details that were mixed up in Nami’s version. Mostly he just observed Vivi and tried to decide whether he should trust this girl reporter or not. She seemed like such a stereotypical good girl – bright, hardworking and honest – and Law was unsure if she had the balls to follow something as big as this to the end. On the other hand the girl seemed to be Nami’s friend and by now Law knew better than to doubt Nami’s capability to do anything. It required quite a lot of guts already to have friends like Nami and Luffy, and it certainly didn’t fit to the good girl image.

After about a half-hour had passed and Nami’s continuous talk paused for a moment, Vivi put her pen on the table and took a deep breath. “Nami, Law,” she started and looked them both in the eyes when saying their names. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that this is big. If what you’re telling me is true, it will shake this city all the way to its foundation. This is huge.”

Nami and Law nodded and Law got the feeling that Vivi might turn down the case, deem it too dangerous for her like any sane person would.

“This is huge,” Vivi repeated, “and I hope that you understand that I cannot take this kind of case alone,” she then said. “We need to include more people into investigating this.”

Law cringed at her words. There was an enormous weakness in including more people. Anybody could be on Doflamingo’s payroll. It wasn’t paranoid to think that, it was realistic. “You do understand how sensitive this information is?” Law asked.

“Yes.”

“And you do understand that if this information leaks to the wrong hands, our game is played.”

“Yes.”

“And you still want to include more people?”

“We have to if we want to do this right. I cannot write an article without checking all the facts. I cannot trust you blindly.”

Law nodded. The girl didn’t seem stupid.

“The first person we have to include is my boss,” Vivi said. “I cannot start working on this without his approval.” She must have noticed the wariness in Laws eyes when she smiled and said: “The good news is that if there is one person I trust more than anyone else in this industry, it is my boss.”

“I want to run a quick background check on him as well before we do anything,” Law said. The higher anyone got in the ladder, the more and more probable it came that Doflamingo was influencing them in one way or another. “Just give me a name and I will know by tomorrow evening if we can proceed with this.”

“Sure,” Vivi said and ripped an empty sheet from her notebook. “I’m just gonna put some contact information here,” she said and quickly scribbled names and numbers on the paper.

  
_Nefertari Vivi, 617-694-2233 (or 317-323-4452), nefertari.vivi@glglobe.com_

_Kaikyo Jimbei, 617-555-3121, kaikyo.jimbei@glglobe.com_

  
Law took the piece of paper in his hand and quickly read it through. Jimbei? He might have heard the name somewhere before. He stashed the paper in the pocket of his jeans and rose up.

“I’ll be in contact.”

 

  
#

 

Usopp was completely succumbed to his work. Together with Franky they had used most of their morning with his cleaning robot and now Usopp was continuing a project of his own, a slightly bigger and sturdier slingshot. He had found the perfect material for the sling at Franky’s workshop and he was now gently melding it together with the frame. He had decided to fortify the wooden frame with metal now that it was possible – scrap metal was abundant in Franky’s workshop – and he started to be quite happy with the result.

Usopp didn’t hear the door being opened nor did he notice Franky who stood at the door for quite some time before speaking.

“Hey, kid, were you going to be somewhere tonight?”

Usopp looked up from his work and it took some time before he remembered what he had told Franky earlier that day.

“Oh crap,” he voiced. “I totally forgot Luffy.” Usopp glanced at the old clock that was standing in the corner. “Shit, I should’ve been there ages ago.”

He had promised Luffy to meet him in some kind of free event – carnival of some sort – that, according to Luffy, was supposed to be fun. He had completely forgotten.

“Well, you’re friends are here looking for you,” Franky said. “If I were you I would go with them before Luffy destroys something in the bar. Again.”

“Oh,” Usopp said in surprise. He hadn’t expected anyone to actually come and look for him. “I’ll be there in a sec,” he added to Franky’s back and quickly started putting things back to their places. It didn’t take him long since he was still very carefully keeping the place clean. He couldn’t afford having Franky annoyed with him or anything.

As Usopp stepped out from the back room he was surprised to notice that there were quite a lot of people in the bar. Most of the tables were full and—

“Usoopp!” Luffy shouted from one of the tables, cutting his trail of thought completely. “I can’t believe you forgot us!”

He was rocking on his chair and holding a glass of milk in his hand. Zoro and Nami were with him, and also Sanji, who seemed to be trailing after them more and more often nowadays. Or after Nami, Usopp thought and sighed as he watched how Sanji was smiling stupidly at everything Nami said.

“Yeah, sorry guys,” he said. “I can’t believe I forgot you either. Is the festival thing over already?”

“Nah,” Zoro said. “Luffy just wanted to fetch you before the fireworks.”

“That’s…” Usopp swallowed as a warm thought entered his mind. Maybe he really had friends. “That’s really nice, you know.”

Luffy just smiled widely and stupidly at him.

“Of you go, kids,” Franky said from the bar. “There are some actual paying customers that need a table.”

“Oh, sorry!” Usopp replied at once. “We don’t want to be a bother,” he said hurriedly and apologetically, grabbing Luffy from a hand and dragging him outside.

The others emerged from the door shortly after them, Sanji of course keeping the door open for Nami and bowing his head like some sort of butler, and the second everyone was out of the bar, Usopp relaxed. He didn’t want Franky to associate him with any kind of damage Luffy was able to cause around the bar so it was better to get out as fast as possible, really. As he stood there in the cold air, he remembered that it had once again been some time since he had eaten. Telling his growling stomach to stay quiet, he entertained the idea of asking if any of the others had some food with them, but said nothing. He would get something in the evening anyway if he crashed in with Brook, and if he ended up with Zoro and Nami, they would probably steal some food from Sanji’s fridge like Usopp had seen them doing in the past. Well, Zoro wouldn’t steal, of course. He had his pride as always. But Nami hadn’t heard of any such thing as pride and since she was doing all the stealing anyway, Zoro just didn’t seem to care anymore. Just like Usopp didn’t care anymore about many things.

Usopp followed them to a subway tunnel and awkwardly hurried after Luffy who jumped over the gates and ran to the subway car seconds before the doors started closing. Luffy blocked the doors so that the last one of them, Nami, made it inside, before letting them close completely. The car jerked forward and Usopp let a breath out. Taking free rides was another thing he wasn’t quite comfortable with but the the festival was on the other side of the city. He couldn’t choose walking this time.

“I hope the fireworks are going to be super awesome,” Luffy mused to Nami who was sitting next to him.

On Usopp’s other side Zoro and Sanji were bickering about something, but Usopp didn’t really care to find out what. It was amusing as ever, though, to see how Sanji became a totally different person the moment he wasn’t speaking to Nami. Jerk.

Usopp stared at his reflection on the subway window. His hair was a hopelessly overgrown jumble of black curls exploding everywhere the moment they made their way out from under the yellow beanie he was wearing. Next to him, Nami stroked her hair with her fingers, trying to get it set down. The cold, dry air and the woolly scarf she wore made it slightly electric, defying both gravity and control. Nami looked cuter now that she had cut her hair. More tomboyish and wild, less… Whatever she had been before. Usopp had been pretty shocked after he had woken up and realized that the orange filling the floor was Nami’s hair. He hadn’t said anything of course, especially since Zoro and Nami didn’t seem to acknowledge the change in any way.  
  
Usopp was still absentmindedly staring at Nami’s reflection. Her mouth curved into an annoyed scowl as she fought her hair down and the orange color of her hair gave her skin a beautiful glow. She caught his eyes in the reflection and smiled. Embarrassed, Usopp quickly averted his gaze and coughed. The last thing Nami probably wanted was to be ogled by anyone. If she needed something, it was good friends she could trust and relay on, not someone who even remotely and rather not-very-acutely wanted to… wanted anything more.

As Usopp tried deliberately not think of Nami, the constant bickering of Zoro and Sanji made it to his ears.

“I don’t know what Law is thinking,” Sanji complained. “What the fucking use it is to have you working with me? And his doing this all the time now…”

“He’s a realist,” came Zoro’s unfaltering voice. “He knows you need someone to save your puny ass.”

“Oh fuck off. Like I couldn’t handle myself.”

“Law seems to think so.”

“He fucking does not think so.”

“Whatever you say, cook.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Sanji exclaimed and dramatically pressed his long fingers against his temples. “You’re just gonna ruin the whole gig, you stupid green ape.”

Zoro snorted and whistled. “You think I enjoy babysitting a brat like you?”

“Not a brat! Take that fucking back.”

“That’s exactly what you are. A goddamn annoying brat who thinks too much of himself.”

“Shithead…” Sanji mumbled.

Usopp tuned their voices out of his head. It was a mystery to him why Law would ever put the two of them working together. Any sane person would expect mushroom clouds if those two had to spend more than a few minutes together. In fact, Usopp would’ve never thought to see them actually spend their free time together like this, but obviously Sanji was too drawn to Nami to skip this just because of Zoro.

It took some time to make it to the festival area and it took some more time to wait for the fireworks to kick off, but once that happened, Usopp decided it had been a good idea to come. He had always liked fireworks – tried even make some of his own before they were banned in the orphanage – and it was nice to be like this. To be together with Luffy, Zoro, Nami and even Sanji. Together with friends. It felt… normal. Nami had pressed herself tightly between Usopp and Zoro trying to escape the cold wind and even Zoro and Sanji were silent for a change. Luffy had climbed into a lamp post for a better view and was cheering loudly for each bang. All of them together like this, watching fireworks on a clear winter night. They could’ve been any normal group of high schoolers or college students, gathered together to have fun. Maybe to have a few drinks afterwards. Maybe if they were just a group of normal people, Usopp would’ve tried to make a pass on Nami. To put his hand around her because she was shivering with cold. After all, weren’t firework displays just the place to do that? But they weren’t normal. None of them was. None of them had any kind of normal life and thus Usopp kept his hands tightly in his pockets, settling with shivering and staring at the colors and shapes filling the sky.

The fireworks died away after some time and all that was left behind was grey smoke staining the sky, slowly floating away with the wind.

“Were’s Luffy?” Nami asked and as Usopp glanced around, he noticed Luffy’s absence as well.

“He’ll find us if he wants to,” Zoro said and turned around.

“Are the stands still open?” Nami asked. “Luffy would be somewhere drooling over a piece of meat if I had to make a guess.”

"Some of them seem to be,” Sanji said and turned to Nami with a disgustingly happy expression on his face. “Come with me and I will win a teddybear for you!”

Nami nodded absentmindedly and followed him towards the brightly lit stands. Usopp caught Zoro rolling his eyes and imitated puking. Zoro smiled. They didn’t often share moments like this but apparently Sanji’s obnoxious mannerism was equally appalling to the both of them.

"Hey, Usopp,” Zoro said to him as they followed Nami and Sanji who was blabbing to her constantly. “There’s a stand with free food over there. I think they are still serving.”

“Free food?” Usopp asked and his stomach started immediately growling furiously. “What festival is this anyway?”

“No idea.”

“Well, I’m gonna check that food thing out. You coming or are you going to save Nami from Mr. I’m-gonna-choke-you-to-death-with-hearts-and-fluff-until-you-die?”

“Nami will handle herself.”

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t want to spend any more time in that love storm than necessary.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said and shoot a funny glance towards Sanji and Nami.

They got their stomachs filled with soup that tasted distantly like meat but had mostly potatoes and carrots in it while too grandmas tried to fill their heads with ideas of Jesus Christ, Our Savior, who would take care of everyone without leaving anyone behind except obviously all of those poor bastards who didn't have the strength to believe. Zoro seemed to have tuned out their voices completely and Usopp nodded every once in a while. He was used to religious bullshit. The orphanage had been full of it. He had even believed it all at some point, but life had shown him that there was no use believing.

They had just joined Nami and Sanji when Sanji’s phone went off. It wasn’t a long phone call but it returned him back to the ground.

“Moss-head, Law wants us to do the job now.”

“Who are you calling moss-head?” Zoro replied and then seemed to realize the actual implication of the sentence. “Now?”

“Now. We need to get going.”

Zoro glanced at Nami and his expression was unsure and worried.

“Go, stupid,” Nami said. “I can get back on my own.”

Sanji almost jumped forward when she spoke. “I’m devastated to leave you like this, dear Nami! Please make it home safe!”

“You sure, Nami?” Zoro asked, completely ignoring Sanji’s presence.

“I’m sure,” she said but it seemed that nothing could really shake Zoro’s worry. “Aaand,” Nami shot a quick glance at Usopp, “he will come with me.”

“I will?”

“He will,” Nami continued. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Usopp was grateful for her trust but quite astonished that she would ever think that he was some use to her. She was probably stronger fighter anyway, and Usopp would be just dead weight if something actually happened.

Judging by the look Zoro just gave to Usopp, his thoughts were probably pretty much on the same tracks. Nevertheless, he shrugged and sighed. “Take care of her, Usopp.”

“Sure,” Usopp said manly although he was ever so unsure of himself.

Before he could say anything else, Zoro and Sanji were only shapes in the distance and the last thing he heard was Zoro’s annoyed “don’t tell me what to do, curlybrow.” Nami was smirking as she watched them go.

“Shall we?” Usopp said and waved towards the nearby subway station. “I think Luffy is a pretty lost cause anyway.”

“You’re probably right,” Nami agreed. “His probably miles away by now.”

Their way back to the strange apartment building that Nami now called home was long and quiet. Usopp couldn’t come up with anything to say, even if he tried. Everything he thought of would eventually lead to some kind of depressing subject.

“The fireworks were nice,” he finally said after pondering for a great while whether the line sounded like he was hitting on her or not.

When there was no answer, Usopp turned to look at Nami. Her eyes were closed and her lips were gently curled into a relaxed smile. She was sleeping. The train was closing on a station and the sudden jerk made Nami’s head fall against his shoulder. Usopp couldn’t help but smile when he looked at her. She looked younger than usual, less determined and less harsh, almost innocent. He corrected his position a little and threw an arm around her to keep her from falling backwards as the subway accelerated again. His consciousness almost started blaming him, but he quieted it quickly. This was what friends did. Zoro and Luffy would do the same.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out, this time you get to enjoy Zoro's POV. :) Hope you like it!!

Zoro woke up with a violent jerk and gasped for air. For a moment, he was disoriented and couldn’t release his hands that were fisted around the sheets with a painful force. He saw shadows around him; dark shapes and moving figures. They were walking around the room, looming over the bed, hiding behind the small window, urging their way in. They were everywhere. But they weren’t real. Zoro knew the shadows weren’t real. He just had to wake up enough to realize it.

Bed. He was in his bed. He turned his head – a feat that required much more effort than it should have – and relaxed slightly. Nami was sleeping next to him. She was breathing slowly and steadily, her features neutral and calm. Zoro blinked a few times and the shadows around the room started to disappear or morph into winter coats hanging on the wall, into clothes that had been carelessly thrown on the open bathroom door or on the chair in the corner, and into trees that were swaying in the mild blow behind the window. The faraway street lamp gave the room a dim light that was enough for Zoro to distinguish between coats and… shadows of men Zoro thought he had seen in the room. Of course there wasn’t anyone in the room. This just happened sometimes. Zoro knew it was his mind playing tricks on him and dragging images to reality from his dreams and memories. During the night, when he was asleep, was the only time he couldn’t force himself to forget.

Zoro turned on his side again and drew Nami closer to him. She didn’t wake up, didn’t even make a small protesting sound, but the steady rhythm of her breathing faltered a little before falling back to its rails. Zoro wouldn’t sleep for a while though. He never could, not after this. He knew already that if he’d close his eyes now, the only thing waiting for him were the same scorching hot desert he had he had just escaped from. Zoro could almost feel the sand getting between his toes in the sweaty shoes – but it wasn’t real. None of it was. He wasn’t even wearing shoes.

Instinctively, Zoro pressed Nami closer to him, feeling her soft body against his arms and chest. He squeezed gently until Nami made a soft sound that brought Zoro back to the moment. What was he doing? Hoping he hadn’t woken Nami up, Zoro released his grip and began listening to her breathing again. It was good that she was here. She made his nights easier to handle. Just as Zoro knew he made Nami sleep better. They were good for each other – and there was no one Zoro trusted more than Nami.

But sometimes, on moments like this, Zoro longed for something more and it wasn’t because Nami’s friendship wasn’t enough, but… Zoro needed something else, someone different. He longed for someone else sleeping next to him. Someone he could’ve squeezed without breaking. Someone who would manage his strength without faltering. Someone whose arms around him would be hard, strong and muscular instead of soft, smooth and feminine.

Zoro rolled his eyes in the darkness. Who knew he would harbor such incredibly weepy thoughts? He stifled a snort and shook his head. Even if it was in his own bed where no one would see him, even if it was in the middle of the night, Zoro was uncomfortable with emotional shit like this. It was not his thing, to get teary eyed and weepy and weak. In fact this trail of thoughts was pretty damn annoying and he would’ve been more than glad if it didn’t pop in his head anymore. But fuck, did his thoughts ever do what he wanted? No, they didn’t.

It annoyed him that recently his thoughts had been on these tracks way too often. It annoyed him even more that he knew the reason. The reason had become more or less part of his everyday life. The reason got him agitated and exited and irritated and frustrated, fought well, had all the strength Zoro could wish for, even cooked for him – albeit begrudgingly – and while doing all that, the reason annoyed the hell out of Zoro by being too damn sexy for his own good.

Just like this night. Law had set them to scare off some petty little criminals. It wasn't important who they were and Zoro wasn't interested in the details. He had no reason to be. He didn't need to know why he smashed the poor guy’s head against the door while the other men watched in horror and tried to back off just to find Sanji already behind them dishing out some damn good kicks. Zoro just knew what Law expected of him. And of Sanji. They were good together like that – scaring, kicking asses, getting information out of uncooperative people, making sure that Law’s business went on without a flaw. It was quite incredible actually, considering that the two of them were hardly able to hold a minute of civilized conversation. Yet, when they fought together instead of fighting each other, they clicked like magic.

For Zoro, who was a lone wolf by nature, it meant something. There hadn’t been many people before with whom things clicked like that, and the realization was disturbing.

 

#

 

When Zoro woke up, he was surprised to realize that Nami had disappeared from their room. Of course, it was nothing to worry about, not anymore. Nami was getting more and more familiar with the other residents of this building – even with the bear, Zoro snorted. Still, it had been some kind of a wordless agreement to keep around each other as much as possible. To make sure the other knew where they were. Nami called him overprotective and maybe Zoro was. He had all the reason to be. Zoro was slightly taken back that Nami had woken up before him and let him sleep while going upstairs. If she was upstairs.

He quickly pulled on a pair of green sweatpants and a white tank top that he found lying on the floor before hurrying upstairs, two steps at the time. There was no reason for him to worry, but he couldn’t really help himself. He pulled open the door to the upstairs flat that had started to serve as a general breakfast room ever since Law took in all those people he had deemed relevant to his plan or whatever. Zoro wouldn’t admit that he had been worried if someone asked, but he felt the tension easing in his shoulders the moment he spotted Nami. Nami smiled at him when their eyes met, but quickly returned her attention to the people around her. Zoro stared. The sight was weird.

The room was filled with people and even though the mornings were often busy around the kitchen, this was not a normal breakfast. For one, the people were sprawled across the miscellaneous furniture of the living room area instead of the table and counters in the kitchen. Nami was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed next to Law who rested his back against the bear. The Boa sisters easily filled a large couch and Sanji was hovering near them with a teapot in his hand. Jimbei was crouched over a notebook on the coffee table writing something down and next to him, Vivi was doing pretty much the same, except that she had balanced her notebook against her crossed knee. Wait, what? Vivi? Why was the girl he remembered hanging out with Luffy sometimes here? And  _Jimbei?_

Zoro was just about to open his mouth to say something when Jimbei apparently sensed his staring and lifted his gaze from the papers. His eyes lit up with recognition and a passing confused look visited his stoic features.

“Zoro!” he boomed and everyone in the room turned to look at Zoro. “What a surprise to see you! And a good one, kid,” he said and rose up, walking up to Zoro and dragging him into a friendly hug.

“Yeah, good to see you too,” Zoro managed from his surprise.

“I didn’t know you were back form Iraq,” Jimbei said and took some distance to get a better look at him. “And in one piece, I see.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I’m happy for that.”

Zoro glanced around the room and hoped that people would soon forget them and stop staring.

“How’s Luffy?” Jimbei continued and threw a glance at the door. “Not with you?”

“Luffy’s Luffy,” Zoro said, knowing that Jimbei knew what he meant. “Too bad he’s not here today. He’s taken quite a liking to this place.”

“And you?” Jimbei asked. “How come I see you here?”

“Work,” Zoro said and ignored the eyebrow Jimbei raised at him. “And a room. I sort of live downstairs.”

Jimbei said nothing. Obviously he wouldn’t be thrilled that Zoro was working for the kinds of Law – Zoro assumed that Jimbei knew well enough the nature of Law’s business - but it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be last.

"We have to catch up later, Zoro, sorry" Jimbei said apologetically and turned back towards the living room. “We’re in a middle of something.”

Zoro nodded, filed the weird situation in the living room as something that didn’t concern him, and turned back to the open kitchen to see if there was any breakfast leftovers. He didn’t miss the “Why I’m not even surprised that you would know him and Luffy,” that Law mumbled to Jimbei with a defeated tone. For a second he wondered whether he should’ve asked why Jimbei was here in the first place, but well, he would find out if it turned out to be important.

"Eat that," came a voice from behind him and Zoro turned around to see Sanji pushing a plate in his hands.

“Eh?”

“Going to be wasted if you’re not gonna eat it,” Sanji said as he filled the teapot with freshly boiled hot water. “Though I guess it’s just as wasted on you,” he continued mumbling. “I don’t know why I would even bother…”

“What’s your problem?” Zoro grunted but took the plate nevertheless. There was a slightly dry looking pancake and a couple of fried eggs. Looked tasty to him.

“Put it in the micro first, idiot,” Sanji snarled as Zoro was sitting on the table. “For the fucks sake… Do you seriously have moss for brains?”

“It’s the same food whether it’s cold or warm.”

“It tastes better warm.”

“I don’t care how it tastes,” Zoro said and picked up a fork. That man could sometimes be a serious pain in the ass.

“Well I do and since I made it, I get to decide this,” Sanji snapped, grabbing the plate from the table and angrily pushing it into the microwave oven.

“What the—“ Zoro started, but gave up as the familiar humming signaled him his breakfast was already spinning and warming up. Zoro didn’t have the energy to argue this early in the morning. It was enough trouble trying to get himself up and running without it.

The humming stopped with a loud bling and Zoro followed with mild interest as Sanji took the plate, poured a generous amount of syrup on the pancake and then threw the plate back in front of him. Moreover, Sanji now had a cup of fresh coffee in his hand (when did he manage that?) and he banged it loudly on the table next to the breakfast plate.

“Black, huh?” Sanji barked, and when Zoro nodded, he turned around and walked back to the others. In less than a second he had morphed into that lovey-dovey-prince alternative personality of his and he started to serve a second round of tea to the women.

Zoro stared after him and he stared at the pancake, eggs and coffee in front of him. What on earth was this now? He was used to Sanji’s rudeness by now, but to be rude while making sure his breakfast was enjoyable? That was just plain weird.

The day continued slowly and boringly to Zoro, as everyone else around seemed to be tied with the ever-continuing meeting. He sat down into the corner of the living room, unsure whether his presence was allowed or not, but since nobody seemed to mind him around, he ended up listening them talk and dozing off every now and then. He picked up pretty fast what the meeting was about, anyway, and even though he wasn’t interested in most of the things spoken, he knew that there was someone who might need him. After all, they were going through the stories of the victims at Arlong’s and Nami was one of the victims.

He followed the reactions on Jimbei’s and Vivi’s faces as they listened and took notes. Emotions ranged from shock to worry, disgust and bewilderment. They weren’t nice stories. Of course they weren’t. But genuinely nice stories were seriously rare around here. Zoro knew that much. When Nami talked, Zoro stayed stoic and silent against the wall. Nothing she said was knew to him, but it hurt nevertheless. The words pressed his chest and swirled around his stomach even if none of that was visible from the outside. Nami kept glancing at him, searching for the silent support she knew she would receive and smiling weakly every time their eyes met.

  
The only one in the room showing any emotion was Vivi and she had to repeatedly wipe of tears from the corners of her eyes as Nami and the Hancock sisters spoke. Zoro knew her face from the streets. She was Luffy's friend, just like every person to ever set foot in Water 7. Other than Vivi, there was not a tear to be seen. They were fucking monsters to be able to take this all this calmly, Zoro found himself thinking. Not only him, Law, Sanji and Jimbei, but the girls as well. Every single one of them had seen too much shit in this world.

Zoro must have dozed off again because when he opened his eyes again, the light had shifted and evening sun was now throwing shadows to the living room. Jimbei and Vivi were standing, clearly on their way out.

“This,” Jimbei said heavily, “is something we have to get out there.” He glanced around the room, nodding to to the the Boa sisters who were also making their exit. “This, while being definitely most incriminating, is not the only thing we have against Doflamingo. There have been tons of rumors and nameless tips, legitimate leads, police cases that never led to convictions and what else. Prostitution, gambling, shady real estate business, drugs, awful corruption and now human trafficking. It’s a big pile of wrongdoings that nobody have ever had the will or chance to undo. But I’m gonna change that.” He sighed heavily. “I wished I had the strength to do this earlier.”

His words were met by silence, only broken by Hancock who turned towards the door.

“Thank you for your time, Hancock, Marigold, Sandersonia,” Jimbei said and Law nodded in unison with him.

Hancock stared at them for a while. “Just get that bastard,” she growled. “Just get the bastard who destroyed my life and my sisters’ lives.”

“We will,” Jimbei said. When the three women had left the room he turned back to Law. “One more thing before we go,” he said.

Law corrected his position, sitting more upright, facing Jimbei.

“Why are you doing this, Law?” Jimbei asked, his voice turning to kind and almost fatherly. “What is your motivation to take him down?”

“I have my reasons and they are not public.”

“I understand,” Jimbei said, “but you have to prepare, Law. Prepare them to come public at some point. Because when we start digging, God knows what comes up. And when we do this, it’s like opening the flood gates. It will be very difficult to keep anything back. All or nothing, as they say.”

Zoro could easily see how uncomfortable Jimbei’s words made Law. How the man steeled himself, froze his exterior. For a quickly passing moment, the look in his eyes resembled the one of an escaping rabbit, but then he had already regained his composure. It had been there hardly long enough for anyone to see, yet enough for Zoro – and as Zoro saw from the corner of his eye, also Sanji – to register.

‘I will,” Law said. “I will be prepared.”

“I was just warning as a friend,” Jimbei said with a sad look on him. “And of course, we will avoid any connections made between this case and you. After all, your line of work if far from legal,” Jimbei’s eyes swept past the room, “and the cleaner we can keep this investigation, the better.” Then he turned and led Vivi to the door. “We should go. We have a lot of work to do. We’ll be in contact. And Zoro,” he said, glancing at him, “we should catch up sometimes. Bring Luffy, too. I can buy dinner to you boys.”

Zoro just nodded and watched them go.

“How do you know him?” Law asked as soon as the door was shut.

“Luffy knows him. Like Luffy knows every single person in this town.”

“Fitting…”

“But anyway, I’ve known him for years. He was a cop before becoming a reporter. Got tired of the shit going on in the law enforcement, I guess, or something,” Zoro explained lazily.

“I figured that much.”

“When he was a cop, he used to help us out sometime. When Luffy had done some especially stupid, you know,” Zoro said and smiled at the memories. Jimbei had indeed been there for them, when the two kids had got themselves in trouble time after time. Luffy had somehow won him over. Declared that he was a friend.

“Well, he seems decent enough reporter. Him and that girl, both,” Law mused, stretched his arms and legs and sunk back against the white fur. The bear beneath him made some grunting noises but didn’t seem to mind.

"I'm gonna fetch some beer,” Nami said and rose up.

“For what?” Law grunted from the floor.

“Why beer, dear Nami? Wouldn’t you enjoy wine more?” Sanji sing-songed stupidly as ever.

“Sure,” Zoro said, mostly thinking how good Nami was to her. If there was something he needed after the long afternoon, it was beer.

“Oh,” Nami said, with mock surprise in her voice, “I don’t think I have money with me right now…” Of course she didn’t. She didn’t generally have any money. She was just bumming away like a pro around here, eating Sanji’s food and sometimes using the money Zoro got from his gigs. Zoro noticed the way Law sighed and rolled his eyes much like Zoro himself did just before Sanji jumped up like a jack-in-the-box ready to – once again – save the damsel in distress.

“Don’t worry, Nami! I will take care of it and go to the store with you,” Sanji sang and was already leading their way out. Nami was using the poor guy so much that Zoro felt sometimes sorry for him. Not now though. Not when they were going to buy beer that he could drink.

“Keep her safe, love-cook!” Zoro shouted after them.

“Much better than you ever,” Sanji snarled back just before the door shut with a loud bang.

There was a moment of silence in the room after they left before Law spoke.

“God, he is annoying sometimes.”

“Oh yes,” Zoro said with a chuckle.

 

#

 

Much later that evening Zoro was sitting at the kitchen table. He stared at the near empty bottle of whiskey, the dozen empty cans of beer, the few glasses that people had left behind, and Sanji who was sitting on the other side of the table, staring back at him. Well, this was going to be fun.

The evening had turned out long and enjoyable after Nami and Sanji had returned from their quick trip to the nearest convenience store. Nami had insisted that they had to celebrate now that the plan was finally taking a step forward. Eventually she had gotten everyone on the mood even though Law had been very reluctant at first. Of course, the moment they had opened the first beer, Luffy had barged in with Usopp on tow. Later some Law’s friends – friends or underlings, Zoro wasn’t sure – had joined them as well. People had started to disappear into the different rooms only after they had finished most of the beer, wine and whiskey they could find. And now only Zoro and Sanji were left.

Nami had been the last one to leave the table. She left soon after Law had retired to bed and gave Zoro a mischievous smile. Zoro had half expected Sanji to go as well, but for one reason or another, Sanji had stayed. And now they were sitting there, at the kitchen table, neither of them coming up with anything to say.

“So, you’re back to normal, then?” Zoro blurted out.

“What do you mean, ‘back to normal’?” Sanji repeated, imitating Zoro’s tone.

“Being able to speak like a normal person now that Nami’s gone.”

“Shithead,” Sanji mumbled and shook his head.

What a pleasant start for a conversation. Very fucking pleasant. Sanji seemed to be more drunk than Zoro had initially thought, though. Having drowned merely a bottle of wine and a beer or two, it meant that he was quite a lightweight when it came to alcohol. The realization amuzed Zoro quite a bit.

“What are you smirking at?” Sanji asked.

“Nothing.”

“Like shit. What are you smirking at?” Sanji repeated getting an annoyed tone to his voice.

“You,” Zoro said, smiling now deliberately. It would annoy the fuck out of Sanji. “You’re drunk.”

“Like fuck I am, shithead.”

“But seriously, cook, why are you acting like that with Nami all the time? She doesn’t expect any of that you know,” Zoro tried again, this time seriously.

“Why is your hair green?” Sanji shot back with a matching seriousness on his face. “Why are you the only one asking questions here?”

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.”

“You go first,” Sanji snarled and stared at Zoro angrily. At the moment Zoro honestly had very little idea of what was going on inside Sanji’s head, but at least this was a discussion. Kind of.

“I think it’s some fucked up color anomaly. Never bothered to find out, really.”

“You mean you don’t dye it?” Sanji asked, genuinely surprised.

“Nope.”

“Shit, I want another question. This was too fucking boring.”

“Just answer mine, cook.”

“Why are you so fucking annoying?”

Zoro raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m less drunk than you?” he asked. “Because I’m a better fighter than you? Because I’m—“

"Fuck off.”

“You asked,” Zoro said and smiled smugly. “Your turn to answer. Why are you treating all the women like you do?”

“They deserve it, so fuck off with your stupid questions.”

Zoro sighed and leaned back in his chair. Maybe Sanji didn’t have an answer to the question. He probably had no idea how idiotic he was around women anyway.

“I’ve been taught to treat women well, and that’s what I fucking do.”

“By whom?”

“By my father.”

“The one in hospital?”

Sanji eyes widened just for a second with a surprise before he nodded. Maybe he had forgotten he’d told Zoro about his father. Or didn’t think Zoro would remember.

“My turn,” Sanji said, back to his annoyed state. “Why do you treat Nami like shit sometimes even though she’s your woman?”

It was Zoro’s turn to look up in surprise. “Not my woman.”

“What?”

“Nami’s not my woman.”

“You sleep in the same bed.”

“So?”

“I just thought…” Sanji’s voice trailed off.

Zoro sighed. This would be such a good moment to tell Sanji something more. Maybe he could mention that he didn’t do women at all. That would make Sanji see things differently, but Zoro didn’t feel like pushing. For all he knew, they were actually speaking to each other. Not yelling, not using merely insults. Actually speaking. He didn’t want to freak Sanji out now.

“And for the record,” Zoro said, “I don’t treat Nami like shit. I happen to care about her.”

“Your just an insensitive brute by nature,” Sanji sighed, still obviously baffled by the fact that Zoro and Nami sleeping together didn’t mean Zoro and Nami _sleeping together_.

Zoro was likewise in his thoughts for a while before it hit him. “Oi, you shitty cook, you mean you thought that Nami was my woman and you were still hitting on her all the fucking time? You are one shitty son of—“

“I wasn’t hitting on her. I’m just being nice to her.”

“You’re a fucking sleaze.”

“For what, being nice to her?”

“It’s not being nice what you do. It’s being fucking all over her all the time.”

“Well fuck you, too,” Sanji snorted.

Zoro expected Sanji to march of the table and was once again surprised that Sanji just slumped back into his chair and slugged down rest of the wine in his glass. Seriously, what was it in the man sitting on the other side of the table that attracted Zoro so much? Because it definitely wasn’t the way he behaved. The body he happened to have, of course, and the pretty face, but Zoro refused to admit that the looks was all there was to it. Why was it that Zoro was so drawn to Sanji when they fought while they could hardly stand each other otherwise? Why was it that Zoro trusted Sanji to have his back – even at that first time, in Arlong park, when Sanji had been nothing but a stranger to him?

“Where did you learn how to fight?” Zoro asked once they had been silent long enough to forget the latest insults thrown at each other.

Sanji looked up from his glass, his eyes wandering and his overall look getting tired. “My dad taught me.” And before Zoro said anything, he added, “Yes, the one who is in hospital.”

"What happened to him?”

“Cancer. It’s a bitch, you know.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault, so don’t be,” Sanji said quietly. “But yeah, it’s been kinda shit. It’s been kinda shit for more than two years now and I don’t know how long he has left.”

“So what did your dad use to do before things went south? Teach some weird Tae-kwon-do or kickboxing? Whatever those crazy kicks of yours are…”

Sanji chuckled and smiled at the idea. “He was a cook.”

“A cook?”

“Yeah, we had a family restaurant, me and my dad. Dad even put me into a cooking school so that I could take over the restaurant at some point. But we had to sell it of course, when he got the news. It was over for him.”

“And your school?”

“Costs money. That I don’t have.”

“That sucks.”

“It does.”

Zoro sensed that it was over then – the magical moment when the two of them were actually able to speak to each other. He felt like he should have slapped Sanji on the back or tousle his hair or do anything that would cheer him up and say “it’s going to be alright”. Which would’ve been bullshit, of course. How were things going to be alright for him? They weren’t. He wouldn’t go back to school. His old man wouldn’t miraculously get better. If anything, things were probably going to get worse for him as the cancer progressed.

“I’m gonna head to bed,” Zoro said, startling Sanji who had been staring at his empty wine glass again for a while. “Maybe you should do.”

“Nah, you just take care of your own business, mosshead,” Sanji said, but any insult he was trying to throw lacked the usual vigor and edge. Besides, he lifted himself up anyway and headed to his room just like Zoro had suggested.

“Sure I do, love cook,” Zoro replied, and the near-affectionate tone of his words surprised him. Why did he get the feel that he had started to think of Sanji as his ‘own business’?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the spirit of the passing valentines day, we finally saw progress (albeit minor) between Zoro and Sanji. They even talked to each other! <3 
> 
> I want to thank all of those wonderful people who are leaving comments for this work. You are the best! I'm super happy that so many people are enjoying my writing, and as always, all kind of feedback is more than welcome. Really - even if you feel like criticizing, I'm happy to hear your thoughts!!


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a long day, Usopp thought as he tugged off layers of clothes, leaving on only his boxers and a t-shirt. He lifted the covers of Zoro’s bed, and silently slid between them. The sheets were prickly against his skin and he shivered on the touch of the chilly fabric, but knew it would warm up soon. Usopp inhaled the scent of the detergent. The clean smell was more luxury than he could’ve hope for.

He felt peculiar, being alone in the bed Zoro and Nami usually shared, even though this wasn’t the first time he was sleeping there. But now he was alone. And now he had actually gone to sleep – taken of most of his clothes, brushed his teeth with the sad toothbrush he always carried in his pocket and placed himself under the covers instead of just slumping onto the bed in a messy heap with the others. This was different. Good different. Usopp couldn’t quite remember when was the last time when he had gone to sleep like this in an actual bed. In the back of his mind he hoped that Zoro, Nami and Luffy would stay up late so that he could have the bed all for himself as long as possible.

The evening had been a lot of fun. Nami had been in good spirits, smiling and laughing, after whatever went down today. The plan, Usopp knew. The plan that seemed to be very important to Law and that was equally incomprehensible to Luffy. The plan that Luffy regularly tried to circumvent with ‘ _why can’t we just go and kick Mingo’s ass_?’ or with ‘ _having a plan sucks_ ’, the latter which was usually received with increasing annoyance from Law’s side. Usopp understood though. You didn’t just go and _kick the ass_ of one of the most notable politicians in the city.

Seriously. 

Why, why did he have to get mixed up with all this? He had done more than his best to stay out of trouble – to stay clean despite the circumstances. He had put serious thought into avoiding any kind of crime and now… now he was sleeping in the bed of a guy who beat up other guys for money. Associated with someone like Law who… What was it even that Law did other than had some creepy, unknown ulterior motive to destroy Doflamingo? Usopp didn’t know. Law never talked about his business and when it came to work, Zoro and Sanji were tightlipped as well. Sometimes Usopp spotted strange, extremely dangerous looking people in the hallway, coming or going, obviously there to meet Law. He wondered who they were – and why they were glaring daggers at him when he slipped passed them tail between his legs – but did not dwell in those thoughts for too long. It was better really, this way. The less he knew, the less he was part of it.

Usopp shook his head – to who? There was no one to see him in the dark room – and sighed. These people were seriously dangerous, but he'd had a fun night with them. Nami’s smile had lit up the party and Usopp would never grow tired of seeing her smile and laugh. Today everyone else had been on a good mood as well. Zoro and Sanji had been slightly more agreeable, which of course didn’t mean that they weren’t still squabbling with each other for the most of the time, there just had been a bit more friendliness in all those insults than usually. Even Law had been humoring them, keeping his snarky personality for himself for once and joining the others when they joked and laughed. Usopp still didn’t like the man or understand him or want to get any closer to him for that matter, but he had to admit that the way Luffy had taken on liking him was the most amusing thing to watch. Especially from afar in case Law would reach his wit’s end at some point.

There was no denying it: Watching the two of them interact was exhilarating. Luffy was overly friendly and Law was none of that. Luffy would hug him without a warning and Law would cringe and stiffen, the horror and discomfort the situation evident on the scowl on his face. Or Luffy would approach him from far, jumping at him in the way Luffy just sometimes jumped at people – yes, Usopp hated it, it always ended up hurting him – and Law would direct him straight to the closest wall with a fast kick or a punch. Law was getting quite good at it, actually, diverting Luffy’s peculiar advances if he only saw them coming, but this just led to a completely new level of fun. Luffy tried to be sneakier. And Luffy trying to be sneaky might’ve just been the most entertaining part of this whole ordeal. Because Luffy just wasn’t. Luffy wasn’t sneaky. On any level. He was loud and obvious – more than obvious, completely oblivious of the noise he made – and especially after a beer or two, he had been often snickering way too audibly for Law to possibly not hear him before any of his “surprise attacks”. But admittedly, the others definitely had had the time of their lives on Law’s expense.

Usopp smiled at the thought and at the thought of Luffy in general. To all of them. To Luffy and Nami and even Zoro. To all the people he had met through Luffy because if it wasn’t for Luffy, Usopp wouldn’t know any of them. He wouldn’t go almost daily to Franky’s bar and build things he loved. He wouldn’t go and see fireworks with friends – actual friends – and he wouldn’t have spent a number of absurdly disturbing nights at Brook’s. He wouldn’t be sleeping in an actual bed right now. And Luffy hadn’t done anything special. He had just grabbed him along and never said anything else. Never took any pride of saving him even though it was pretty damn evident that Luffy had indeed saved him. But it was Luffy and that’s how Luffy worked.

Usopp must have dozed off at some point of his warm and fuzzy thoughts because the next thing he realized was someone curling up next to him in the small bed. Confused, he wondered what time it was and how long he had slept.

“Move over,” Nami’s voice said. “You’re hogging like 90 % of the bed, you know.”

Usopp opened his eyes and obediently squeezed closer to the wall to make more space for Nami. In reality it was also the only thing he could do. The idea of sleeping in the same bed with her – alone with her – definitely made him uncomfortable. And he was drunk. He had been definitely drunk when he had come here and the few minutes – hours? – of sleep he had just had hadn’t changed his state. They had been drinking together, all of them, and Usopp wasn’t especially good holding his liquor. Not compared to Nami or Zoro anyway. He was drunk and he was alone in a bed with Nami.

He should probably sleep on the floor, just in case. Not that he would touch her, of course, he wasn’t the kind of idiot who would go touching her, but it would be awkward enough to lie so close to her if his body decided to be not drunk enough to still muster up a boner. Usopp sighed and sat up. The bed was sure nice, but he had expected Zoro to throw him on the floor at some point anyway.

“I’m gonna sleep on the floor,” he said, hoping that he didn’t sound too awkward or obvious.

“Don’t bother because of me,” Nami answered. “I’m used to share this bed anyway. Zoro’s pretty awful sleeper. Hogs all the blankets and rolls over me. It’s not like you can easily one up that.”

Guess not, Usopp thought and lay back down on his back. He was rigid and uncomfortable and confused and he was all that for quite some time before Nami spoke again.

“Where’s Luffy?” Nami asked.

“Luffy?”

“Yeah. He went to sleep a while ago and I thought he meant here.”

“Dunno, haven’t seen him.”

“Maybe he’s taking over Law’s bed again,” Nami suggested and Usopp reacted with a snort of laughter.

“Yeah, right,” he replied after he regained his composure.

“I don’t know… Luffy was… quite all over him this evening. Even more so after you left.”

“Even more so? How’s that even possible?”

“I guess Law gave in a little at some point. Got tired of kicking him around the room.”

“And?”

“Luffy fell asleep on his lap,” Nami said and and even though Usopp couldn’t really see her in the dark, he was sure she was smirking at the thought. “And pretty insistently.”

“Eh?”

“Law tried to shook him of but Luffy was totally glued onto him. He had no choice but to give up and let Luffy sleep.”

“Too bad I didn’t see all that,” Usopp mused.

Luffy had definitely taken on liking Law. It’s not like he didn’t do things like that with everyone, but Law was getting more than his fair share.

“Hey, Usopp?” Nami said after a moment of silence. “What have you been up to lately? We don’t see you anymore that often…”

“Mostly just stuff at Franky’s.”

“You really like it there, then?”

“Yeah…” Usopp said and the thought lit up his mind. “Franky is pretty awesome. I mean, he is a really good guy and the stuff he does – it’s just out of this world. I love it.” He didn’t really mind that his childish enthusiasm was pouring into his words. “And I really feel like… Like he trusts me. He lets me do things I want to. And use all the machines and tools. It’s the greatest place, really, his workshop.”

"Sounds cool,” Nami said. “Franky is a really cool guy, I guess.”

“He is,” Usopp echoed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “He actually talked to me today…” Usopp started but let his voice fade away. Was he going to tell Nami about it?

“And?”

Usopp blinked a few times, realizing that he had started already. It would be rude to stop now, and besides, he didn’t have any real reason to do tell. “ And… He kind of asked if I would like to go back to school.”

Next to him, Nami rolled over to lift herself up a bit and lean on her elbows. “Back to school?”

“Yeah, I mean… I never finished high school. But I don’t have that much left. And Franky said he knows some people on a program that does that. You know, gets kids back to school from the streets. And he said that they would probably take me. And if I could just finish high school, then I maybe could start with something like car mechanics or something. I mean, I like building and fixing things and stuff.”

“Wow,” Nami just said, knocking her head on the side and letting her hair flow on the pillow below her. “You think you could do that?” She asked. “Finish high school, I mean?”

“I don’t know. I must have forgotten quite a lot. And I was never good. I hated school, back in the orphanage…” Usopp sighed. That’s what he had been thinking as well, ever since Franky had spoke about it. Would he be able to do it? Because it wasn’t that easy, to just pick yourself up and go back to school. He honestly didn’t know if he could do it and truthfully the whole idea was frightening him.

“I think you should go for it,” Nami said, breaking his trail of thought. “It might be your way out of this… all this. And, no offense, but I don’t think you can make living like Zoro and Luffy. You don’t look like you could handle the stuff that they do for money.”

“No offense taken,” he said. “I would shit in my pants if I even heard about the stuff they do. Seriously,” he added when Nami snorted at his words. He did his best to hide the fact that Nami’s words stung a little even if he wasn’t actually offended. It would’ve been nice to think that Nami saw him as a stronger person and not as the coward he really was. But some things you just couldn’t change.

"I haven't been to school since fourth grade,” Nami said and Usopp swallowed because he had no idea what he could say to her. Offer his consolations for the fact that she had to spend her teenage working as a prostitute? Hell no. Luckily Nami didn’t seem to expect anything from him. “I know how to read and stuff,” she continued quietly, “but that’s about it. All I learned after that was how to—“ she cut herself of before finishing her sentence, but Usopp was able to fill the gaps. It wasn’t the kind of learning experience you put in your resume.

"And the worst thing is," Nami said, sounding sort of desperate now and Usopp really wanted to be able to offer something, some kind of consolation, “that I really liked it. I loved school when I was a kid. I loved the stories the teachers told us, liked reading and even math. And the maps on our classroom walls! I spent hours of watching those maps. Watching and learning the names of faraway countries and cities.”

The sentence ended in some kind of muffled mixture of sobbing and snorting, and Usopp reached out a hand to put on her shoulder. She winced a little at the uninvited touch but let it slide anyway.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” she said, and groped the nightstand in search of a tissue. After she found one she blew her noise loudly and vigorously.

“I don’t mind,” Usopp said. “Cry if you need to. That’s what friends are for.”

Nami pressed face in her pillow and Usopp waited as her body slowly stopped shaking and her breathing started to steady again.

“Sometimes life’s just so unfair,” Nami mumbled in the pillow and Usopp couldn’t but nod. Life was unfair.

“You know, Nami,” he said slowly, trying to feel her mood. “I could ask if Franky knew anything… If Franky knew any way to get you back to school as well.”

“Don’t know if that’s any use.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I’m too far behind,” Nami said. “I can never catch the others.”

Usopp pondered her words for a while. He couldn’t deny he shared her fear – the fear of never being able to catch up what was lost. But Franky had made it sound like it was possible for him so why wouldn’t it be possible for her?

“Maybe you shouldn’t worry about catching anyone right now,” he said. “You could go to school just to… I don’t know. Just to do it. For yourself.”

"Maybe," Nami said. "But I really can't imagine myself doing any kind of real job.”

“It’s not easy for me either,” Usopp admitted. “But would you mind if I asked Franky?”

“Nah… But don’t expect too much out of it. I’m much more of a lost cause than you are.”

Usopp didn’t argue. He couldn’t agree with Nami, but couldn’t disagree either. He let himself relax again, feeling the soft pillow under his head and the sleep that had once already taken over him looming closer and closer. Closing his eyes, he listened Nami’s uneven breathing, hoping that she would soon calm down and fall asleep.

“Hey, Usopp,” she said quietly and the change in her tone caught Usopp’s attention. Something in the way she spoke made her sound more vulnerable than before. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Can you hold me when I’m trying to fall asleep?” She asked and Usopp swallowed.

“Umm, what?”

“Hold me,” Nami repeated. “I sleep better like that.”

Usopp dredged images from his memory, images of Nami and Zoro sleeping together. Yes, Zoro was always holding her when they slept. Usopp had never really thought anything more about it. At first he had thought they were together and after learning that that was not the case, he hadn’t paid much attention to it, lumping it together with everything else in their friendship. Yes, Friendship. Nami was asking him as a friend.

The thought didn’t help him, though. Friend or not, it wouldn’t be that simple to hold Nami. Not for him.

“Come on,” Nami said and when Usopp didn’t move for a while, she sighed. “It’s a stupid thing, you know,” she said, her voice distant. “But it really helps. It helps to keep the nightmares away. At least if Zoro’s holding me. But I think it will help if you hold me as well ‘cause I trust you.”

The words were heartwarming and the cruelty hidden behind them ever so present. Usopp didn’t want to know what kind of nightmares haunted Nami by night. Or maybe he wanted. Maybe he could be a better friend to her if he knew. And he really wanted to help her now. He bit his lip and crossed his fingers hoping fervently that his lower body would indeed be intoxicated enough to ignore the woman next to him, turned on his side and threw an arm over Nami. She relaxed immediately and pressed herself against him, so close that his mouth was soon filled with her hair and his nose with the stinging floral scent of the shampoo she used. Her body against him felt smaller than he had thought, but it made weird sense that Nami’s strong personality made her seem bigger and stronger than she actually was.

“Thanks, Usopp.”

Usopp didn't say anything but the words brought a warm feeling all around him. Nami trusted him, trusted him enough to sleep next to him like this, trusted him to chase away her nightmares. Usopp felt strangely honored, and it gave him immense satisfaction to be able to help Nami. To be able to do something, at last.

But there was a problem or to be more particular, there would soon be a problem. His mind couldn’t help but notice Nami’s body curving under his arm, her hips pressed against him, her hair filling his senses. All of that caused Usopp’s heart to speed up until it was beating so hard that he was sure Nami could hear it, too. His hand was sweating, laying over her stomach and it was really, really difficult to breathe properly anymore. You know, how do people usually breathe? Usopp seemed to have completely forgotten. His thoughts were foggy all over and a sensation of feverish panic was rising inside him as the seconds and minutes crawled forward. And the worst part was yet to come.

As intoxicated as he was, sleeping on such close proximity with Nami was too much to ask for his body to ignore.

_Fuck._

_Seriously, FUCK._

Usopp was absolutely helpless as he felt how blood started packing towards his groins, making him grow and get harder and harder by second. Nami would soon notice and that would be fucking awesome. She had asked a friend to help her and ended up with some kind of molester pressing his dick against her ass in her sleep. Usopp closed his eyes tightly and created several images in his mind. What did people usually think in a situation like this? Their grandma? Too bad he didn’t even remember how his grandma looked. So something else… The creepy old doctor who lived with Chopper? She should work. Usopp concentrated his mind on the wrinkly face of Doctor Kureha and tried to remember the way she flirted to young men. It should be a certain turnoff. But fuck, it wasn’t. Despite whatever he tried to do with his conscious mind, his unconscious mind was totally betraying him. He absolutely could not forget that it was actually Nami sleeping next to him, not Kureha. Because Kureha would smell of soap and medicine and old people while the person next to him smelled… nice. Too nice for this situation. And the person next to him was definitely not bony or wrinkly, but soft and smooth all over and fuck, no, he was back to thinking how smooth silky Nami’s skin had always looked. He was doomed. Usopp tried to squirm further away from her without her noticing but obviously it was pretty impossible in the stamp-sized bed and Nami holding tightly on his arm.

_What should I do? What the fuck should I do?_

He didn’t even want to do anything to Nami – it was his stupid body deciding and completely ruining things for him. Nami would never trust him anymore. Not after this. Shit.

Usopp continued wiggling his hips further away form Nami when she suddenly turned her head.

“What is it?” she asked, and turned to face him.

“Noth-“

And that was it. Nami had just done it. Accidentally turned so that her hips were totally against him. Against the very, very hard him.

“Oh,” was all Nami said and shame washed over Usopp.

He quickly took as much distance as possible in the small bed and his face was burning red with humiliation.

“You’re hard,” Nami said matter-of-factly.

Usopp hoped the bed would swallow him. That his whole existence would just disappear from the face of earth. This was too fucking mortifying to happen. Even to him.

“I’m so sorry, Nami,” he said when he finally found his ability to speak again. “I didn’t mean anything, I seriously didn’t. I’m gonna just go now. You know, go die somewhere because instead of helping you with your nightmares I just gave you some extra reasons to have some…”

To his utter surprise, Nami started giggling and punched him gently on his shoulder.

“Shit, Usopp, I’m sorry,” she said, still giggling. She turned to face him and the smile on her face was surprisingly genuine.

“I don’t think you should be laughing,” Usopp said, astounded.

“I think I should. And you should, too,” she said. “Wow, I can’t believe I put you in a situation like that.”

“Huh?”

“I just… I just kind of forgot this can happen.”

Usopp just stared. How the fuck could someone with Nami’s past forget that men would get turned on near her? That was utterly absurd.

“I mean… It’s usually always Luffy and Zoro. They are the two people I trust. The two people I can let close,” Nami explained and slowly the situation started to make more sense to Usopp as well.

Nami thought of him as one more gay friend. How fabulous.

“Yeah, well…” Usopp said. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“Don’t be. It was totally my fault anyway,” Nami said and then smiled at him very sweetly. “I think I had kind of forgotten that there can be guys who are nice and trustworthy… And still, like this,” she said glancing down to Usopp’s groins and Usopp was all but dying with embarrassment. How was she able to talk about this so lightly? Wasn’t she ashamed? Offended?

“Yeah, I guess I don’t make a very good gay friend then,” Usopp said, hardly believing what came out of his mouth.

“I guess you don’t,” Nami answered.

A sudden need to apologize hit over Usopp. He had never imagined that he would at some point of his life end up apologizing for his straightness, but well. Why not. “I’m sorry, Nami.” And he really was. He had really enjoyed the idea that Nami could trust him. That Nami could call him her friend.

“Don’t be,” Nami said. “You still make a very good friend.”

The warmth that had surrounded him before all this horror had started returned as Usopp let Nami’s words to sink in. Yeah. Friend. Nami still considered him as a friend.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “Thanks for not freaking out.”

They stayed quiet for a while and Usopp’s breathing started finally calm down a bit when Nami turned to him again. Instead of saying anything, she silently grabbed his hand that had been limply lying on his side.

“This okay for you?” she asked. “Or still too much?”

Usopp swallowed. “I guess I’ll manage,” he said as Nami’s fingers curled around his somewhat sweaty palm.

“Thanks,” Nami said. “Maybe it will keep at least some of my nightmares at bay,” she added with a smile.

Usopp didn’t know if she was teasing him, or joking, or if she was dead serious with her need to be held – even if it was as little as by hand. Then again, he didn’t really care either. It seemed to make Nami happy and hand holding was something even he was able to manage without accidentally molesting her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usopp <3 I just had to do this. I love Usopp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So usually I publish once a week but this week I got so far ahead with my writing that I decided to treat you with a second chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it!

Zoro was sitting on the the front seat of a black ford focus, keeping his mouth shut and observing Sanji from the corner of his eye. Sanji talked and talked – nagged really – annoyed about something Zoro had done or said, but Zoro wasn’t listening. He had tuned Sanji out ages ago. Instead, he stared the road in front of him and thought about their job. It would be different this time. It would be serious. They were supposed to take someone out, and even though it was nothing new to him, he had never enjoyed the prospect of taking someone’s life. Never. Not when he had done it to survive when he was still a teenager. Not when he had just followed commands as a soldier. Not when he got payed for it. Never.

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, a question pressing his mind. It was important and Zoro had to ask it, but it was impossible to ask Sanji anything real as long as the bastard was jabbing at him like that. He needed to know, though, before they went in. Needed to know for the safety of the both of them.

Zoro needed to know whether Sanji had ever killed anyone before.

The job itself was supposed be easy. The target was a prison escapee who probably knew something too much because someone wanted him out of the picture for good. Or someone just held a grudge. Zoro didn’t care to know. Convicted for multiple assaults and one manslaughter. Probably responsible for many more. Just the kind of target that fit into the twisted moral by which Law accepted jobs. They happened to know where the man was hiding and all the details of the job and the target screamed easy to him. He wasn’t maybe enjoying this kinds of jobs, but he had known what he was signing into when he started working with Law. It paid well and he knew he was good at it.

Zoro’s attention returned to Sanji who had eventually shut up and was now sucking angrily on a cigarette as he drove.

“Still far?” Zoro asked.

“15 minutes.”

Zoro watched how the cigarette danced on Sanji’s lips as he spoke. He should get this over with before they were too near the target. “Pull over,” he said.

“What?”

“Pull over on the side of the road,” Zoro repeated.

“What the fuck now, man? You need a pee break or something? What are you, a five-year-old?” Sanji snarled but started slowing down anyway.

“Can you just do what I say without all the fight for once?”

“And why the fuck should I listen to you, shithead?”

“Idiot,” Zoro muttered as the car was pulling to stop by the street. Sanji never made things easy. How the fuck was he supposed to ask something serious from him when he was always on the edge like that? “Just listen.”

“Fuck you. What makes you think you can order me around?”

Zoro grabbed the front of Sanji’s shirt and jerked him forward. “Just listen to what I’m about to say,” he hissed.

“Cut it out—“

“Have you ever killed a man?” Zoro asked, keeping Sanji close enough to force an eye contact..

Sanji stilled for a second before trying to pull himself away again. “What the—“

“Have you ever killed a man?” Zoro repeated, voice unfaltering and eyes locked with Sanji’s.

“None of your business,” he said.

“It’s all of my business. I need to know before we go there,” Zoro said.

“Fuck you.”

“Just answer the question.”

Sanji hesitated and Zoro shook him, his hands still firmly fisted around the fabric of Sanji’s shirt.

“Have you ever killed a man?” He asked for the third time and this time something in Sanji’s eyes changed. Zoro saw defeat, and he saw submission.

Sanji didn’t avert his gaze when he replied: “No.”

Zoro released him and the tension in the car broke down with both of them breathing heavily. “Let me take care of it, then,” Zoro said.

“What? Fuck? No!”

“Why?”

“You think I can’t take care of it?” Sanji asked, his voice filled with anger again.

“I don’t think you should.”

“And you should then? Why is that?”

“Because,” Zoro said and took a deep breath. “Because I’ve done it before. More times that I can count.”

Sanji fell silent and Zoro dropped back to his seat. At least it seemed he had got the point across. Not pretty, but pretty effective.

Zoro closed his eyes and pressed his head against the headrest. Talking about this stuff gave him a headache and he needed to concentrate. All the more now that he had full understanding of the situation. Sanji was the newbie here and he needed to keep that in mind. He hoped that Sanji would’ve said something, that he would’ve somehow indicated the he understood, but the silence in the car was heavy and grinding. Zoro watched how the blond hair was falling on Sanji’s face as he kept his eyes on the road. He was frowning, but it was rather an expression of hard thinking than one of irritation. His long fingers where curved around the steering wheel and he was gripping it unreasonably hard.

Sanji drove the last 15 minutes in silence and parked the car two blocks away from the apartment building where they were heading, just as they had agreed when the gig had been planned with Law. They rose form the car in unison, both wearing black jeans and hoodies. Nothing garish, nothing striking, nothing to remember. They opened the trunk of the car and Zoro reached for two identical handguns with silencers. One for him and one for Sanji. He preferred to do the job with his knives, but a gun could always come handy. He pressed the second gun to Sanji’s hand and looked him in the eye.

“So are were clear on this?” he said, doing his best to pry the answer from Sanji’s icy eyes. “I’m gonna do the job and you’re gonna give me backup.”

For a short moment Zoro thought that he had really succeeded when he had talked to Sanji. For a short moment it looked like he was going to accept the orders given, but then Sanji’s face twisted into a scowl and he spit to the ground. “Fuck off with your orders,” he grunted. “Law gave this gig for me just as much as he gave it to you. He clearly thinks I’m just as capable—“

“You just don’t get it,” Zoro said, keeping his voice quiet. They couldn’t afford making a scene here, but he had to do something. He fixed the gun under his belt against his back to free his hands and slammed the lid of the trunk down. He pushed Sanji against the trunk and placed his hands on the cold metal, effectively pinning the man between himself and the car. Sanji’s breath hitched and his nostrils flared as Zoro pressed closer.

“You just don’t get it,” Zoro repeated. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable. Fuck, I fight you almost every day. You could be a killing machine if you wanted to. But I don’t want you to be one. I am a killer already. I don’t want you to become one. Not when you don’t have to. Not on my watch.”

Zoro watched how his words washed over Sanji, and how the heaviness of them slowly dawned on him. Sanji’s ever so arrogant and obstinate features softened as he studied Zoro’s face. They were close and neither of them wouldn't avert their glance now. Zoro’s heart was beating hard after everything he'd said. He hadn’t planned to say that much. To make it sound that affectionate. He was doing this because Sanji was Sanji, but he would’ve done the same for anyone. He would’ve saved anyone from what he had to go through if he just was given the chance. This shit was heavy as fuck to say out loud, but from Sanji’s eyes he saw that it had paid off. The mutual understanding between them was something Zoro had never experienced before. Sanji was giving in, accepting his words. He felt closer than ever before.

Without thinking, Zoro brought his hand against Sanji the back of Sanji’s neck and reached forward pressing their lips together for a one brief moment. He was half-bracing himself for an impact that might follow, hardening his muscles around his abdomen and holding his breath to receive the knee that Sanji would’ve already had time to charge at him, but it never came. When Zoro pulled back Sanji was staring at him, eyes wide, all color disappeared from his face. Shocked? Scared? Surprised? Disgusted? It was impossible to tell what was going on in Sanji’s head and Zoro was regretting his rash actions already.

“What the fuck was that?” Sanji hissed once he had regained his ability to speak. “What the actual fuck was that?”

“Don’t mind it,” Zoro said and turned around. “Where’s the house?”

“I don’t do men!”

“Whatever, let’s just do the job,” Zoro said, cursing himself in his mind. He started walking into the direction of a tall apartment building that looked like the right one.

“Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking.”

“Just forget it happened, love-cook,” Zoro said, still walking.

“Idiot,” Sanji barked behind him. “Wrong direction.”

Zoro cursed in his mind, turned around and followed Sanji. At moments like this he really hoped he would’ve known where he was heading. Sanji was storming forward, hands deep in his pockets and a newly lit cigarette on his lips. Neither of them said a word before they reached the door.

It was a lucky strike that the job was just about as easy as Zoro had assumed. Their target had hardly time to get out of bed after Sanji had kicked in the door and before Zoro had already finished the job. One man, trying to grab a gun that was lying on the nightstand. He was slow however – his speed nothing compared to Zoro’s swift leap across the room. The gun went off once, the bullet hitting the ceiling and sending some splinters of wood flying around the room, but then it was done. The man was lifeless under Zoro, the gun falling towards the floor from his hand and the sheets in his bed turning slowly red with his blood as his face grew paler. Zoro lifted up the knife that had cleanly cut the man’s throat and swiped the blood to his pillow. Then he glanced at the door.

Sanji hadn’t moved much since kicking the door in. He was still standing there, gaping at him with a confused look on his face. He looked younger than usually, almost like a kid, and vulnerable as fuck.

“Don’t touch anything,” Zoro said. “Let’s get out of here.”

When had he become a killer like this? When had been the last time Zoro had looked at death in the way Sanji had just done? Gaping and vulnerable in front of a man losing his life… Zoro remembered the teenager he had been. Not even a teenager, but a kid, hardly 13 years old. That kid had killed when he had no other choice. That kid hadn’t controlled his powers to avoid accidentally slashing too deeply into one of the assaulters. Yeah, the first time he hadn’t meant it. But even if had been just a kid of 13, he had seen way too much death already. Too much to be even shocked really when it had happened to him. When he had killed someone.

He didn’t doubt that Sanji had witnessed people dying, but the shock on his face when he had seen Zoro, seen the blood covering his hands and the paling body beneath him, that shock had been real. It was the reaction of a person that still had something to hope for, that still had something to look forward to. A person who hadn’t completely hardened himself against the world.

The vulnerability and shock didn’t quite leave Sanji’s features even as they walked back to their car and sped up from the scene, heading back to home. Was Sanji shaken because of the job or because he had witnessed Zoro doing the job? Zoro would probably never find out. Zoro tried not to outright stare the other man, but Sanji seemed to be so deep in his thoughts that he hardly noticed. I was good, though, because Zoro couldn’t really help himself. He was fascinated by this side of Sanji, a side that he hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t the Sanji who fought with him, or the Sanji who accompanied him usually on the jobs Law gave them. It wasn’t the Sanji who was constantly buzzing around Nami. It was another Sanji and it felt different. It felt real in a way that Sanji very rarely felt. As if Sanji had forgotten to put on a mask and was now driving the car naked in front of him. Stripped of his mannerism and learned ways, he just was there, not even noticing Zoro who couldn’t stop staring at him. Staring at him and thinking about the quick kiss he had just given to him.

It had been a stupid idea for sure. Unprofessional. Sanji had been already on his way to do a job that he wasn’t supposed to do, and Zoro had shaken him up some more. He should’ve restrained himself better and mind the fact that – just as Sanji had declared after the incident – Sanji didn’t even do men. But moments like that came rarely and if he hadn’t taken his chance, who knows if he had ever be given a second one. Not that it mattered now. The look on Sanji’s face after the kiss hadn’t been too encouraging. Horrified instead of confused, pale instead of blushing. Nothing that would even hint that something like that might ever happen again. But now Sanji at least knew which way Zoro rolled and that he was interested. Sanji might not talk to him ever again, but their friendship hadn’t been that fruitful anyway, at least if not counting all the times Zoro had jacked off thinking of their fights. And he could probably still agitate Sanji to fight with him time to time, so not that much had changed.

 

#

 

Sanji was indeed in a some kind of shock and it wasn’t just because what Zoro had said, or what Zoro had done, or what Zoro had _done_. It was because of all of those.

Zoro cared for him. That had been the first revelation Sanji had had that day. The things that Zoro had said, and the way Zoro had protected him. Yes, protected. Annoying, yes, but also a clear indication that Zoro cared and now Sanji had to think everything again from the beginning. Everything had to be thought through again because before Zoro had belonged to the category ‘asshole, fun to fight with, close to Nami, green hair’ but now he was making a big leap into category ‘asshole, fun to fight with, close to Nami (?), possibly gay, cares for me’ and that more or less fucked everything up. Where the fuck had all that protectiveness come form?

And where the fuck had that kiss come from? Sanji was half-thinking that he was imagining things – so quick and absurd the hole thing had been. Kissing him in the broad daylight? Him? Why on earth would he even do that? Of course Sanji knew that he was attractive, but that was all for ladies. And Zoro seemed to hate all that! Zoro hardly seemed to even enjoy his company if they weren’t fighting.

_Ah…_

The realization hit Sanji. Fighting. Yeah. When he thought about their fights, really thought about them in this new light, he had to admit that it might be the fights. Their fights were always hot and fast-paced and intimate. Even he had been getting kind of exited with their fights sometimes, but he directed his excitement into catering for his girls and maybe sometimes thinking of some beautiful girl and discreetly jacking off in the privacy of his room. Not anyone he really knew, of course, he would never do that to any woman he respected, but just some girl. Yeah, the sparring definitely left him with his blood flowing harder than necessary. But Zoro… Was Zoro thinking of _him_? When they were sparring, was Zoro thinking of him _like that_? Did Zoro sometimes, after they had ended, go into his room just like him and—

“Of course not”, Sanji accidentally mumbled out loud, stopping himself before he could finish the thought.

“You said something, cook?”

“Nothing,” Sanji said, trying to concentrate on the road in front of him harder and forget that Zoro, who in Sanji’s thoughts started to do all kinds of surprising things, was still sitting right next to him. He should keep his thoughts in check, at least for now. Besides, what was there even to think about? He didn’t do men. That was plain as the daylight.

_Says who?_

Says me, Sanji thought emphatically, trying to quiet the voice in his head.

_Do you do women either?_

Sanji snorted at himself. Of course he did women. He fucking loved women. They were the single best thing in his life. He adored them and even if he hadn’t had a serious girlfriend in years, it didn’t mean that he was suddenly gay for the fuck’s sake. He had had girlfriends. He had had girlfriends when he was a high schooler. And he had had one night stands. Granted, none of them too enjoyable, but he had verifiably had sex with women. So that’s that.

The image of Zoro floated back into his mind, but this time it was not Zoro who cared for him or Zoro who sparred with him in the backyard of the apartment. It was Zoro bloodied latex gloves in his hands. Zoro who wiped off the blood of the dead man into the pillow and released the man’s head from his grip so that it hit the bedding with a sickening thump. Sanji hadn’t even had time to react before it was over. He had hardly registered were the man was, what did he look like and what he was doing before he was dead. Zoro had been cold-blooded, efficient and absolutely professional. Sanji had been gaping at the door. Before that moment he had never realized how big of a gap there was between them. And in his mind he thanked Zoro for preventing him to close the gap tonight. Whatever either of them said, he wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to do the job. Physically, of course, but mentally… Sanji had no idea what would’ve happened if Zoro had let him go in first. He didn’t want to know.

_Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz…_

Sanji looked down on his phone and saw Law’s name. He answered quickly and pressed the handsfree earphone slightly against his ear to make sure it was still in place.

 _“Where are you?”_ Law asked on the other end of the phone without bothering to say even hi first.

“On our way back. Maybe 20 minutes.”

_“And the job?”_

“Done.”

_“I need you to do something for me before you come home. Fetch some papers. I’ll send you the address. And no names.”_

“Sure thing,” Sanji said and hung up.

The phone beeped soon for an arriving text message.

“Hey mosshead, can you pick up my phone and feed the address to the navi?” he asked, slightly annoyed by the fact that Zoro seemed to be sleeping.

“Huh?” came the response.

“Phone, address, navi,” Sanji repeated. “You think you can manage that?”

“Yadayadayada,” Zoro groaned but picked up the phone anyway and started to tap out the address to the navigator. “Where are we going?”

“Small detour, Law called.”

“Sure.”

They arrived in the backyard of an abandoned looking warehouse after a 10-minute drive. There was one other car, occupied by two men. Sanji parked next to them.

“Hey, mosshead. Law said no names. Follow my lead,” he said before opening the car door.

One of the men was already standing outside, leaning on his car and holding a brown envelope under his arm. “Mr. Prince?” he asked, when Sanji walked to him.

“That’s me. I presume you have something for us?”

The man held out the envelope and Sanji took it.

“Nice to do business with you as always, Mr. Prince,” the man sad before ducking his head and disappearing back into his car.

Sanji turned around and saw Zoro staring at him a few steps back. “What’s wrong?” The question was genuine, so unfamiliar was the look of confusion, betrayal and anger on Zoro’s face.

“You tell me, Mr. Prince,” Zoro spat, like the name was the dirtiest thing ever been to his mouth.

Sanji stared him for a moment in utter confusion before he was able to connect the dots.

_Zoro – Nami – The name ‘Mr. Prince’_

And Zoro knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things happened. Good things and bad things. As for the cliffhanger, the next chapter will be out early next week. :)


	14. Chapter 14

The name ‘Mr. Prince’ rang in Zoro’s ears. That’s what the man had said. He'd said the name twice so it was hardly possible that Zoro’d got it wrong, but... What the hell was going on in here? Was Sanji the same Mr. Prince? The peculiar customer that Nami had talked about? Why would’ve Nami kept it from him? Why would Nami even speak to the guy, for the fuck’s sake?

Zoro tried to remember the time when Nami and him had first moved into Law’s apartment building. Had there been hints that he had missed? Had Nami acted strangely around Sanji? It was hard to say. She had been so tired with her recovery that she had hardly been her normal self in any case.

But seriously, what where the odds that Nami’s customer had been some other ‘Mr. Prince’? Non-fucking-existent. Zoro felt sick. He had trusted this guy and that had been clearly a mistake.

“Whats wrong?” Sanji asked, staring at him with genuine worry on his face.

“You tell me,” Zoro said and braced himself for the next words, “ _Mr. Prince._ ” The name was like poison in his mouth, foul and ugly. Fucking sickening. He couldn’t believe this.

Sanji stared at him blankly and the insides of Zoro started to boil. Would he really have to explain what was going on to this son of a bitch? The angry words were just about to erupt from his mouth when realization swept over Sanji’s face. “Zoro, it’s not—“

“I don’t want to hear your explanations. Just tell me if it’s true,” Zoro spat.

Sanji looked at him, his eyes hard but helpless, looking for some kind of solution.

Zoro continued even though he knew the answer already. “Just tell me, did you or did you not visit that fucking place when Nami was working there?”

Sanji swallowed and stared back. “I did but—“

“Un-fucking-believable!” Zoro shouted. “You are fucking unbelievable!”

“Just hear me out!”

“How do you do it?” Zoro continued without giving Sanji any kind of chance to defend himself. “How do you fucking smile at Nami and cook her breakfast and swoon over her every fucking second after what you’ve done?” Zoro had to stop to breathe. “How do you even look her into the eyes after you…”

“I—“

“Jesus, I don’t want to think about it.”

“Just—“

“I don’t want to think about it! You shoving your fucking dick into her like she’s some fucking piece of merchandise. She’s my best friend, for God’s sake!”

“It was all part of the plan. I didn’t know her at the time! I didn’t know you! And ultimately, we were trying to help, too!” Sanji yelled, trying to get himself heard.

“Help? If that is your idea of helping, I’m gonna make sure I never need your help with anything,” Zoro snarled.

“We should head home,” Sanji tried. They were still standing on the warehouse parking lot and it was getting dark and cold.

“I’m not fucking going to be in a same car with you!”

“Then you’re never going to find your way back. Just come.”

Zoro looked around. He had no clue were he was, or even how far he was from anything remotely familiar. He was pissed, but he wasn’t pissed enough to realize that Sanji was right on this one. “Fine,” he said, “but I don’t want to hear any fucking explanations.”

“Whatever, lets just get away from here.”

Sanji revved the car up as soon as Zoro hit the door close, and sped into the dark streets.

“What did you say to Nami to keep her from telling me, bastard,” Zoro asked, this time not shouting. Shouting felt unnatural after they had been confined in the car.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, right.”

“You can always ask her.”

“I will.”

“I’m not proud of it, you know,” Sanji said. “I’m not proud that I had to do it.”

“Had to? Yeah right…”

“It was a job! Just like any other job.”

“No and fucking no. Jobs are killing people. Jobs are beating them up. Jobs are not fucking defenseless people who are forced to sleep with the likes of you.”

“You’re not thinking clearly, Zoro.”

“Fuck off!” Zoro snapped. Was the guy not ashamed at all? Zoro couldn’t believe the shit he was spouting. “She’s my fucking best friend. I seriously feel like killing you now.”

“We can fight if that makes you feel better.”

“It’s not about I feel. It’s Nami.”

“You can beat me up for Nami’s sake then,” Sanji said.

“You shouldn’t say that. Because the way I feel right now, I don’t know if you would live or not.”

Sanji said nothing to that. Obviously the fact that Zoro had actually killed someone just a little over an hour ago weighed in the conversation. They were quiet for a long time before Zoro burst speaking again.

“How do you fucking dare to talk to her… How do you dare to hit on her?”

“I told you, I’m not hitting on her.”

“But you are fucking all over her.”

“I’m just being polite.”

“Polite my ass.”

“Think of it as my way of apologizing her,” Sanji said quietly. A quick glance told him that Sanji had lost his will of fight already. The expression on his face was strained and his voice was broken, but Zoro didn’t feel like giving in on this. Zoro would never feel sorry for that bastard.

“You should not talk to her at all.”

“And how would that be a better way of apologizing?”

“She would get rid of your sorry fucking face.” Zoro sighed again, wishing that the car would hit their destination soon. He wanted to be far away from that jerk. He wanted to see Nami. He wanted to forget this shit. He wanted to forget Sanji and the fact that he had wanted to protect him and that he had kissed him. What a fucking waste of time had that been. There was a long list of things he wanted to drown with a bottle or two of whiskey as soon as he got out of this goddamn car. Why was it so hot anyway, all of a sudden? His head was throbbing and his stomach still turning. It was impossible to get rid of the thought of Sanji molesting his best friend.

Zoro was out the moment the car stopped. He slammed the door and he didn’t look back.

 

#

 

Usopp had been working with Franky’s robot cleaner for the most of the afternoon. He was trying to enhance its recognition of different kinds obstacles or at least understand how on earth the recognition mechanism even worked, when Franky appeared to the backroom.

“You have a guest,” Franky said.

“Huh?” Usopp replied absentmindedly. He didn’t really have time to process Franky’s words before he saw Nami. She squeezed herself into the backroom from the tiny space left between Franky and the doorframe. “Nami! What are you doing here?” he said, surprised.

“Hoping that I’m not disturbing…”

“Not at all,” Usopp said, completely disturbed already. “Is Luffy or Zoro with you?”

“Nah…” Nami said and glanced hesitantly at Franky who was still lingering at the doorframe. “Luffy’s somewhere being total Luffy and Zoro… It’s kind of a war zone at Law’s place right now.”

“I think I’m needed at the bar,” Franky said politely, giving them some space.

Usopp raised an eyebrow at Nami’s mention of a war zone. This seemed new.

“Yeah… I guess I should break it to you as well.”

“Break what to me?” Usopp asked and crossed his legs under him. Nami sat down, opposing him, and the robot cleaner remained in between them.

“Yeah.. This is kinda hard to say, you know, but you’ll hear this anyway and I don’t want you to get mad at me like Zoro did.”

Usopp shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. What on earth had happened that could’ve possibly made Zoro lose it with Nami? “Go ahead. It’s not easy to scare me.”

“Yeah, umm… It’s about Sanji…” she started and hesitated after every word. She continued only when Usopp gave her slight encouraging nods. “When I was still at Arlong’s,” Nami shuddered a little, “Sanji was a customer. The one who called himself Mr. Prince. Remember, the weird one, I told you about him sometimes.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Usopp said. He tried his best to ingest the difficult information without showing to Nami how much of a shock it actually was to him. Or maybe he should show that he was shocked? Maybe it was rude not to be shocked about something like this?

“And I mean, he was never really like a normal customer. I guess he came there for information and inside view. Working on Law’s plan.”

"You never asked him? Afterwards, I mean?”

“Didn’t really feel like bringing it up, you know…” Nami said and averted his eyes again. She was playing with with a few strings that Usopp had left on the floor, curling them around her fingers and then releasing them again.

“Yeah, sorry,” Usopp said hastily and tried to gather his thoughts the best he could. Sanji. Doing things to Nami. It was… Disgusting. Revolting. Ugly. And Usopp perfectly understood why Nami hadn’t told them before. “Still that kinda sucks,” Usopp said. “I mean, now you have to practically live with someone who used to…” He couldn’t have finished his sentence even if he wanted to. It was better not to go there.

“Yeah… But I guess they had the same motive all the time. To eventually fuck up Doflamingo’s plans. That would’ve helped me. And it’s not like Sanji was a nasty customer or anything. Probably one of my nicest.”

“Yeah but still… I don’t want to think about him and you… you know…” Usopp mumbled, feeling the words dying in his throat before he could get them out.

“Then don’t think,” Nami said and smiled weakly. “It’s not like it was really his fault. I mean, in the end they tried to help and Sanji just did what he was told to. I don’t feel like it’s fair to hate him for that.”

“I guess so,” Usopp said. Nami was probably the bravest person he had ever met. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like to eat breakfast with someone who had, well, this and that. And since Nami couldn’t say no at the time it was more or less of an assault of a sort. Kind of. But then again, it was not his job to start judging people, was it now. If Nami was okay with it, he would be okay with it. Case closed.

Nami probably read his thoughts right from his face because she smiled and said: “You know, it’s not like I even remember it all the time. Often when I’m spending time with Sanji I just sort of forget that anything ever happened. I don’t know if that makes any sense to you, but it really happens. He’s Sanji now, not Mr. Prince, not a customer anymore. It often slips my mind completely.”

“I guess that’s good,” Usopp said. “I don’t think this really changes anything from my part if your being okay with it. I was never big fan of him anyway, except maybe his cooking. So nothing changes.”

“Thanks Usopp, I was hoping I could trust you.”

“Sure thing. You always can. And thanks for telling me. It was probably easier to hear your version than anything else.”

“Yeah…”

“So Zoro and Luffy?” Usopp asked.

“I don’t know about Luffy. He probably doesn’t know, but I don’t think he’ll think much about it. Sanji has him pretty much curled around his finger with all his cooking,” Nami laughed and smiled. “But yeah, Zoro… He totally freaked out,” Nami said and let her head fall down. “He’s been so overprotective lately which I kinda understand. But he totally flipped about this. He doesn’t talk to Sanji and he’s really mad at me, too, for not telling him. I guess he was sort of more invested…”

“Yeah, he and Sanji have been getting sort of close right?” Usopp said.

“Sort of. In their weird way. But yeah, I would say so,” Nami said and nodded a couple of times just for a good measure.

“He’ll come ‘round, eventually,” Usopp said. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“Yeah, he’s just really annoying company right now…” Nami said and smirked. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Well, you can stay as long as you want to,” Usopp said, “although I’m afraid I’m gonna be pretty boring company here,” he finished and waved his hand around the room.

“I don’t mind,” Nami said. “If you don’t.”

“Not at all,” he assured, and grabbed the screwdriver he had put on the ground upon Nami’s arrival.

It felt weird for a while, to work while Nami was there. She had stood up and wondered a while what was the purpose of all the strange objects and tools around the workshop. Then she retired on Franky’s bed, commenting his work lazily every now and then. Usopp explained her what he did without caring whether she actually understood or not. It didn’t matter. The comfortable flow of conversation reminded that he wasn't alone. The hours went past faster that Usopp would’ve imagined and Usopp had to nudge Nami gently awake when he was finished for the day. She had dozed of at some point.

"Are you coming to Law’s?” Nami asked as they gathered the few belongings they had.

“I was thinking of crashing at Brooks. He’s letting me stay over for now, at least as long it’s so cold outside.”

“Ngh.. I really don’t feel like spending the evening with Zoro who’s totally giving me the silent treatment.”

Usopp chuckled at the idea. “You could come to Brook’s. He would probably neither mind nor notice an extra guest.”

"You think so?"

“Yeah. It’s pretty weird there, though…” Usopp added. Had it been a good idea after all to suggest this?

“I don’t mind weird,” Nami laughed.

“It’s kinda out of this world weird…”

“You are just making me more intrigued, you know.”

“Oh and I have to warn you. Brook is a total pervert. It never bothers me but you’re a woman.”

Nami’s eyebrows shot up with a question.

“He’s harmless, though. Perverted but harmless.” What the hell was he doing? Perverted but harmless? That was like the worst introduction ever, but it was admittedly truthful.

“I guess I can handle perverted but harmless. I think.”

“Yeah, and I can help you with that.”

"Let's go then, Nami said and grabbed her jacket from the bed. She quickly ushered both of them out from the workshop.

Franky and Robin waved as they left, and Usopp wondered once again how did a woman like Robin end up together with a man like Franky. It’s not that he didn’t respect Franky as a man. Of course he did, more than anything! The two of them just seemed very different. She was sophisticated, he was rowdy; She was circumspect, he was impulsive; She was beautiful, he wore a Hawaiian shirt. But however different they were, they seemed to make each other happy. That much was evident from gentle glances they gave each other and the smiles that lingered on their lips when their eyes met. That much was definitely evident from the uncomfortable sexual tension that Nami and Usopp were hurrying to leave behind. Franky and Robin were quickly getting carried away with their hands and glances that Nami and Usopp weren’t supposed to notice.

Nami bursted into giggles when they got outside. “Are they always like that?”

“Nah, not always. Thank god. Only sometimes when the bar has been empty for some time already…”

“I think they are cute.”

“Sometimes. Sometimes not,” Usopp grinned.

“Oh shit, I have to text Zoro that I’m not coming home,” Nami said and grabbed an old cellphone from her pocket. “Zoro forces me to carry this around,” she said. “He even bought the prepaid sim card for it so that I can always call him. He’s so overprotective sometimes.”

“I can understand him though,” Usopp said. “I mean, I was really afraid for you, too, when it happened. Zoro and Luffy... They were just furious.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry,” she said as she finished typing the message. The phone was really old, but Usopp knew that old Nokia phones like that were durable as hell.

“Hardly your fault, you know. You shouldn’t say you’re sorry.”

“Zoro says that, too.”

“Zoro’s right, then.”

They walked in silence the few blocks before they arrived in front of the right building. Usopp opened the door to the staircase and stumbled towards Brook’s apartment in the pitch black corridor. It was good he started to know his way around here, he thought and grabbed Nami’s hand just to make sure she was following and didn’t fall in the dark. Only after Nami’s fingers were already firmly curled around his palm, he realized that he had actually grabbed Nami’s hand. Damn. A burst of butterflies suddenly erupted inside his chest. But Nami seemed neither to notice nor mind.

He lifted his other hand up to knock and took a one last glance at Nami. He couldn’t really see her in the dark corridor, but he whispered anyway:

“Remember, perverted but harmless. Nothing to worry about.” He hoped Nami could hear his smile because there was no way she could see it. He knocked at the door and waited. It took a while before they heard someone rambling the lock from the other side, and then the door opened with a loud creak.

"Usopp!” Brook said and his old, bony features brightened. “I was wondering if you were coming tonight!”

“Yeah, thanks for having me, again” Usopp said, leading Nami in through the door.

“No need to thank me, son,” Brook said waving his hand absentmindedly at him as his eyes inevitably turned to Nami. “What do we have here?” he asked with a newly found disturbing smile. “Usopp, you stud, you brought a girlfriend over?”

“Not a girlfriend,” Usopp corrected hastily, releasing Nami’s hand and feeling how color rose on his cheeks. “Nami, meet Brook. And those are Shakky and Rayleigh,” he added when he noticed them sitting at the kitchen table.

"Not a girlfriend?” Brook repeated. He wiggled the sad remains of his eyebrows at them and the annoying smirk on his face just grew wider.

“Just cut it out, man,” Usopp snapped, deliberately avoiding to meet Nami’s eyes.

“Yohohoho! Like a nerdy, scrawny kid like you could ever get a girlfriend!” Brook laughed. “And such a beautiful girlfriend! What are my old eyes seeing…”

“You’re a goddamn idiot, you know that?” Usopp snarled. “Nami, don’t mind him.”

“Touchy, aren’t we today?” Brook said and then turned his full attention towards Nami. “Excuse me, miss, but could I possibly see your panties?”

Usopp was just about to open his mouth, shrieking something in the lines of shut up you old perv, leave Nami to be, when Nami calmly raised her hand and gave a nasty sounding slap across Brook’s head.

“No, you could not see them!” she said, stressing every single word dangerously.

“Yohohohoo!” Brook just laughed and Usopp sighed.

Why did all the people he knew have to be so out of their minds? But on the plus side, it didn’t really seem like Nami needed any protection. She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

“Kids, I made brownies,” Shakky called from the table. “You can have some.”

“Does any of them _not_ have any extra ingredients?” Usopp asked. By now he had learned that most of the things Shakky baked was infused with something that messed up his head. Usopp didn’t want to get his head messed up tonight. Not with Nami. Besides, he had promised to hit the workshop early with Franky the next morning.

“Take from that tray, then,” Shakky said and nodded towards the second tray. It looked like it was straight from the oven. “I made them you in my mind, kid,” she said and smiled warmly.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. After the first week or so, Usopp had decided that he shouldn’t get his head messed up too much. It was fun for sure, but too often was too often. Franky had mentioned it after he’d learned where Usopp spent his nights. He hadn’t been angry and he hadn’t told Usopp what to do. He hadn’t judged drugs. He’d just said how sometimes people who ended up using a lot, lost their way in life, and it wasn’t easy to get back on tracks. Franky had told that he had been close to losing his way as well, a long time ago, and that was why Franky didn’t really drink or smoke anymore. It was peculiar, him owning a bar and all, but Franky had just said that he liked to keep an eye on the people in his bar. That way he could help them, at least sometimes. After the conversation, Usopp hardly felt like doing drugs anymore, especially if he was going to Franky’s next morning.

“You want the regular or the spiced up version?” he asked Nami as he grabbed couple of brownies from the oven tray. They were big and juicy-looking and Usopp made a mental note to sometime tell Shakky that he loved her.

“I’ll go with those normal versions as well,” Nami said. “I don’t really feel like letting my guard down in a place like this” she continued and then gave Usopp a hasty, apologetic look. “I mean, I didn’t mean anything…”

Usopp just smiled. “It’s a perfectly good decision, you know.”

They spent the rest of the evening sitting together on the large couch, munching down the brownies and listening to Brook’s old records. Nami was leaning against him, her legs covered with one of the many colorful blankets found around the room. They sat there, time to time taking part in the conversations going on in the room, but mostly they just quietly commented the music on the background. This was one of the moments when a familiar feeling of normalness flushed over Usopp. Like they were anyone – any two people. They were warm and nice and cozy and they had brownies and blankets and music. Usopp felt incredibly at ease with Nami around – after that extremely embarrassing night with that unwanted erection, he had somehow been able to relax better.

Nami dozed of soon after they had finished the brownies and Usopp wasn’t surprised. It had been almost midnight when they left Franky’s. The couch was hardly big enough for the both of them to sleep comfortably, but Usopp did his best. He had to flatten himself against Nami to avoid falling off, but this time he didn’t panic. He just felt genuinely happy to be able to be there for her. Usopp smiled and pressed a gentle kiss in her hair before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shit went down with Zoro and Sanji, so to say. I would be angry, too, if I were Zoro... But then again, Usopp gets to spend more time with Nami now, so someone wins. :)
> 
> I love you all for the kudos and comments! They are helpfull and a huge source of motivation to me!


	15. Chapter 15

Law was sitting on the floor of his room, a large pile of papers scattered around him in a nondescript order. The papers would’ve hardly made any sense to someone who just happened to walk in to the room, but it all made perfect sense to Law who had spent half of his life collecting and studying them. Today’s meeting with Jimbei had left him with many new pieces he now had to fit into the puzzle in one way or another. Jimbei was doing good work, Law had to admit that. He was actually doing far better than Law had anticipated. Being an ex-cop had it perks and Jimbei had proven to be more than resourceful already in the few days they had worked together. In less than a week, he had put together an impressive amount of information concerning the parts of Doflamingo’s work that never caught the public eye. He was clearly invested in this.

Law picked up a copy of an old newspaper article that Jimbei had left him. It briefly described a raid in the port a few years back.

_On February 3rd, the GLPD executed a successful raid at the Grand Line West Port, revealing a large scale arms trafficking incident._

_The ship in question belonged to Donquixote Family Corporation and was expected to ship scrap metal and electronics to its destination, Nanohana, Alabasta, for recycling purposes. The head of the Donquixote Family Corporation, Donquixote Doflamingo, a respected citizen and benefactor, was shocked and devastated when he heard of the connection between a ship in his fleet and arms trafficking. “We are facing a very serious situation and I will do anything in my power to ensure that nothing like this will ever happen again. We will execute a thorough investigation inside the company and find any person who has a connection to the incident. I thank all the citizens of Grand Line for their support and trust in us during this grave situation.”_

_The captain of the ship, Bellamy the Hyena, was immediately taken into custody along with his crew and is being prosecuted for arms trafficking. The captain will also be sued by Donquixote Family Corporation for using the company property in illegal activities and for tarnishing the company image._

In the end of the piece of news were Jimbei’s handwritten words: _Alabasta, civil war_

Law stared at the words for a while before filing the paper into the folder that had a label ‘gunrunning’ on top of it. Why had Doflamingo allowed the raid? He should’ve been able to silence the police force if he wanted to, so allowing the raid obviously indicated that there was something else to it. Had it become too visible to shove under the rug and they had decided to sacrifice someone to clear their image again? Used the captain of the ship as a scapegoat? Doflamingo would do that without blinking an eye, Law knew.

Law sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. He was getting a headache from all of this. Doflamingo’s underground operations were so massive that it was really difficult to get a good and clear picture of everything that was going on. He had known about the human trafficking and the brothels that payed their overheads to Doflamingo before Jimbei’s involvement, and he had known that Doflamingo controlled most of the drug scene of Grand Line from behind the curtains, but the gunrunning was new to him. Jimbei had made a pretty compelling case, though. After seeing everything he had linking Donquixote Family Corporation to arms trafficking, it was clear that Doflamingo was involved. Smuggling drugs, arms and people… Law fisted his hands and gritted his teeth. Was nothing enough for the bastard? He picked up a second paper from the pile and started reading. It was a summary of the situation in Alabasta combined with notes of the recycling plant where the ship had been heading to and its possible connections with the rebels. More pieces to the puzzle, he thought as he read Jimbei’s notes.

He lifted his head from the papers when someone knocked on the door.

“Can I come in?” Nami’s voice asked.

“Uhuh,” Law voiced, still half-reading the paper in his hand.

Nami opened the door and stepped into the room. “You should have more light when you’re reading,” she commented, sounding like someone’s mother. “No wonder you’re getting those headaches all the time.”

Law looked around the room and realized that it was indeed way darker in the room than he had realized. He had started this when the sun was still up, but now it was late and the only light in the room came from his bedside lamp. Nami switched on the lights and Law had to squint his eyes for a moment. Behind him Bepo grunted and rolled around, lifting his head a little to see what was going on.

“It’s not the reading,” Law said, even though he knew he was half-lying. “It’s the damn lack of sleep,” he groaned. “Can’t you just do something to Luffy?” he asked, throwing a deliberately annoyed glance at Nami. Luffy had taken on a habit of sneaking into Law’s room whenever he happened to be around and it was far more often than Law would’ve liked. He still hadn’t figured out how to get Luffy out of his bed, which was both annoying as fuck and extremely embarrassing. Law didn’t know if it was Bepo or just the lack space in Zoro’s room, but something made Luffy repeatedly climb into his bed and sprawl around him and Bepo in the most space-consuming manner. Law had considered dedicating Luffy a room of his own from the building just to get rid of him even though he knew that Luffy would never be able to pay any rent or work for him in an organized manner. He just had a strong feeling that it would change nothing at all.

“I don’t think I can help with that,” Nami said and dared to look amused.

Yes, Law had definitely noticed that Luffy’s unacceptable behavior was more or less amusing to his friends. When Law had first tried to get Nami help him out, she had been practically hee-hawing with laughter.

“I don’t think you’re even trying,” Law muttered.

"Just throw him out if it really annoys you that much,” Nami said, her tone definitely suggesting that Law was actually not annoyed by the whole situation and instead miraculously enjoying it.

“Yes, throw him out, you say. Have you ever tried throwing Luffy out if he’s dedicated to stay somewhere?”

Nami just smirked at him. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to handle him, eventually.”

"I certainly hope so,” Law said emphatically and tried to really look as bothered with the whole thing as possible. The Luffy situation was annoying, but the truth was that it wasn’t really as acute as Law claimed. Yes, Luffy disturbed his sleep and woke him up whenever he appeared to his bed. Yes, he always spent some of his good sleep time trying to get rid of the disturbance. However, there was always a point when he gave up with his struggles and just accepted that Luffy had once again taken over all of his personal space. After that point, he was actually somewhat miraculously able to sleep. He was able to sleep even though Luffy was cuddling him and Law strictly avoided admitting it to anyone. Sometimes he felt that he even slept better when Luffy was around and that freaked him out.

“Anyway,” Nami said, apparently remembering why she had come in the first place. “I went through these,” she said and waved a folder in her hand. “Do you have something else I could read?”

Nami had been reading a lot lately. Law was starting to acknowledge that she seemed to have some natural skill mapping out the connections between different cases they were studying.

“You can have the gunrunning file when I’m ready with it, but that won't be tonight.”

“Let me know when you’re ready then,” Nami said and put the folder next to three other similar folders labeled ‘drugs’. She turned to leave, but stopped as her hand reached the door knob. “Oh, umm Law,” she said after a moment of hesitation. “You might want to check on Sanji. He’s been kinda miserable lately and I just saw him retreating to his room with two bottles of wine. I don’t think that’s going to end well.”

“Yeah,” Law said, suppressing a groan. Sanji. As if he didn’t have enough trouble already.

Nami left the room without another word and Law let himself fall back against Bepo’s soft fur. The bear murmured something unintelligible – how could it have been anything else, he was a bear after all – and Law brought his hand to the thick, furry neck. He started scratching absentmindedly. He had never thought himself as a pet person, but he wouldn’t probably survive without Bepo anymore. Nothing could never relax him better than sinking into all that softness of fur and underskin fat, and inhaling the grounded smell of Bepo’s fur.

What should he do with Sanji? He couldn’t possibly do anything about Zoro’s anger. Time would probably fix it. It was Sanji’s mood that was starting to become a problem. It affected Sanji’s performance with work and it affected the quality of the food they were eating. It affected the atmosphere in their apartment and it affected Law.

It had been a long time already since Law accepted the fact that Sanji would probably never see him as anything else but a friend, boss and a roommate. He had filed his lingering interest away as a case of ‘unfortunate crush on a friend who will never be able to return the feeling’. Having seen how much Sanji enjoyed the company of women had been assuring. Annoying, but assuring. Making it clear there was nothing Law could do about it. But it didn’t mean they didn’t care about each other. Law had grown to like Sanji over the years they spent together. He had grown to care for Sanji.

Law didn’t like the concept of jealousy, but he had to admit seeing Sanji spend so much time with Zoro had made his stomach churn and his mood darken. He had tried to brush it off as a friendship and some sort of rivalry. All that training had been more than welcome for Sanji. But now… seeing how Sanji reacted made Law wonder if there’d been something else in the mix as well. If something unexpected had happened. Something making Sanji that much more invested and consequently that much more miserable at the moment.

Maybe he should go and check on Sanji like Nami had suggested, Law thought and groaned. He didn’t really want to do that, but it was clear he should. Maybe after finishing the articles. Maybe after just a short moment… Law let himself sank deeper into Bepo’s fur, still scratching the sleepy bear behind his ear. Bepo’s hairs were gently tickling him through his shirt, but he didn’t mind. He let his hat fall down and cover his eyes – the bright light was making the headache worse, really – and closed his eyes for a second.

When he opened his eyes again and lifted his hat up, the bright light had disappeared and the room was once again dimly lit with the bedside lamp only. How much time had passed? Sanji was sitting on the floor, on the opposite side of the room, leaning on the wall and holding a glass in his hand. It wasn’t a wine glass, just a normal one, but it seemed to have wine in it. Sanji was drinking wine from a regular glass? Apparently the situation was more serious than Law had realized.

“You shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor like that, you know,” Sanji said. “You’ll catch cold or something.”

“It’s Bepo. Impossible to catch cold. Actually it’s pretty hot in here.”

The papers that Law had left scattered on the floor were neatly piled on the table. Law never used the table. He liked sitting on the floor better.

“Drink with me,” Sanji said. His voice was strangely hoarse. It wasn’t usual Sanji - not the voice nor the behavior. Sanji took a bottle of wine and rolled it over to Law. It was half full, just like the second bottle that was still standing next to Sanji’s leg.

Law grabbed the bottle and screwed the cork open lifting his eyebrows. Sanji didn’t by wines with a screw cork. He claimed they were lower quality. Law took a swig and suppressed a grimace. Cheap. The bitter taste was filled with berries. No class there, but he would manage.

“What are we drinking for?” Law asked and assessed the situation. Sanji was down one full bottle which would usually make him somewhat drunk but not completely wasted. He was sitting here in Law’s room, leaning his back against the wall but not relaxing. He was smiling, but it was not a happy smile. Something was definitely wrong.

“Nothing specific. Just drinking.”

“Do you wanna talk about something?” Law tried to lead the conversation to a more productive direction.

“Nah.”

Law said nothing, just drank the wine and watched Sanji. Why was he here? He didn’t look like he had come here for consolation nor did he seem to want to enjoy the evening. Everything was pointing to the direction of Sanji just wanting to get his head fucked up and be miserable, but that was something he usually did alone. Yet here Sanji was, staring at him intently, as if he was determined to destroy Law’s evening as well. Law took another swig from the bottle and shook his head. He hadn’t ordered this, any of this.

“I need to have sex with you,” Sanji blurted out so unexpectedly that Law almost choked with the wine.

“What?” He surely hadn’t heard right, or understood what Sanji was saying because this made no sense whatsoever.

“I need to have sex with you,” Sanji repeated and Law did his best to process the words.

“Need?”

“Yeah.”

“And why would you—“

“I need to find out if I can do it with a man or not.”

Law took a deep breath. This was Sanji telling that he needed – not wanted, but needed – to have sex with Law. Sanji telling that he wasn’t sure about his sexuality anymore. What the fucking way was this to find out?

“You know, you can’t just barge in here and demand me to have sex with you just because you’ve got some ideas in your mind,” Law said, slowly regaining his composure after the initial shock.

“Why not? What’s it to you to just fuck me? You do that, I mean, do men, right?” Sanji asked, his eyes still drilling into Law.

“You’re a friend. Jesus, Sanji. You’re a friend and I—“ _like you? Love you? Actually have been dreaming of having sex with you?_ None and all of them were right on some level.

“And?”

“Nothing,” Law said.

“So where’s the problem?”

“Friends don’t do this to each other.”

“I see no problem in friends having sex. Better you than someone else.”

Better Law than someone else? What was that supposed to mean?

"Why are you doing this?"

“I just need to know. It’s been bothering me lately.”

Zoro’s been bothering you lately, Law thought bitterly. Zoro was the core of this. Sanji had developed some kind of feelings for the man and maybe something had happened, maybe not. Now, in the midst of all their fighting, Sanji had become confused. Confused enough to freakin' march into Law’s room and demand sex. How fucking inconsiderate was that.

It wasn’t really Sanji’s fault, of course, to have very little idea of the feelings that Law had towards him. It’s not like Law had ever showed them in any way. It’s not like Law had told Sanji that he had feelings, or desire, or whatever it was. So in that sense, Law knew all too well who he had to blame for the mess.

“Why am I getting a feeling, that I’m being used here?” Law finally asked.

“Nah, let’s say it’s mutual benefit,” Sanji replied and his mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. “You get to have sex and I get to clear my head.”

Would Sanji say these things if he knew what kind of position he was putting Law at? Probably not. The reasoning was not faulty if you took into account only the things Sanji was aware of. He could not blame Sanji on this, however wrong it was. Law pondered the proposition in front of him. Yes, there had been a time when he had entertained the idea of having sex with Sanji. Admittedly, Law was long past that. He had been rather comfortable with the friendship they shared, but now that it was thrown into his face like this… He would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. At least his body was intrigued. After all, it had been a long time since he’d last had any kind of sex.

But Sanji had no interest in Law. It was clear from the way he phrased the whole problem. It was clear because he came to Law to experiment and clear his mind. He obviously wanted no feelings in the mix. No strings attached.

How difficult would it be to fuck now and then forget it as if it never happened? How would he cope if it really was no strings attached? Fuck. Law sensed he was losing the battle because he wanted this. He wanted to give it a chance even if he was doomed to fail. Because… Because… If it was Law who showed him how good sex with another man could be, was it impossible for Sanji to develop feelings for him at some point? It was not probable, but should he be neglecting the chance given to him? What would he regret more? Not taking the chance at all or taking it and bearing the consequences?

“You’re thinking too much,” Sanji snarled from the other side of the room.

Law snorted at the notion and smiled. Not that many people would asses this kind of situation with an analytical approach. Normal people would just do stupid things and end up in difficult situations.

“What’s there to think about?” Sanji continued, pushing the issue. “You don’t want to fuck me?”

Law stayed silent.

“You know, just forget it,” Sanji then said, his tone changing from slightly threatening to completely indifferent in the matter of milliseconds. “I can go out and pick someone more willing. You know I can. I’m not ugly or anything.”

No, you’re not, Law replied in his head and grimaced at the idea of Sanji hitting a bar and just picking someone up randomly. Sanji fucking or getting fucked on an alleyway. Law should at least prevent that from happening. It was just dangerous and stupid.

Sanji shifted his legs, ready to rise up, and Law made his decision.

“Wait,” he said to Sanji who stopped immediately. They stared at each other for a good while before Law opened his mouth again. “Whatever, I’ll do it,” he said. “But I’m planning to enjoy this and you’d better, too. All this hassle should be at least worth a good fuck.” The words dropped from his mouth heavily, sinking into the tense air of the room. He would do this, and he would be just as composed and just as cool and just as indifferent as he always was.

The moment Law gave in to Sanji’s request, the dynamics in the room changed. Sanji sat back down and leaned his back against the wall, his body rigid and tense. Sanji wouldn’t know what he should do now. It was Sanji’s first time with a man and given that Law hadn’t seen Sanji with girls either, Sanji could actually be very inexperienced when it came to sex. This whole situation was fucked up. This was not the way Sanji should be learning about these things, but at least it was safe. Safe for Sanji, not necessarily for Law.

“So…” Sanji said and his voice trailed of. He was clearly unsure, maybe even afraid? “Umm, so now—“ he started but Law cut him off.

“Don’t worry, just relax,” he said, finally rising up from his comfortable position and standing up. “I’m gonna make it good for you.”

Sanji nodded and watched as Law walked over to him. Law smiled. Sanji always tried so hard to be tough and hide his feelings, but right now he was very vulnerable. Determined to do this, yes, but vulnerable and unsure. Law offered a hand and when Sanji grabbed it, he yanked Sanji up. Sanji staggered a bit before finding his balance and Law automatically placed his hand on Sanji’s hip to steady him. Sanji winced at the touch a little and then quickly glanced at Law guiltily. The smile on his face was trying to assure that yes, he really was ready to do this. Law suppressed a sigh. He knew all too well that Sanji wouldn’t back out anymore even if Law tried to reason with him. As to confirm Law’s thoughts Sanji bought his hand to Law’s hip to mirror what Law had did, to give green light. They stood there, completely still, and Law looked down to Sanji’s eyes that were still staring him with a strange mix of challenge and obedience. Law had the reins, he was free to kiss, touch, feel, taste and smell Sanji more than ever before, and the thought gave him a thrill – the kind of thrill that traveled down the spine and lit stomach and groins on fire.

Law felt Sanji’s hipbone under his palm and tightened his gip, letting his fingers feel the hard muscles under the few layers of fabric. He pulled Sanji slightly forward, careful to still keep a small distance between their bodies. Sanji gave in to his touch and guidance easily and tilted his head back, boldly inviting Law to kiss him. Law’s chest warmed up with affection. It shouldn’t have.

Law didn’t hesitate. Slowly and carefully he lowered his head enough to touch the lips that so obviously were waiting to be kissed. Sanji was tense under his touch, forcing himself to stay still and to be kissed and touched. He was afraid of the new sensation but not afraid enough to back off. Law savored to feeling of Sanji’s lower lip in his mouth and hoped that Sanji would be just a little less tense. He didn’t want to push, not yet, and soon he let their lips part just as slowly and carefully as he had brought them together. He looked down at Sanji who was obediently waiting for Law to kiss him again. He looked beautiful in the dim light. The tilt of his head shifted his blond hair just enough so that his both eyes were visible. From the look in Sanji’s eyes, Law could easily tell that they were still far from the point at which Sanji would actually want him. Sanji was clearly forcing himself to go on, forcing himself to experience. Law just needed to melt him and he was up for the challenge.

If Law had ever imagined what sex with Sanji would be like, the reality seemed to be quite in line with his imagination. He had always seen the situation like this: Sanji a bit nervous and tense, Law getting through to him, showing how good things might be and how good a touch could feel. Not under these circumstances of course, but because Sanji genuinely wanted to feel Law as much as Law wanted to feel Sanji.

Law brought his hand to the back of Sanji’s neck and let his fingers slowly trail downwards from the hairline and up again. He pressed his lips against Sanji’s and this time he could feel Sanji respond. The kiss was longer and deeper and when Law tentatively let his tongue brush against Sanji’s lips, Sanji showed no signs of resistance. Law’s hand continued to slowly massage the tension away from Sanji’s neck as Sanji parted his lips and let Law explore deeper and further. The way Sanji gasped in his mouth when their tongues touched gave Law immense satisfaction. He pulled Sanji closer, wrapping his hand around Sanji’s slim hips more firmly. Sanji let him guide, and when Law pressed their bodies together, Sanji did not tense as if he was ready to run anymore. Instead, their kiss got deeper and Sanji’s hands found their way on Law’s back.

Law pushed forward enough to press Sanji against the wall. The other man was still compliant as ever, his body slowly thawing under Law’s touch. Law loved the way Sanji arched his back to feel better the hand trailing up and down his spine. The small gasps and moans that Law was able to extract from Sanji’s mouth kicked Law gently in the abdomen, slowly draining his breath away. Sanji was giving in quicker and easier that he could’ve hoped and it excited him and thrilled him. He trailed his both his hands down Sanji’s sides, eager to feel the skin under the shirt, and decided that he didn’t have to wait anymore. Sanji wasn’t holding back anymore – he was probably more than ready for this by now.

Law slipped his hands under Sanji’s shirt, his mind completely blanking at the touch of the warm, smooth skin and the hard, defined muscles. He didn’t care anymore if Sanji felt how the erection in his pants twitched. He didn’t want to waste any more time. He needed to feel everything that was Sanji. Sanji moaned at the touch, grabbed Law’s hair tighter and kissed him vigorously. The kiss only deepened as Law worked his hand downwards and let it trace the outline of Sanji’s cock over the sweatpants that did nothing to hide the fact that Sanji was rather into this whole thing. The involuntary gasps that escaped Sanji’s mouth when Law placed his palm over to the prominent erection were intoxicating and the moaning and whimpering that a gentle rub elicited was almost enough for Law to just lose it and forget that this was still Sanji’s first time. He should try to keep his calm and take it slow.

“Fuck, Law,” Sanji mumbled, hanging his head against Law’s shoulder. “More…” he whispered, “touch me more.”

The words hit Law’s brain like a hammer, breaking any restraints he had tried to put up. Sanji asking for more. Sanji saying his name. Fuck.

Law slid his hand quickly into Sanji’s pants, palming his erection and feeling the hot flesh. It wasn’t enough to feel him, though. He needed more, they both needed more of everything. Law dropped quickly on his knees and yanked Sanji’s sweatpants and boxers down in one quick movement. He had to stop for a moment, if only to take in the sight before his eyes. Sanji’s half-hard cock was remarkably like its owner; tall, slim, light colored and elegant. Law spared a quick look upwards, just to see Sanji gasping, staring at him, his eyes darkened with lust and anticipation. Then he grabbed the base of Sanji’s cock, gave one tentative stroke and took his lips almost to the tip, leaving just a small gap. He was close enough to taste Sanji if he wanted to – and oh yes, he wanted to. The plan that he had had – to tease, to take his time and make Sanji beg for more – was somewhere in the back of his mind and Law couldn’t really care any less of it right now. He wanted this more than he wanted to admit to himself. He wanted Sanji in his mouth, wanted to taste and feel, wanted to make Sanji moan and whimper and come undone in his hands. He wanted it now.

Lifting his gaze up again to meet Sanji’s eyes, Law slowly opened his mouth and let it wrap around the tip of Sanji’s cock. Sanji moaned loudly and the taste, the taste of lust and sex, filled Law’s mouth. He quickly worked up saliva to fill his mouth and wet the full length of Sanji’s cock. Law let his head fall forward as he swallowed as much of Sanji’s length as he could. All the pants and moans and groans escaping from Sanji’s throat were driving him crazy and his own erection was pressing against the tight fabric of his jeans. He let his head bob up and down as he sucked Sanji’s length, and tried to hastily open his belt buckle that decided to start rebelling against him at this very inconvenient moment. Sanji’s hands had found their way to his hair and his grip was tightening little by little. Every time Law took his lips further, he could hear the surprise and awe in Sanji’s gasps. It just added to his enthusiasm and made him really want to show how capable he was.

He finally got his belt out of the way and lowered his jeans just enough to be able to draw his own cock out. The relief the touch brought him washed over him and he started slowly stroking himself as his mouth continued working on Sanji’s cock. He glanced up again and caught Sanji staring at him. Sanji was staring as Law jerked himself off slowly, his mouth wrapped around Sanji’s cock, and the look in Sanji’s eyes was something Law had never witnessed before. Lust, tons of raw lust, and marvel.

“I… You…” Sanji rasped, his eyes fixed on Law’s erection. “Don’t. I want to do that.”

Law who had stopped sucking when Sanji spoke, let his hand fall down from his cock, leaving it to crave more. He was about to lift his head up, but Sanji’s hand in his hair urged him to continue.

“This. This first,” Sanji groaned. “Don’t stop now. Your mouth feels so fucking good.”

If Law hadn’t been giving his best blow job before, he was now. Sanji’s hand was pressing the back of his head and his hips thrust forward every time Law took him deeper in his mouth. Every thrust and push Sanji made went straight to Law’s cock, pushing him so closer and closer. Law swallowed as much of Sanji’s cock as he could, pressing his nose against the hairy base and kept still a few seconds, fighting against his gag reflex.

“Fuck, Law,” Sanji cursed as Law pulled back. “Again.”

Law took the entire length in his mouth again, the tip feeling rough against his throat and let Sanji push his hips against his mouth.

“Again…” Sanji pleaded as Law pulled away, and as Law took him back into his mouth, he felt how Sanji’s thighs and hands tensed, readying him for a release. Law swallowed around Sanji’s cock, feeling how his throat moved around the rock hard tip.

“Fuck, I’m gonna—“ was all the warning Sanji was able to give before his body started trembling and his release filled the back of Law’s throat.

Law placed his hand back on the shaft, stroking a few times and draining every drop in his mouth. The saltiness surprised him even though this was nothing new to him. He just hadn’t done this in a long time.

Sanji was leaning against the wall, his legs still trembling and chest heaving heavily. “Fuck, that was…” he said, stopping to breathe, “fucking amazing.”

“Of course it was,” Law replied, lifting himself back up again and kissing Sanji boldly with the salty taste still lingering in his mouth. “I’m good at what I do.”

“Apparently…” Sanji rasped and let Law pull him towards the bed.

Law stepped backwards until the bed touched the behind of his knees and let himself fall on it. Lifting himself on his elbows, he curiously watched how Sanji eyed his opened jeans and the erection they revealed. The unsure look had returned to Sanji’s eyes.

“Should I…?”

“Just jerk me off or try blowing me if you want to try new things,” Law said, suppressing a sigh again. Sure, being able to fuck Sanji would’ve topped a first-timer blowjob or handjob easily, but it was not a good time. It wasn’t something Sanji should experience like this, just for the sake of doing it. Besides, this was better for Law, too. He was already becoming more invested than he should. He was already feeling more than he should.

“Uh, okay,” Sanji said, still staring at Law’s erection, clearly unable to figure how to start.

“Com’ere,” Law urged, reaching a hand towards Sanji and pulling the man on top of him. They kissed again, this time less feverishly as Law was waiting what Sanji would do. Obviously it would be way weirder to Sanji to be the one giving a blowjob rather than the one receiving it. Kissing seemed to calm Sanji down a bit, though, and he seemed to regain his composure as he sit up, his hips painfully close to Law’s erection but not quite there.

“Take your shirt off,” Sanji said and Law was tempted to raise an eyebrow to the slightly commanding tone of his. He didn’t, though. He just complied silently and revealed his tattooed upper body. Sanji trailed his fingers along the shapes of his tattoos and along the outlines of the muscles in his chest and stomach. Neither of them said anything, but Law’s imagination filled the gaps more than adequately. Obviously, Sanji was experimenting. The pensive smile on his face and the hesitation in his touch as his fingers traveled along the ups and downs of Law’s stomach were cute. Law smiled at the almost innocent way Sanji kept steeling glances of Law’s erection but didn’t quite know how to touch it yet

Law didn't like it. He didn't like the way his heart raced when Sanji blushed slightly; he didn’t like the hesitation that made him want to guide and help and show; he didn’t like the smile on Sanji’s face, the smile that told him Sanji liked what he was seeing. He didn’t like any of them because they were dangerous as fuck. They were the things that made people fall for each other. They were much more dangerous than lust crazed blowjobs in the heat of the moment.

_Too dangerous for me._

"Feel free to take your time,” Law snapped, determined to clear his head of anything that made him feel too sentimental, “but I’m kinda waiting here.”

Sanji blinked, surprised either by the harsh tone or the deepness of his own thoughts. Then he nodded and slid down from the bed without a word, his hand trailing down directly towards Law’s cock. He was quick to grab its base and start stroking, causing Law to moan out of pure surprise. The pleasure came soon after. Law lifted himself up enough to see better, leaning on his elbows and letting his upper body fall between his shoulders. Sanji’s fingers were long and elegant and foreign around him, and the was rhythm unfamiliar, but it was good unfamiliar. The kind of unfamiliar that was a huge turn on – new and exciting.

Law watched as Sanji worked with concentration and precision, increasing the speed slowly as Law’s good composure started to fall apart little by little. He had been close before. Of course it wouldn’t take long for him to come. Sanji stroked rhythmically and Law felt the familiar gradual buildup before an orgasm. He threw his head back and let his body tense as Sanji’s still relatively slow strokes dragged him painfully slowly closer and closer to the edge. Closing his eyes and letting his breath come out as moans, he arched his back as Sanji’s hand pushed him over. He let himself sink in the bed again, taking a few breaths and regaining whatever pieces of his cool exterior he could find. He opened an eye and raised his head just to see Sanji’s hands next to his limb cock, sticky with his release.

“Paper, on the nightstand,” he said, falling back and closing his eyes again. His mind couldn’t enjoy the situation.

What now? What was he supposed to do now? His body was telling him to pull Sanji back to the bed, to have his warmth next to him, but that was the one thing he couldn’t do. Sanji didn’t like him. Nothing about that hadn’t changed. Law listened as Sanji moved around the room and then remembered to pull his jeans back up. As he buckled his belt again, he sat back up.

“Hope you got you’re answers,” he said, just to say something, just to fill the silence.

“Yeah,” Sanji replied, in his thought.

“It’s late. Get some sleep,” Law continued, deciding that it was easiest to brush this off the table as soon as possible. “You’re supposed to work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sanji said and walked to the door. He stopped, his hand on the door knob, and looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and opened the door without a word. “Night,” he said just before the door closed behind him.

Law walked to the door quickly and locked it, then turned around and slid down, leaning his back against the door. One of the wine bottles Sanji had brought was still there, half full. Law grabbed it and let the bitter wine flow down his throat in big gulps. It tasted like shit but at least it helped him get rid of Sanji’s taste lingering in his mouth. Fuck. Of course this had been a mistake. Obviously. He had been a fucking idiot to do this. Fuck. He stood up only after drowning all the wine left in the bottle, and crawled to his bed. Cursing himself, he knew he wouldn’t sleep this night.

The bed felt big and cold as Law turned around time after time, searching for a better position that he knew he would never find. He knew that he should call Bepo to his bed, to comfort him, but he didn’t. It was a twisted masochistic punishment for his own stupidity. He was annoyed with himself – he had been an idiot to let this happen – and even though his head was aching again, he couldn’t make himself fall asleep. Once or twice he was about to pick up his work again, tired with his thoughts, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate. The headache and the alcohol and everything that had happened were draining all energy out of him, leaving him weathered and limp. So drained that he didn’t bother to react when he heard the door open. Hadn’t he just locked it, for the fuck’s sake? The kid was a surprisingly resourceful idiot… He didn’t even protest, let alone try to throw Luffy out of his bed like he usually did. He just lied there, gripping the blankets harder inside his fists, and let Luffy climb to the bed. Soon he felt Luffy’s limbs sprawled all over him.

“Torao is sad,” Luffy said, startling Law with his sleepy voice and sharp observational skills.

“Am not…” he mumbled, hardly believing that he was taking part in this conversation.

“Don’t be sad. I’ll make you sleep better,” Luffy said and tightened his grip slightly.

It was strangely comforting, and as Law lied there listening Luffy’s sniffling breath against his neck, he felt his mind calm down. And sleep came to him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go. Hope you.. Liked it? Enjoyed it? Didn't end up hating me too much for all of it? :P Always happy to hear you're thoughts! You know I love you all for commenting <3
> 
> Oh and a side note, I think this was the first time ever I wrote any kind of gay smut, haha. It was an experience :P


	16. Chapter 16

The ongoing week was going to be an uncomfortable one for three of our main characters. Zoro was already past his peak of anger with Sanji, but unfortunately he had – as we will soon see –major difficulties realizing this. Law was beating himself up for what he’d done with Sanji and he couldn’t really see an end to his self-destructive mentality. Usopp – poor Usopp – was so far perfectly good. His troubles were only about to begin. In the end, one of their day would end up better, one of their day considerably weirder, and one of them would need the help of others he never imagined he would get.

 

#

 

Fuck, Zoro thought as he repeatedly performed a bicep curl one after another. Fuck this whole shit and everything related to it. Fuck his so called friends. Fuck this stupid place.

The thoughts currently circulating around Zoro’s mind were admittedly not very pleasant, but at least they gave him angry energy to lift more and do more reps. He concentrated his thoughts on an image of Sanji in his head who happened to be the cause and starting point of all this shit, and pushed himself into few more repetitions. He grimaced with pain every time his biceps contracted, but it was good pain. It was the kind of pain that would make him stronger.

Grunting, Zoro dropped his makeshift dumbbells – a piece of iron pipe holding up two tires – and sighed. The snow had melted again and, incredibly enough, the backyard seemed to become uglier and uglier every time that happened. Or maybe it was just Zoro’s mood that was getting uglier.

Fuck Sanji and his lies and shit. Fuck Nami who was angry at him instead of being angry at Sanji. Fuck Luffy for taking nobody’s side. And Law, too, for still thinking that it was a good idea to make Zoro work with Sanji. And Usopp, for – Zoro didn’t even know what for, really. For being with Nami? Refusing to clearly take sides? Anyway, fuck Usopp, too. For a good measure. Zoro picked up a tire and threw it at the gray wall. It made a loud thumb, giving the closest window a slight scare and even though Zoro was in a destructive mood today, he was secretly glad that he didn’t accidentally break the window. There were people living inside, after all, and it was nasty not to have a window during the winter time.

Stretching his aching muscles, Zoro decided that it was enough for one day. He’d stayed outside ever since the silent breakfast and it was afternoon already. He’d been here for hours. He reached for his T-shirt that he had left on the bench, and then pulled on a hoodie to keep himself warm. The temperature outside started biting soon whenever he stopped moving. He jogged inside and loped up the stairs to his room. It was cold, just as it had been many days in a row now. No Nami. She would be, once again, following Usopp around, and it made Zoro angry even though there was no reason whatsoever to be angry about. But it made him angry, nevertheless. It was seriously annoying that in all this mess Nami had decide to avoid him, _him_ , who was more on her side than anyone else. Yes, he might’ve gotten angry with Nami initially, but it was supposed to be understandable. Anyone would’ve, given that Nami had decidedly hidden facts from him. Zoro had not anticipated a situation where Nami would be the one angry at him. He hadn’t deserved that. And even though Zoro actually liked Usopp, he didn’t like one bit that Nami was now somehow choosing Usopp over him. But of course, it all came back to that fucking cook.

Zoro glanced around the room as soon as he opened the door. There was a plate of food on the nightstand that looked like fried fish and potatoes, and it looked delicious – and Zoro frowned at it. It was not the first time when a meal had appeared into his room while he was training and it wouldn’t be the first time Zoro begrudgingly ate it, trying not to enjoy it one bit. He would’ve, of course, rather left it untouched or thrown it back at the cook, but he happened to be hungry and the food happened to be good. Zoro knew that by doing this he was silently giving in to the cook’s attempts to placate him, but he didn’t care. It was food, it appeared on his nightstand, and he didn’t need to see the cook or talk to the cook even if he ate it.

_I wish Nami was here._

It was hard to admit. Zoro generally didn’t like to think that he had any kind of dependence of anyone, but he really hated Nami not being around all the time anymore. It had been a few months since the two of them began sharing this tiny room and sleeping in the tiny bed. Even though they didn’t deliberately share what was going on in their lives, they both knew everything anyway. But now Nami was busy, either working with Law or following Usopp around, and it was disturbing. The few nights she had spent here, she’d been quiet. It wasn’t silent treatment, not in the actual meaning of the word, but she wasn’t talking either –not the way she used to. Zoro had a faint idea that if he wanted things to go back the way they were, he should apologize, but he didn’t want to. It had been Nami hiding things from him, not the other way round. He had every right to be angry about it.

Sitting crosslegged on the bed and leaning his back comfortably against the corner, Zoro shut his eyes and tried to push an annoying feeling of loneliness out of his mind. He shouldn’t feel lonely, anyway. He wasn’t built like that. He was supposed to be a lone fighter. Loneliness should be a good thing, not bad, Zoro thought, huffing loudly with frustration. This shouldn’t bother him – but it did. To not be able to spar with Sanji anymore. To not have Nami around, laughing and smiling. To not see Luffy in days and even if Luffy came over, he seemed to be way more interested in troubling Law than spending time with Zoro. Even Usopp’s company would’ve been a welcome surprise, but he didn’t drop by nearly as often as he used to now that Nami went to see him instead.

Zoro frowned alone in his room, mostly at himself. All of this was darkening his mood. Enough so that he sometimes felt echoes from the past. Echoes he didn’t want to remember. Times when he had been lonely before. Times when people who where important to him had vanished form his life. Like his parents. Or his platoon in Iraq. Or Kuina. He didn’t want to remember, but it was difficult, especially this time of the year.

Zoro picked up his phone and searched Nami’s name, staring the letters and the number. He had been the one to give Nami that phone and now he was unsure if he could call her. But he had a feeling that he had to do something about this whole situation. It was slowly starting to fuck his head up, and Nami was the easiest place to start fixing it. Nami was something he was sure of.

He pressed the dial button, lifted the phone to his ear and waited Nami to pick up.

“ _Yeah?_ ” answered Nami’s mildly surprised voice.

“Where are you?”

“ _On my way home, actually._ ”

“Good. I’m gonna wait for you.”

Momentarily, Zoro considered whether he should try to say something nice to Nami, but in the end he just shut the phone without waiting her answer. Nami knew him. Nami knew what the call meant.

Truthfully, Zoro wasn’t the kind of person who worries for nothing, and true to his character, he was soundly asleep only minutes after the call. What would be the point of waiting and being anxious?

When Nami entered the room, Zoro opened his eyes. Suppressing a yawn, he nodded at her.

“Umm yeah,” Nami said, and their eyes met, both expectant, both waiting for something.

“Yeah,” Zoro echoed. Apologies weren’t his strongest suit.

“I was gonna be around anyway,” Nami said. Clearly they were cutting corners with the whole conversation, but they seemed to understand each other. “You know, that time of the year.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Day after tomorrow Zoro would visit Kuina’s grave. Nami had been there with him almost every year. “Umm, yeah.”

“It’s okay,” Nami said, smiling. “We’re good.”

Zoro nodded, silently thanking Nami in his mind for being a straightforward person who didn’t make things overly complicated. “Just for the record, I’m still pissed at the love-cook.”

“Sure,” Nami nodded, “just don’t take it out on me. Or Usopp, for that matter.”

“Uh…”

“You might want to apologize him, too. He’s upstairs. You’ve been acting pretty shitty and he’s been really nice to me lately.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

There was a reason why Zoro considered Nami as his best friend and it was exactly this.

“Come on, Zoro. Let’s go upstairs. I’m gonna tell you what’s going on with Law’s plan. You should know this stuff. We’re finally getting somewhere.”

  
#

 

Law pressed his face against his pillow and let his hand hang over the edge of the bed, his fingers reaching Bepo’s fur. If he could just shut these fucking thoughts out of his head. Make them stop. Annihilate them somehow. Or forget. Anything would do. He just wanted to stop thinking of Sanji and the night Sanji had came to his room. Fuck, Law was aching to kiss Sanji again and feel him again, but the whole idea was doomed. Law knew now perfectly well that it would never happen again. He knew it all too well, alright, and the knowledge was torturing him.

Sanji was just like he had always been. They were friends, good friends, but nothing more. Sanji hadn’t started acting weird around him. Sanji hadn’t started stealing glances when he thought Law wouldn’t notice. Sanji wasn’t making him special breakfast or dinner. Sanji wasn’t interested in him and Law fucking hated it.

Sure, in a way, it was good to know it. This would give him closure, he hoped. This gave him a chance to move on (to where?) and to forget. Law’s mind sneered at the idea. How the fuck was he supposed to forget Sanji who just happened to be his roommate and the closest thing to a best friend he would probably ever have? It was a mystery to Law, but obviously this was the moment to figure it out. He should at least try his best and lying on bed and thinking the exhilarating feeling of having Sanji’s cock in his mouth clearly wasn’t doing the trick. He should stop thinking about it, he really should, but it was too damn difficult.

Law lied awake in his bed for hours just like he did on most nights. To be truthful, he was almost waiting for it to happen when he heard the door knob being gently turned. He listened to the quiet footsteps and waited for the telltale squeak his bed made when it was weight down by another person. The disturbance of balance was familiar. All of it was familiar because this wasn’t the first time it happened, and this wasn’t the second time it happened, and this fucking time wasn’t even numerable anymore. So often had this disturbance occurred lately.

_I need to put an end to this._

Tonight Law was especially annoyed by all his lack of sleep and being a miserable fuckup. He was tired of not having his life going the way he wanted. He was tired of not having Sanji in his bed, but too much Luffy instead. He clicked the switch on the end of the bed and squinted his eyes. Light that was far too bright for anyone’s wellbeing at this hour filled the room and Luffy blinked sleepily looking around the room.

“Get out,” Law growled, and although he almost felt how useless his efforts were, it didn’t stop him from trying. “Get out of my bed!”

Luffy blinked a few more times before his eyes focused on Law. “Why?” he asked innocently as ever.

“Because,” Law said and to any normal being this would have been enough. Of course, it wasn’t enough for Luffy. “Because it is my bed. Mine. Not yours. Mine.”

“But I don’t have a bed!” Luffy whined and looked at him with his eyes widened. He bore an infuriating resemblance to a puppy – A very annoying puppy that Law would’ve loved to kick around even though he generally resented all violence against animals.

“That is your problem,” Law said impatiently.

“But I don’t think it is fair. That Torao has bed and I don’t.”

“Fair or not, you have to get out of my bed right now or…”

“Or…?” Luffy asked and Law started to run out of patience.

“Luffy. We’re going to have a serious talk now.”

“Right.”

“So listen carefully.”

“I listen.”

“I am a man,” Law said and couldn’t believe even for a second that he was actually having this talk with Luffy right now. Luffy just blinked at him and Law had to force himself to continue. “I am a man and I like other men,” he said.

“That’s okay,” Luffy commented, his eyes round and big.

“And I have not had sex in a long time,” he continued, distantly realizing that with what Sanji had done, it wasn’t actually true, but it was true enough. And if anything, Sanji had made things thousand times worse, not better.

“Why not?”

“I just haven’t.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not important,” he said, annoyed both with Luffy’s questions and his own irritated tone. “The important thing is that you are coming to my bed and cuddling with me and stealing my fucking bear from me and touching me sometimes most inconveniently,” he said and sighed. “I know that you’re practically a child, but sometimes… sometimes you’re just making my life kind of difficult.” It was true. Of course, he never thought Luffy like that. Luffy was just a kid. Period. But even so, having someone cuddle him and touch him was complicated. Law wasn’t lying when he said that Luffy’s hands were sometimes very, very ill-positioned. Accidentally, Luffy had caused all kinds of thoughts to pop up in Law’s head. Those thoughts with a kid around was not good. Besides, he was hardly ever jerking off anymore since he never knew when Luffy would appear to his room and there seemed to be no locks capable of holding the kid at bay.

Luffy looked at him for a long time and Law was silently praying that he understood the point here. Because he was trying his best. He was really trying his best here to make this point.

“Torao…” Luffy said slowly. “Why do you think I’ve been coming to your bed?”

Law raised an eyebrow. “Because you a nasty little shit who loves to make my life miserable?” he asked, quite genuinely in fact.

“Nah, I don’t want to make your life miserable,” Luffy said. “I’m hitting on you, Torao.”

It was Law’s turn to be confused. “You’re hitting on me?” he asked, befuddled. “This is you,” a pause, “hitting on me?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re sure you know what ‘hitting on someone’ means?”

“I think so.”

“Okay,” Law said slowly, considering the new situation at hand.

“I like you, you know,” Luffy said, staring Law insistently. “You’re a nice guy, Torao.”

“What’s with ‘Torao’ anyway? Why can’t you call me just Law like normal people do?”

“I like Torao better.”

“I bet you do,” Law said, frowning. “So Luffy… When you say you like me, what does that mean to you?”

“Umm, that you’re a nice guy. You’re fun. It’s nice to be with you. And I’d like to try sex stuff with you,” Luffy deadpanned.

Law was almost choking on his tongue when Luffy announced the last part. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He just came to his bed and said that he’d like to try sex stuff with him. Seriously, what the hell?

“You want to try sex stuff with me?” Law repeated and looked at Luffy.

“Yeah,” Luffy replied again, blinking his eyes and looking at Law in a sort of expectant way. Maybe it was Luffy’s version of seducing?

“I’m—I mean, Luffy. I don’t think this is good. I mean, what are you, like 16 or something?” Law said, losing his good composition to the slight panic rising inside him. What the hell was going on in here, seriously? Something barely legal trying his childish best to seduce him?

“I’m 19!” Luffy exclaimed, obviously offended. “Or I’m gonna be 19 next May,” he added.

"Okay, almost 19, it's not that bad then,” Law heard himself saying. Why was he talking without thinking? This wasn’t him. And how was it not that bad? Luffy was still several years younger than him!

“So…” Luffy said, his voice trailing of in a disturbingly suggestive way.

“So… What?” Law barked back.

“So do you like me back?”

“Seriously, what kind of question is that?” Law wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cry or laugh. The absurdity of this situation was reaching new levels.

“A normal question?” Luffy asked, genuinely confused.

“That’s not what I –“ Law stopped himself, realizing that arguing was not the way to proceed. “Just, umm Luffy…” he started and tried to collect at least some useful thoughts. “I’m surprised.”

That much was for sure. He had never stopped to consider Luffy in this kind of mind set. Sure, his mind had sometimes wandered when Luffy was cuddling him, but it had never wandered specifically to Luffy. It was just some half-sleepy daydreaming about things in general and definitely not about the 16-year-old – no, almost-19-year-old – in his bed. But now that Luffy was in his bed, making it clear that he wanted Law to think about him in that way… Law wasn’t sure what he should think anymore. It was very difficult to try to change the child-mindset that he had nearly forcibly hammered into his head into anything that might involve something sexual, or sex stuff, as Luffy had gracefully enough suggested.

Luffy was silent for a once, clearly waiting for him to give some kind of response, and the silence was unnerving. In general, Law never lost his cool in front of other people no matter what the situation was, but this was becoming an exception in his books. This damn kid – no, not a kid? – was making him uncomfortable.

“Luffy,” he said, trying to choose his words carefully. “I need to think about this.” That was pretty much the best he could do right now. It was true, as well. He would need to think about this.

“That’s okay, Torao,” Luffy said, smiling brightly and trustingly at him. “I’m not in a hurry or anything.”

“Would you mind not sleeping here tonight, then? It is disturbing if I need to think.”

"Oh,” Luffy said, disappointed, “I like you’re bed though.”

“I bet you do,” Law remarked snappily, realizing just a second too late that maybe he should try to be nice to Luffy this once.

"And your bear,” Luffy continued, and gave a longing glance towards Bepo who was still sleeping on the floor.

“Yeah,” Law said, “but it would really help if you just didn’t sleep here tonight. I mean. Help me. To think.”

“Okay,” Luffy said, and jumped off the bed. “Can I have Bepo?”

Law sighed and looked at the sleepy bear. “If he wants to go with you.”

A smile returned to Luffy’s face immediately and he hardly glanced at Bepo before the bear was already stretching its limbs, rising up and padding after Luffy. How Luffy did it, Law had no idea. Bepo had never been as friendly as he was with Luffy with anyone. Not even Law, not really. Law’d had to work his way into the bear’s heart, but Luffy had just trotted in like it was nothing and gained Bepo’s trust in a blink.

Law stared at the door that was closed again and a childish urge to celebrate took over him. For the first time, he had thrown Luffy out of his room. Hah!

But it was nothing like he had thought it would be.

 

#

 

Usopp was working, trying to find a suitable piece of metal from the big pile in front of him, puffing with annoyance. It wasn’t his work, of course, that annoyed him. He was annoyed with himself, and with the world. He was frustrated because he seemed to be the only person who was completely useless to the great plan everyone was now talking about. Everything seemed to be about the plan, and while Usopp still fervently wished he wouldn’t get involved with anything dangerous – and the plan sounded dangerous – a small hope of being able to be of use in some way or another had started nagging in the back of his mind. Especially now, since the plan had become so important to Nami.

Nami. That was the second thing annoying Usopp. It shouldn’t be, of course. It was a good thing that Nami and Zoro seemed to be good again. Of course it was and Usopp was an absolutely selfish bastard for not being happy for her. It was just that now Nami didn’t come here anymore. Nami didn’t need Usopp anymore, not when she had Zoro. Zoro was of course a better friend to her than Usopp could ever be.

Usopp found a metallic pipe that would do and dropped the rest of the box to the floor. He watched how few screws jumped out of the box upon the impact and rolled under Franky’s bed. He would clean up later, he thought, eyeing the box bitterly although the box really wasn’t the one to blame. He was. He took the cutter and plugged the small machine to the wall. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he placed the pipe under the saw and pressed the button to start cutting. From the screeching sound that came immediately upon the contact of the saw and the pipe, Usopp knew he had made a mistake.

_Fuck._

He lifted his thumb from the button but it was too late already. The cutter churned vigorously and even though the power had now stopped, the blade was already coming lose. Usopp retrieved his hands just in time to avoid further damage, but the blade was still fast enough to give him a nasty cut on his left arm.

_Fuck._

Franky had warned him that the cutter wasn’t in a perfect shape anymore. He had emphasized how important it was to check that the metal wasn’t too hard to cut. Usopp had just… forgotten.

_Fuck._

The blade was destroyed now, and maybe the cutter too, and fuck. Franky would be mad at him. Usopp glanced at his arm, realizing that there was a frightening amount of blood covering it now. Shit, the blade could’ve scratched the other side – the side were all those important veins were. Usopp paled at the thought, his heart pumping.

Franky wouldn’t let him work here anymore. Franky would be mad and this would be over. Panic was taking over his mind as he clumsily wrapped his jacket around his bleeding arm and darted out of the room.

Franky looked at him, questioning look in his eyes. “Everything alright, kid?”

“Of course. All is good. I just remembered. Need to be somewhere,” he lied, his panicking mind falling back to his old mannerism. Even though… Even though he had decided that he wouldn’t lie to Franky. His mind didn’t remember the decision.

He dashed outside without a further glance to the people at the bar. Shit, Franky would be mad at him and wouldn’t let him work here anymore. He had broken a tool and left the place a mess. Angry people. Embarrassment. Shame. He was a loser and he would always stay a loser. Everything was slipping away from him, he thought as he ran away from the bar. The workshop, Franky, the idea of ever going back to school… Everything that had kept him in a good mood these last weeks was slipping away from him.

Luffy had once told him that there was always something good in every situation. That there was always a bright side, and it was just a matter of finding it. But no matter how hard Usopp tried to look, he couldn’t find anything bright about his life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for everyone who came here far Law&Luffy, I am happy to announce that something has finally happened :D I know, it was a long wait, and I thank you for your patience!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and I want to thank everyone for their comments! It's an absolute delight to read them! <3


	17. Chapter 17

“It was Franky,” Nami said, after finishing the short worded phone conversation that had woken Zoro up. She looked distressed.

“Franky?”

“Something’s happened with Usopp.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure. Apparently he’s had an accident at the workshop. But he fled before saying anything to Franky.”

“Idiot,” Zoro mumbled, but his thought weren’t half as harsh as his words. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen people behaving like that. It was always those who were used to unnecessarily heavy punishments over small mistakes they made. They were the ones to fled instead of facing consequences. He’d met a number of them in the army, trying to hide their mistakes and often endangering themselves - sometimes others, too.

“Franky said there was blood, and that’s why he was pretty freaked out. I mean, I am, too,” Nami continued, squeezing the phone tightly in her hand.

“Did he check if he was at Brook’s?” Zoro asked.

“Yup, but no luck there. Brook promised to stay at home in case he shows up.”

“Let’s hope he does show up.”

“We should hit the streets, Zoro,” Nami said. “I can’t sit at home.”

“It’s a big city, trying to find him will be difficult.”

“We should check between here and the bar. If he has any sense in his head, he should try to come here.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Zoro said even though he knew he should probably try to cheer Nami up. He just wasn’t the one to avoid the truth. “He fled Franky’s. He might feel too embarrassed to show his face here.”

“Why on earth would he feel like that?”

“Reasons.”

“That’s just stupid,” Nami snapped back at him.

“Usopp is the kind of kid who can be pretty hard on himself sometimes.”

“How would you even know? You hardly talk to him.”

“I notice things,” Zoro said, and then decided to put an end to this stupid argument. “Go see if Luffy’s upstairs,” he said to Nami. “The more we are, the better chances we have.”

Zoro looked how the rebellion melted away from Nami’s eyes as she quickly sorted out her priorities and rushed upstairs and left Zoro alone with his thoughts.

_Usopp, where are you?_

There were too many possibilities. Zoro didn’t like searching people because there were always too many possibilities where they might be. At least Water 7 was safe. Well, not safe – it was always Water 7 – but it wasn’t a battlefield. Missions like this had been infinitely harder in Iraq.

 _Usopp._ He might be on his way here just like Nami said. He might still be close to Franky’s, especially if the accident had been bad. It was probably safe to assume he wasn’t thinking straight, and Zoro should be looking for someone who was scared and frantic. Did Usopp want to be found? It didn’t really matter because people in panicked state of mind often ended up in familiar places. Their feet carried them to a place they felt safe in. Now Zoro just needed to figure out what those safe places where. He hoped Luffy was upstairs because Luffy’s intuition would come handy in a case like this.

The door opened and Nami barged back in. “Found Luffy, and Sanji’s gonna give us a ride to Franky’s,” she said and gave Zoro an effective if-you-say-anything-I’m-gonna-kick-your-ass look.

Zoro just nodded and registered the presence of Luffy and Sanji who were standing at the door.

“Law apologizes he can’t help,” Sanji said. “He’s too busy with Jimbei and Vivi right now. But he’ll ask someone from here to cover the area from this building to the bar.”

“Good,” Zoro grunted, and received an approving look from Nami.

“Oh,” Nami said, “that Chopper kid is coming, too. He happened to overhear when I mentioned the blood and there was no stopping him after that. He’ll meet us at the car.”

“Chopper is cool,” Luffy commented.

“How can you be so calm?” Nami snapped at Luffy without a warning. “He might be in real trouble, you know!”

“Nah,” Luffy said. “He’s Usopp. He’ll be fine!”

“Shut up, Luffy!” Nami shouted and the fear and frustration in her voice surprised everyone. “Shut up, you fucking idiot!”

“Don’t worry, dear Nami,” Sanji butted in, uninvited as always, “I’m gonna find him and everything is going to be well! There’s no need to ruin your beautiful face by worrying—“

Sanji stopped his annoying monologue when Nami dashed out of the door, completely ignoring his words. She rushed down the stairs Luffy in tow. Sanji was about to follow them, but Zoro blocked the door with his hand. How could Sanji be so fucking inconsiderate as to keep up his idiotic flirting with Nami at a moment like this?

“Listen, you shitty cook,” he growled, angrier than he’d thought he’d been. “Nami doesn’t need your shit right now.” I don’t need your shit right now. “She has to concentrate,” I have to concentrate, “on finding that idiot.”

Sanji glared, opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to say something but failing over and over again. Their staredown continued in silence until Zoro was sure he had given the stupid cook enough of a scare to contain his stupid fucking swooning for the rest of the day. He was about to pull his hand away from Sanji’s way and let him go after Nami when suddenly Sanji reached at him. Sanji grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him forwards and clashed their mouths together in an angry kiss. Zoro choked.

It didn’t last long, hardly even long enough for Zoro to realize what had happened. But Zoro had let him. Zoro had been surprised enough to let him attack.

“What the fuck, cook?” he spat, tasting blood in his mouth from where his lip had crushed against his own teeth. The ghost feel of Sanji’s lips against his was still tingling.

“Just a payback,” Sanji said, smirking darkly, as he stepped out of the door.

 

#

 

Nami cursed silently. She was profoundly irritated by her current state of mind. She hadn’t kept her cool. She was losing her temper over nothing. She wouldn’t be any help to Usopp if she couldn’t keep her shit together!

She placed her hands against the cold metallic panel of the car and tried to take deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she fought to calm her mind. Of course she was worried. Usopp was an idiot who she cared about very much. And it was perfectly normal to be worried in a situation like this. It was just… just… awful. Nami hated herself for ignoring Usopp for the last few days in order to catch up with Zoro. What if she wouldn’t see him anymore? What if Usopp disappeared from her life, just like this?

People always disappeared in Water 7.

Zoro’s warm hand on her lower back snatched her away from her thoughts. It calmed her more than any of the breathing and eye closing had.

“I’m gonna find him for you,” Zoro said quietly and Nami was immediately able to believe him.

“Zoro…”

“Just keep yourself together, Nami,” Zoro continued. “I’ve got this.”

Nami sighed out of relief. Obviously, there was no way Zoro could be sure they’d find Usopp, but Nami believed him nevertheless. Nami loved him, for being able to be so calm and yet serious in the middle of all this. She smiled at Zoro who had already turned around and opened the front passenger seat door. Sanji was there, too, quickly getting behind the wheel, and Luffy was there, and Chopper was there. Everyone. Zoro had set his mind on this and Luffy was helping him. Everyone was helping. There was no way they wouldn’t find Usopp.

Sanji drove the few miles to the bar with haste. Nami was stuffed on the back seat between bouncing Luffy and nearly hyperventilating Chopper, and she was especially glad that the drive wasn’t any longer. The car howled when Sanji slammed the brakes in front of the bar and Nami could hear Franky already before she had stepped out of the car.

“That idiot!” Franky’s voice boomed. “When I’m gonna find him, I’m gonna teach him a good lesson. Stupid kid!”

He was standing in front of his bar, wearing a long and heavy-looking winter coat that covered him all the way up to his knees. It gave him a distinctly hulking figure. Next to him, Robin looked petite and the way she was smiling at Franky’s outburst was affectionate and amused.

“Ro’s gonna look after the bar. I’m gonna join you and look for that stupid kid,” Franky continued. “So what’s the plan?” His eyes were bouncing from Nami to Luffy and Chopper, to Sanji, and finally to Zoro.

For a second, Zoro looked uncomfortable, but Nami saw how his accumulated experience of difficult situations quickly took over.

“Luffy,” Zoro began. “Take this,” he said, throwing his phone towards Luffy who caught it easily. “You’ll just gonna look wherever you want to. Go to places Usopp might like and such. Don’t think too much, just go. Call Nami’s number if you find him.” He hardly had time to finish the sentence before Luffy had disappeared. “So the rest of us will do the thinking.”

Nami could almost hear Sanji’s thoughts “Thinking? You?” but to her surprise, Sanji kept quiet. It made sense, in a way. After all, the two did work together so there had to be times when they weren’t at each other’s throats.

“Franky, take north,” Zoro continued. “I’m gonna pair up with Nami and take south-east. Sanji, Chopper, your gonna have south-west. If you see people you know, tell them keep their eyes open for a long-nosed kid.”

“Aye, sir,” Sanji snarled with mock respect, but at least he was taking directions from Zoro. Nami felt relieved. She didn’t need Sanji and Zoro fighting here.

Zoro turned around and came to Nami’s side. Then he whispered so that the other’s couldn’t here:

“So which way is south-east?”

Nami suppressed a smile and quietly pointed a direction to Zoro who mumbled his thanks. He started walking and took the lead of the situation again. Sometimes Zoro was just adorable.

They roamed the streets in silence. Nami was happy for having Zoro on her side right now. His sheer presence was soothing and the determination in his eyes gave Nami hope. Of course they’d find Usopp. She was stupid to think otherwise. And even if Usopp was an idiot, he would find a way to get to a hospital if he was really bleeding to death. He would, right? Still, Nami was nervous. The night was falling quickly and the wind was biting her cheeks. It was a clear night and you could see the stars because of the chronic lack of street lights in Water 7. Nights like this were dangerous. They were the coldest.

Every now and then Zoro paused to exchange a word or two with people he knew. Just to let them know they were searching. Asking them to send Usopp back to Franky’s or get help if they happened to spot him. It was essential, Nami knew. They had to make sure people knew they where looking. Helping wasn’t always the choice made when a Water 7 native encountered a person tumbled down on the street. Sometimes they just walked pass a sleeping figure, even though it was cold, even though the figure looked lifeless. Because if no one was looking, the sleeping figure might just as well be better of dead. That’s why it was essential to put word around and tell everyone they were looking.

They had covered a large area and Nami’s toes and finger’s started to freeze. Her breath was forming small white clouds in front of her face. Zoro was the only thing keeping her calm anymore and even that calmness was starting to fade when her phone finally rang.

“I’ll answer it,” Zoro said and abruptly snatched the phone from Nami’s hand. Nami felt the need to protest, but she knew Zoro did it for her protection. What if the news were bad?

“Where are you?” Zoro said to the phone. “Western docks? Right.” Zoro kept quiet for a short while more. “I’ll call Sanji and send him and Chopper there as soon as possible. Try talking to him and keeping him awake.”

Keeping him awake? Talking to him? Zoro’s words hit Nami like bullets, sinking into her consciousness and annihilating every drop of calmness inside her. That sounded like… Nami hated how it sounded like.

Zoro was talking again. This time to Sanji. “Yep, the Western docks, Luffy said. Try to hurry. It sounded kinda bad.” He lowered the phone down, dialing to one more number. “Nami, I’m just gonna call to Franky and tell him to take the car.”

No answer.

“Nami?”

Zoro raised his head and cursed when he realized that Nami wasn’t there anymore. “Oh shit, Nami,” he cursed. “Not you, too. Fucking stupid people.” At least he knew where Nami was headed. To the western docks. He had been an idiot to let her hear that stuff. Of course she had freaked out.

Half of him just wanted to dart after Nami as quickly as possible, but he couldn’t see her anymore. The other half of him knew all too well how pointless it would be to try to run after her. Yes, he was faster. Yes, he had way more stamina. No, he would never ever be able to catch her on foot once she had left his sight. He had no idea where he was and he had no idea where the western docks were. Nami had been a complete idiot for leaving him behind like this, darting away without even her phone on her, and Zoro couldn’t do a thing about it. Fuck.

He snapped open the phone again, Franky’s number still ready on the screen. “Franky, head back to the bar and take the car. Pick me up from the corner of,” Zoro paused to look for the signs. Thank God there were signs. “Corner of Third and Pope.”

“ _Third and Pope?_ ” Franky’s voice came reassuringly. “ _I’ll be there in ten.”_

 

  
#

 

 

“Usoopp!!”

Usopp shifted his head drowsily.

“Usoopp!!”

There was shaking and sharp pain in Usopp’s cheek, and Luffy’s voice grew stronger. Strong enough for Usopp to force en eye open.

“Jeez, man!” Luffy shouted, his face very close, their noses almost touching. “You gave me a scare.”

“Luffy?” Usopp asked, confused and trying to place himself. What had happened again?

“I’m gonna give Zoro a call,” Luffy said quickly and grabbed a phone from his pocket. Nami’s phone. Why did Luffy have Nami’s phone? “Hey, Zoro, I found him,” he said to the phone and paused to listen. “The Western Docks,” a short pause, “he gave me a scare. I thought he was unconscious, but I got him awake.”

Gave a scare? Who? Usopp had a hard time making sense of Luffy’s words. “Luffy?” he tried asking again.

“Huh?”

“What’s going on?”

“What’s going on?” Luffy repeated and then burst into vigorous laughter. “You’re funny, Usopp!”

What had happened? Why was he sitting here and why was he so cold?

“Zoro told me to talk to you.” Zoro? “You’re not very clever, sitting here in the cold, you know. Didn’t you notice how cold it is tonight?”

“I…” Usopp began a sentence, but didn’t know what he wanted to say. “Zoro?”

“Yeah, I just called to Zoro. He’s coming now. And Chopper and Sanji, too. And Nami. Everyone’s been looking for you.”

“Looking for me?” Slowly the events of the day came back to Usopp. The workshop. The broken metal cutter. The wound in his hand. And he had ran.

“Yeah, everyone’s super worried, stupid.”

Everyone is worried, Usopp repeated in his mind. Probably angry, too. Shit, he wouldn’t be able to show his face around anymore.

“Ooh, I can see them coming!” Luffy said. “There’s Chopper and Sanji!”

“Usopp! Oh my God, Usopp!” Chopper screamed, puffing and panting heavily as he reached them. “Are you conscious? Where are you hurting? Where did the blood come from? Why aren’t you wearing a jacket? Can you answer me?”

The battery of questions startled Usopp, but he managed to nod towards his left arm, the one that had the jacket wrapped around it. Chopper unwrapped the jacket immediately, huffing annoyedly and muttering something about bad hygiene and stupidity as he worked. It was only now that Usopp registered Sanji standing close by, calmly smoking a cigarette as he watched over them.

“You’ve lost blood,” Chopper said, eyeing the bloodied jacket and the arm under it. The arm was strangely numb, Usopp noticed now that his skin came in contact with the cold air. “And you’re probably going to get tons of infections like this,” he snapped, “but at least the bleeding is pretty much stopped.”

Usopp just nodded. The arm looked ugly, but he didn’t really feel terrified like he should have. He just felt drowsy.

“I’m just gonna clean this a little and bandage it quickly. I’ll treat it properly when we get you indoors.”

Usopp nodded again, and watched how Chopper started working on his arm. It looked like someone else’s arm, really. Was it really his? His thoughts got paused when he heard footsteps. Someone was running towards him. The first thing he saw was orange. Nami had lost her hat, Usopp thought. Nami! Nami was here! Usopp wanted to stand up, but his feet did nothing he told them to. He wanted to wave, but his hands felt heavy. In the end he just smiled, listening Nami’s heavy breathing and following her with his eyes as she got closer and closer. Her face was bright red – Usopp didn’t know if it was because of the cold or the running – and her hair was a mess. With her orange jacket, she was such a bright mess of colors that Usopp felt like laughing. She was pretty.

Nami stopped in front of him, leaning her hands against her knees and trying to catch her breath.

“You,” panting, “stupid,” more panting, “idiot!” she said, finally getting words out of her mouth. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” she shouted and then suddenly started crying. “You scared me, Usopp.”

Usopp watched her cry, unable to comfort her. He felt ill. It was a nasty feeling.

“Nami, you shouldn’t—“ Chopper began, but stopped when Sanji put his hand gently on his shoulder and slightly shook his head.

“You scared me, you stupid idiot!” Nami repeated, now looking directly into Usopp’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Nami,” Usopp managed to say.

“You’d better be,” Nami answered, tumbled a step forward and sank on her knees in front of him. Her head fell heavily against Usopp’s shoulder – luckily the one that wasn’t attached to the wounded arm.

Usopp felt her warmth and her pants and pressed his nose in Nami’s hair. She always smelled so good. He gathered up strength to lift his arm up and managed to wrap it around Nami clumsily. “Nami…” he whispered. “Thanks for coming for me.”

Nami didn’t answer anything.

“Nami,” Copper said and sounded uncomfortable to brake the moment. “Nami, I need you to move a little. To tie the wound.”

When Nami still didn’t react, he poked her a little in the arm.

“Asleep,” Usopp mumbled. “She fell asleep.”

Luffy’s laughter cut through the cold air. “You’re stupid, both of you. Why would you sleep here?”

Nobody answered to Luffy, Sanji just stepped forward to detach Nami from Usopp’s arms. He was gentle when he lifted Nami up and carried her away. Usopp saw him take off the beanie he had been wearing and gently covering Nami’s hair with it.

Then Usopp heard the car and everyone turned to look. It was Zoro and – Usopp swallowed in panic – Franky. Shit.

“Kid! What the hell were you thinking?” Franky boomed and Usopp mentally braced himself against Franky’s anger. “Don’t ever, ever, do something like this! I was worried! You scared me, kid! I’m suppose to be the one to help you. Never run away like that again, do you hear me? Never run away from me like that again!”

Usopp stared at Franky who towered over him and tried to comprehend the words, really tried. They just didn’t make any sense to him. 

 

  
#

 

  
Zoro walked into the scene just in time to hear Chopper’s annoyed: “Now you did it, Franky! You’re overexerting the patient. Get out of here!” and to see how Usopp’s head slumped forward. Then he noticed Nami.

“Oi, cook. What are you doing to her?” Nami looked unconscious as she hung there in Sanji’s arms, and Zoro hardly knew a sight less welcome.

“She’s just sleeping,” Sanji answered quietly. “The worrying and the running. It was a bit much for her.”

Zoro eyed Sanji and nodded. It really looked like Nami was sleeping. Sanji was holding her with care and Zoro noticed that the hat in her head wasn’t her own. It was Sanji’s.

_Sanji was taking care of her._

Zoro walked over and without a word, Sanji gave the sleeping girl from his arms to Zoro’s care. It was better this way, of course. He wanted to feel Nami’s tired breaths against his chest. He wanted to be able to make sure she was okay. But Sanji had taken care of her as well and Zoro didn’t fail to notice the importance of it.

"Thanks," Zoro muttered, hoping that the short but accepting look they shared conveyed everything that the word stood for.

It wasn’t only a thank you for taking care of Nami. It wasn’t only a thank you for being there for Usopp. It was a thank you for helping him. It was a thank you for being a person Zoro had been able to trust tonight. Zoro didn't want to admit it, but he had trusted. He’d trusted in both Sanji’s ability to protect and his intentions to help. Otherwise he would’ve never let Chopper to go with Sanji.

The moment they shared didn't last long, but Zoro was sure both of them had felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Usopp <3 
> 
> All feedback is hightly appreciated as always. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Zoro was sitting in the corner of his room, quiet. While a part of him was dozing of, he was still very much aware of everything that was going on in the room. Usopp was lying on the bed and his wounded arm was wrapped in bandages and a small translucent rubber hose was attached to his arm. Chopper had put him on a drip. He was mostly sleeping, but time to time he woke up with uneven breath and panic in his eyes. Nami was there to sooth him whenever that happened. Chopper was coming and going, barking at people who he thought were disturbing Usopp’s sleep and recovery. Zoro knew it was not the people disturbing Usopp. It was the pain. He’d seen people with frostbite before and he knew that the recovery hurt like hell.

“I’m not that worried about the arm,” Chopper had said. “The wound is not that deep, and even though there is a big risk for infection, it’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s the frostbite in the toes of his left foot that worries me.”

It worried Zoro, too. He’d gotten a glimpse of the purplish toes in Usopp’s left foot. Purple was not a good sign. It was the bad color to have anywhere in your body.

“At this point it’s impossible to tell how extensive the damage is,” Chopper had explained to Nami and Zoro. “The color indicates that we are speaking of at least third degree here, but I cannot tell whether the cold has affected the deeper tissues. At this stage I cannot rule out possibility of losing tissue.”

“Losing tissue?” Nami had repeated in a dead tone.

“Tissue that cannot recover might need to be surgically removed—“ Chopper had stopped talking when he noticed the horror on Nami’s face. Quickly he’d changed his tone. “It’s just a possibility! Of course I’m hoping that he will fully recover! I mean, don’t glare at me like that Nami, it makes me nervous.” Then the little doctor had escaped Nami’s eyes.

Surgical removal of tissue due to a frostbite? Zoro knew it was possible. Sometimes cold killed flesh, made it black and nasty. Dead. Some people on the streets still had those dead toes and fingers attached. Some were lucky enough to have them removed. The thought gave Zoro shudders. If he ever lost a toe, it would ruin his balance and his fights. How long would it take to relearn to balance himself? Could he ever regain his current abilities?

Zoro let his eyes rest on Nami and Usopp. It seemed like they were both sleeping now. Nami was sitting on the floor and resting her head on Usopp’s side, her hand reaching to Usopp’s healthy hand, their fingers curled tightly together.

When had this happened? When had Nami and Usopp became like this?

Zoro felt weird, like an intruder in his own room. Outsider in the world the two were sharing. He was annoyed and he wasn’t. He was annoyed of something that he couldn’t quite explain, something that he really didn’t want to label as jealousy. But he was relieved, too – relieved that there was someone else taking care of Nami. Someone to be there for her when Zoro wasn’t. Zoro knew he wouldn’t always be there, and Nami knew it too. He took far too many risks to make that kind of promise to Nami. To anyone.

An opening door offered a welcome disturbance, and Zoro shook his thoughts away as Sanji stepped into the room. He was carrying a tray of food, so packed with fruits and vegetables that they almost hid the two bowls under them.

“It’s for Nami,” Sanji snarled as soon as he noticed Zoro’s eyes following him. Then he sighed theatrically, still refusing to meet Zoro’s eyes. “Have the second bowl, mosshead. The soup is good when it’s warm.”

As Nami wasn’t awake, Sanji turned around quickly to exit the room.

“Oi, cook,” Zoro said, when the door had nearly closed. “Backyard, 10 minutes.”

Sanji gave no answer and left Zoro wondering whether his words were heard. Zoro grabbed one of the bowls on the tray and wolfed down the chicken soup that Sanji had concocted. Had Sanji made it for him or for Usopp? What was going on in Sanji’s head anyway? Did it matter? Zoro was becoming more and more determined to find it out, especially after the surprise attack kiss Sanji had given him the day before. Was Sanji becoming curious? Was it actually possible that this whole mess would eventually end up in Zoro’s favor?

Zoro's mind was unusually filled with thoughts as he walked down the stairs. A quick brush with his hand over the left side of his jacket made sure he had his knives with him. All three of them. He didn’t think he could win against Sanji without his knives anymore. They hadn’t fought in a while, though. Not after he’d found out. The sheer thought of a good fight made Zoro’s body prickle with anticipation.

Sanji wasn’t there when Zoro stepped to the backyard. He stopped for a second, staring the yard in admiration as the sun’s last rays made their miracles dancing on the walls. Apparently even the ugliest of places could become borderline beautiful in the light of the dying sun. Zoro walked slowly across the yard and sat down on the bench. For the end of February, the weather was surprisingly warm, he thought as he took of his jacket. Usopp had had bad luck. Of course it had to be freezing cold when he freaked out. The warm spring weather had rushed in the very next day.

As the the last rays of the sun were slowly lifting and leaving the backyard behind, Zoro started to wonder if Sanji hadn’t heard him after all. Or maybe he had, but he didn’t want to come down? Stressing about it was pointless, though, and Zoro could always just walk into Sanji’s room if he really wanted to talk. Or something. Did he want to talk?

Zoro was about to go over to the pile of tires and start training when the door finally opened and Sanji stepped outside. Without as much as glancing at Zoro’s direction, he lit a cigarette, took a long and relaxed drag and proceeded to walk across the yard. Zoro watched him carefully as he walked, slowly drawing closer and closer, almost to his reach. He was a beautiful sight, his long limbs working fluidly as he crossed the yard. Jacket carelessly thrown over his shoulder, cigarette in his mouth, blond hair fluttering in the mild wind. Zoro admired the strength that was radiating from him, the determination in his steps, and the absurdity of the fact that the cook always seemed to look so fucking good no matter what he did. An urge to touch hit Zoro. He wanted to brush the blond hair with his fingers, or to slam that rockhard body against a wall. He wanted to really feel everything in Sanji. An urge to touch became an urge to kiss, and for the first time since Zoro had known Sanji, he asked himself: Why shouldn’t I? This was the perfect moment after all, wasn’t it?

Zoro stood up, closed the small distance between them and, before Sanji could even react, he clashed their lips together. His hands reached quickly the back of Sanji’s neck to hold him in place and he couldn’t suppress the smirk caused by Sanji’s startled gasp. Sanji did not pull away nor did he kiss back. He let Zoro take his time tasting and feeling. On Sanji’s exhalation cigarette smoke filled Zoro’s mouth and numbed his senses. Zoro pulled back and a confused look lingered on Sanji’s face for some time before the man hardened his exterior again

“What was that for?” Sanji asked, doing his best to sound unaffected. His eyes betrayed him, Zoro noticed with interest. They spoke of the surprise that Sanji tried to hide. And of… fear? Was Sanji afraid?

“Dunno,” Zoro answered, shrugging. “Experimenting? Just wanted to see how you would react this time.”

The bluntness of his words made Sanji squirm. “You called me out for this?”

“Nah. Or maybe? Mostly I just wanted to spar.” Zoro knew he wasn’t making this easy for Sanji, but it wasn’t like he’d any of this planned out either. He was just speaking the truth. He really was.

“Sparring works for me,” Sanji replied. His eyes clearly lingered on Zoro’s upper body, when Zoro took of his shirt.

It was different today. Everything was different today. For the first time during the history of their sparring, neither of them was angry. And for the first time, Sanji knew what was going on in Zoro’s head. Zoro saw it, written all over Sanji’s face and posture. There was a new type of uncertainty that had never been there before. It was in the nearly inaudible gasps Sanji made when their eyes met, and it was there in that pointless lingering around each other after well delivered attacks. Lingering like that was idiocy and left them exposed, yet neither of them took the advantage. It was in the shudder traveling through Sanji’s body whenever Zoro came close. It was in Sanji’s eyes. His eyes were full of challenge, just as always, but today it was not the cold, angry challenge Zoro was used to see. It was hot, almost inviting challenge, coupled with uncertainty and fear. If Zoro had to give a guess – and Zoro was good at reading people like this – he’d say Sanji was scared as fuck of all this, but too interested to let it go. He was probably right.

“You know, I never meant not to tell,” Sanji said, as their shins clashed in the air.

“Didn’t do too good job with that then?” Zoro replied, trying to keep his tone civil even though the familiar anger flared inside him.

“I thought you knew. I thought Nami told you. Frankly, I’m surprised she didn’t.”

Me too, Zoro wanted to answer, but said nothing. They were fighting lazily, without much effort from either side. But it was good to keep moving. Everything was easier when they fought.

“So…” Zoro started, delivering a few lazy punches as he drove Sanji backwards. “You’re curious now?”

Sanji’s eyes quickly flashed with embarrassment before he averted his eyes. And fuck, he was blushing. Zoro didn’t bother to hide the smirk on his face. This was too fucking good. That he could get that kind of reaction out of the cook instead of the continuous flood of shitty remarks. Zoro couldn’t believe this was happening.

"Don't start taking too much pride about it," Sanji snarled back, delivering a kick far heavier than the previous ones.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Zoro chuckled. “I’m the one responsible, aren’t I?”

“Oh, fuck off!” Sanji snapped, averting his gaze and trying to hide his embarrassment with his attack.

Zoro laughed, and he laughed more and heartier only because he knew how it would annoy Sanji. The blond man in front of him was irritated, embarrassed, borderline-angry, blushing, and in the midst of all that, attacking with those perfect kicks of his. He was probably the most entertaining and exhilarating creature Zoro had ever met. Zoro wanted more of him, more of all that.

“Don’t worry, cook, I’m gonna be gentle with you,” he added with a lopsided smirk.

He was not disappointed with Sanji’s reaction. Eyes widening for a millisecond, and then narrowing again in an angry scowl that completely lost its effect because the blush on his cheeks had never faded. Zoro swallowed. He wanted to fuck that man. And luckily, there was nothing to stop him from trying.

Zoro draw out two knives in a flash and lunged forward with a speed completely out of the general pace of the spar. Sanji jumped backwards in surprise and momentarily faltered on his footsteps before taking on the attack. A few quick slashes and kicks later Zoro had seized a perfect control of the fight. Sanji still was no match for him, especially his mind wandering around like today. Zoro halted his knife a hair’s breadth away from Sanji’s throat and stilled completely. Their eyes were locked and Sanji was panting. This time Zoro saw it straightaway. This time Sanji wanted to be kissed.

Zoro wasted to no time. The knife from Sanji’s throat dropped to the ground. Before Sanji could do anything, Zoro had gripped his hair and tilted his head to a better angle. Too baffled by the sudden change of pace or too new to the whole concept, Sanji was letting him have his way. Zoro kissed him, kissed him for real this time. It wasn’t something he just wanted to test out or something he did because he wanted to throw Sanji off balance. This time Zoro wanted to be sure that it was good, good enough for Sanji to want more.

There was nothing slow or gentle in the kiss, that much was obvious after their heated sparring. Zoro claimed Sanji’s lips with passion and strength that spoke millions of his need. One hand still needily gripping Sanji’s hair and the other pulling the man closer, Zoro deepened the kiss. He urged Sanji to open more to him, to let him in.

This time Sanji wasn’t resisting, and his rigid body was slowly reacting to Zoro’s rough touch. His lips opened with a gasp when Zoro’s tongue pushed through, and he moaned – he fucking moaned – into Zoro’s mouth when their tongues met. Zoro hadn’t felt urgency and need like this since… he didn’t know when.

Zoro broke the kiss to see Sanji’s flushed face, holding his gaze. The combination of pure lust and vulnerability in Sanji’s was entrancing, and Zoro needed more of it, more of everything.

“Not here,” Sanji said, glancing around the empty backyard. “My room.”

Sanji turned abruptly around to relieve himself from Zoro’s grip and strode towards the door. Zoro jogged after him and neither remembered the shirts and jackets they had left on the lonely bench.

 

  
#

 

  
Law swallowed with difficulty and closed his eyes. The lump in his throat was big and heavy, and the ugly pain in his chest was suffocating him as he let the window blinds fall down. His nails burrowed in the hard skin of his palms inside his trembling fists.

Fuck.

There was no need for him to see that. What a fucking cruel force of nature had just pulled him to that window? Why did he have to see Sanji like that? Why? It was so fucking unfair that Law wanted to scream, but he didn’t.

He needed to get away. He needed to get away from this room, get away before Sanji and Zoro came up. Because that was exactly what they would do. Of course they were heading up to Sanji’s room. There was no other destination after a kiss like that.

The closing footsteps in the stairs kicked Law out of his momentary paralysis and he fled. He rushed towards the door of his own room, not caring to collect the papers still scattered around after his marathon meeting with Jimbei and Vivi. At least now he knew. At least now he was sure that there would never be hope for him with Sanji. The knowledge hurt like a motherfucker.

Law slammed the door shut at the same moment as the footsteps entered the room. He let his back hit the closed door behind him an closed his eyes again.

It will pass.

In time, the pain will pass.

 

  
#

 

  
Sanji strode through the kitchen and living room and entered his room. What was he doing? What was he—

He heard the door close behind him and a second later he felt Zoro’s hands on him. The hands were pulling him closer and he could feel Zoro standing behind him. Strong and hot. Zoro’s hands were on his stomach and chest and Zoro’s hot mouth on his neck.

Fuck.

He was really doing this. And he had zero fucking idea what was he supposed to do. Zoro spun him around and shit, Sanji hated to feel like a school girl and so out of control. This was nothing how he’d imagined he would be when it came to sex. He was the one who was supposed to sweep some pretty girl off their feet, but fuck, there wasn’t a girl now, was there! He was the one swept off his feet.

Zoro must have seen through his thoughts. Or sensed something. He should’ve concentrated more because now Zoro was eyeing him with an odd look on his face.

"You don’t need to be… scared or anything, you know,” he said and the uncharacteristic gentleness and care in his tone made Sanji feel like shit about himself.

“I’m not scared, asshole,” he snapped – why? – before he could stop himself.

“Whatever, but no need to be anyway. I wasn’t joking when I said I can be gentle.”

Sanji snorted emphatically and tried to fight down the blush taking over his face. Why the fuck did he have to be so embarrassingly affected?

“Well, I was joking,” Zoro added with a smile, “but I can say it seriously, too. There’s no need to rush things.”

Sanji swallowed. “What if I—I want to, rush things?” What the fuck were these words coming out of his mouth? Why was he suddenly staggering to get one coherent sentence out?

The predatory look reappeared in Zoro’s eyes the moment Sanji got the words out of his mouth. Sanji had to gasp for air as if Zoro’s eyes had just knocked the wind out of him. Everything in him was prickling and his blood was rushing around his body like fire.

“I have no problem with rushing,” Zoro growled and attacked him again. It absolutely felt like attacking and nothing like kissing or making out. Zoro felt exactly the same as he did when they fought and his strength was just as overpowering as always. Not that Sanji fought back. Not this time. He couldn’t even lift a finger because his body simply didn’t function.

He was quickly losing the shirt he’d still had on. Zoro was trying to restrain himself enough to actually open the buttons and not just rip the thing of him, and Sanji appreciated the sentiment. But he could hardly concentrate. Zoro was mauling his neck and his teeth and hot lips felt heavenly there – heavenly enough for Sanji to knock back his head, close his eyes and let out the whimpers and moans stuck in his throat without caring how he sounded.

Somehow his hands had ended on Zoro’s chest and it didn’t matter however many times Sanji had seen Zoro without his shirt, the sheer size of Zoro’s muscles still surprised him. He trailed his hands along Zoro’s shoulders and arms and his head was filled with the hardness of everything under the smooth, tanned skin. All that fucking strength was intoxicating. However strong Sanji was himself, he had no illusion that Zoro couldn’t crush him like a fly if he wanted to, and it just made this all the more exciting in Sanji’s lust-crazed mind.

He gasped loudly when he felt Zoro palming him, and their mouths clashed again. Zoro’s tongue was hot and intruding in his mouth and his hands were all over him. Everywhere. His bare back, his chest and stomach, pulling him in like gravitation, as if someone had suddenly overwritten the laws of physics. Sanji had no way of escaping, but he had no intention either. He wanted to be pulled in, into all this madness.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Zoro rasped, and Sanji realized Zoro was staring his now naked upper body.

The abashment caused by Zoro’s unexpected comment was quickly drowned in surprise as Zoro dropped on his knees in front of him, his hands already unbuckling Sanji’s belt. Sanji stared at him, stared at his ravenous eyes gulping down the sighed in front of him, and the urgency in Zoro’s hands working their way into Sanji’s pants made his head float. It was like a dream, but it wasn’t. This was very much real.

“Oh, fuck, Zoro,” Sanji gasped when Zoro’s mouth suddenly enclosed around his now bared cock. He barely dared to look down, afraid that he would reach his peak before Zoro even started properly, but in the end it was impossible to resist. He had to see.

So fucking hot. The mouth around his cock. The way Zoro looked, his lips round and pressing sweetly on the base of his cock, his eyes closed and his cheeks slightly hollowed as he sucked. And Sanji was lost, knocking his head back, every intelligible thought erased from his mind. All he could do was to feel Zoro’s mouth and throat and the incredibly hot way Zoro’s tongue kept sliding against his shaft and fuck, Sanji felt all of that and more, until he couldn’t take anything anymore, fisted his hands tightly in Zoro’s short, coarse hair, and came with an embarrassing yelping sound escaping his throat. His legs were hardly stable enough to carry him anymore and he was relieved as Zoro stood up and let Sanji rest his weight against his shoulder.

Sanji’s head was spinning. Sex had never felt this overwhelming. Not with any of the girls, not with Law. He’d never been this overwhelmed, ever, he thought, as he let his body rest against Zoro, inhaling the sweaty, earthy scent that Zoro always seemed have on him.

He had never needed a cigarette this badly.

 

#

 

Luffy looked up when he heard the door open. Torao burst in slamming the door behind him and then slumping against it. The man looked almost panicked and it was not the kind of look Luffy was used to see on Torao’s face. No, Torao could be grumpy, or funny, or concentrated, or angry, but he was never panicked.

“Torao,” Luffy began, but stopped as Torao waved his hand at him.

“Not now, Luffy. Not now,” he said, and Luffy was confused, because usually Torao would try to tell him off.

“But…”

“Later, Luffy,” Torao said, very uncharacteristically unangrily, and Luffy decided to stay quiet.

He followed curiously when Torao darted across the room and began rummaging around his belongings, frantically searching for something. He shortly considered offering help in finding whatever it was Torao needed so badly right now, but his intuition told him that Torao probably didn’t want his help. So he just sat on the bed and let Torao do what he needed to. He would talk to Luffy eventually anyway. He always did.

The frantic searching around the room stopped when Torao lifted up a pair of earphones and hastily plugged them in his phone. Soon Luffy could hear that there was music in Torao’s ears and it must’ve been good music because Torao seemed to relax a little. He glanced around the room, still ignored Luffy, and threw himself on the bed. Luffy watched how he promptly pressed a pillow against his face before groaning loudly. Luffy’s intuition was there again, telling Luffy that maybe he shouldn’t try to ask Torao anything right now. Torao would talk when he wanted.

Luffy was quite confused, to be honest, and his confusion just grew stronger when he heard the weird sex noises carrying through the thin walls. Absentmindedly, Luffy wondered what was happening to Sanji that got sounds like that out of him, but then the sounds stopped, and it had certainly been very quick.

Luffy lifted the pillow that hid Torao’s face.

“It stopped now,” he said.

Torao looked at him and took off one ear piece.

“It stopped now,” Luffy repeated and Torao sighed, unplugging the other ear piece and turning down the music. “You look tired and sad,” Luffy continued because Torao did. The panicked, scared look had vanished from his face just to be replaced with weariness and something that Luffy didn’t quite know what it was, but it made Luffy feel bad too.

“I am tired,” Torao said, “and I’m sad.”

“Why?”

“It’s complicated.”

“I don’t think it is.”

Torao raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. “You’re a strange one, Luffy.”

Luffy didn’t say anything for a while. Bepo had come over, sensing Torao’s anxiety and was now licking the back of Torao’s palm.

“You know, Luffy, sometimes I think you’re a lot like Bepo.”

“Bepo is nice, so that is a good thing.”

“I guess it is.”

“So why are you sad, Torao?” Luffy asked again, and Torao stared at him for a while. The frankness of his stare was slightly unnerving. Then he slumped back on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling.

“I’m sad because I used to like someone. I used to like him for a long time, and now I know he will never feel the same way about me.”

“I don’t think you would’ve been happy with Sanji,” Luffy said truthfully and Torao reacted with choked laughter.

Luffy wasn’t sure how he knew these things, but sometimes he just knew. He knew that Nami was very happy when Usopp was around, and he knew that Zoro and Sanji were like two pieces of a puzzle that were initially really hard to fit together but impossible to get apart once they clicked.

Torao didn't answer anymore. Luffy curled next to him, reaching a hand across his chest and tucking a leg over his legs. He waited for the routine – the one where Torao told him to get lost, then tried to throw him out and eventually settled next to him. The familiar routine never came. Instead, Torao reached his hand to turn off the lights and then placed his hand on top of Luffy’s hand. It felt warm and soft, and Luffy found it a bit funny because Torao always looked so cold and bony, not warm and soft at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of feelings and different moods packed in one chapter. I hope you found it enjoyable. :)
> 
> All feedback is always appreciated! Also criticisms! It usually helps me improve :) And big thanks for everyone who's been leaving kudo's and comments. The fic reached 200 kudos last week and I couldn't be happier to see that people enjoy the work!! :)


	19. Chapter 19

“Shit,” Law cursed. “You’re sure about this?” The world around him was violently falling into pieces.

“I’m sorry, Law,” Jimbei answered, his head pressed down. “We just don’t have enough evidence as it is.”

“How can that be?” Law did his best to ignore Vivi’s pitying eyes. Fuck. It just couldn’t go like this. It couldn’t end like this. “The victims and the stories aren’t enough?”

“Enough to convict Arlong, but not enough to establish a strong connection to Doflamingo,” Jimbei said. “It’s the same with everything we have. We would need to get into something more substantial. Nothing leads back to him in terms of solid, hard evidence.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

Shit. They had been working on this for weeks. It couldn’t just come at halt like this? It couldn’t, right?

“There has to be something we can do,” Vivi moaned, her despair evident in her voice. “All the work we’ve put into this.” She ground her teeth together harder than necessary and pressed her fingers against her temples. “We’ve gone this far. It cannot end like this.”

Silence filled the room and the only noise breaking it was Bepo’s long wails. The bear sensed the broken atmosphere; of course he did.

"I will… I will figure something out,” Law said. “Let’s call it a day now, and I will figure out how we will get that bastard after I get my head cleared.”

“Yeah. Maybe that’s for the best. To rest a bit,” Jimbei agreed. “Then we can try again. We should go, Vivi.”

Vivi nodded and started to gather her papers that were scattered around the living room. Law hardly reacted when they said their goodbyes and exited the apartment. There were too many things to think about. Too many aspects to consider. Too many… Law nearly banged his head against the table before picking himself up again. He had to think, but his concentration was shattering. Had they really hit the wall here? He’d been working on this for years. It was too cruel to say this was the end. Too fucking cruel.

Law groaned out loud as his mind was screwing tighter and tighter around the eminent failure of their work. Bepo sensed his discomfort and tried to lick his hand but Law shoved the bear away. He didn’t want to be touched. Even Bepo was too much now. He had to… He had to get himself together. Right now.

But it was difficult. The old burn marks were aching on his skin as if it was yesterday when... Fuck. Law knew better than to let his mind go there. He should know better. He had done this for so long. He had been able to avoid everything for so long. He didn’t think. He didn’t remember. He didn’t go there.

Law felt his mental barriers coming down one by one along with the future of his plan. He was horrified. All was over. He’d never get his revenge. He’d never see the justice he was seeking. Law tucked his legs close to him and pressed them tightly against his stomach. He curled to the corner of the couch and closed his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from remembering.

 _“Boy… Come here. I will teach you something fun.”_ The memory of the slimy voice instantly brought up a familiar nausea.

And the pain. The pain from the cigarettes on his skin. Law instinctively slammed a hand on his shoulder blade that was burning and itching from the plain thought of it. Those fucking bastards. The scars were still there. Law could feel them Under his fingertips through the thin, coarse fabric of his shirt. The scars were still there and he would always know it even if he’d done his best to cover them with tattoos.

He’d hardened himself against everything after he’d escaped.

 

#

 

“What is it?” Nami asked when someone knocked on the door.

The door opened and Law’s head appeared to the crack. “You have time?”

“Sure.” She hadn’t been doing anything important anyway. “What is it?” She took a quick look at Law before the man had a chance to answer. “You look like shit.”

“I would assume that much,” Law said, bitterness in his voice distinguishable but tired.

“So talk to me.”

“Wanna go up first?”

“Whatever, everything goes for me.”

“I’ll make tea. Come up when you’re ready,” Law said and the door closed behind him.

Law was almost comical in his mannerism, Nami thought, but rose up anyway. Of course she was interested. Law looked so beaten up that one could’ve imagined he’d spent his night in a tumble dryer instead of a bed. Of course Nami was interested. She took one of Zoro’s hoodies and pulled it on. It was thick and comfy and smelled like Zoro. Men’s clothing was always more comfortable than women’s.

Before going upstairs Nami turned around and smiled at Usopp who was still sleeping in Zoro’s bed. A few days had passed since the accident and Usopp was getting better fast. He just needed a lot of sleep. Nami smiled and fixed the blankets on the be to cover him better. Thank God the idiot was getting better.

Law was already sitting in the kitchen table with a tea cup when Nami came in.

“So,” Nami urged. “What’s going on?” She wasn’t sure what to expect. It was impossible to know when it came to Law.

"My plan is failing,” Law stated without further explanations.

Nami ran through the obvious reactions in her head before replying. “How badly?”

“They don’t have enough evidence against Doflamingo.”

"What would they need?"

“Something hard. Something that holds.”

Nami considered this for a moment. “So where do we find it?” she then asked.

Law looked up and his lips twisted into an ugly smile. “That’s the problem,” he said. “We’ve tried to get our hand on something like that for the past month, but there seems to be no legal ways to--“

“Illegal then,” Nami said at once. “People are never clever enough to completely cover their tracks. I’m sure we can find something.”

“If we do it illegally, the case might fall because of that.”

“If we don’t do it illegally, we wont have a case.”

There was a moment of hard staring before Law nodded. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Nami said, smirking.

Law smiled too, if only faintly.

“So we need to figure out what we need and then steal it, right?” Nami asked. “I’m good at that kind of things.” When Law raised an eyebrow, she added: “Tough life teaches survival skills.”

“Yes, and of course Jimbei and Vivi will stay completely out of this.”

“Of course,” Nami echoed.

“It will be anonymous information. They can publish it even if we gained it illegally as long as they’re not involved.”

Nami nodded. She had reached her goal. Law clearly was now back on tracks and his brain was already formulating a new plan. It was easy enough to see that from him. The pain of his expression was slowly replaced by thought and concentration. Instead of fretting what couldn’t be achieved, he was now working on something again. Nami might not be able to figure out what they had to do next, but she sure as hell was able to make Law do it for her.

“I’m gonna make a call,” Law said abruptly, clearly something in his mind. He didn’t explain and Nami didn’t ask.

Law stood up and walked over to the window. Nami listened with half an ear as Law quickly briefed the person on the other end of the line. “Find out what we need and then how we’ll get it. Can you manage that?” A pause. “Good.”

“Now we wait,” Law said as he turned back at Nami.

Nami nodded and stirred the lukewarm tea in his cup. Now they waited.

The room filled with people while they waited. Usopp dragged himself upstairs after waking up and Luffy arrived in a hope of a free lunch. His wishes were answered when Sanji and Zoro arrived early from a job. Their shared good mood made Nami wary. There had to be something wrong when the insults Sanji and Zoro were throwing at each other seemed more like foreplay than genuine loathing. Nami threw a quick glance at Law. It was difficult to ignore the irritation of his expression every time he glanced at Sanji. Shit was apparently coming down at Law from all directions today.

When Law’s phone rang again, the conversation had Nami’s undivided attention. This was more important than Zoro’s and Sanji’s behavior. This was more important than Luffy’s stories that made no sense whatsoever, and this was more important than Usopp’s thigh that comfortably brushed against hers. The plan was important.

“So?” Law grunted as soon as the phone ring. He was silent for a long time and the whole room was silent with him. “So we have a target,” he then said and Nami inhaled sharply. Her heart was beating heavier than necessary. Unanswered questions hung in the air and filled the small kitchen with tension.

“It was Robin,” Law said after the phone call had ended. “She suggests that we’ll break into a few offices and retrieve documents that should be useful when making the case against Doflamingo.”

All eyes were on him.

“We are not going to mention this to Jimbei or Vivi. We will retrieve the documents and send everything to them anonymously.” Law looked around the room with an authoritative look. No one said a word. “We will need three teams,” he then continued. “Of course, I have enough men for this, but I want to have someone I trust in every team.” His eyes swept over them and Nami stood up.

“I can go,” she said. “Usopp will be coming with me.”

“I will?” Usopp asked with slight confusion over the whole situation.

“Yes. You’re good with locks.”

Usopp blushed to the compliment and tried to brush it of. "Well, that was necessary whenever I wanted to get back the items confiscated from me,” he babbled. “And it kind of became a hobby at some point.”

“So Nami and Usopp,” Law counted. “You will have Luffy with you. I will find two good available men that I can pair up with Zoro and Sanji on this.

Nami smiled at the unspoken notion that Law trusted the people in this room.

“On the top of my find I’d say… Galdino, if he’s available. He’ll go with Zoro. He’s an expert when it comes to cracking locks. And the Shachi to go with Sanji. Both of them should be in town.”

Everyone nodded, surprisingly serious for once.

“We will be looking for copies of account statements that should link Donquixote Family Corporation directly to the money transfers from various criminal businesses around Grand Line. That or something close enough. Basically we have three shots. At least one of them has to work. Obviously, the more the better.”

“When?” Nami asked at once.

“As soon as possible. I can probably put all three teams together by tonight. Everyone will operate simultaneously. That way we wont give them time to react and get rid of evidence.”

"We’ll be ready tonight, then,” Nami said. She grabbed Usopp and Luffy by collars. “I’ll deal with these two. We _will_ be ready tonight.”

 

#

 

Usopp’s knees were shaking.

Shit.

How did he end up here? Weren’t he supposed to stay away from anything illegal? Hadn’t that been his resolution? To stay clean? And more relevantly: Why the fuck was he even part of this? He was a coward. He was useless. He was… He was just Usopp. He was just an orphan. A delinquent. A liar. Not even his own dad had deemed him interesting enough to stay. He couldn’t fight and he wasn’t brave. He was out of his mind for doing something like this. They would be caught and his life would be officially over. He would never go back to Franky’s anymore. He would never go to school like Franky’d said he would. Shit. If they were caught Franky would be so disappointed in him.

_No._

Usopp wouldn’t back off. He would help Nami steal whatever they needed to end this all. To bring Doflamingo to his bitter end. That was important. Not how much of a coward he was and not his own future, but this. Nami would never recover completely as long as the bastards responsible were out there exploiting more innocent people. Nami needed a closure and a revenge. She needed to see the man who had destroyed her life brought to justice. She didn’t have anything else to look forward to, not anymore.

Nami had been through so much shit. Arlong had killed her stepmother right in front of her eyes. She’d been captured and forced to work in that filthy place for ten long years. And now, now when she was finally free, the rest of her family had disappeared. Usopp knew that Law and Sanji had looked into it, but they’d found nothing. The last thing the neighbors remembered was a visit of some men. Probably Arlong’s men. Nami’s stepdad and sister had disappeared. Just like that. Everyone in Water 7 knew what it meant. Their bodies would never be found. They were probably buried in a landfill or in the flooding canals just like everyone else who was unlucky enough to be noticed by the likes of Arlong.

Nami said she hadn’t given up hope, and Usopp tried to hope with her. For her. He just didn’t believe in any of that anymore.

Nami wouldn’t have closure as long as Doflamingo ruled in the city.

That was exactly why it wasn’t an option to back off now. Usopp would do this – however much his legs were shaking. Dammit. He would help Nami. He would help Law. He would help all of them and they would get that fucking story published and they would destroy Doflamingo.

_Wow._

He almost felt brave there for a second. It was the brief moment before his legs gave in again and he had to grab the door frame to not fall on his ass like an idiot. He was going to do this, dammit.

“Usopp, let’s get going,” Nami said. “You have everything you need?”

“Yeah,” he answered, trying to keep his voice steady and firm. A bag on his hip was filled with small tools and… _distractions_.

“Luffy should be outside already. And there’s a car with a driver. We’ll be in the headquarters of Donquixote Marine Operations in fifteen minutes.”

Usopp nodded. He pulled up the hood of his black hoodie and patted the bag on his hip just to make sure it was still there. Nami had a similar black hoodie on and Usopp found it strangely comforting. At least he wasn’t alone in this.

“Let’s go,” Nami said and grabbed his hand.

She dragged him down the stairs and across the street towards three black cars. Usopp winced at the numbness of his left foot. The tissue around his toes still lacked a whole lot of sensitivity even though the pain was now mostly gone and it didn’t affect his walking. He had been so lucky that they had found him in time after his stupid stunt.

Nervousness hit Usopp with full force again when he saw the cars. This all seemed too professional. Like they were in a movie or something. Like they were real hitmen.

They were.

Well, everyone except his team. This was what Zoro and Sanji did. The two of them wore no emotions on their faces and their partners were the same. All of them were used to do this kind of work. Only the Usopp-Luffy-Nami team was out of their league. And only Usopp seemed to think so.

“Everyone ready?” Law asked from the group of 10 people in front of him.

Three teams. Three drivers. Thee black cars. Everyone wearing the same black clothes. Everyone except Luffy looking threatening. Luffy didn’t look threatening. Maybe it was because he wore his hoodie on backwards. Maybe it was just because he was Luffy.

“You should all be able to reach your targets in less than 20 minutes. You will,” he stopped to hand out three wrist watches to Sanji, Zoro and Nami, “enter the buildings in exactly 25 minutes from now. Don’t use unnecessary force. Message me immediately when you’re out.” He waited to see everyone nod. “Go.”

Usopp followed Nami and Luffy to the nearest car. It was all like a dream, like someone else’s life, but he was doing this. He was going to do this.

The car started smoothly and before Usopp knew it, they’d left Water 7 behind. Usopp didn’t know the bulky man behind the wheel. He’s eyes didn’t see a thing even though he was looking out of the window. World felt unfamiliar and Usopp was quite sure that it was actually not him in the car but someone else. He just happened to be visiting this stranger’s head for some reason. They didn’t talk. They had gone through everything already and they knew the plan. There was nothing to talk about.

_23:35._

Ten more minutes before they would go in. The car pulled over and Usopp saw the big office building looming ahead. He was really doing this.

They found the back door of C-wing easily even though it was almost hidden behind three large dumpsters. The door was one of the two doors in the building that lacked the connection to the general security system that covered every other entrance. Usopp didn’t know how Law had been able to pull up all the information he had. Within hours from Robin’s call, Law’d presented them with blue prints of all three target buildings. Usopp was lucky to have Nami in his team because she had the map in her mind now. A passing thought of Zoro facing this same situation made him smile. He hoped that the guy who was paired with Zoro was more competent with directions.

_23:44._

“One minute and we’re in,” Nami whispered.

Usopp and Luffy both nodded and Usopp noticed that Luffy had now the hood covering his head. He must’ve turned the hoodie around at some point.

The minute was probably the longest minute Usopp had ever lived. The seconds were dragging like snails as Usopp waited the tools in his hands. His legs were still shaking, but it wasn’t the worst kind of shaking anymore. It wasn’t the chilling and all-functions-disabling kind of shaking. It was more like anticipation.

“Go,” Nami whispered and Usopp launched immediately into work. The lock was a piece of cake and it took Usopp hardly more than ten seconds before they heard the promising click and the door slid slowly open.

They headed towards the control center in the basement first. If they could get there unnoticed, they could just take out the guards that monitored the security cameras. Then it would all be easy. Nami led them through long corridors. She was holding Luffy’s hand and dragging him forward as she ran. They’d decided that it was best to not let Luffy out of their sight even for a short moment and frankly holding him was probably the only way they could achieve it.

“This is the place,” Nami whispered and motioned towards red double doors.

Usopp pressed the handle down carefully and eased the door open as quietly as possible. From the crack he saw two guards sitting in front of the wall of monitors. They didn’t notice the opening door. Usopp slid his hand to his bag and took out a small smoke bomb. He removed the pin and let the bomb roll silently into the room.

The small explosion caught the men inside the room completely off-guard and the rest would be easy. Usopp threw the door fully open as Nami ushered Luffy into the smoke. It took less than half a minute and a few yelps and grunts for Luffy to re-emerge from the room. He was swiping his hands on his black sweatpants and Usopp was glad he didn’t know what had just happened to the men in the room. Luffy held up a key card he had taken from one of the guards.

Nami snatched the key card immediately from his fingers. “Let’s hurry up,” Nami said and darted forward. Usopp grabbed Luffy’s hand and they followed Nami blindly in the dim corridor.

An elevator took them to the tenth floor and the key card opened most of the doors they encountered. Usopp had to pick the locks only when they would’ve needed a pin code for the card, but it didn’t slow them down too much.

_23:50._

  
They were in the President’s room. According to Robin’s information, they now needed to find the safe that was hidden somewhere in the office. Usopp was just starting to glance around the room when Nami clicked his tongue.

“Found it,”she said, pointing at a small, nearly unnoticeable door in the wall. The coloring disguised it almost perfectly as just a part of the wall, but when Nami shifted a small desk standing in front of it, a lock was revealed. “Can you open it?”

Usopp looked at the safe and nodded, satisfied. It was complicated but not impossible. Shouldn’t take too long. He set out to work and for some time he ignored completely what happened around him. The mechanism of the lock gave in after a few tries and the door opened with a loud click. There were a bunch of papers inside and—

“Usopp!” Nami yelped and Usopp turned around to see.

A man was standing on the door, looking them with a furious look on his face. The man was reaching for his phone. It was lucky that Usopp reacted quickly. He grabbed his slingshot from the ground and before the man had really realized what was happening, Usopp had already hit his forehead with a miniature smoke bomb. Engulfed in a small gulf of purple smoke, the man stopped in his tracks. Nami didn’t hesitate to take the chance and crash a chair into the man’s head. It was enough to knock the man out and he slumped on the floor.

Nami panted and smirked at Usopp. The adrenalin rush inside his head was pretty incredible.

“Sorry guys, my bad,” Luffy said as he re-emerged to the room. “There were three guys and apparently one of them ran here before I had time to knock the other two out. But you’re alright!”

“Yeah,” Nami said. “We’re alright.” She was still smiling at Usopp, her smile warm and victorious.

“I got it open,” Usopp said, remembering what was going on. “Let’s grab these papers and head out.”

“All of them?” Luffy asked.

“We don’t have time to go through them,” Nami said.

Each of them had a pile of papers in their arms when they ran back to the elevators and out of the building. The feeling of success was intoxicating and crazy. Usopp’s blood was surging through his veins like never before and his heart was in fire. He’d done it. They’d done it. Fuck, it felt good.

They got inside the car and Usopp had the most unprofessional smile on his face when he looked at Nami.

“We did it,” he said.

“Yeah,” Nami said, grinning back at him, just as fully and openly overjoyed as he was. “I’ll just quickly text Law.”

_00:01._

Less than 15 minutes inside. Just in time.

Usopp couldn’t stop staring at Nami whose full attention was now in the text message. She was beautiful. She was blindingly beautiful with the slightly crazy grin of joy and success on her lips.

“We did it, Usopp!” she repeated after sending the message and turning back at him. Her eyes were gleaming. Usopp knew that he was staring, but he didn’t look away.

The bulky man who was driving the car snorted but neither of them cared. Too much joy to keep inside was too much. It was bound to explode.

“We did it,” Usopp echoed, and in the heat of the moment hugged Nami.

Except that—

He was going to hug.

But she kissed instead.

It was a quick kiss. A friendly and familiar kiss and not at all like first kisses usually were supposed to be. It was more the the kind of quick peck on the lips that couples gave each other before leaving to work or after saying good night.

It startled Usopp, but it also felt safe and normal. Was this really the first time it had happened?

It startled Nami, too. She clasped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with realization. “Oh,” she said.

“Oh,” Usopp echoed.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, in a perfect unison, they turned on their seats to face forward. Usopp’s cheeks were burning as the moment played in his head again and again. Nami had just kissed him. Nami had just kissed him. Nami had just kissed him. Usopp wanted to shout the words out loud and cheer, but he chose to sit quietly on his seat. It would be quite embarrassing to show everyone in the car what was going through his head right now.

But Nami had just kissed him.

Usopp wasn’t sure what it meant. Maybe it was an accident. Why would Nami kiss him otherwise? They were friends and they cared for each other. And for the love of God would Usopp have wanted it to be more! But friends was comfortable. Friends was comfortable for Nami. So what now? Had Nami really meant to kiss him?

Usopp didn’t dare to look at Nami. Even the slightest turn of his head would’ve exposed him and the confusion that currently filled his head. But he needed to do something. Something that showed that he was fine with whatever this was. Something that wouldn’t cross any invisible lines.

Usopp summoned all the courage in the world to him. He had just stolen important documents from the most dangerous man in this city. He had just invaded a building. He had just kicked some guard’s ass (with help). So there must be enough courage in him to take Nami’s hand and hold it, dammit! They held hands often anyway. As friends. It wouldn’t be any different this time. Except of course it would be. They had just kissed. Nothing was same now. Nothing felt as simple as before. Not anymore.

His hand moved slowly across the empty car seat between them. Nothing has changed, he told himself. We always hold hands. Despite everything Usopp tried to say to himself, the car seat between them could’ve just as well been the longest of desert crossings in Alabasta. That was exactly how slowly Usopp was getting his hand across the seat. Shit. He was really too much of a coward for feats like this. Holding the hand of the girl he liked? Waaaay out of his league, really. He didn’t have choice now, though. He had to somehow show Nami that things were okay, and since the other options would’ve included actions such as speaking or looking in the eyes, hand holding was really his best bet.

Usopp was practically shaking at the point when his knuckles finally brushed against Nami’s hand. An electric shock shoot through his body at the touch and magnified into prickling that covered his whole body. Instantly, Nami wrapped her fingers around his sweaty palm. Nami squeezed his hand in a way that sent warmth pulsing through his limbs. Usopp smiled, infinitely less tense than just a second ago. He still didn’t dare to look at Nami, but he hoped that she was smiling just as much as he was.

 


	20. Chapter 20

“We didn’t get anything,” Zoro said and Sanji raised an eyebrow. Mosshead’s team had failed? “There were a lot more guards than what we’d expected. Took down quite a number of them, but in the end we didn’t have enough time to get to the papers without risking us getting caught.”

“You should’ve retreated without causing too much commotion,” Law said in a cold, calculating tone. “But luckily it doesn’t seem like you caused problems.”

Zoro nodded. He was taking the scolding without a flinch. His parter for the gig had already disappeared just as swiftly as he had appeared earlier upon Law’s summons.

“We have a big pile of papers,” Nami said. “Took everything there was in that safe.”

Law sighed and nodded. “Well, maybe that is better. This way we don’t draw their attention to any certain thing.”

“We took everything there was, as well,” Sanji said, holding out the few papers in his hand. “But it wasn’t that much.” The job had been ridiculously easy to him and Shachi. In and out, quick and clean. Five unconscious bodies left behind.

Law nodded. “I will go through everything with Nami right away.” He took the papers from Sanji’s hand and sat down to their kitchen table.

“Can I do something to help?” Usopp asked, clearly directing his question more to Nami than to Law. Nami looked up from the papers and shared a quick glance with Law.

“Umm,” she said and threw a bit apologetic look towards Usopp. “Do something with Luffy. We’ll get this done faster that way.”

“Sure thing,” Usopp said, grabbed Luffy’s collar and marched downstairs.

Nami and Law shared a sigh as they instantly returned to the papers in front of them. Sanji knew they weren’t needed here. Law usually worked best solo and Nami was already helping him. There was no point meddling.

“Care for a walk or something, mosshead?” Sanji asked in lowered voice, trying not to disturb.

“Maybe in a moment,” Zoro said slowly, and his eyes flickered towards Sanji’s room.

Sanji did’t miss the clue. He should’ve known what Zoro wanted after fighting and failing his job. He nodded nonchalantly and started towards the room. He might’ve still not been entirely sure what this was, but the sex was good enough to forget the details. They had settled somewhere between enemies with benefits and two people who actually cared for each other, and it was good enough for Sanji. He didn’t want a further definition. Not right now. After the first night together, Sanji’d had his mind – and hands – full with experimenting. He didn’t want to stop thinking too much. He didn’t want the labels. He didn’t need them and he tried to think that it had nothing to to with him still being weirded out by the whole thing.

  
After a very quick turn and even quicker release in Sanji’s room, Sanji felt lighter and Zoro looked relaxed. It was well past midnight, but neither of them felt like sleeping.

“Can you take Bepo with you?” Law asked when they were crossing the kitchen. “He’s restless tonight.”

Sanji couldn’t argue, seeing how Bepo was continuously nuzzling Law’s side with his muzzle, and soon the three of them were outside.

"Let’s walk to the seaside,” Sanji said and sauntered down the street. The nearest canal would’ve been closer but the canals near Water 7 smelled and Sanji avoided them whenever possible. The reek of rotting debris and urine was there even now, although it was still wintertime. During summer, the stench killed you.

They walked in silence and Sanji held Bepo’s leash. The leash was a rather idiotic notion and all of them knew that if Bepo wanted to go somewhere, he went. Law used the leash only to calm down other people sharing the street. For some reason, a leashed bear was less terrifying than an unleashed one, even though it should’ve been clear to anyone that the bear was obviously way stronger than whoever happened to be holding the leash.

“So you failed with the job, huh?” Sanji said, just to strike up conversation of any kind.

“Probably kicked more ass than you did, anyway,” Zoro replied lazily.

Something had changed after the first time they had ended in Sanji’s room together without their clothes on. Sanji’s brain was still supplying him with insults but they just didn’t come out right anymore. He didn’t feel quite as angry with Zoro anymore.

“Probably you did,” Sanji admitted. “My end was zero challenge.”

They walked again for a while. The streets were dark and empty. They’d left the streetlights behind as they approached the seaside and Water 7. Only a few windows had light on them. It was the middle of the night, after all. The seaside wasn’t exactly safe during nighttime – nor daytime – but Sanji couldn’t remember when he’d felt safer. With Bepo and Zoro with him, it wasn’t likely to bump into anyone stronger than them.

"So, cook,” Zoro spoke after a while. “Why do you work with Law?”

“What do you mean?” Sanji glanced at Zoro, surprised. The question was serious even if Zoro’s tone was casual.

“I’ve just wondered. You’re not like me. You could do more.”

Sanji stared in front of him and gathered his thoughts. He could do more what? “Law pays me well enough,” he finally said. “Well enough to keep my self alive and help with dad’s hospital bills.”

"Do you like this?” Zoro asked. “The work we do?”

“Could be worse. I don’t like to complain.” It was true. It could’ve been a lot worse if Law hadn’t picked him up. He’d been dealing – and using – drugs at the time. “When I met Law…” Sanji said, his voice wavering a bit, “he forced me to stop using. If it wasn’t for him, I’d be long gone.”

Zoro said nothing to that. There wasn’t really a code of conduct for situations like this. Bepo let out a whine and stopped to snuff a large holly bush.

“Don’t go in there,” Sanji warned the bear, “the leaves are thorny.”

Zoro chuckled at the warning. “Would you rather…” he then started but took a moment to finish. “Would you rather do something else, then?” he asked. “Work in a restaurant like you used to, or something?”

“Do I look like I have the choice?” Sanji asked. He didn’t want to be angry at Zoro, not over something like this, but his annoyance was definitely seeping into his voice. “I came down pretty hard, you know. When it happened. I don’t think I can salvage my reputation anymore. Not enough to get an actual job. Besides, even if by some crazy miracle I happened to get an actual job, it would hardly pay enough. I still have to make sure the medical bills get covered.”

"You could start a restaurant of your own,” Zoro said and for a moment Sanji stared at him incredulously.

“What part of the ‘does not pay enough’ you didn’t get?” he then asked. “I don’t have that kind of money. I don’t even know how much money you need to start a restaurant of your own. And even if I had, I wouldn’t make enough to take care of everything.”

Zoro was quiet again and absentmindedly Sanji wondered whether he should try to ask the same questions back. What was this, anyway? Some kind of game where they got to know each other? But Sanji didn’t want to ask the questions from Zoro because he’s gut told him he knew the answers already. Zoro didn’t mind the job. Zoro probably actually enjoyed the job. Zoro was too damn good at it – at every disgusting part of it. Zoro was a fighter and killer. He’d seen it with his own eyes.

“Do you visit him often?” Zoro suddenly asked and Sanji blinked in confusion. Who? “You’re father, in hospital,” Zoro added after seeing the expression on his face.

“Not nearly as often as I should,” Sanji said.

There was a pause in the conversation when Bepo saw a rabbit and lunged after it like a dog, forcing Sanji to jump forward. A short hassle ensued as Sanji cursed the bear loudly and tried to keep his balance.

“Why?” Zoro asked, after the situation had calmed down again.

Why didn’t he visit his father in the hospital more often? Sanji had a number of excuses in his head – the same excuses he often told himself – but none of them was the real reason.

“Sorry for asking,” Zoro then said, misinterpreting the silence as annoyance. “It’s just that… I don’t have anyone left, you know. Of my family. I think if I had someone left, I would probably visit.”

Sanji stared at him. He’d never heard about Zoro’s past before. He’d always known that Zoro was alone. Known without asking. “What happened to them? To your family?”

“Died in a car crash when I was seven,” Zoro answered with routine and Sanji could see that he’d learn to harden himself many years ago.

“And…” Sanji began, unsure whether it was safe to probe any further. He had noticed the few days when Zoro had been uncharacteristically down. Nami had told him. “Your sister?”

“Kuina died a year later,” Zoro said.

They had stopped and the sound of slow, calm waves was filling the background. Sanji had always loved the sea. It was too big to be soiled by Water 7 and too peaceful to take part in the quarrels of the city.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Bad luck,” Zoro said, and it was an awfully unceremonious way to dismiss a death of one’s sister. “We got hurt, but she was the one to get the bad infection. And yeah. Hospitals. Like we could’ve gotten into one.”

Sanji nodded. He didn’t really need explanations. He’d seen it from the way Zoro behaved with Nami. Zoro probably still blamed himself. Even if he didn’t, Sanji could make the connection between Zoro’s jealous overprotecting of Nami and a sister that had died years ago.

“It’s a shame they build the shipyard here,” Sanji said, staring at the sea that opened behind the rusty, old industrial site. “I like the sea.” He looked at the few cranes that were still standing. This city was so fucking miserable. At least the parts they ever saw.

“I can go with you sometime, you know,” Zoro said.

Sanji turned to look at him. “Go where?”

“To see your father. If you’re okay with that.”

“And what would I say to him?” Sanji asked, trying to keep the snarl in his voice in check.

“Do you have to say anything?” Zoro asked.

Sanji swallowed. “I hate to see him like that, you know. Weak. Bound in his bed. Ill.”

“If I’d were you I’d still go and see him.”

“He used to be...” Sanji couldn’t finish the sentence. Dad had been his idol growing up. “And now… His just ill. He’s fucking dying.”

"I’ll go with you. Anytime,” Zoro said. His voice was still casual but kindness of his words was startling. “And you don’t have to tell your farther anything. Just say I’m a friend.”

“Is that what we are?” Sanji asked hoarsely. “Friends?”

“I don’t care what we are,” Zoro said. “Does your father?”

Sanji smiled and let his eyes rest in the light that flickered on the calm waves. Sanji didn’t have any idea what his father thought of this. He’d never spoke of anything like this with his father. He had no idea how his father would react. Was it important, though? Sanji had to admit, that it would probably be easier to go with Zoro. Go with Zoro? Shouldn’t that have rang a lot of bells?

“What are we?” Sanji asked again, this time more pointedly.

“Does it matter?” Zoro said at once.

“But you’ve done this before, right?” Sanji asked. “A relationship, I mean.”

“I guess. But relationships are different. It’s not the same. I don’t feel the same.”

“Feel?” Sanji repeated and regretted the bit of mock that’d slid into his tone.

“Fuck off.”

“Nah.”

“We’re good like this, aren’t we?” Zoro asked. “Working together. Sparring together. Fucking together.”

“I guess so,” Sanji replied. “Does that make us friends or boyfriends?”

“Does it matter?”

Sanji said nothing. There was no hurry in trying to make them something they weren’t. It didn’t matter if they were friends or boyfriends. Not really. And Sanji didn’t have any idea what he wanted them to be.

“Good,” Zoro said, interpreting the silence as acceptance.

It was weird, the connection between them. Not knowing. But it was better not knowing.

 

#

 

Law had spent the night going through the papers with Nami and continued alone after Nami went to sleep. He wanted to give them to Jimbei and Vivi by tomorrow and there still were some that he hadn’t even as much as glanced. But it all seemed good. Law couldn’t say for sure, but he was almost sure that for once in his life, he had been lucky. The thick pile of papers Nami and Usopp had brought was especially nice. Account statements, commissions, letters from attorney… It was idiocy to store documents of this nature. It greatly benefited any cause Law wanted to make.

Law didn’t really care when Zoro appeared in front of him, sitting at the table as if he belonged there. It wasn’t after fifteen or so minutes before Law decided to lift his gaze from the paper that he had almost gone through anyway and speak:

“What?” he asked. He was fully aware that he sounded annoyed but then again, it was almost 3 am and at 3 am a mild annoyance without a good reason was allowed.

“I don’t want to bother,” Zoro replied. He had a beer in his hand and he seemed relatively content with the way things were.

“Then wait until I’ve finished,” Law said. “It shouldn’t take long.”

Zoro didn’t answer. He just sat there and, well, Law was soon reabsorbed in the papers. It wouldn’t take long anyway to get them sorted. To give Law some credit, he had never let the whole Sanji deal affect his professional relationship with Zoro. It was Sanji’s choice and there was absolutely nothing Law could do about it. Or Zoro, for that matter. So there was no reason – however much he wanted – for him to alienate himself from Zoro. Besides, Zoro had quickly become one of his best and most trustworthy hitmen. It was something Law appreciated.

“So did you have something to talk about?” Law asked after he had put the final paper aside. They were now in perfect order for Jimbei.

“Sanji,” Zoro answered bluntly.

Law’s eyebrows jumped. “Sanji?”

“Yeah.”

“What about him?”

“I want you to keep him away from any nasty jobs,” Zoro said. “Anything that involves killing people, for sure. And possibly other stuff as well. Things that might get him into trouble. Things that he hasn’t done yet.”

Law stared for a while and it was long enough for Zoro to continue.

“I can do those without him. It’s better that way.”

“Why?” Law asked even though he was quite sure of the answer.

“For him,” Zoro said shortly. “He hasn’t killed. This isn’t the time for him to start.”

Law shook his head slightly. He wasn’t sure weather it was in agreement or disagreement to what Zoro had said. “He’s one of the best men I have. It would be an inconvenience.”

Zoro let his eyes linger on him for an uncomfortably long time. Inside, Law felt like squirming under Zoro’s studious gaze; outside he was as cool and composed as always. “I know that you care, too,” Zoro finally said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“And do you mind that?” Law was unsure whether he liked this conversation at all. He didn’t know what role he was supposed to play.

“Nah,” Zoro replied without thinking. “The more caring, the better, I guess. It’s good to have people look out for you. It keeps you alive.”

Law stayed silent. Maybe it was the 3 am hammering him down, or the fact that Zoro seemed to genuinely care, or some strange disturbance in the force that guided him that made him talk.

“We slept together, once, you know. Me and Sanji,” he said. He had no specific agenda when he said it. He didn’t want to place himself between Zoro and Sanji. He didn’t want to make Zoro jealous. But he wanted to just have it on the table. He wanted Zoro to know.

“You did?” Zoro asked, clearly surprised.

“We did.”

“When?”

“Not long ago. When you got angry at him,” Law said, the words stinging a bit as he spoke.

“Oh,” Zoro said and looked down. He was so guarded all the time that Law had no way of knowing what he was thinking. Usually he appreciated that in a person. Not now.

“Sorry for telling, I guess,” Law said, after they’d been quiet for a while.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Zoro replied. Then he looked Law in the eyes. “Are you…?”

He didn’t have to finish the question. “I was,” Law said. “Maybe I still am. But you don’t have to worry. He isn’t. For him, it was just a try out.”

“A try out?”

Law laughed but the laugh was far form happy. “He just wanted to know if he could do it with a man.”

Law could see how Zoro winced at the thought. He wasn’t sure why he was telling all of it, but he had a feeling that in the end it would be easier for all of them.

“Sanji’s an idiot,” Zoro then said.

“I guess he is, a bit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Law asked.

“For this,” Zoro said, but he didn’t really indicate what he meant. “For all of this. Happening right here. Under your nose.”

“I’ll manage,” Law replied, sighing. He would manage. He would always manage.

A silence was starting to build up between them and Law suddenly wanted to end the conversation quickly. “I get it,” he said, returning the conversation to its previous tracks. “I keep him away form anything… anything different than what he’s being doing.”

“Thanks,” Zoro said. “And you know, I can take care of things. I could use the money.”

“Sure,” Law said, without wondering why Zoro needed more money. He had a very distinct feeling that Zoro was working on something he was able to agree with.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers who have been waiting for this chapter, I am very sorry that it took me so long to get it out. Now, however, I have nearly everything except the final chapter and the epilogue written out and I'll be sure to publish the future chapters in a more timely manner. Thank you for your patience! I really hope you like this chapter. :)

Nami sighed, rolled her head around and then firmly banged it against the table. The last couple of days had been exhausting, but it was worth it. 

“Stuck again?” Vivi asked from the other side of the table. 

“Nah, just tired,” Nami replied and lifted her head up again.  

Nami, Vivi, Jimbei and Law had been sitting around the table for hours and hours without a single break. It wasn’t because they couldn’t take a break if they wanted to. It was because they didn’t want to. The work was too exciting. Law’s plan was finally working. The big picture behind the scenes was forming. Doflamingo’s godawful ironclad rule over the city of Grand Line was unraveling in front of them. It was horrifying and exhilarating all at once. It was baffling in its magnitude. It was intoxicating. But despite of how fervently Nami wanted to keep on working, right now it was too much. 

“I’m gonna make tea,” she said. “My head is exploding.” 

“Make some for me, too,” Law muttered without lifting his gaze from the paper he was reading. 

“I’ll just make a whole pot,” she said and glanced around the kitchen. Where did Sanji store his good teas? Nami never used the teapot when she was making tea for herself.  

“Upper shelf on the right,” Law said as if he’d read her mind.  

“Right, thanks.” Nami took a chair and climbed on it in order to see on the upper shelves. Stupid tall people and their tall people kitchen.  

She saw Sanji’s tea collection and settled for some green tealeaves before climbing back down. They were really close now, Nami found herself thinking again. They were so close. The pieces were falling together and they would stay together. The stolen information was enough to make sure of that.  

Jimbei and Vivi had received the papers the day after their operation. Obviously, both of them guessed were the papers came from, but Law had been adamant. It had to be an anonymous tip. Copies of banking information and such. The two journalists had done nothing illegal. It was questionable that they worked with Law and Nami in the first place, of course, but everyone agreed that this way they got the job best done. Law knew the case too well to be ignored. 

They would get him. They would get Doflamingo. In Nami’s mind, the name associated with absolute horror and darkness. It brought up hate and anger and frustration. It was ugly and disgusting. And they were going to destroy it. Nami was sure of it, now. The plan wouldn’t fail anymore. She looked down at her hands and saw them shaking. She really just wanted to crush that piece of shit.  

Nami hadn’t always hated Doflamingo as much as she did now. After Luffy and Zoro had beaten Arlong, the man had just disappeared from Water 7. Nami’s anger had found a new target. A better target. After all, in the end Arlong had been a pawn, too. A puppet. Just one of the pieces in the game Doflamingo played. The game was so much bigger than what Nami had imagined. It wasn’t only her ruined life and it wasn’t only the lives of the other girls she’d known. It was hundreds of lives in this city. Horrendous amounts of money. Incredulous level of corruption. That was Doflamingo’s game. 

 

#

 

"I’m afraid of it, sometimes,” Nami said to Usopp later that evening. She had continued working for a few more strenuous hours before Usopp had appeared. “The game is so big that I’m afraid I’ll drown in it if I try to play. I’m not in the same league. Law’s not in the same league. Jimbei and Vivi are not in the same league with _him.”_    

Usopp nodded, but remained silent. 

“Now that we’re so close, it’s more frightening than ever. I’m scared that we can’t do it and at the same time I’m scared that we can. I’m scared of what will happen if we can.” 

“You’ll get protection.” Usopp took her hands into his. His hands were incredibly warm. “Jimbei will make sure you’ll be protected. Besides, once your story is out there, targeting you would be wasting of resources. They won’t gain a thing by targeting you after the story is published.” 

“I guess so,” Nami said, thankful for having Usopp there. She had a faint feeling that Usopp wasn’t actually as calm as he tried to seem right now, but Nami appreciated it anyway. It didn’t matter if Usopp was scared inside, too. He was putting up a brave front for Nami and Nami appreciated it. It was keeping her calm and grounded.  

“And everyone is able to take care of themselves. I mean, have you seen the people we’re associating with?” he added with a chuckle. “Law, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy have nothing to worry about.”  

Nami tried to laugh, but the sound died in her throat. It was true that all of them were ridiculously strong and probably more than capable of taking care of themselves, but Nami was still worried. It showed, because Usopp engulfed her in a warm, tight hug.  

“We’ll gonna come out of this as winners,” he said. “I promise.” 

“Yeah,” Nami said shakily. Being hugged like this felt so good, she thought as she melted into Usopp’s hands. All the warmth and protection eased up the knot inside her chest and she started to breathe more freely again. “Thanks, Usopp.” 

“Anytime,” Usopp said and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Nami shivered. They hadn’t kiss after that one accidental kiss in the car. Nami was still embarrassed about it. She’d done it completely without thinking. She’d surprised herself just as much as she’d surprised Usopp. And now she didn’t know how to go on.  

_What are we?_  

Nami hadn’t thought it before. She’d never considered Usopp as a boyfriend. Or them as a couple, now or in the future. Just a friend. She had fun with Usopp and she felt safe and comfortable with Usopp. It wasn’t any different from Zoro or Luffy. But she’d never kissed either of them. She’d never wanted to.   

Over the last few days, Nami had realized that she wanted to kiss Usopp. It was very confusing. Nami had never felt like this before. She’d never wanted to kiss anyone. She’d never had a crush in her life and she had no idea what was happening now. Her friendship with Usopp was important to her and she remembered how devastated she’d been the night Usopp went missing. But she would’ve been just as devastated with Zoro or with Luffy. Well, not Luffy. Luffy went missing all the time and always reappeared unscathed. But with Zoro.  

Nami didn’t feel anything more with Usopp than she felt with Zoro – except that she wanted to kiss Usopp.  

“Usopp,” she said, lifting her gaze and meeting Usopp’s eyes. He was staring at her and they were so close that she could almost feel his breath on her skin. The tension in the room was strange and Nami noticed only now that something had changed. Was it because she’d started to think about it? Or had something really changed? What was Usopp thinking? 

Nami stared at Usopp’s lips with peculiar curiosity. What would it feel like if they kissed now? She wasn’t used to kissing people – it wasn’t something prostitutes liked to do with customers – and even though she’d been still kissed often enough, she’d never been in a situation like this before. She’d never wanted to kiss someone.  

“Usopp,” she said again and it came out more like a whisper. “I’m not sure what I’m doing.” 

“It’s okay,” Usopp said, his voice hoarse and unfamiliar. “I’m never sure what I’m doing.” 

Nami nodded. What if she kissed Usopp and then realized that the whole feeling had been just a fluke? What if she was just misinterpreting things she didn’t understand. 

Nami leaned slowly forward until their lips touched. She could feel Usopp trembling a bit under her touch and it made her unsure, but she wanted to try this. Usopp’s lips felt dry and plumb, and they were parting ever so lightly. Nami could feel his short, harsh breaths. She backed of slowly and smiled. Usopp was trying to smile, too, but the smile came out a bit strained. He seemed agitated, excited or scared – or maybe all of those. But Nami saw nothing in Usopp that would’ve asked her to stop so she didn’t. 

She leaned in again, this time not only trying, but really aiming to kiss. Their lips joined and Usopp responded. They were both unsure what to do, but it didn’t seem to matter. Usopp’s shaking hand landed on Nami’s cheek, and the touch was as gentle as if he’d been holding a crystal so fragile he expected it to shatter into pieces any second now. But it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter how clumsy and faltering their first touches were. It was the touch that mattered, and it felt could.   

Nami wrapped her hands tighter around Usopp as they fell down on the bed. She let her weight slump on top of Usopp’s body and arched her back as Usopp’s hands traveled up and down her spine. It was as if the gentle fall broke something. There had been a barrier between them, but now it was gone. There weren’t restraints anymore. Their kisses became hungrier reflecting the feverish intent of two people who’d wanted to do this quite a while. She felt a hand sliding down form her waist and cupping her ass and she rose up, enough to see Usopp better. He was panting, his hands were feeling Nami’s body, and his eyes were watching her with lust and awe.  

The initial confusion that Nami had experienced was dissolving and Nami’s mind seemed to clear up. This was something familiar. This she knew how to do. It was a peculiar sensation, almost as if her conscious mind decided to take a break completely and give the reins to her body because her body knew how to deal with this. She heard how Usopp gasped when she took off her shirt and soon after, she felt his hands sliding up her sides and feeling her breasts that were now covered only with a lacy bra. All of it made Nami vaguely content. She knew how to do this. She knew how to please.   

Nami slid downwards on the bed, down enough to get her hands on Usopp belt that unbuckled easily. She eased down his jeans and— 

“Wait, Nami,” Usopp said. “Don’t.” 

Nami blinked a few times, confused.  

_Why? Why not?_  

_What was happening?_  

She got up abruptly, her heart suddenly beating a lot harder than it had just a moment before. What had just happened? What was she doing? 

“Sorry,” Usopp said, dragging himself up into sitting position. 

Nami sat back down, next to him. She fought to calm her breath down. “I’m sorry,” she said, too, although she wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for. Somehow it only now dawned to her that she didn’t have her shirt on. And that Usopp’s jeans were opened. She’d opened them herself. Nami bit her lip. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

“I think,” Usopp said, and grabbed Nami’s hand firmly, “that we should take it slowly. You know. Because of things.” He swallowed. 

“I’m sorry,” Nami said. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. And nothing is your fault.” 

Nami heard the words but it wasn’t easy to believe them. Obviously it was her fault. It was her past that came haunting them like this, not Usopp’s.  

“Nami, it’s okay,” Usopp said. “It was my fault for not realizing. We should’ve been taking it really slowly from the beginning.” 

How come Usopp sounded so normal when she was on the brink of tears? Why was she on the brink of tears? Fuck. Was this how it was going to be? That her past came back to her if she ever tried to… tried to have sex? With someone she actually liked? Fuck. 

“Nami, it’s okay,” Usopp repeated. “We’ll figure things out, eventually. There’s no hurry.” 

“I…” Nami began. “I don’t want to talk about it. Not now.” She took a sharp breath. “I need. Tea. Upstairs.” 

Nami grabbed her shirt and quickly pulled it on. She needed to think this through. She needed to understand what had just happened. A feeling of guilt stung her when she fled the room leaving Usopp behind, but she shook it away. She needed something else now. A distraction from where her mind had just slipped. 

 

#

 

Upstairs, Law found himself in a peculiar situation. He was happy. Happy with a capital H. This was not something Law was familiar with. The happiness had been left behind by the words Jimbei said just before they parted. 

“We’ve got it now, Law,” Jimbei had said. “We’ve got all the evidence we need. Vivi and I will finish the article tomorrow. Then we’ll print it.” Jimbei had padded Law’s shoulder when he said the last words: “You made it.” 

The happiness was jarring Law’s brain and disturbing all his normal flow of thought. That was why Law’s brain didn’t put up the usual barriers when Luffy appeared. That was why things were quickly going to a very unexpected direction. 

“Luffy!” Law said in a delighted voice and a voice inside him sneered at the tone. _Delighted?_ When had Law ever said anything in a _delighted_ voice? There was a mistake in the world. He was tired after the long day going through the papers, but there was no way this unfamiliar happiness would let him sleep. “Luffy, we did it!” he said, and surprised himself with the affectionate voice. Seriously, he should stop this whole happiness business right now and return to his normal grumpy self immediately. But… But it just felt good to see a friendly face. “Luffy, we did it,” he repeated to the confused boy. 

Luffy caught to the mood quickly and his face lit up with a grin. “I knew Torao could pull it off!” 

For a moment, Law wondered whether Luffy actually knew what they were talking about or if he was just making up things that seemed to fit the situation. Either way, Law didn’t really care. It was good to have Luffy. 

Luffy must have sensed how uncharacteristically open he was because Luffy’s smile just widened when he came closer. Law was still sitting in the kitchen table with all the papers neatly stacked in piles in front of him. A passing instinct told him to protect the papers from Luffy, but then he remembered that Jimbei and Vivi had copies of everything important now. He had nothing to worry about. 

“Torao,” Luffy said, standing very close to Law and looking down at him with a smile. “I’m happy that you’re happy.” Luffy’s eyes were warm and affectionate and his words stirred something inside Law. Something that Law didn’t recognize. 

Then Luffy leaned down to kiss him. 

That caused a lot more stirring. Law wasn’t quite sure what he thought and what he should’ve thought. Luffy’s touch felt so natural and normal that he didn’t hesitate even momentarily before responding to the gentle kiss. A voice in the back of his mind congratulated Luffy for perseverance. Having Luffy in his bed night after night had taught his body to trust and enjoy the touches of the boy. Law’d known this was coming and it did nothing to shock him. He hadn’t thought of it, not consciously, but he’d known. Luffy had been dragging him in, further and further into that weird Luffy-space where he felt unarguably content and safe. It had been very sneaky and extremely obvious all at once. And this kiss sealed the deal. 

Luffy pulled back and his face and eyes were full of smile. “I cannot believe Torao just let me do that,” he remarked. The comment was not snide nor it was a joke. It was pure awe over something that had just happened.  

“I cannot believe it either,” Law muttered trying to reach his grumpy tone but failing. His normal self was completely failing today and Luffy’s presence only seemed to make the matter worse. 

But of course Law didn’t really mean that Luffy’s presence made anything worse. If anything, Luffy’s presence made his already exceedingly happy mood thousand times better. It had to be dangerous and yet there was no signs of danger. Nothing. In fact, Law wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt safer in his life.  

Law sighed. Apparently this was how his life was now and he’d just have to tolerate it. He reached up a hand and gently let his fingers lay down on the back of Luffy’s neck. Luffy’s eyes widened in surprise and Law’s lips curled in a lopsided smile. There was no way he could fight this. Fight Luffy when the boy was smiling at him like that. Like he was something incredible. Something to care for. He would just have to _go with the flow_ , as the saying went. Go with the flow that led into that strange Luffy-space. 

Law let his fingers gently curl around the soft hair in Luffy’s neck. Then he pulled Luffy into another kiss. The boy followed his touch like he was fluid under his fingers. Kissing Luffy felt good, Law’s brain obligingly informed him. 

But really? Really? Luffy? Thoughts were filling Law’s head as the gentle kiss went on and on. Neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to go anywhere. Why Luffy? What did he see in Luffy? Luffy was nothing like any of the men Law had been with before. Law had certain expectations and requirements for a suitable partner and Luffy wasn’t coming even close to any of them. Luffy didn’t have the cunning intelligence that Law valued in himself and in his friends. Luffy had zero tact whatsoever. Luffy was annoying at his best, completely oblivious to the ways the word worked and his main income was the food stolen from their fridge. For God’s sake, Luffy didn’t even have the looks for the part! Law didn’t necessarily consider himself as a man who couldn’t look past the way people looked, but admittedly he still had his preferences. Like any understanding of personal hygiene, for example. Or a notion of style that was not summed up by the word bizarre.  

All these reasons had been bundled up in Law’s head ever since that outlandish confession of Luffy’s. All were perfectly good reasons to not to take the kid seriously. And yet, Law could now see all those reasons fading in front of his eyes as they continued kissing. All those reasons seemed so very unimportant when they were compared to the present. The present was Luffy.  

Luffy was warm and Luffy smiled whenever he saw Law. Like there was something in Law that gave Luffy that smile. Law didn’t know what it was. He didn’t even dare to guess. Luffy felt so real and his increased presence in Law’s life was… natural. Luffy had come and gently but firmly pushed himself inside Law’s precious and carefully protected personal space. Resistance had been futile. Law had his reasons to never let anyone close, but somehow they didn't seem to matter now.

Law sank his fingers deeper into Luffy’s coarse hair and his other hand came up to cautiously trail Luffy’s cheek and neck. Luffy came closer still and effortlessly straddled himself on Law’s lap. Law brought his hands down on Luffy’s waist and pulled the boy closer to him. They stared at each other wordlessly until Law closed his eyes. What was he doing? He’s brain screamed at him and told him that this was not what he wanted, but Law hardly listened as he leaned forward to draw Luffy into another kiss. And they kissed and it felt good. Luffy’s presence brought Law peace that was both unfamiliar and reassuring at the same time. 

It went on for a while, Law gathered, but didn’t really care. He cared of very little expect the connection between him and Luffy. At least until the door opened. Law had not remembered they were still in the kitchen. 

Nami stared. Law stared back and felt reluctant to let go of Luffy. Nami stared some more. A part of Law was annoyed by the distraction, but another part of him was greatly amused to see the look on Nami’s face. One didn’t often see Nami so baffled and shocked. Luffy had turned to look as well, but just as Law was reluctant to let him go, he was reluctant to leave.  

“I… Oh, umm, sorry,” Nami finally said. “I just… Just. Tea. You know.” 

Law coughed a bit, his hands still defiantly around Luffy’s waist. He knew the polite thing would have been to let go, but quite frankly he just didn’t want to. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Nami huffed and threw her arms in the air. “Why does everything have to go weird all at once? Whatever, I’m gonna have the kitchen. You two can do whatever you want to.” 

“What else is weird, Nami?” Luffy asked, his voice now curious. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Nami said and shook her head. 

“Did something go wrong between you and Usopp?” Luffy continued. 

“It’s okay, Luffy,” Nami said and gave a reassuring smile at the boy as she put the tea kettle on the stove. “Nothing serious.” 

“Okay then,” Luffy said and smiled. “Hey Nami, you know what? Torao let me kiss him for the first time today!” he exclaimed happily. 

Law stilled and made sure to give his most murderous glare at Luffy. His efforts were all but naught. Luffy was completely ignoring him. Obviously. The idiot kid was only sitting on his fucking lap. Why bother being polite… 

“Really, Luffy?” Nami asked with a cunning voice and the overly amused look on her face made Law want to murder her, too. 

“Really! I’m pretty happy about it!” 

“You don’t say,” Nami said and her grin widened. Whatever had pressed her mind previously had obviously slipped her mind already. 

“Do us – _all of us,”_ Law stressed the words, “a favor and just erase this evening and conversation from your mind, would you?” 

“Oh, Law, I wouldn’t want to do that,” Nami chuckled. She’d gotten over her initial shock of seeing Luffy like this pretty damn fast. 

Law glared, Nami grinned and Luffy just smiled at the both of them as sunnily as ever. A phone rang. It was Law’s phone and he knew at once he needed to answer. No one called him past midnight if it wasn’t urgent. Maybe it was Zoro or Sanji. They’d been on a job tonight and hadn’t been back yet. Something could’ve gone wrong. He pushed Luffy off his lap to reach the phone in his pocket. It wasn’t Sanji or Zoro. The number was a landline number he didn’t recognize. 

“Law,” he said. 

“ _Oh Law! Thank God you picked up!! It’s horrible!”_  

“Vivi?” Law said sharply and noticed how Nami’s eyes sharpened at the name.  

_“I’m calling from the hospital…”_  

“Hospital?” 

_“They attacked. They attacked Jimbei, Law._ _Jimbei’s_ _in the hospital.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of it? As always, I love reading all the comments you guys are leaving to me!


	22. Chapter 22

Donquixote Doflamingo sat in a large office on top of one of the tallest buildings in the Downtown Grand Line. The luxurious leather bound office chair let him lean back comfortably and raise his legs on top of the massive dark wooden table. His eyes were closed and his left hand was slowly tapping the black leather of the armrest. It had been a close call. 

The phone call had come last night. Jimbei, the voice had told him. Jimbei had built a huge case attacking all his operations - to be published as soon as possible, maybe already the next day. Doflamingo frowned. It was good that he’d been prepared for everything. His control over the Grand Line Globe was tight enough to squeeze out the leads he needed. After the attack against his offices and the retrieval of some papers that he hadn’t even known existed, Doflamingo had tightened all his strings around the city. His idiot employees had left sensitive information lying around and he’d had to clean up the mess. He’d needed to find out where the papers went and what where the culprits aiming to do. He’d found Jimbei. 

Jimbei. The man had always been a thorn on his side. As a police officer, Jimbei had been too righteous to accept any bribe. As a journalist the man had been too eager to uncover his secrets. Always a man of trouble. The moment Doflamingo found out Jimbei’s involvement, he’d issued a command of disposal. Get rid of Jimbei. Then Doflamingo had personally executed the idiot who had been unable to follow his simple instructions. The idiot whose fault it was that Jimbei was now in the hospital instead of the morgue. He would need to finish the man before too long.

But why now? Why did this happen now? Jimbei had been a journalist for nearly a decade and Doflamingo had made sure years ago that he’d never gain enough power to run a story like this. He’d been aware of Jimbei’s annoying habit of trying to do the right thing and he’d taken it into account. Jimbei never got promoted. Jimbei was always under his eye. So why now? What was the external force that he hadn’t accounted? _Who_ was it? 

Doflamingo stroked his hair with a graceful motion. There was the case of the girl. The girl who’d been working with Jimbei. She was still out there, but Doflamingo was sure Jimbei’s current condition was enough of a warning for the girl. Besides, he’d made sure that the Grand Line Globe would never print a word against him. He had too many people inside. Too many people keeping their eyes out for anything… compromising.  

It had been a close call but it had been dealt with. Jimbei was in coma. The girl had probably shat herself in horror and fled the city. The newspaper was under his thumb. 24 hours had passed since the incident. Everything was like it was supposed to be and yet here he was. Sitting in his office, 4:30 am.  

The city of Grand line was flickering with lights under the large windows. The skyscrapers of downtown, the boats in the river, low buildings sprawling across the even land everywhere else. One place didn’t flicker. It was a spot of darkness in the sea of city lights. Water 7. Doflamingo acknowledged his old hometown with a sneer. He felt no pity for the disgusting dump and its residents. Anyone who stayed in Water 7 had only themselves to blame. It was possible to fight one’s way out of Water 7. He’d done it, after all, before he reached the age of 10.

A phone rang. It was one of the three phones on the table. He pressed a button to take the call and the room filled with scratching background noise. 

“Yes?” Doflamingo said, dragging the one-syllable word into unnatural lengths and ending with a hissing s. 

“ _Bo- boss! This is… It’s bad!_ ” the voice on the other end said. 

“Speak.”

“ _It’s the news.._ ” the shaky voice continued. “ _It’s bad, boss. It’s… It’s all over the newspaper._ ” 

“What is?” Doflamingo asked, fury slowly growing inside him.  

“ _Everything._ ” 

 

#

 

_24 hours earlier._

“ _Jimbei’s in hospital!_ ” Vivi’s frantic voice said to the phone and Law swallowed.  

Doflamingo. They’d taken too big of a risk when they had broken into the offices. Now Jimbei was in the hospital because of it. Law tried to stop his thoughts before getting any further, but his brain was merciless. If it wasn’t for his plan and his involvement, Jimbei would’ve never been hurt. He’d drawn them in. He’d given them the story to follow and they got hurt following it. It was his fault. 

“How bad is it?” Law asked, barely keeping his voice in control. Nami and Luffy were the only two people in the room but he wasn’t comfortable showing any signs of weakness. Not to them, not to Vivi.

" _Co-coma_ ,” Vivi whispered. " _He was shot twice in the chest. It's a miracle that he's still alive._ " 

Law winced. Twice in the chest? That was nasty. “Where are you now? Which hospital?” Law asked. He needed to start thinking straight this minute or Jimbei wouldn’t be the only one hurt.  

" _GL General._ " 

“Stay there and make sure that you’re not alone whatever you do. I’ll send someone to pick you up,” Law said quickly. Vivi was in danger, too. "Someone you know," he added quickly. "Don't trust anyone unfamiliar." 

“ _O-okay_ ,” Vivi said and Law heard the nod in her voice. 

Law shut the phone and started to collect his thoughts. Vivi was a priority. Then he needed to figure out an alternative way to execute the plan. It was crucial that he kept himself together now, he thought and glanced up from his phone. Nami and Luffy were both staring at him. 

“Jimbei’s in coma,” He said as if that was enough to explain the situation. 

A choked sound escaped Nami’s throat. “That’s… That’s horrible,” she whispered. 

“Yes,” Law said. He knew it wasn’t the right reaction, but he didn’t have anything better to offer. If he started to show his actual feelings, he would lose his head and that would benefit nothing. 

“Torao,” Luffy said quietly. 

Law glanced at him and started. Luffy… wasn’t Luffy anymore. The air surrounding the boy had changed completely.  

“Luffy…” Nami pleaded, but Law didn’t as much as glance at her. His eyes were fixed with Luffy. The boy radiated an aura of danger unlike anything he’d seen on him before. No, that wasn’t true. He’d seen it before. He’d seen it the night he’d met Luffy for the first time. It had fascinated him then and it fascinated him now. 

“Torao,” Luffy repeated. “I will kick Doflamingo’s ass.” 

Luffy’s anger was entrancing and Law had to fight to make sure that he wasn’t pulled into the raw emotion. Law wanted to be drawn in. He wanted to be part of that danger that surrounded Luffy because he knew – he just knew – that it was enough to take Doflamingo down. It was tempting and Law yearned to give in. He wanted to give in so much that his body was nearly aching. But it wasn’t the way they should do it. Whether he wanted to see Luffy smashing Doflamingo’s skull in pieces didn’t matter. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t take that route. It would give him the personal vengeance he sought and desired, but it wasn’t right way to go. He needed to play his cards so that the entire city would realize who Doflamingo really was. The man would be jailed for life. All his victims would get their retribution, not just him. He needed to do this the right way. 

“Soon,” he said to Luffy. “If the plan isn’t working soon, I’ll switch to plan B and let you lose on him.” The promise probably calmed Law as much as it calmed Luffy. He needed that promise, too. He needed to know that even if the plan failed, he’d still see Doflamingo in the dirt. 

“Jimbei is my friend,” Luffy said in a quiet voice but his eyes were burning. “And I protect my friends.” 

"Soon,” Law repeated. “Not yet, but soon.” 

“Luffy, you must listen to him,” Nami said. "We have to do this his way.” 

“I don’t like it,” Luffy said. “It takes too long and people get hurt.” 

Law winced. Luffy’s words stung – probably more than Luffy had meant them to. It was his plan and people ended up to hospital because of it. 

“Luffy,” Nami said again. “Don’t do anything rash. We’ve worked on this for ages. We’re gonna make the plan work no matter what.” 

Law wished he’d have Nami’s faith in the plan. The problem was that Nami had faith in him and he didn’t have solutions. Not yet. 

“Fine,” Luffy finally said and the tension in the room dropped. Luffy slouched in an empty chair and knocked his head back. “Maaaan! I just want to go and kick that stupid Mingo’s ass already!” 

Law worked quickly after the initial shock of the situation was settled. In 15 minutes Zoro and Sanji returned with Vivi who was holding Sanji’s arm like her life depended on it. The girl was shaken up, but at least she wasn’t in a coma at the GL General. Somehow word always traveled fast in the building and apparently it didn’t matter that it was past midnight. The room was quickly filling up with people and Law wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He needed to come up with a plan soon or he would fail every one of them. They trusted in him and right now Law wasn’t sure if he was worth that trust.  

He tried to shut away the voices filling the room in order to concentrate, but it was nearly impossible.  

“…let me just take your blood pressure and…” came Chopper’s voice as he tried to examine reluctant Vivi. 

“…it’s okay, Nami,” he heard Usopp whisper, “everything’s okay between us. Let me…” 

“I…“ began Vivi’s broken voice. “…have something to say…” 

Law closed his eyes to clear his mind. He needed to keep himself together. It was because of his plan that Jimbei was in hospital and he had to make sure they got the story out before anyone else got hurt. He had to come up with something. Soon.

“I,” Vivi said again. “I want to say something.” Her voice had gotten stronger. 

Law sighed. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Not like this. His head was aching from the pressure and he wished he was alone. Maybe then he could solve this. He had to. It was his responsibility.

“Hey Law!” Vivi said – no, nearly shouted. Law opened his eyes and realized everyone in the room was staring at him. “I have something to say,” Vivi repeated for the third time and this time Law realized she had been talking to him. He nodded. “I’m gonna see the plan through,” Vivi said. “The article is nearly ready. We just have to get it printed. And I’m gonna make sure it’ll get printed. Jimbei… They might have taken Jimbei out of the picture, but they underestimated me.” 

Law raised an eyebrow and tried to quickly rearrange his thoughts. Vivi clearly wasn’t as weak as he’d thought. 

“I will have the article ready within the day and I’m going to take it to the printers tomorrow night. And I’ll make them to print it.” Vivi closed her mouth and hesitated a bit. She was standing on her own now and her hands were curled into tight fists. “Umm, I don’t know how exactly I am going to make them print it, but…” 

Law smiled his first genuine smile after getting the call. “Don’t worry about that. You just make sure the article is ready in time and I’ll make sure to figure out the rest. Luckily, I’m good at making people do what I want.” 

Vivi stared at him, nodded slowly and smiled. "Let's do it, then." 

They worked through the night, frantically proofreading the massive article and adding in final details. The kitchen was quiet except for the sound of typing from Vivi’s laptop and the quiet shuffling of papers. Usopp and Luffy were sprawled across the living room couch and Zoro was sitting in the corner. Law couldn’t tell whether he was asleep or not. Sanji rose up to make another pot of coffee for them. He couldn’t relax or sleep as long as his ladies were in trouble, Law noted with a smile. The clock was nearing 5 am. 

“I need someone to help me with the layout,” Vivi suddenly said. “I have all the tools I need on my computer, but I’m not confident enough with them to get a layout for an article this big done within the time.” 

Law nodded and considered her words. It made sense that they’d need some extra hands from now on. They just needed to play it safe. “Do you have someone in mind?” 

“A friend of mine, a graphic designer. I would trust him.” 

“Trust is not an issue right now,” Law said. “If we bring someone in at this stage, I’m not gonna let him out of my eyes until the article is published. If he talks after that… It would be unfortunate, but we’ll deal with it then if we have to.” 

Vivi nodded. They both knew that time was too precious right now to waste on anything non-essential.  

"Call him right away,” Law said. “And we’ll arrange him to be picked up and brought here asap.” 

Vivi made the call and despite the early time, someone answered. Vivi spoke in a quick and assertive manner. She wasted no time in explanations but seemed to be winning the argument against the sleepy person on the other end of the line nevertheless. Law was respecting the girl more and more. She wasn’t only a decent journalist but apparently able to handle tough situations as well.  

Vivi scribbled something on a piece of a paper and shut the phone. “Here’s an address. Get someone to pick him up.” 

Law didn’t have time to say anything before Sanji had already picked up the piece of paper from the table. 

“We’ll go,” Sanji said, walked over to Zoro’s sleeping figure and aimed a kick at his head. Zoro stopped the kick with a hand that moved so quickly it was near-impossible to see but still somehow appeared like a lazy gesture. 

“Hey,” Law intercepted when Sanji and Zoro were at the door. “Try not to scare the poor guy too much. We’re not kidnapping him or anything. But make sure to confiscate his phone anyway before coming here.” Sanji nodded and the two of them were gone. 

They would soon have the article ready. They had someone to take care of the layout. The only thing left to get it to the printers and somehow get it on tomorrow's paper. On the front page. Law didn’t know how Jimbei had planned to execute this part of the plan. Maybe he would’ve had an easier way to do it. A cleaner way. Inside connections to make it happen without larger ruckus. Too bad Jimbei wasn’t here to help. 

Law knew only one way to make sure it happened. They were going to take over the Grand Line globe printing press. 

 

#

 

Bartolomeo stood in a group of 10 dangerous looking men and women, but he hardly considered it strange or abnormal. Not after everything that had happened that day. His brain had promptly stopped registering events as strange or weird a while ago. His life had just become too crazy. There was nothing to comprehend anymore. Seriously. Nothing. Nothing made any sense. 

He’d been dragged out of bed 18 hours ago to make sure that the biggest story he would probably encounter in his whole lifetime would make it to the printers before midnight. It was mindblowingly big. Too massive to understand. Absolutely freakin’ nuts.  

He had worked with Vivi like a slave to get the layout in order under the watchful eye of one of the scariest peope he had ever encountered in his life. And now he was ready to brake in to the GL Globe printing press. But that wasn’t the biggest thing that had happened to Bartolomeo that day. Oh no, not even close. The impending threat on his life was not why his head was spinning. The long hours spent working on the article were not the reason his heart was beating so fast. 

“Hey roosterhead, keep yourself together now,” came a voice behind him. 

“I will, Zoro-senpai!” Bartolomeo replied at once and tried not to cry. Zoro-senpai was worried for him. Zoro-senpai was taking an interest in him! Bartolomeo did his best to keep his posture strong and upright. He didn’t want them to worry for him. He—he would stay strong. 

“You’re funny,” said Luffy-senpai (LUFFY-SENPAI!!!) who was standing on his other side.  

Heavens, please, let this not be a dream, Bartolomeo repeated in his mind again and again. When he opened his eyes, Luffy-senpai was still there, shining like the brightest star of Bartolomeo’s private nightsky. Oh! Oh, Luffy-senpai! How can you be dazzling?? He was unable to look straight at him like a man was unable to look straight into the sun, but he still saw how Luffy-senpai (Oh! Luffy-senpai!) was frowning at him and picking his nose. This had to be a dream… 

For the entirety of his life Bartolomeo had wished that there would be a day when Luffy-senpai spoke to him. He’d never had the courage to stand up and approach the light of his life, but he’d always followed them. He’d always followed Luffy-senpai and Zoro-senpai from the shadows and wished that some day he could be like them. Every single day of his life after Luffy-senpai had once saved it. Luffy-senpai wouldn’t remember something he did ten years ago. After all, he’d only stopped a few thugs from beating a random guy. He probably didn’t remember it at all. Bartolomeo remembered. He would never forget the day when the 9-year-old Luffy and 11-year-old Zoro heroically emerged from the darkness and chased the men off his back. Bartolomeo remembered. 

“Guys, the printers will start in less than an hour. It’s not much, but it’s all we need,” Law said. "Before midnight we have to intercept the printing process and substitute the first four pages with our version. The target is to get the printing started without anyone realizing the substitution. That would be easiest. If that’s not possible… Well, we make them print it the hard way then.” 

Bartolomeo shuddered. These people were downright S-C-A-R-Y! He glanced around and shuddered with excitement. Everyone was wearing black clothes. He was wearing a black hoodie, too. There was a balaclava hood stashed in his pocket so that he’d be able to conceal his identity when they entered the printing plant. Vivi was standing next to him, and Nami and Usopp, and of course Zoro-senpai and Luffy-senpai (LUFFY-SENPAI!!). Next to them there were three more guys whose names he couldn’t remember. Everyone was watching Law. 

“Vivi, Barto, Zoro and I will make sure the article gets to the printers. Vivi and Bartolomeo are the only ones who know how the process works. We’ll take our version of the front pages to the lithographic section and make the plates. Then we will take the plates to the printers.” 

Law paused for a moment and his eyes swept over them grimly. Seriously, the dude looked like he ate children for breakfast and raised people from death as his extracurricular activity… Bartolomeo wasn’t sure if he wanted to be paired up with a person that scary, but at least they were on the same side. Besides, their team had Zoro-senpai. He was in the same team with Zoro-senpai. Like they were equals. The thought was dizzying. 

"Other’s will be there for backup. There are 6 people working at the printing plant for the night shift. The process is mostly automated. The few workers are tired and bored with their jobs. It is very possible that we can change the front pages unnoticed. If not, you’ll know what to do. Work in pairs. Nami, you’re with Luffy. Shachi goes with Penguin. That leaves Usopp with Sanji.” 

Everyone nodded. 

“Everyone has their guns?” Law asked.  

Bartolomeo glanced sideways to Vivi. The two of them hadn’t been trusted with guns. For some reason, the same applied to Luffy-senpai (LUFFY-SENPAI!!).  

This had to be the most exciting, dangerous, crazy and illegal thing that had ever happened to him. Sure, he did have a bad boy image that he held onto very carefully, but he’d never really done anything to earn it. Well, anything but taken a couple of piercings and dyed his hair green in order to copy Zoro-senpai’s impeccable style. In the end he was just a graphic designer who worked for GL Globe. 

“Do _not_ feel free to use them,” Law said and waved the gun in his hand. “You’re definitely not going to shoot anyone. Do not even take out the guns if not absolutely necessary. They are just backup. Extra intimidation. We’re facing newspaper workers here. You’re supposed to be able to handle them without even thinking of the gun.” 

Everyone nodded again. Bartolomeo shivered but stood straight and confident like everyone else. 

“Let’s go then,” Law said. 

Two black cars filled up with ten people wearing pitch black clothes and the plan was in motion. Law was the last one to step into a car and when he slammed the door shut, three cars slid quietly into the streets. 

 

#

 

Law’s skin was prickling with anticipation. Final stage. Finally. After all that time and work. He was going to do this. He thought of Jimbei, who was in the hospital and wondered how he would ever be able to thank the man. He thought of Vivi, who was driving the car. In the end, she had become the key of the plan. Law thought of the others. They were all good men and women. Good and reliable people working for him. Trusted enough to involve in something like this. His thoughts halted abruptly and he found himself confused. Worked for him? Nami didn't work for him. Nor did Usopp. Or Luffy. What were they to him? Allies with similar interests? Yes, but that wasn't the defining factor. No, Law thought and shook his head. He felt stupid for not finding the word right away. Friends.   

The cars arrived to the printing plant in no time and they began to move. Vivi lead the way towards the lithography room with the peculiar graphic designer in tow. Zoro was just as alert as Law, scanning the empty corridors for any disturbance. It was past eleven and the GL Globe building was deserted. Law knew that they had to keep moving fast. The printers would start in less than an hour, but this was the only way to do this. They couldn’t come before the last workers had left the lithography room and according to Vivi’s information that was at eleven on a normal day. They had to go in after the last workers left and still finish making the plates in time to deliver them to the printers. Tight schedule, but doable. 

The room where they arrived was just as empty as the corridors. Vivi switched on the lights and got quickly to work. A low pitched hum of the machines started filling the room as Vivi and Bartolomeo turned them on. All four of them waited in silence as the computer turned on. Clock in Law’s wrist was ticking. Hurry up… When the login page appeared, Vivi lifted the keyboard off the table and peered under it. Then she put it back on the table and grinned, typing in the password she had just discovered.

“Impeccable security, won’t you say…” 

Nobody answered. She connected her USB drive to the computer and a muted bling told them the computer had registered it. Law scanned around the room. There were no security cameras or anything of the sort. Nobody assumed people to broke into a newspaper building and even if there were cameras, their hoods did good job shadowing their faces. They didn’t have to worry about identities before they entered the actual printing site with workers. 

“There we go,” Vivi muttered as the large printer started ticking ominously.  

Law’s eyes followed the thin metal plate that was slowly emerging from the machine. It was the first plate. Three more to go. Law glanced the watch on his wrist. 11:17. According to Vivi and Barto they needed to hit the printers before the half past. After that they started taking risks. After half past the machines started to warm up. They would be running on full power by midnight. 

It took 10 minutes before the lithography machine had finished the fourth plate and the ticking noise stopped. 

Law had lifted one of the plates up and stared at it silently. There was the future. Inscribed into that metallic plate was his vengeance and Doflamingo’s end. He grabbed the rest of the plates. 

“Vivi, lead the way. We have to hurry.” 

Vivi didn’t stop to think. She darted out of the door jogged along the empty corridor. They had only a few minutes of safe time left. Law was worried that they made too much noise running down the corridor, but they had to take one risk or another. It was more important to get to the printers in time. 

“Not far,” Vivi panted, “no far anymore. It’s the doors in the end of this corridor.” 

Law saw the big red double doors. “Be quiet when you reach the doors,” he whispered. Having two non-professionals in a team had its risks, too. Both Bartolomeo and Vivi were panting heavily, their feet were stomping the ground with an unnecessary force and their whispers were loud. But they were the people who knew how this place worked so there was nothing Law could do. They reached the doors in a flash and Law checked the watch in his wrist again. 11:29. “Cover your faces. Avoid to be seen. But if they spot you, just go on and finish your work. Zoro and I will take care of everything.” 

They pulled on the balaclavas and Law wrinkled his nose at the feel of the scratchy fabric against his skin. He didn't do fieldwork anymore and the sensation brought up distant memories of his earlier years to his mind. He tried to adjust the hood to see better. He didn't like masks like this.  

Law narrowed the door to peer in. A strong smell of ink and fresh paper greeted him. He liked it. Law scanned the large hall quickly. No one in sight. “Go, go, go,” he whispered to Vivi and Bartolomeo, hurrying them into action.  

The four of them sneaked inside and Law and Zoro followed Vivi and Bartolomeo towards the part of the giant printing machinery where the plates were hung. They just needed to change the first four ones… 

“Hey! You there! What are you doing?” Came a loud voice from behind.  

Vivi and Bartolomeo stilled at once. 

“Continue,” Law whispered with a commanding voice. “We’ll take care of them.” 

Law registered a few clicks coming from the machinery before a low-pitched humming filled the hall.  

“You there! Who are you? What are you doing here?” the man behind them repeated.  

Law didn’t stop to consider even for a millisecond. He straightened himself and turned around. At the same time he revealed the gun that he’d had in the pocket of his hoodie. He didn’t need to point the gun at the man. The sight of it was more than enough. “Quiet,” he said, loud enough for the man to hear without carrying over to the other workers in the printing hall. “Give me your phone,” Law commanded. He held his hand out and waited for the man to react.

The man stared at him in pure horror and Law felt a twinge of guilt inside his stomach. Scaring innocent people wasn’t fun. He gave a slight nod to Zoro’s direction, and Zoro nodded back. Inside his pocket Zoro gently pressed a button that activated lights in the receivers all the other members of their team had. It signaled that they’d been spotted. Law walked over to the man and took the phone he was holding out.  

"I—I—I have a family,” the man stuttered, but stopped as if cut off with a knife when Law raised his hand to tell him shut up. 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Law said in a low tone. “Just give me the phone you have in your pocket.” The man seemed to finally understand the words and hurriedly gave over his phone. Law stuck it in the roomy pocket of his hoodie. “We just want the paper to be printed,” he said, trying not to sound too threatening. “So do your work as you’re always doing. We’re not gonna hurt you.” 

“But—“ 

“No questions. What were you doing before you spotted us? Just continue doing whatever it was. I’ll just keep an eye on you.” He smiled and hoped that it would’ve been at least slightly reassuring. However, with the gun, the face mask and his natural aptitude of being nothing but reassuring, he probably appeared more as an insane murderer than anything else. He sighed. "Just keep up with your work," he repeated. 

The man stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. Law raised an eyebrow before realizing how pointless the gesture was since the balaclava covered his eyebrows. He sighed again and the man standing in front of him continued to stare. He was a middle aged, regular looking guy with short, sandy hair and blue overall he wore for the job. Of course he would have an average looking wife and two sandy haired kids at home. He looked ridiculously plain and normal.  

"Okay," Law said, putting all his patience behind his words. "Let's try again." 

The man winced and Law did his best to suppress any signs of annoyance. He was annoyed, though. Obviously. People who were scared of him generally annoyed him. 

"What's your name?" Law asked. 

The man's eyes widened a bit. "Marty," he mumbled. 

"Okay, Marty. What were you going to do just now? Before you noticed us?" 

"I was..." the man was glancing around like a rabbit searching for an escape. 

"You were...?" 

"I was going to check that all the plates were in order. One final time, before we can get the printers started," the man finally said. 

"Let's do that, then," Law said and followed the man's eyes to the printing plates. 

"Umm," the man said. "Umm, are they in order?" 

Vivi and Bartolomeo were in the middle of changing the plates, standing on the platform next to the machine. Zoro was standing with them and noticed Law. He pointed at the plate in Bartolomeo's hand and raised four fingers. Law turned back to the man. 

"We'll have to wait a bit, Marty, but they will be in order very soon." 

They both stood silently and watched as Vivi took the final plate from Bartolomeo and hung it in the empty hooks. It blended in with all the other similar plates. Perfect. Vivi turned around and gave an awkward thumbs up before descending from the platform. 

"So what do you usually need to check, Marty?" Law asked. "When you make sure that the plates are alright?" 

"Th- they seem fine," the man mumbled. "I can get to my post now and start the machines..." 

"Wonderful," Law said. "We'll do that--" 

A loud, explosive bang echoing through the hall intercepted Law's words and thoughts – and released a litany of curses in his mind. Marty, who had been walking a step in front of him had frozen in place, his eyes wide and frantic. Law wanted to strangle someone. 

"Sorryy..." Law heard the voice of the last person he wanted to hear it from. WHO THE FUCK HAD GIVEN LUFFY A GUN?  

"I just wanted to try and see what happens..." Luffy's voice continued as the echo of the gunshot in the hall finally died down and frantic noises started to fill the space. "I mean, everyone else had those and..." 

"Idiot," Nami's voice carried over, loud and clear, along with a tell-tale slap.  

Law strained himself and took a deep breath. "Calm down, everyone," he shouted so that all the workers in the printing hall could hear them. "Calm down and stay were you are. We're not going to hurt you so you don't have to worry about that. We just want to get the newspaper printed. Just as you always do."  

Law listened as the noises in the hall died away. He hoped that everyone had been in position as they should've been. He hoped and waited for confirmation. This was the last point where the plan might fail. 

"Check," came Sanji's voice. 

"Check," Usopp followed immediately.  

"Double check," Shachi shouted from the other side of the plant. 

That made four and Marty here was number five. One more to go. One more to go and it was Nami's and Luffy's responsibility. Luffy's responsibility? Wasn't the whole notion ridiculous? Now that Law thought of it, he couldn't find any sense in letting Luffy into the plan in the first place. Law realized he was holding his breath as he waited for Nami's confirmation. He tried to breath normally, but couldn't.  

"Check," Nami's voice finally shouted and relief rushed through Law. None of it showed, of course. Law kept his composure just as he always did.

"Okay, Marty," he said. "Now we’re just going to print the paper." 

The hours of the night passed quickly and somehow the frightened printing workers were able to function near-normally throughout the process. Law didn't leave Marty's side even for a moment and he knew that all the other workers were watched just as closely. It made things easy to control that factory computers often weren't connected in the internet. Even if they hadn't monitored everything the workers did, chances were that they couldn't have called for help, not with their phones confiscated and while inside the printing hall.

The time was 3 AM when Law stood in the shadows of the loading dock watching boxes of freshly printed and bagged papers on their way around the city. He hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours and he was exhausted but it finally done.  

"I apologize for having to do this," Law said as they gathered up the tired and frightened workers, "but we can't have you calling off the delivery now." 

"We wouldn't," exclaimed a young woman, but Law ignored her. Sanji and Zoro were already moving forward with ropes to tie them up. 

"They'll find you here when they'll come to work," Law said. "And I assume they will want to find out what happened with the printing as soon as the word starts going around. The wait shouldn't be too long." 

All six of them looked only tired and resigned as Law and others prepared to leave the room. 

"We'll leave your phones on the other side of the door," Law said. He didn't like leaving innocent people tied up like this, but he knew it was necessary.  

"Hey," the woman who had spoken before said when Law was about to close the door. "Is it true? The things in the paper? Is it all true?" 

"Yeah," Law said and smiled. "It's all true. And finally out there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. It ended up with nearly 6000 words O_o 
> 
> I added Bartolomeo in to the story for three reasons: 1) they needed a graphic designer to pull the plan off 2) This monster of a chapter needed some comic relief 3) I absolutely love him. His totally one of my favorite characters and always makes me laugh. :) I've avoided using any Japanese honorifics in this fic until this chapter, but Bartolomeo just didn't feel right without using the word senpai. There also isn't really anything in English to convey the same idea as senpai, so I decided to include some Japanese flavor in the text despite the fic taking place in the States. Who knows, maybe my graphical designer Barto is a huge anime fan and uses all his free time designing some 'senpai, notice me' memes?


	23. Chapter 23

That morning everyone slept. It was funny, of course, because every single one of them had tried to stay awake to see how the world reacted to the news, but in the end even Law had lost the battle. He couldn't stay awake forever. 

Now the television was blazing the news to a room full of sleeping people. They were quite a sight. Nami and Usopp were sharing the couch – Nami snored and practically slept on top of Usopp who was holding onto her tightly. Vivi had curled up in one of the large, old armchairs and Sanji was sprawled across the other. Zoro was sitting in the corner of the living room, his arms folded and legs crossed, and all in all it wasn’t a comfortable – or normal – looking position to sleep. Bartolomeo was babbling in his sleep, rolled inside the living room rug next to Law and Luffy who looked exceptionally comfortable with Bepo as their pillow. The news kept rolling on the background. 

 

 _"Breaking News this morning,"_ the news anchor announced. " _The Grand Line Globe shook the entire city with their morning issue laying out large scale corruption claims against Donquixote Family Corporation. Police is baffled with the accusations that go as far as to suggest that the corruption reaches the police force itself. The Grand Line Police Department is currently assembling a large task force on the case in order to find out the truth behind these accusations. The reporters responsible, Nefertari Vivi and Kaikyou Jimbei, haven't been available for commenting..."_  

 

 _"...The Donquixote Family Corporation is yet to give an official response to the accusations..."_  

 

 _"...It has been confirmed that one of the reporters behind the article, Kaikyou Jimbei, is currently in treatment at the GL General Hospital after being shot twice late Monday evening. The police refuses to comment the incident or evaluate whether it is connected to the article..."_  

 

 _"…The GLPD confirms that the police force will begin a large scale investigation around the Donquixote Family Corporation..."_  

 

 _"…In a short public speech, Donquixote_ _Donflamingo_ _, the current president of_ _Donquixote_ _Family Corporation, denounces all accusations..."_  

 

 _"...The whereabouts of the second reported behind the article, Nefertari Vivi, are still unknown. We will continue with insights on the_ _Donquixote_ _Corruption case after these commercials."_  

 

_#_

 

When Sanji woke up he was disoriented and his neck was throbbing from the uncomfortable position he'd slept in. Groaning, he rolled his head around in a slow circle and massaged his shoulders. Slowly the prickling sensation settled into dull soreness. Nearly everyone was still sleeping even though it must've been late afternoon already. Law was the only one awake. He sat in front of the television, staring it with glassy eyes. 

"What time is it?" Sanji asked, causing the other man startle. 

"Oh, you're awake," Law said. He didn’t turn his eyes form the television screen. "It's past five already." 

"Everyone's still sleeping." 

"Rough night. Let them sleep." 

"So.." Sanji began and glanced warily at the television. "How is it?" 

"It's out there," Law said. "It's done." 

"So everything went as it was supposed to?" Sanji asked. He eyed Law doubtfully. Law never showed his emotions, but Sanji knew the man well enough to see that Law wasn’t exceptionally happy. Shouldn’t he be, if everything went according to the plan? Instead of happy – or even remotely content - Law looked rather empty and emotionless.

"I guess," Law said, still lacking any feeling behind his words. 

"So, what?" Sanji probed. "Aren't you feeling happy? It looks like your plan was a success!" 

"Only time will show whether the plan works or not. We don't know yet how the investigation will proceed and whether they'll be able to build a solid case against him." 

"But still, so far a success, right?" 

"I guess." 

"Shouldn't we be celebrating or something then?" Sanji asked. Law's strange mood was soiling the atmosphere and it frustrated Sanji. This had been the goal of Law's plan – a plan that had been going on for years. Law had gathered evidence against Donflamingo half of his life and Sanji had been helping for a long time, too. To end it all like this? Sitting on the living room floor, everyone sleeping? It was awfully anticlimactic.

"We probably should," Law said and smiled. "Celebrate." He paused for a long moment. "It's just weird. For it to be over. It will take some time getting used to this." 

Sanji smiled back, relaxing a bit. Law was right, of course. It would take some time getting used to. "What do you think will happen next?" he asked. 

"Long investigations. Trials maybe. Hopefully. There's no way of telling how long this will last. Might be years." 

"And we'll just keep on living like nothing happened?"  

"That's the best case scenario," Law replied thoughtfully. "But I suppose we need to keep low profile for some time. They got to Jimbei, after all. They might get to us, too." 

Sanji nodded. They had all been aware of the risks when they started working with the plan. 

"I'm assuming that Vivi is safe, though," Law continued. "Donflamingo would be an idiot to target her now. The same goes for Nami and the other girls. And if we have any luck, our names never got out there. Donflamingo might never be able to make the connection to us." 

Sanji glanced at Vivi and Nami who were both still sleeping. Nami was snuggled tightly against Usopp who had his hand protectively around her. Sanji’s eyes lingered. Would he ever sleep like that with Zoro? It wasn’t natural for them to do that. To cuddle. Nami and Usopp looked so at peace together, so comfortable. They seemed to have something special – peaceful coexistence, happiness for other’s happiness. Would Sanji ever feel that comfortable around Zoro? Right now what they had was so far from peaceful coexistence that the whole idea made him laugh. No, definitely not peaceful. Everything was more like a thunderstorm of confusion, passion and competition. It had struck Sanji like a lightning, leaving him tingling with electricity that had no escape route but crashes – fights, sparring, sex – with Zoro.

It was nice, of course. More than nice. Freakin’ fantastic. But it also left Sanji very confused and unsure. He had never been in a serious relationship before so he didn’t really have a point of reference, but what he had with Zoro didn’t feel like a relationship. He had always imagined a relationship would look like Nami and Usopp cuddled together on that couch. He had imagined himself with a nice girl – someone to cook for, someone to protect, someone to bring home to meet his father. Zoro was not that someone. There was no template for a relationship in Sanji’s mind that would have brought together Zoro and him. It was too weird.

"Hey what time it is?" Vivi's sleepy voice asked. She was stretching her limbs and yawning. 

"Half past five," Sanji said. He bid goodbye to his peculiar thoughts, his eyes flickering towards Zoro’s sleeping figure before he returned himself to the moment again. It wasn’t the time to think about Zoro or cuddling, or both together which really twisted Sanji’s mind to new angles. After all, Vivi had just woken up and needed his attention.

"Oh shit,” Vivi cursed. “What's happened while I was out?"  

"The story is out there and the entire city talks of nothing else." 

"Oh shit," Vivi repeated. "They must be going crazy at work. I should go in." Then a shocked look spread over her face. "They're going to fire me..." she mumbled.

“They are idiots if they do,” Law said and smiled in a way that was clearly meant to be reassuring. It just didn’t look quite right on him.

“Go get them, girl,” Sanji said and flashed Vivi his brightest smile. “You’re the hero of this story. Don’t let them tell you anything different.”

Vivi smiled back before rushing out of the door.

“Law,” Sanji said after her footsteps had disappeared. “We really should celebrate this evening.” He smiled. “I’ll cook for everyone. Something nice and fancy, too. But… But I’ve got to do something first.”

Law raised one eyebrow at him.

“Visit the hospital. My father,” Sanji said quietly. He’d contemplated this long enough. After what they’d just done it was just a fact that all of them were in a danger of some degree. He needed to go see Dad now in case something happened.

Law just nodded.

“I’ll check on Jimbei while I’m there,” Sanji added.

Law nodded again. “Be sure to be careful. They might be watching his room.”

“Copy that.” Sanji turned around to grab his jacket and found Zoro staring at him. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was,” Zoro replied nonchalantly.

Sanji sighed. It was incredible how Zoro was able to always know what was going on. He was always sleeping – and never sleeping. Right now Zoro was watching him with a questioning look on his face. Sanji gave him a slight nod. Maybe it was better like this. Maybe it was better if Zoro really came with him. As a friend of whatever they were. It was weird but it felt right.

The hospital was cold as always and their footsteps echoed in the white walls of the cancer ward. Zoro hadn’t said much and Sanji appreciated it. He didn’t want to talk. Zoro’s stoic presence by his side felt better without words. Sanji found the right door easily, but hesitated before he opened it. How long had it been since he last visited? Months? Half a year? A sudden wave of nausea hit him. Why the hell was he neglecting his own father like this?

He opened the door and stepped in. A lump was growing in his throat and his chest was tightening before his eyes even reached the bed. The man on the bed was sleeping. He was frail and weak; so much older than the last time Sanji had seen him. As if years had passed instead of months. Dad still had his moustache, but all his hair was gone now. His skin was wrinkled and grey, and his hand that was resting on his stomach looked powerless.

Sanji wanted to flee. A strong compulsion told him to get out of the room this second and run to the bathroom to empty his insides. This man was not his father. It was not Dad. Not anymore. Sanji closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths, but failed miserably. He wasn’t ready to face his father, not now. Suddenly he felt Zoro’s warm palm against his lower back. Like magic, his lungs started to listen to him again. Grounding himself through that warm, reassuring palm, Sanji opened his eyes again. Dad had woken up and was staring at them.

“Sanji?” came a crackled up voice. “Is it you, kid?”

Sanji swallowed. “Yeah, Dad,” he replied quietly. He had to force the words out.

“Finally found the time to visit your old man, you worthless shrimp?” Dad said. The harsh tone nearly brought tears in Sanji’s eyes, but he fought them down. Tears of relief. Dad was smiling.

“You know it’s no pleasure to visit an old fart like you,” Sanji replied with routine. He smiled back and his chest kept tightening. He hated to see Dad like this, but still, it was good to see him. It was really good to see him. “This is Zoro,” Sanji added when he noticed Dad eyeing Zoro who was still standing half a step behind him. “A friend.”

Neither Zoro nor Dad seemed to have a need to say anything. Zoro nodded and a faint understanding and smirk sparkled in Dad’s wrinkled, half-open eyes. The old man still had his wits all there, that’s for sure, Sanji thought and smiled. Then he finally got his feet moving again and took the few steps needed to reach the bed. He gave Dad an affectionate smack on his shoulder.

“Don’t start smirking at me, you old fart,” he said as he slumped at the chair beside the bed and let his chin fall against his hands.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Dad said. His voice was thin and unfamiliar, but the words were definitely him. “It’s good you came, kid,” he then said.

The words hurt Sanji, twisting his stomach like a wet rag. He stared the old man in the eyes. There was seriousness in those eyes, and sadness. “How long?” he asked.

“A few months,” Dad said. “Might be one or three. God only knows. Or whoever’s waiting for me.”

“Shit,” Sanji cursed.

“We knew it was coming, kid,” Dad said and a forced smile lingered on his wrinkled lips. “The good thing is that they are now giving me the best meds.”

“So no treatments?”

“Pain only. Morphine. It’s nice.”

“Better be,” Sanji said, his head spinning. A few months? He had cut this very close. What if the time had come before he’d found the courage to drag his weak ass over here? Sanji didn’t want to think about it. “Is there a lot? Pain?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“How else would it be...”

He sat by Dad’s bed for three hours chatting with the old man before a nurse lurked into the room to tell that the visiting hours were over. Sanji had hardly noticed the time.

“I’ll be back,” Sanji said. “This time I’ll try to make it here a bit sooner.”

“You’d better, shrimp. I won’t be waiting forever,” Dad replied with a smile on his face. Sanji had no idea how Dad managed to smile and joke about it, but he appreciated it anyway. It was easier this way.

“Shit, I totally forgot about Jimbei,” Sanji said as they were leaving the large hospital complex behind.

“Don’t worry, cook,” Zoro said. “I went to check on him while you were talking with the old man.”

Sanji looked up, surprised. “I… never noticed.”

“He’s woken up. A few hours back. By the look of the bugger it’s hard to believe that someone put a few bullets in his chest just a few days back.”

“That’s good to hear,” Sanji said. He was still dazed by the fact that he hadn’t noticed Zoro leaving and entering the room. “It’s really good to hear.”

After the hospital visit, Sanji was dreading the party he had suggested himself, but in the end he had fun that evening. He went all out with his cooking, whipping up a big pot of Coq Au Vin for everyone who happened to find their way into the kitchen. There were drinks and food and laughter. The emptiness that had surrounded Law earlier had subsided at least for the time being. And Zoro was there, laughing with Usopp and Luffy. His presence was wiping away the shock and the sadness left behind by the hospital visit. Not completely, of course. Just enough for Sanji to let go of those feelings for a bit and enjoy. It was good to have Zoro here.

“Hey Zoro,” Sanji said later in the night when the kitchen was empty and he was finishing the dishes. Zoro was sitting at the kitchen table and Sanji kept his eyes in his work as he spoke. “Thanks. For today.”

“Anytime,” Zoro said and Sanji could hear the smile in his voice.

“I really appreciate it,” Sanji continued.

“I know, cook.” Sanji heard a screech as Zoro pulled back his chair. “I know, cook,” the man repeated, much closer now, whispering. The words were soft and caring… and yet very erotic.

Sanji stilled as Zoro’s hands settled on his hips and the other man’s body pressed against him from behind. It was hard and warm like Zoro always was and it made Sanji’s heart jump and flutter as it always did. He still had no control over himself. Not when it came to Zoro.

“I should finish the dishes,” he said weakly as he felt Zoro’s hot breath against his neck. “I should…” Zoro’s tongue was trailing a hot, wet line in the nape of his neck. It left him stumbling with the words.

“You should follow me to the bedroom,” Zoro whispered and Sanji knew exactly what kind of smirk the man had on his face.

Without thinking, he found himself nodding which clearly was enough of a sign for Zoro. He didn’t resist when Zoro grabbed his hand and led him towards their room. My room, Sanji corrected in his mind. My room.

Zoro led him to the bed and started peeling his clothes off in an almost gentle manner that surprised Sanji. The sex they had was always so heated, very much like their sparring. For a moment Sanji wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

After Zoro had dropped both of their shirts on the floor, they collapsed to the bed, naked skin of their bodies comfortably brushing against each other.

“Zoro…” Sanji breathed out the name without thinking, without knowing what he wanted to say.

“Shh, cook,” Zoro whispered as he brought their mouths together in a slow kiss. Zoro’s tongue lingered against his lips. It wasn’t invading or overpowering in the way Sanji was used to. It was soft and exploring, nurturing.

Sanji let himself melt in Zoro’s hands. His mind was clouded with comfort and warmth Zoro gave him. His body wanted more but Sanji wasn’t sure what. It wasn’t just the sex. He wanted to feel Zoro’s body close. To press himself as tightly against the other man as possible. To feel and hold and care. He wanted to… Sanji’s own thoughts startled him. For a second there, his mind had gone somewhere it’d never been before. Yes, right now he wanted to feel Zoro closer to him than ever, closer than he was now. He wanted something more than the skin contact could give them. But did it mean that he wanted Zoro inside him? Sanji shuddered at the idea, but it didn’t leave him alone. He knew it must be something Zoro wanted, and right now Sanji really felt like he wanted it, too. To get so close to one another, leave behind all their reservations.

“Zoro,” Sanji said again when their kiss broke apart. His voice came out unfamiliar and hoarse. “I want you to…” The words stuck in his throat.

Zoro stared at him, his eyes puzzled.

“I want you to…” Why the fuck was it so difficult to get the words out?

“What?” he asked. Then a smirk spread on his face. “What do you want me to do to you, cook?” The tone was teasing and it didn’t help Sanji at all.

“Jesus, fuck,” Sanji cursed, annoyed at how difficult it sometimes was to communicate with Zoro.

“Fuck? Well…” Zoro chuckled, still smirking.

Sanji choked, aghast. Somehow Zoro’s words had violated the sweet emotion that had filled him earlier. Zoro was making a joke out of it. There was no way he would be able to say the words anymore. Not now. He felt a blush of humiliation and anger flaring up on his cheeks. Dammit.

The smirk dropped from Zoro’s face as he caught up on what was going on. “Oh,” he said, and then, “you sure?”

The relief that followed Zoro’s understanding was mixed with pure horror as Sanji realized what was happening. Still, Sanji nodded. “I’m sure,” he mumbled, hoping that they were talking of the same thing.

“Hey, we don’t have to hurry about it or anything,” Zoro said and the look in his eyes was so uncharacteristically kind and caring that Sanji felt even more embarrassed than before.

They hadn’t done much experimenting when it came to sex – Sanji never felt the need to, not before. Zoro gave him divine blowjobs and he was getting used to touching Zoro with his hands, but that was pretty much the scale of their activities in the bedroom. Sanji had tried giving head once, but it had been uncomfortable and he hadn’t really enjoyed it. Zoro had called it off before they got far with it. So not much more than that. And now Sanji wanted something completely different. He hadn’t even thought of it before, not much at least. He’d been afraid, yes. And weirded out and even disgusted a bit. He hadn’t thought they’d come to it so soon, and that it would be him suddenly wanting more. More of Zoro. Inside him.

Sanji sighed and closed his eyes. Was he sure of it like he’d told Zoro? Did he really want to get so close? The moment of need was fading and slowly the situation started to make him uncomfortable.

“Hey, really,” Zoro said. “We don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Zoro’s caring tone was alien, especially when they were lying half-naked on top of each other like this. “I want to,” Sanji said. “I wanted to. Now I’m just getting scared.” Sanji gaped at the words that had just blurted out of his mouth. He couldn’t believe he’d just told Zoro he was scared. Confessions like that left one vulnerable – more vulnerable than any actions.

Sanji opened his eyes to find Zoro staring at him. He looked thoughtful and gentle.

“Do you trust me?” Zoro asked. “Do you trust me not to hurt you?”

Their eyes stayed locked for a long while as Sanji pondered the question. It was a big question and yet Sanji had never stopped to think about it before. As a rule, he didn’t trust people. Not really – not with his life. Too many bad memories made sure that Sanji was always wary of people. There were exceptions to the rule, of course. Dad was one. Law was another. There weren’t any more. Was Zoro becoming the third exception? Had Zoro already become one? Sanji felt dizzy. When had he started to trust Zoro? The answer wasn’t hard to find inside him. He still remembered vividly the seriousness and pain in Zoro’s eyes when Zoro had confronted him in that car, before their relationship was anything more than a working one.

_“_ _You could be a killing machine if you wanted to. But I don’t want you to be one. I am a killer already. I don’t want you to become one. Not when you don’t have to. Not on my watch.”_

Zoro’s words echoed in Sanji’s mind like it was yesterday. He’d been angry and he’d been insulted at the time, but Zoro had protected him. Sanji had trusted Zoro, and Zoro had never done anything to break that trust.

Zoro was still staring. He quietly studied Sanji who’d finally come up with an answer. “I do trust,” he said.

A hint of smile passed in Zoro’s eyes. “Good,” he said. “Then I can show you that there’s nothing to be afraid of. I won’t do a thing that hurts you.”

Sanji closed his eyes again. Zoro’s voice was soft and calming. It was strange to see Zoro like this, but it was good strange.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, cook,” Zoro continued, his soft words purring in Sanji’s ear. “I’m gonna make it real good for you. Real good, you know. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” The words were like a soothing mantra Zoro kept repeating as he planted small kisses on Sanji’s bared chest. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, you know that? Absolutely gorgeous, cook. And the way you’re giving into me now… I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone as much as I want you right now.”

Sanji was listening at the soothing tone with half an ear. He trusted Zoro, but it didn’t help with his nervousness. It didn’t change the fact that he was about to do something he couldn’t have even imagined doing a few months back. So much had changed and Sanji wasn’t sure if he was prepared. Should he have prepared somehow for this? Done something before even suggesting anything to Zoro? He had never even tried anything by himself. Maybe he should have? He had no idea if he would even like the sensation of having something inside him. He could hate it. Probably he would. There were thousands of things that could go wrong. What they were doing was really quite unnatural. Sanji’s eyes opened with a shocking realization: Oh God, what if the whole thing turned messy? Sanji wasn’t sure he could handle it.

“Hey cook, you’re getting kinda tensed up,” Zoro said as he removed Sanji’s pants. “It’s okay to be nervous, but you really don’t need to be. I’m gonna make you feel good and we can stop any time if you don’t feel like continuing.”

The words brought Sanji back to the moment. Part of him wanted to scream “ _Stop!! Stop now!!”_ , but another part – a bigger part – of him kept silent. If he halted things now, would he ever have enough courage to see this through? No, it would only be worse if he waited more. It had to be now. He had wanted it, after all. It had to mean something.

“It’s fine,” Sanji mumbled under his breath. “It’s fine, really.”

“Just remember, you can call this off any time,” Zoro said. Then he let his tone morph into that same soothing purring again. “But you don’t have to because you’re going to enjoy this more than you can imagine.”

Would he? Sanji took a deep breath. Zoro knew what he was doing. Sanji wouldn’t have to worry about it, just like Zoro had said.

Zoro’s hands were now all around him, massaging and caressing tension out of his lower body. He was planting soft kisses on Sanji’s cock and they made Sanji thirst for more contact. He started to rotate his hips in a slow circle hoping that it would tempt Zoro to take his cock fully into that divine mouth of his. It didn’t work. There were touches, slow strokes, kisses and licks, but Zoro was merely stringing him along on their way towards something much bigger than a blowjob. Sanji felt his desire piling up inside him just as blood was piling up in his swelling cock. Oh, he wanted more. He bucked his hips upwards, offering himself for Zoro to touch, and finally Zoro took the clue. Zoro’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock and painfully slowly he started to swallow the full length inside his mouth. Sanji threw his head back and groaned as he pushed his hips against Zoro’s mouth when he felt Zoro’s fingers massaging him in a way they never had before. Just two fingers, stroking back and forth, applying gentle pressure against his entrance. The sensation was new and peculiar, but not entirely unwelcome. It was completely different compared to what he felt when Zoro touched his cock and yet it was equally arousing. Yes, very arousing.

Zoro pulled his mouth free, but his fingers continued their slow, agonizing work. Sanji groaned. His cock was absolutely dying for more contact and the small kisses and licks Zoro gave him weren’t doing the trick. Everything was happening torturously slowly.

Zoro’s fingers kept massaging as he reached towards the nightstand drawer. The lube. They’d had it for a while. It apparently made handjobs much more pleasant.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Zoro mumbled against Sanji’s skin when he lowered himself back towards Sanji’s cock. It was the exact place Sanji wanted him right now.

He could feel Zoro’s breath on his cock and couldn’t help himself. He whimpered as he pushed his hips up again for more contact.

“Keep those hips of yours down, cook,” Zoro said. “You’re tensing up if you do that.”

“Then stop taking you’re time down there and get on with whatever you’re about to do, mosshead,” Sanji barked back, groaning. “You’re driving me crazy here.”

“That’s just what I was hoping for,” Zoro said and chuckled. Then, as if nothing had happened he continued with those agonizingly slow kisses and licks that gave Sanji no satisfaction all while making him more and more aroused.

“Shithead,” Sanji mumbled, but the words were hardly comprehensible. The moment he’d said the words, there was a new sensation. The fingers were replaced with new ones. New ones that where slick and wet and more intruding. Sanji whimpered as he felt a finger slowly finding its way inside him but the sensation was drowned in the sudden explosion of nerve endings that came from Zoro swallowing his cock inside his mouth once more.

This time Zoro didn’t pull his head away but instead kept Sanji’s cock deep inside him. The finger was getting deeper, too, exploring and massaging its way forward. The feeling was outright alien to Sanji, but yet so arousing. He wanted that finger away from him but he also wanted more of it. His cock was pulsing deep against Zoro’s throat and he was ready to explode from all the arousal inside him. He gently rock his hips against Zoro’s hand and mouth and felt how he somehow settled better around the finger. More comfortably. Zoro was now sliding it slowly in and out, testing Sanji’s limits gently but firmly, and soon it was joined by another finger. It stung a bit and Sanji tensed at the sudden pain.

“Sorry,” Zoro mumbled. He had stopped moving his hands the second Sanji had tensed up.

“It’s fine,” Sanji said, taking a deep breath. “It just stung a bit at first, but it doesn’t hurt now.” It was true. The two fingers felt large and foreign inside him, but the pain was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “You can go on,” he mumbled.

Zoro’s mouth didn’t return to his cock anymore, but his fingers started moving. Zoro was staring at him, his eyes intense and apprehensive. Suddenly Sanji felt incredibly exposed. He was naked, his legs spread wide apart, Zoro’s fingers buried inside him and his hard cock throbbing without the contact it was longing for.

“Stop staring at me,” Sanji said, blushing.

“Why?”

“It is embarrassing.” It wasn’t easy to concentrate on the words while Zoro’s fingers kept working inside him. The sensation was growing and Sanji wondered how it was possible to have so many sensitive spots inside him.

“I like looking at you. You’re beautiful. And mine.”

Sanji blushed deeper, but couldn’t find any words to reply. All his sense was escaping him as he rocked his hips against Zoro’s fingers. Suddenly Zoro pulled off, and a feeling of emptiness replaced the fingers inside him.

Sanji was panting, his mind fuzzy and his eyes closed. He heard the cling of Zoro’s belt buckle as the man removed his jeans. Then came a rattle of something that must have been a condom wrapper. They were going for it now – that was for sure.

“You still okay, cook?” Zoro asked as he spread Sanji’s legs apart.

Sanji kept his eyes closed and nodded.

“Just try to relax the best you can,” Zoro said. “I’m gonna do this really slowly.”

Sanji took a deep breath and nodded again. He tried to relax his pelvis, but it was not easy. He felt Zoro pushing against him. It was gentle at first, but gradually became firmer and more demanding. And like a miracle, Sanji felt himself opening as Zoro pushed. And Zoro was so much bigger than the fingers had been, yet it was somehow easier than the two fingers. And Zoro pushed forward for a time that felt endless. The feeling was alien and weird, but there was no pain. Sanji opened his eyes in surprise. There really was no pain.

“Look at me, cook,” Zoro whispered, and continued pushing.

Sanji looked. Their eyes locked for the agonizing moment that felt like eternity. Sanji moaned and gaped as the rest of Zoro’s length invaded him quickly as if sucked in. His heart was beating hard and he was panting. Their eyes were still locked and for the first time that night, Sanji recognized the familiar lust and hunger in Zoro’s eyes.

His cock still buried deep inside Sanji, Zoro lowered himself down and they kissed. Sanji wrapped his hands and legs around Zoro, and he felt it. He had wanted the closeness and the feeling of having something more to hold on to, and here it was. It was Zoro, tightly pressed against him, tightly buried inside him. A strange fulfillment flushed over Sanji as he closed his eyes again and buried his head against Zoro’s neck.

Slowly, they started moving. Sanji found it easier to control the situation at first, so he rocked his hips in a rhythm he found most comfortable and Zoro followed. Zoro’s hard cock was moving inside him and sending sensations like enjoyable electric shocks that traveled straight into his own cock. It was throbbing now. After being neglected for some time, the friction that their bodies provided was quickly driving Sanji crazy. And Zoro moving inside him, too. It was strange, new sensation, but Sanji now realized that every time Zoro pushed against him, his body slowly moved towards an orgasm that loomed closer and closer all the time.

Zoro started picking up the pace and Sanji couldn’t hold back his moans and groans anymore. The sound of him begging the orgasm building inside him filled the room. Sanji couldn’t think anymore. Everything was just lust, and wet slickness, at the divine friction against his cock, and Zoro inside him, now pounding him harder and harder. And Sanji came, exploding all over his own stomach, and his orgasm was something out of this world, and Zoro kept fucking him through it. He whelped and moaned as Zoro slammed against him harder and harder, until the other man finally grunted and tumbled onto him, satisfied.

Sanji was panting and sweaty, and throbbing all over. And he didn’t remember when he would’ve felt as satisfied. Or as happy.

That night was the first night when the two of them fell asleep tightly snuggled against each other. Cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100k words - OMFG!! I can't believe I've written something this long! At this point I have to say I'm very, very happy that the end is really getting near :D
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! A lot of emotional stuff was going on with Sanji and for once I didn't end the chapter with a cliffhanger of any kind! There has been too many cliffhangers lately! :P


	24. Chapter 24

“Zoro back yet?” Law asked Sanji who was sitting alone at the kitchen table.

“Not that I know of,” Sanji replied, his tone strictly indifferent even though the mere mention of Zoro spawned butterflies in the strangest and most inconvenient places inside him. After last night, it was really hard not to show the glow and disturbance stirring him from the inside. “Where did you send him, anyway?”

“Just a simple job. Too routine to bother the both of you,” Law said and sat down with him. “Are we going to have dinner tonight?”

“Sure,” Sanji said absentmindedly, but his mind stuck with Law’s words. Too routine to bother the both of them? He had never heard that before, but he also never questioned Law’s judgement when it came to work so he let it slide. Law was good at what he did and more. He was one of the best.

The apartment was quiet as Sanji stood up from the table. Nami and Usopp were lazing on the living room couch and the TV was on. He listened with half an ear how the announcer went over some of the details in the Donquixote case once again, but there seemed to be nothing new. News reports were just recycling the same information over and over again. The police would need a lot of time before they were able to put a case together even with all the evidence Law and Jimbei had delivered them. Donquixote Family Corporation was consistently denying all the accusations. There was nothing to do but wait.

Law didn’t like to talk about the case anymore and Sanji started to understand the emptiness around them. The end had been horribly anticlimactic and left them hanging midair without really knowing when the real end to the story would come. Sanji felt the emptiness, too. Everyone did.

“It’s so quiet here, today,” Usopp said, breaking the silence that had been going for good 15 minutes. “I wonder where Luffy is.”

“Yeah, he’s been gone whole day,” Nami echoed. She stretched her limbs yawning like a lazy cat and then hopped up from the couch.

A knock on the door got everyone perked up. Sanji and Law shared a wary glance. No one usually knocked. It was one of the unwritten rules around the apartment that everyone learned sooner or later. People just walked in and out the door as if they owned the place. The kitchen was communal.

Sanji knew that Law shared the same suspicion that had just swept over him, but he walked to the door anyway and placed his hand on the door knob. He was ready to take on whatever there was behind the door. Out of the four of them, he was most prepared to fight if it came to fighting. He did - for just a short, passing moment - wish that Zoro was there with him but then discarded the thought with a huff of annoyance. The door knob turned under his hand just like always.

He didn’t have time to react to what happened next. The door flew open with an explosive force and his eardrums resonated as a gun went off in front of him. The pain came next - a slicing pain that paralyzed his right side and blackened his vision. He fell on his knees in front of the now-open door, his hands pressing the warm, wet fabric of his shirt that clung to his stomach. Somewhere in the background of his mind he heard Nami screaming. And he heard Law shouting his name, but the shouts and screams were far away, muffled by heavy curtains that were slowly closing around him. World around him was losing its significance quickly as his hands continued to soak in blood. His blood?

_Am I dying?_ Sanji thought, as the darkness swallowed him.

 

#

 

“SANJI!” Nami screamed and tried to struggle herself free from Usopp’s hands that were tying her down and pulling her backwards.

“There you go, clever boy,” the tall, disgusting man who had just shot Sanji said. “Keep your woman back and we don’t need to hurt you more than necessary.”

The man was an ugly figure who did not fit the kitchen and the bright red color of his clothes filled Nami’s field of vision. She stared at the man, her mind screaming, her body frozen. Sanji was lying in the man’s feet and a pool of blood was slowly growing around him. A pool of blood. Sanji’s blood. Sanji was dying. They had to do something right now or Sanji would die.

“We’re here for you, Law” the man said, pointing his finger at Law who was standing next to the kitchen table.

Law’s eyes were flicking from Sanji on the floor to the man and to the other men standing in the doorway. Nami saw three but there was no way of telling if there were more waiting in the stairs. Law wouldn’t stand a chance against at least four armed men. If the men were here to kill them, they were done.

“Come along quietly, and we don’t have to hurt them any further,” the man said. The smile on his face was repulsive.

Nami watched in horror as Law nodded.

_No._

Law wasn’t just going to go with them?

The man laughed and the sound filling the kitchen was hollow and empty. “Tie his hands,” he barked and one of the other men stepped forward with some rope hanging in his hands. He was tall too, and huge in every possible way.

A low growl startled everyone.

“Bepo, no!” Law yelped as he saw the bear rising up and starting to approach him. “No, boy. Stay.”

“You better keep that bear away from us,” the tall man said warily. “He would be no match for our guns either.”

The bear was standing in a tense position, but did not move. “Good boy,” Law said and repeated the words for a few times in a soothing tone. He continued to mumble quiet words to the bear as the man approached him again. This time Bepo didn’t growl. Instead, he sat down with a confused look in his bear eyes. Law showed no emotion when the man tied his hands and shoved him towards the door.

“See, it wasn’t that difficult,” the tall man said. Then he raised his finger on his cheek as if in his thoughts. “Hey, Pica,” he said to the bulky man next to him. “Maybe we should break a leg or two after all. For a good measure. The blond is the one who likes to go around kicking people so it would be quite fitting, wouldn’t it?”

Law’s eyes widened. “No!” he shouted. “He’s already down.” His face was suddenly filled with horror and it seemed to amuse the tall man. He flicked his finger towards Sanji and the bulky man raised a large hammer.

Nami’s heart was beating. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Her head started spinning as she saw the hammer coming down. Her mind was screaming in horror but no words came out. Her body was frozen and she had never felt as powerless and small as she felt now, as her eyes followed the massive hammer descending. She closed her eyes at the same moment as Usopp spun her around and buried her head against his chest. She could hear the hammer coming down but Sanji was too unconscious to make sound. The tall man was laughing again. Horrible, horrible sound.

Nami sobbed quietly against Usopp’s shirt until the laughs and the sickening cracks of breaking bones stopped. Finally the door closed.

“Sanji…” she mumbled as she dashed toward the crumbled figure lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere and Sanji’s legs…  Nami felt sick. Sanji’s legs seemed malformed now, twisted and tangled in unnatural ways. “Sanji!”

He looked lifeless, but there was no way he was dead. No, Nami said firmly in her mind, not dead. “Usopp! Where’s my phone?!” she shouted, as her thoughts started picking up pace again. “We need to call 911! He won’t be dying on us. No fucking way.”

Usopp was next to her in a split second and gave her the phone.

“I’ll call 911, you run fetch Chopper,” Nami said and Usopp nodded. His hand left a warm spot on Nami’s shoulder as he ran outside. Nami’s fingers were trembling when she made the call but somehow she managed. She had to. She had to keep herself together now. It was the only way to help Sanji. They would worry about Law later. By the time Usopp came running back with Chopper and Chopper’s grandmother, Nami had finished the call.

“The ambulance is coming,” she muttered quietly. “They told me to put pressure on the wound.”

“Good,” Doctor Kureha said as she laid her bony hand on Nami’s shoulder. “We can take it from here, dear.”

“Will he…” Nami sobbed, but wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. She kept pressing the wound.

“We’ll take it from here, girl,” Kureha repeated, but Nami didn’t budge. They’d told her to apply pressure to the wound, hadn’t they? The emergency line people?

“Nami,” Usopp whispered and Nami felt his hands around her. “Let the doctors take care of it. We should go outside to make sure the ambulance finds here.”

“He’s a fighter, that one,” Nami heard Kureha say. “It’s not the first time I’ve stitched him together. You never find a stronger man. He’ll pull through this, too.”

The words got through to her slowly. She closed her eyes and lifted her bloody hands of the wound. Then she let Usopp drag her up and out of the room. It was hard to see where she was going and tears kept filling her eyes however hard she blinked. Sanji was lying there, bleeding on the kitchen floor. Unconscious. Lifeless. Sanji, who made her breakfast every morning. Sanji, who never stopped his chivalrous façade while around her. Sanji, who seemed to make Zoro so happy. _Oh, Zoro!_ A new wave of desperation punched her in her chest when she realized she needed to tell Zoro what had happened.

“Zoro,” she mumbled to Usopp. “Zoro and Luffy. We have to call them.”

 

#

 

Zoro was staring through the operating room window and watching the hospital staff flocking around Sanji. Sanji was lying on the operating table covered with blue hospital sheets. There were half a dozen nurses and doctors buzzling around him. It was a dreadful sight and scared the shit out of Zoro. And he couldn’t do a thing. There was absolutely nothing Zoro could do except to hope. Pray? Didn’t people usually start praying at moments like this? Zoro had never prayed in his life and he didn’t know where to start. Probably there was no one who would listen to him anyway. _Please, let him live,_ Zoro still thought without directing the thought to anyone in particular. _Please, let Sanji live. If someone deserves to live, it’s Sanji._

When Zoro had first heard Usopp’s voice in the phone, he’d been sure something had happened to Nami. But Sanji? It didn’t hurt any less. Zoro had always worried that something would happen to Nami, but had never, ever stopped to consider a situation like this. He’d always been so sure that Sanji would take care of himself. Sanji was more than capable, but no one was strong against a gun fired before you could see it. They gave Sanji no chance to fight. No chance at all. And now he had to fight for his life on that operating table. It was all so very unfair.

“We still haven’t heard anything from Luffy,” Nami said as she stepped next to Zoro and took his hand. Zoro felt grateful for the warmth of her palm against his. It wasn’t much but it was enough to ground him. “We should try to figure out what we’re gonna do about Law.”

_Law._ Zoro grimaced at the thought and mentally kicked himself for being so dazed. He should’ve been working on a way to save Law. He sighed. All they knew Law might’ve been killed already. Granted, they hadn’t killed Law on the spot, but it didn’t necessarily mean anything. Maybe Donflamingo just wanted to put the bullet in Law’s head by himself in a safe place where the body would be easily disposed? Zoro glanced at Sanji in the operating room. It was near impossible to concentrate and he would’ve rather died than left Sanji’s side right now. But there was nothing he could do here and Law was somewhere out there. If Sanji ever learned that Zoro had abandoned Law just to stare through the operating room window as Sanji was getting cut up… No, Sanji wouldn’t appreciate it. However nice gesture it would be to stay by Sanji’s side, saving Law was more important. Law was Sanji’s friend. _And a friend of mine, too._

“We should try to figure this out before Luffy comes,” Nami said quietly, her slim fingers still firmly pressed against Zoro’s palm.

Zoro nodded grimly. “We all know what he’ll do when he hears of this.”

 

#

 

Law’s head was throbbing as he came to his senses. They had knocked him out, before leaving him to this small dark room. His hands were still tied, and were aching now, too, after being forced into the unnatural position for too long. Law’s thoughts returned immediately on Sanji. How bad had the shot been? When Law saw Diamante shoot Sanji, the world had stopped. He should’ve been the one who opened the door. It was him they’d wanted, not Sanji. It wasn’t right that Sanji had gotten shot instead of him.

Law could do nothing but hope that Sanji had made it to the hospital in time. It hadn’t looked good. A wound in the gut easily killed you if you were unlucky. Sanji was supposed to be the lucky one, though. Sanji had always had luck on his side - ever since Law had picked him up from the streets. And even just now, just before they shot him, Sanji had looked so happy. Sanji had looked as if he’d break in half with his happiness. And then he’d gotten shot.

_He’ll make it_ , Law thought. _There’s no point of me thinking anything different. Sanji will make it._

Whatever Law told himself, he couldn’t forget the pool of blood on their kitchen floor or the horribly mangled legs Pica had left Sanji with. Too much blood. And too many broken bones. The mere shock could kill a weaker man, but Sanji was not weak.

Law stared at the wall opposite him,  but couldn’t see much. The only light to the small, windowless room came through a creak under the door. Would he ever find out if Sanji made it? Diamante and the others hadn’t bothered to cover Law’s eyes when they had dragged him to the old, rundown warehouse in water 7, so there was no way they would let him walk out alive.

Law thought of Sanji who was fighting for his life right now. He thought of Nami and Usopp, and how terrified the two of them had been when Diamante came for him. He never should’ve dragged them into something like this. Law thought of Zoro. He would be devastated when he heard what happened to Sanji. A faint smile rose on Law’s lips as he suddenly realized that he was genuinely happy that they’d met Zoro. He trusted that Zoro would take care of Sanji if he Law never made it out of here alive. How could he make it out of here alive? No one knew where he was. Law didn’t even know if anyone was looking. After all, the only person he’d ever called his friend had just been shot because of him.

Of course, Law had been prepared to sacrifice himself. His goal had been to take down the most influential man in Grand Line. He’d known it was something one couldn’t pull off without casualties. He would be happy if he were the only one to die because of this. Well. No. He wouldn’t be happy. He would be dead. Still, he had dedicated his whole life for his plan. And he’d made it. Donflamingo would never again hold the city like he had before. Law had made sure of that. Law had won. Even if they’d kill him here, he had won and they couldn’t take it away from him.

Law didn’t have family that would miss him. He hardly had any friends. Sanji would get over his death eventually, with Zoro there to help him. And Law was sure Sanji would take care of Bepo. It really was best like this. If someone had to pay the price for their success, better it was him than anyone else.

Law thought of Luffy. Luffy would be sad without him. Law swallowed the painful emotions that were fighting to surface. It was unnecessarily cruel that he’d only just now found something. He’d found something with Luffy and he’d only seen a glimpse of something they could have. Happiness? Law pressed his eyes shut. He wouldn’t cry. He never cried.

But when he thought of Luffy, he really didn’t want to die, and the thought crippled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be out in a week! I don't want to leave you guys hanging with a twist like this any longer than necessary! 
> 
> Big thanks for everyone who keep leaving me comments and feedback! I really do appreciate it!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Rape/non-con, underage, and graphical violence all apply to this chapter.

Law woke up to a bucketful of cold water splashed all over him. He cursed silently and blinked the water out of his eyes. Light was pouring through the now-open door and Law saw two men standing in front of him. Vergo and Pica. Law recognized them in an instant just like he had recognized them when they came to the apartment. After all, he’d spent years with them when he was just a kid, and those memories didn’t fade easily.

“It’s time for you to see the boss, Law,” Vergo said. His voice was full of disdain as if he was talking to a pile of shit instead of another human being.

“Time to see the boss,” Pica echoed in his high voice. On any other day Law would’ve found that voice funny. Not today.

Law let Pica drag him up from the floor and followed them out of the door without a word. They came to a large open space that probably covered most of the warehouse. It was dimly lit but Law still saw what was waiting for him.

Donflamingo sat in a large armchair, his legs crossed. He was leaning on one side of the chair in a manner that made the position look leisurely and relaxed, but Law knew better than to think the man was relaxed. Diamante was standing on one side of him and Trebol on the other. Law suppressed the involuntary shudder that rose from the sight of them. He tried not to see the twisted smile on Trebol’s face.

“Glad you could make it, Law,” Donflamingo said in a mock of a friendly tone.

Law stayed silent. It was easy to see how hopeless his situation was. The best he could hope for right now was a quick death, but he suspected he wouldn’t be granted anything as pleasurable as that.

“After all these years,” Donflamingo continued, “and I won’t get even a reply from you?”

Law stared Donflamingo in the eyes boldly. “There’s nothing to say.”

A vein was pulsing softly on Donflamingo’s forehead. “Do you have any fucking idea what you’ve done?” Donflamingo hissed, overpronouncing each word as he spoke.

“Yeah, Law! What you’ve done!” Trebol echoed. The others stayed silent.

“Oh, I think I have a very good idea,” Law said. He knew that provoking them wasn’t wise but he was going to enjoy his victory as long as he could.

A tiny flick of Donflamingo’s finger towards him was enough to send Vergo’s massive fist in his gut. Law’s body wanted to double over as the pain lashed through him, but Pica was holding him up.He gaped helplessly as his lungs fought to breathe and bile rose to his throat.

“I wouldn’t be so cheeky if I were you right now,” Donflamingo said softly.

“Yeah, Law,” Trebol slandered. “Someone needs to teach you some manners.”

“I thought…” The words didn’t come out easily – not with his diaphragm still spasming. He forced them out anyway. “I thought you tried, Trebol,” he said slowly. “All of you…”

Vergo’s fist smashed into his stomach again. Law coughed and groaned and gagged and his eyes watered and blurred his sight. He raised his head once more to meet Donflamingo’s eyes, but Vergo hit him hard on the jaw. Without time to recover came another blow. The foul taste of blood mixed with the sourness of bile in Law’s mouth. He spat at Vergo’s feet.

“Tch, tch, Law. No manners whatsoever,” Donflamingo said. He’s eyes were twisted with anger. “What a naughty boy you’ve been.”

“Naughty boy,” Trebol laughed and Law couldn’t shake off the shudders that came along the voice. The hate and disgust he had harbored inside him all these years was harder than ever to control.

Donflamingo stood up and walked over to him slowly. There was no mistake the man was enjoying the situation even midst all his anger.

“You fucking brat,” Donflamingo snarled and kicked him in the stomach. His hard heel bruised Law’s skin like a dull knife. Pain was dizzying him, filling his vision with white and black spots. “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I found out it was you orchestrating this whole disaster. You, who were like a son to me. And what an ungrateful son you are, Law.”

“Not… a… son…” Law managed with difficulty. He was choking in the words but it didn’t silence him. “Never a son.”

Donflamingo sneered at him. “Oh, but you were, Law. We all loved you very much. We were so worried when you disappeared.”

Law spat blood again but couldn’t see in front of him anymore. He felt something hard smashing against his head and his vision went completely black. He heard talk and noises but he could hardly make himself understand what they were saying. Law felt Pica release him and he stumbled on the floor. A hard kick followed another. He would never make it out of here. He would never make it out of this warehouse alive. He was going to die.

Law was eight years old when he first met Donquixote Donflamingo. He searched out the man himself after his parents died in a tragic hospital fire. At the time of the fire, Law was only a child, but he remembered the events exceptionally well. Arson, the police said, but they never caught the ones responsible. Law’s parents were among the few casualties. They were both doctors on a night shift at the time of the fire. They died heroes after saving as many patients as they could. They died heroes, everyone said. It never gave Law any comfort.

He knew right then that he would find the ones responsible, but it wasn’t easy for an 8-year-old. After some futile, childish attempts, he decided on his first real plan. He knew he needed help from someone influential and Donflamingo was perfect for his needs. That is why Trafalgar Law, at eight years old, joined Donflamingo’s men.

Donflamingo took interest in him. Pitied him, even, Law thought at the time. He knew now better than to think that. After all, he’d been by no means an ordinary child. Even at his young age he showed intelligence and cunning that baffled many. He made himself useful, too, fixing minor injuries and giving a new perspective in their plans.

Donflamingo was never quite a fatherly figure to him, but he filled a spot of a weird uncle in Law’s life. They all did. He had many weird uncles and he grew to idolize them. Vergo sparred with him and taught him to fight with his fists, Diamante taught him how to fight with knives. He envied Pica’s strength and the power in Donflamingo’s hands. Trebol was there, too. Always watching him. Law grew to idolize those men, heavily affected by their influence. He was with Vergo when he first saw a man killed. He was with Diamante when he first killed someone. Law was ten years old at the time. It was an initiation of a sort. Law slid the man’s throat open without second thoughts, just like Diamante had taught him. And all the while Law grew up, he kept searching for the men who had burned down the hospital and killed his parents.

It was around that time when it started happening. At first, Law brushed it aside as nothing. It was just Trebol. But it didn’t go away. Trebol never stopped watching him. And Trebol never stopped touching him. In the beginning, Law was genuinely confused and embarrassed. No, he didn’t want to sit on Trebol’s lap. 10-year-old was too old to sit on anyone’s lap, he’d said. Trebol laughed, but kept insisting anyway. Law did his best to avoid the man, but it was impossible. Somehow Trebol always found him. And the more Law tried to avoid and struggle, the more forceful the other man became. Law still remembered those grimy hands all over him.

Law suffered in silence. For a long time Trebol was very careful to come at him only when nobody else was around. Law still worked with Donflamingo and trained with the others. He still searched for the man who’d killed his parent although his efforts with that were often naught. He still had life. But eventually came the day when Trebol went too far. Law hadn’t fought him before. Not when he was touching him. Not when the man wanted to watch him masturbate. Not when he forced Law to suck him off. But that time Law fought. That was the one thing Law wouldn’t let Trebol do. His body couldn’t take it.

Law kicked and screamed and bit when Trebol tried to get close to him. He screamed for help because surely someone would help him if they knew what Trebol was doing to him. He screamed for Pica and Vergo and Diamante to come and help him. He screamed for Donflamingo.

Trebol laughed. “Do you really think they don’t know about this?” Trebol said, laughin as he held Law’s small body against his bed. “You really thought they’d come and help you, didn’t you, boy?”

Law stared at him, his eyes wide. No. It wasn’t possible. Donflamingo had taken him in and protected him. Donflamingo wouldn’t let Trebol do something like this if he knew about it.

Trebol’s laughter grew. “Law, Law, you naïve little boy, you pretty little boy. You still believe people around you are good. Well, let me tell you something: They aren’t.” Trebol’s fat body was jiggling with laughter as he approached once more and Law had never been so terrified in his life.

In the end Law couldn’t do a thing to stop him. He couldn’t do a thing to stop him then and he couldn’t do a thing to stop him during the months that followed. He stayed alive though. He stayed alive and began harboring anger that kept him that way. No one could take that anger away from him. That anger enveloped his mind whenever his body was abused, cradling it softly to ignore what was happening to him. That anger drowned the scorching hot pain that flared in his shoulder blade when Trebol dumbed a cigarette on his skin. Slowly his back and chest were filled with those scars, but instead of hating them, Law celebrated them. Every scar Trebol made was feeding his anger. That anger would take them down one day. Law had nurtured that anger inside him ever since.

Law escaped eventually, and every day after that he kept the anger and hatred inside him. He hated Trebol who had abused him, but more than anything he hated Donflamingo. He had trusted Donflamingo, and that trust had been betrayed in a cruel way. He had trusted Donflamingo and the man had overlooked his suffering all those months. And done nothing.

Two years later Law learned who was behind the hospital fire. It had been an insurance fraud. A freaking insurance fraud of all possible reasons. Such a useless reason for his parents to die. The insurance money went to Donquixote Family Corporation.

_I’m still alive?_

Law was genuinely surprised he was still alive when he opened his eyes. Correction: tried to open his eyes. His left eye was swollen up so that he could’t open it, and every movement in his face hurt like a fucker. Everything hurt.

“Oi, boss, he came to his senses again,” Vergo’s bored voice said.

“Law, Law,” Trebol squeaked. “Are you learning you’re lesson yet?”

Law sensed him coming closer and his body tensed painfully. “Keep… your… hands… of me,” he managed to growl.

Trebol exploded with laughter. “Oi, Law! Are you still angry over what I did to you back then?” he asked, his tone mocking the disgusting past between them.

Law said nothing. It was painful enough to just stay where he was.

Trebol’s laughter continued to fill the empty space. “Haha, Law, you’re so funny. You should know better. I would never touch you now. Not anymore.”

Law forced his right eye open so that he was able to see the man’s face.

Trebol was grinning. “I like them young and pretty, after all.”

Law gagged as a familiar wave of nausea flushed over him. Donflamingo was chuckling somewhere in the background.

“So Law,” Donflamingo said after a while. “We got a bit carried away earlier, but don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” The smile on Donflamingo’s face made Law sick. “After all, we wouldn’t want you to die… Not quite yet.”

Law tensed, Donflamingo’s soft words echoing in his ears. He was terrified. He’d been prepared to die, but now that it was so close, he was afraid. He was fucking afraid of dying.

“You, Law, have caused me more trouble than I ever thought one man would be able to. But then again, you were always a cunning little chap, weren’t you?” Donflamingo continued. “My reputation is gone. The media will never stop slandering me. My business is breaking apart. Factions are freaking out and breaking contracts. Police is investigating everything. All because of you, Law.”

Law coughed up blood as he listened. Would his body ever heal even if he got out of here alive?

“I know quite well that killing you won’t bring any of that back, but still… You can call me petty all you wish, but I just want to see you suffer and die, Law.” Donflamingo took a deep breath and looked at Vergo. “Finger,” he said.

Law’s eye widened in horror. He felt how Vergo grabbed his hand that was still tied behind his back. He tried to struggle despite the pain it caused him, but Pica made sure he stayed still.

There was a noise, a sickening noise that somehow reminded Law of Sanji cutting onions in the kitchen. Then the pain flared up and filled Law’s mind. But he didn’t scream. He would never give them the satisfaction.

“Cut another,” Donflamingo said coldly and Law could do nothing to stop them.

He was panting, the pain numbing his mind. They would torture him until he died. But he didn’t want to die. That was somehow very clear to him all of a sudden. He didn’t want to die. Law struggled to concentrate his thoughts. What could he possibly do in a situation like this? What was there to do? He was tied and his body was badly injured. He couldn’t fight them. He had no way of contacting anyone. He was in an abandoned warehouse in Water 7. No one would ever find him in Water 7, no one except

“Luffy,” Law croaked.

“What was that?” Trebol asked. “What, what, Law?”

“Luffy,” Law repeated more firmly.

“The boy’s losing his mind, boss,” Trebol said, “that the boy is.”

“Cut,” Donflamingo’s cold voice said.

This time Law screamed. He screamed as loudly as his damaged body could. Donflamingo stared at him and a satisfied smile widened on his face. He nodded once again towards Vergo and Law knew the pain was coming.

“LUFFYYYY!” he shouted with all his strength. “LUFFYY!”

“You think someone will come for you, boy?” Trebol asked. “You’re delusional, boy, delusional. No one is coming. No one.”

“LUFFYY!” Law shouted again.

“No one will find you here, boy,” Trebol continued, his voice getting an annoyed tone. “Scream all you want. No one will find you.”

“Luffy will,” Law said quietly. He was sure of it now. Donflamingo had made one mistake. They had brought him to Water 7.

Water 7 might’ve been a place where people disappeared without leaving a trace and no one ever looked for them. Water 7 might’ve been a place the police shunned. It might’ve been filled with the poor and the unfortunate and those who had no better place to live. But it was Luffy’s domain. As long as he was in Water 7 there was no way Luffy wouldn’t find him.

“LUFFYY!” Law shouted again. His throat was hurting and the exertion caused pain around his ribcage, but nothing of it mattered. “LUFFYY!”

“The kid has lost his mind, I say.”

“Maybe the pain was too much for him.”

Donflamingo said nothing. Their eyes locked for a moment, but Law couldn’t read the other man.

Law gathered all his strength and prepared himself once more. “LUFFYY!” he shouted and let his body slump on the ground. His only open eye was slowly closing. There was only one thought in his mind. _Please, please let him find me._

“I rather enjoy seeing you scream like this, Law,” Donflamingo said softly. “Maybe we would hear some more if we cut off your hand entirely, what do you think? Or we could do something else if you prefer? Cut off that lousy tongue of yours, perhaps? Or just gut you like a fish while you’re still conscious and watching? Oh, there are so many intriguing options it is hard for me to choose.” The words dissolved into a satisfied chuckle.

Law heard his heart beating heavily and felt the sluggish thumps against his ribcage. Nothing Donflamingo said got through to him because there was only one thought in his mind: _Please, please, let Luffy find me._

A silence fell inside the warehouse and Law strained his ears to listen but heard nothing except his own heartbeat. Thump after thump after thump. It was so silent that Law idly realized the time might have stopped entirely. Or maybe this was death. His death. But it didn’t make sense – his heart was still beating. Thump after thump after thump. Law lay quietly on the cold floor and listened to the eerie silence. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before he lost the last of his strength. They had cut off four of his fingers if he still remembered right. He must have been losing a lot of blood. Probably too much, his brain supplied. It wouldn’t do good to him to lose blood like this - not in the long run. Long run? Who was he kidding? This run wasn’t going to be long.

 _If just… If just someone heard…_ Law realized he couldn’t force himself to scream anymore. If no one had heard him, then he had lost his chance.

_Please. Please let him find me._

Then he heard it.

“TORAOO!” came Luffy’s raw roar, shattering the silence around them. “I’M COMING, TORAO! JUST HANG IN THERE, I’M COMING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was one frightening chapter in Law's life and I'm sorry I put you all through so much violence and shit (especially after what went down in the previous chapter), but Luffy is coming now, so the hope is not abandoned. <3 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love you all for being so supportive for this fic!


	26. Chapter 26

“JUST HANG IN THERE, TORAO, I’M COMING!”

Luffy’s words echoed in the open space. Or was it Law’s mind, repeating them over and over again? He was holding his breath now, unable to do anything or to help in any way. The only thing he could do was to wait and seconds had never, ever in his life dragged on so tediously slowly. _Tick,_ said an imaginary clock in his mind. Who used clocks like that anymore anyway? He waited for the tack, waited and hardly breathed at all, but it didn’t come. _Tack_ , said the clock, right after he’d lost his hope that the time was moving forward at all. He waited.

Suddenly, accompanied with a loud explosion, the room filled with smoke. For a short moment, Law couldn’t see anything, but it didn’t worry him. Quite the contrary, in fact. He knew how Usopp worked. Then, with a soft thump, Luffy descended next to him. Law stared at the figure in the smoke and his one open eye fluttered close with relief. He could immediately feel the calm strength radiating from Luffy and it calmed him, too, like magic. Pica, who had been still standing close to Law, got thrown away with a single, surprising kick that didn’t seem to require any effort at all from Luffy.

Luffy glanced over his shoulder. “We came to get you out,” he blurted out with a smile on his face.

Law smiled back even though the motion strained the swollen tissue of his face. It was absurd how much he trusted Luffy at that moment. As if all the danger posed on him had completely ceased to exist the moment Luffy appeared to his narrowed field of vision. “Go kick some ass, Luffy,” Law groaned and finally let his body relax on the cold cement floor.

Luffy looked down at Law for a short moment longer. Law had shut his eyes again and Luffy wondered if he was still conscious. The anger he felt inside him was nothing compared to the worry that had filled him when he’d seen Law. The man who usually stood tall and intimidating was curled up on the bloodied floor, his clothes torn and his face nearly unrecognizable after the beating they’d given him. Luffy swallowed. Inside him rose an immense urge to kneel down and scoop Law in his arms and hold him close. Nurse him back to life. But Luffy knew that despite all his will and wish to do so, he didn’t know how to help and heal Law. There was something else he needed to do. Something more urgent.

“I found him,” Luffy yelled and took a better stance to ready himself for the battle.

“Go,” Zoro’s voice said in Chopper’s ear and Chopper ran. He dashed through the smoke and confusion towards Luffy’s voice. He was holding his small bag of emergency medical supplies tightly against his chest, and the small bag felt like a life belt in the middle of the scary situation. He saw men standing in the smoke, still dazed and disorganized after the initial explosion. Only seconds had passed since Usopp’s first move. He was afraid and nervous, but he didn’t turn away. Zoro and Luffy would make sure no one harmed him.

Chopper saw Luffy now. He was guarding something that looked like a pile of clothes and limbs and blood and, oh no, the pile really was Law. Chopper’s heart was beating frantically now, and he passed Luffy without a glance or a word. He knelt next to Law whose lips were curled into a twisted smile.

“I’m glad to see you, Doctor Chopper,” the man said, eyeing him apprehensively albeit tiredly with his open eye. Chopper didn’t want to think how much pain Law must’ve been in, seeing how swollen his face was and how bruised his body had become.

“Shut up you shitface,” Chopper replied as he turned the man over. Law’s hands were tied. “I’m no doctor and you get nowhere complimenting me.”

“Fingers,” Law croaked. “You should probably fix those first. They cut some off.”

Chopper’s heart skipped a beat. He had just cut the ropes holding Law’s hands back and he saw it. What should’ve been Law’s pinkies and ring fingers, was a bloody mess instead. Left hand was two fingertips short, cleanly cut off. With the right hand, they’d done sloppier work. The tips were cut off only halfway, still hanging onto the fingers with lose flesh and skin.

“Oh my God, Law,” Chopper gasped, shuttering at the sight. He was a doctor and he’d seen things, but this was a hellish sight.

“Just patch them up the best you can,” Law said, his voice weak but still edgy as if Law, even in his horrid condition, still somehow managed to be on top of the situation. “I’d hate to lose any more blood than necessary.”

Chopper nodded.

“And if you can save any of the fingers,” Law continued, and Chopper wondered how on Earth the man was still speaking, “it would be nice, of course.”

“Any other major injuries?” Chopper asked as he began his work. These were not the optimal conditions to put anyone’s fingers back together, but Law was right. He had to stop the bleeding and preserve whatever he could of the half cut right hand fingers. The left hand was probably a lost case. He couldn’t see the cut off fingertips anywhere and the floor was so dirty it was probably better not to start looking. It would be too risky to try the reattachment surgery with this level of contamination. Besides, Law would lose only the tips of the two least useful fingers. He had to prioritize.

“They kicked me quite bad,” Law said. “I might have a ruptured spleen or a kidney. Hard to say. I’m aching so much all over. Broken ribs, too, I’m sure.”

Chopper nodded again, baffled with the way Law talked. The man was utterly incredible, putting together a picture of his own medical situation while lying in a pool of his own blood. Law was just incredible.

“In any case,” Law said, and closed the one eye he still seemed to have control over, “I think it would be good to get me to the hospital as soon as possible.”

“Yeah,” Chopper said, smiling at the absurdity of the situation. “I’ll get you patched up and to the hospital.”

“Okay, guys!” Chopper heard Zoro yell, “Let’s get to it, then.”

“YEAH!” Usopp echoed. He was standing close to Zoro, scanning the room through the slowly dissipating smoke. “Let’s kick some ass, everyone.” He was now able to see the four men that he’d seen earlier that evening. He recognized immediately the flashy man who’d shot Sanji. And the large, muscular man who’d broken Sanji legs. No, the word muscular didn’t really do justice to the man’s build. He was like a mountain, still looming dangerously close to Law, Chopper and Luffy. But Luffy would keep Law safe for now.

Men began pouring into the warehouse from the broken door. He saw Franky, followed by the ruffians who often hanged out in Franky’s bar – Zambai and the other scrapyard workers. There were others, too; Men who Usopp hardly knew. Of course there were a lot of people. They had raised a full alarm in Water 7 hoping to find Law. It had been their best bet, after all, and thank God it had worked. Everyone knew Water 7 was filled with places used exclusively for handling dirty work like this. Thank God they had been right to look from Water 7.

“Hey, kid,” Franky said, as he stepped next to Usopp. “You should know that I strongly disapprove things like this.” He loaded the shotgun in his hand. “It is not good for young people like you to get mixed up with crime and violence.”

“Yeah,” Usopp said, readying his slingshot and eyeing Franky’s shotgun. The tall and wide man looked even taller and wider than usual. He had another gun strapped on his back and two belts full of ammo crossed his chest.

Franky gave him a smile that mixed fatherly care with something mischievous and roguish. Usopp smiled back. “And you,” Franky said turning his attention to Robin who was standing on his other side. “I still don’t think you should’ve come, Ro.”

“Oh darling,” Robin said, “If it was up to you, I’d always miss all the fun.” She was holding onto a sleek, black pistol as easily as if the gun was actually part of her hand. “Besides, it’s been ages since we took part on anything remotely as fun as this seems.”

“It’s just dangerous, that’s all, Ro,” Franky said, but he didn’t fool Usopp. Franky was excited and eager and even if he was concerned for Robin’s safety, it didn’t change the fact that he really wanted to be here. And he probably wanted to be here with Robin, Usopp thought, when he saw the look the two of them shared.

Usopp hoped Nami could’ve seen him now. He really was acting quite heroic and brave here, talking to the men as if he commanded them. But it was a thousand times better for Nami to stay as far from the upcoming fight as possible. They’d all agreed on that. Besides, someone had to stay back and be there for Sanji.

Usopp raised his slingshot in the air. The smoke had now disappeared almost completely and their five foes where in plain sight. They all looked strong. Stronger than Usopp wanted to even know. But he had an army of men behind him. Yes, the men might’ve been here because of Luffy, but right now they were standing behind him, and that was all that mattered. He felt strength surging through his body and steeled his slightly shaking legs. “Let’s go and get them, men!” He shouted.

Zoro watched Usopp’s bravado with a smirk on his face. The kid knew how to put up a brave front. But it was good. It made the men motivated. Zoro hated doing things like that himself so it was more than fine for him if Usopp wanted to take over.

He scanned the room with eyes that missed no details. Five men. The big one, the flashy one, the slimy one and the one that strangely had a spoon stuck on his cheek. How that was even possible, Zoro had no idea. And then there was Donflamingo, of course, standing in the shadows and reading the situation just like he was. None of the men were to be underestimated, Zoro noted, and gave the situation a slight nod. They all looked strong and ready for a fight. Zoro had numbers on his side but he wasn’t sure if that was enough. As far as he knew, only he himself and Luffy were on par with these men if it came down to one-on-one.

“Which ones?” Zoro asked Usopp.

Usopp glanced at him. Then he pointed at the flashy one. “He pulled the trigger.” Usopp’s finger moved slowly to the big one. “He broke the leg.”

“Thanks,” Zoro grunted. He listened with half an ear as Usopp started shouting commands to the scrapyard guys and other random Water 7 natives who had decided to help Luffy out. It was quite amazing, really, how many had answered Luffy’s call. But then again, in Water 7, everyone knew and liked Luffy.

Zoro measured the two men with his eyes. He wasn’t sure which one of them was more dangerous, but it didn’t matter. He was going to take them down. He was going to kill them, or at the very least incapacitate them just as badly as they’d incapacitated Sanji. That was justice. The scrapyard workers were moving towards the big one in order to secure Law and Chopper, and Zoro turned his attention to the flashy one. Their eyes met and the overly large mouth of his ugly opponent twisted into an appalling smile. Zoro smiled back. Then he attacked.

He dashed towards the flashy man, drawing his knives as he ran. He didn’t have time to play around. He was half hoping that he could take the man by surprise, but he was wrong. The man was better prepared than Zoro assumed. The flashy man drew out a long knife, elegant and slim, and to Zoro it didn’t look half as functional as Zoro’s own weapons. But the man was quick of his hands and the long knife swirled in graceful circles as he countered Zoro’s first slashes. He probably has a gun or two somewhere on him, too, Zoro thought as he approached his opponent again. He was the one who shot Sanji, after all.

Their fighting went on, slashes and kicks following one another, but the man did not draw a gun. Zoro was still looking for a good opening to finish the fight quickly. They danced around each other, neither of them making progress, but Zoro was consistently pushing forward and keeping the flashy man on his toes. He attacked, putting enough weight behind his knives for his opponent to lose his balance for a short moment. There, Zoro thought, pushing on. Even a minor glitch in his opponent’s steps could be enough.

Zoro pulled his knives back and prepared for an attack. He threw himself forward with an explosive force and aimed his knives to his opponent’s torso. Then he saw it. A flash of silvery metal in the man’s sleeve. A small gun. He jumped in air just in time to hear a soft, silenced noise, and dodged the shot with a tiny margin. Zoro hoped no one had been standing behind him - at least no one on his side. He descended upon the flashy man and drove him to the ground with his weight. One of his knives was tearing through the man’s right shoulder. He wouldn’t aim with his right hand now, Zoro thought. His second knife landed on the man’s throat.

Zoro paused and stared at the man. The bastard deserved to get his throat slit open. He was the fucker who had shot Sanji. He deserved to die. Yet, Zoro pulled his knife back, grabbed the man by hair, and smashed his head against the cement floor. It was not his right to decide who lived and who died. Sure, that hit on the head just now might of course kill the man, but slitting his throat would have definitely killed him. If the man died now, it must be God’s – or someone’s – will.

Zoro looked at the man lying in his feet. His wide mouth was still smiling. It was hard to see the blood stains in his screaming read clothes. Sleep well, he thought.

One down. He scanned the room quickly to get a good picture of the situation. Luffy had engaged Donflamingo in a fast paced exchange of blows. Law and Chopper were surrounded by the scrapyard workers. They were keeping the big fellow currently at bay but they probably wouldn’t be able to take him down without Zoro’s help. Franky and Robin had cornered the slimy looking chubby man. One more, Zoro thought, his eyes looking for the spoon-cheek-person. Zoro cursed. The man was fighting against Bartolomeo. Zoro had been strongly against Bartolomeo joining them, but of course no one had listened him. Luffy welcomed everyone equally to join the pursuit. The problem was Bartolomeo was a graphical designer. A queerish looking, weak-ass graphical designer whose place wasn’t here. Zoro sighed. He needed to go and save the man before…

Something was not right. The man Bartolomeo was fighting was delivering powerful kicks and blows, but none of them got through. Bartolomeo blocked every single attack that came towards him with a perfect form. Zoro followed the fight, baffled. Had anyone known that the rooster-head could fight? Had Luffy somehow known when he welcomed the man to come along? Probably not.

The fight was a very strange one, though. Bartolome was blocking everything that came at him – perfectly – but he wasn’t attacking. The blocks were like an invisible barrier between him and his opponent, but if he didn’t attack, he would never win.

Bartolomeo kept his form as his fought. His opponent – he knew the man was called Vergo – must’ve been the strongest person he’d ever encountered. But his blocks were strong, too. The strongest, actually. You see, Bartolomeo was really rather anti-violence. He had a history of fainting at the sight of blood and he had never wanted to fight. But after Luffy and Zoro once saved his sorry ass all those years ago, he had decided to learn to defend himself. He shunned all attack forms, concentrating and strengthening his defense only. Bartolomeo had decided he never needed saving again. Years of diligent self-defense training had given him one strength: blocking.

Bartolomeo did admit that his lack of offensive skills was quite bothersome at a moment like this. This fight would probably never end. He didn’t attack and Vergo wasn’t able to get even a single blow through his blocks. Really, it was a rather problematic situation.

Bartolomeo had just finished countering a complex combination of kicks when the tables suddenly turned. Zoro-senpai jumped into their fight and his knives slashed Vergo’s back without a warning. Vergo had no time to react. The man fell on his knees and then to the ground, face down.

Team work with Zoro-senpai, Bartolomeo thought, his head spinning. Double attack. Fighting the same foe, his thoughts went on as a happy glow warmed him up from the inside. Then he fainted, a happy smile still lingering on his lips. There had been blood, after all, and he’d never been especially good with blood.

Zoro looked at the two men lying at his feet. One was bleeding and the other was smiling like a stupid fucker. He smashed his opponents face against the floor to make sure he wasn’t getting up any time soon. Blood trickled into the pores of the grey cement. The spoon had finally come of the man’s cheek.

Two down, Zoro counted and his eyes scanned the room once more. The big one was next. It wasn’t difficult to find the man. He was at least a head taller than everyone else in the room, and so wide that he made Franky look like a normal-sized, proportionate gentleman. Zoro saw some of the scrapyard men lying on the ground next to the big one. He was too late already.

Zoro ran, jumped and attacked with full force. This wasn’t the time to play it slow. The big man raised a massive knife to take him on. No, it was hardly a knife. It was a big badass sawback machete. A beast among knives. Zoro knew immediately that the reach of his own weapons would be a limitation against a long machete. He had speed on his side, but he had to be careful. He took some distance to concentrate, but the big man had now set eyes on him. He didn’t have time to concentrate. Zoro glanced around him. A bunch of people were lying on the ground. They were bloodied and on a closer look Zoro was able to see the ugly slashes a sawback knife left. He hoped none of the wounds was lethal. Maybe if he were able to lure the big man away, Chopper would patch those men up. It was worth a try.

Zoro and the big man moved, attacking and defending in turns and as Zoro slowly backed away from the injured men, the big man followed just like Zoro had hoped. He smiled. This was easier than he had thought. And just as he had hoped, he saw Chopper checking the men on the ground. He just needed to –

The big man changed his direction faster than should’ve been physically possible for a man of his size. He was distancing himself from Zoro quickly and approaching Chopper, his machete ready to slash. Chopper saw the man approaching him, but the boy didn’t budge. He’d frozen in place. Fear did that to some people.

Zoro charged forward like a maniac. These men had already broken Sanji. They had already broken Law. He wouldn’t let that man touch Chopper. He charged recklessly forward, his only aim to save Chopper, but he knew he wouldn’t make it in time. He saw that clearly now. He tried to reach farther but it wasn’t enough.

The big man stopped in the middle of his move and turned back towards Zoro.

“Fuck,” Zoro hissed as he tried to stop the motion he had set himself into. A ploy, of course. And he’d fallen hard for it. He couldn’t stop himself, not now when he had dashed forward so recklessly to save Chopper. Zoro cursed his own stupidity even as he felt the machete piercing his skin and bruising his ribs. Thank every God there is, Zoro thought, the big man’s aim had faltered with the sudden change of his course. Zoro would’ve been dead if it hadn’t. He registered the pain and the blood on his left side. He should take care of the bleeding before it got out of hand, but otherwise the injury didn’t seem too bad.

He looked up and the grin on the big man’s face hit him. Chopper. The man had held his knife up long enough for Zoro to take notice. When Zoro looked up, he slashed. The machete ripped a long, brutal wound starting from Chopper’s cheek and continuing down his chest.

Zoro’s mind blanked as he saw Chopper tumbling down on the ground. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! His mind was screaming, his thoughts getting blurry and distant, and he knew what was coming. They always came in situations like this, the memories. They always came whenever he felt like he was losing the fight. Slowly, the scorching hot sand surrounding him, filling his shoes, getting between his toes. Sand everywhere. And the stench of blood. His squad of ten, all lying dead around him.

Zoro tried pushing the unwelcome flashback out of his mind but it went nowhere.

Enemies where surrounding him and the only thing to do was to fight. But everyone he knew were dead already and Zoro didn’t know what he was fighting for. No. That wasn’t right. He was fighting for himself because even if everyone in his squad were dead, he had to live. They’d told him so. She’d told him so.

There had been a woman in Zoro’s squad, Tashigi was her name. She’d been Zoro’s equal in many ways. She had been a strong fighter and one of Zoro’s favorite sparring partners. And she’d been clever too, even if she’d been very young and naïve. They came from different worlds, him and her. She had lived a sheltered life and Zoro had always wondered why a woman like her would enlist. But he’d never asked. People didn’t usually enjoy sharing their reasons.

None of that, however, was the real reason why Zoro had cared for Tashigi so much. No. The real reason why Zoro had felt he had to protect Tashigi was the way she looked. She’d been a spitting image of Kuina, or at least an adult version of Kuina. Zoro knew well enough it was stupid but he’d known it the moment he’d met the woman. He’d known that he would never forgive himself if something happened to the woman.

Then the woman died, just like everyone else in Zoro’s squad. They had been ambushed on a scouting mission. It had been ugly and bloody and only Zoro had lived to tell the story. He had faced the enemy soldiers alone. He’d killed them, all of them, but none of it mattered. It didn’t bring his squad back, or Tashigi back. Just like none of his fighting would never bring Kuina back. The day when his squad died was where Zoro’s mind involuntarily so often escaped. That day haunted him in his dreams and awake. He had never told anyone about Tashigi. Not even Nami, even if Nami really deserved to know. Of course Nami deserved to know – losing Kuina and then losing Tashigi where both reasons why it was so difficult for Zoro to let Nami out of his sight.

Zoro shook his head slowly, trying to clear his mind. He had to concentrate to the moment. Nothing came from going back to those memories. He blinked once, twice. The big man was smiling. Chopper had fallen on the floor. Zoro’s side was bleeding and throbbing. But a small wound like that had never stopped him before and it wouldn’t stop him now.

He hadn’t lost yet. He hadn’t lost Chopper. He hadn’t lost Law. And he hadn’t lost Sanji. He might’ve lost people before, but that sure as hell wasn’t going to happen today.

Zoro lowered his knives and untied a black bandana that he always kept around his upper arm. He tied the bandana around his head and smiled. It was a symbol of a kind, a remnant from the times when he’d been young and believed that the bandana made him look cool. Who knows, maybe it did. It did give him a strange sense of calm and confidence if nothing else. Then Zoro retrieved his third knife from inside of his jacket. He placed the third knife in his mouth, his teeth biting into the nylon handle. He was ready to fight now. To really fight.

The big man was still smiling. Zoro charged forward with a newly found speed and energy. He knew he was able to win this fight if he just fought with all his strength and didn’t lose his mind. This is the man who broke Sanji’s legs, Zoro thought as he lunged at the big man again and again. Sanji’s beautiful, gorgeous legs.

Zoro kicked the big man in the face. The man was huge, but the kick was still strong enough to throw him off balance. He had his opening right there. He threw both his knives at the man. He could’ve impaled his throat or his chest if he wanted to, but instead Zoro aimed at the man’s hands. His knifes pierced the upper arms of the big man nearly simultaneously. The machete fell clattering on the ground. He grabbed the third knife from his mouth with one swift move and brought it to the man’s throat. The man lay down, silently, his arms bleeding.

Zoro sighed, now even more composed than before, spinned the knife around in his hand and knocked the man out with the butt of the knife. Third down, he thought, as he made his way to check on Chopper. The boy would live, Zoro thought with relief, as he saw how shallow the wound in his chest was. His cheek would be scarred for life, but the kid would live. Zoro took a deep breath and really did thank someone.

Zoro let his eyes scan the large warehouse space once more. Franky and Robin still had the slimy, chubby man cornered. Luffy was still battling Donflamingo. A lot of men were down. And Law was staring at him in the most disturbing manner.

“Zoro,” Law croaked. “Bind Chopper’s wounds. He’s medical supplies are over here.”

Law was still lying on the ground, but he wasn’t suffering from agonizing pain anymore, thanks to the pain medication doctor Chopper had generously administered.

“Are you sure you should be the one barking orders?” Zoro asked him. “You look half dead.”

“I feel ninety percent dead but it doesn’t stop me from saving these people’s lives,” Law said. He was annoyed but he also loved Zoro’s matter-of-factly attitude in the midst of all the chaos.  “So get your ass up and bind Chopper’s wounds.” Law had to stop to take a few deep breaths. His lungs were not quite responding as he wished, but there was nothing he could do about it right now.

Thankfully Zoro complied and started checking through not only Choppers but everyone’s wounds. Law returned his attention to Luffy and Donflamingo. The two of them had been dancing around each other for a while now and neither of them was able to seize the control of the fight. To be honest, Law was surprised. He had somehow thought that Luffy would swipe floor with Donflamingo just like he had swiped floor with Arlong all that time ago. How long had it been? Half a year? It felt like an eternity to Law. It was difficult to imagine a life without Nami, Usopp and Zoro around. And Luffy. He didn’t want to imagine his life without Luffy around.

Law had never expected Donflamingo to be that hard to beat. He was the one pulling the strings. It should’ve been straightforward to take him down once they had cut down all his puppets. But no. Donflamingo was not giving in to Luffy’s attacks. Law was feeling dizzy, but he tried to follow the fight. His one open eye was getting droopy, though, trying to sneakily close whenever he wasn’t concentrating on keeping it open. And his body shivered. He was really cold – probably shock due to the trauma and the blood loss – but he didn’t want to think about it. He had to watch Luffy fight.

And Luffy fought. Luffy fought like a beast and Law loved it. Law loved it as if he were part of Luffy’s body. As if somehow it was him and not Luffy delivering those punches and kicks. They did make a good pair in the end, didn’t they? Law had the brains and patience, but Luffy had raw power in unimaginable magnitudes. Law felt guilt sting him when he mused how he now had access to that power, but it faded quickly. Did he really have an access to it? Or did Luffy just give it to him whenever Luffy felt like it? Law didn’t hold any kind of illusions that he would actually be able to make Luffy do what he wanted to in case Luffy disagreed.

Donflamingo would lose this fight, Law mused, and somehow Law was very sure of it. He had already started losing. Law saw it now, the tired sluggishness in Donflamingo’s attacks and blocks. More of Luffy’s punches went through his defence. Law watched how Luffy’s heavy fist connected with Donflamingo’s nose. He couldn’t hear it in the noisy warehouse, but he could imagine satisfying the crunch a breaking nose would make. There was blood and the feeling stirring inside Law was orgasmic. It felt fucking unbelievably good to finally see Donflamingo get beaten up. He had never had the power to do it by himself, but now he had it. He had Luffy’s power.

Law watched, his one open eye gleaming, and he saw how Donflamingo’s steps got heavier and his stance unbalanced. He didn’t lift his hands fast enough to block anymore and suddenly all of Luffy’s blows went right through. Fists were battering his face and gut and Donflamingo coughed blood as he doubled over. He stumbled down on his knees and then on all fours. Law found himself wishing that Luffy would deliver a finishing blow. With Luffy’s strength, Donflamingo would die instantly. Law wanted to hear the sound of his breaking neck and see the life disappear from the man’s eyes. But Luffy didn’t do it. Luffy watched how the former most influential man of Grand Line finally lost all strength of his limbs and crumbled down, still coughing blood. Then Luffy turned his back at the man and came over to Law. He sat down on the bloody floor and crossed his legs.

“It’s taken care of,” Luffy said. So simple, so easy.

“Thanks,” Law replied. Speaking hurt.

Luffy smiled. “I feel I should kiss you, but you look like it would hurt you.”

Law felt his swollen, broken lips with his with the tip of his tongue. “I’m hurting already so much that I won’t notice some extra,” he said.

Luffy leaned closer to him. There was blood in his face too, and a few bruises, but all in all the boy had come out from the fight relatively unscathed. That was just another proof of Luffy’s strength. Law closed his eye when Luffy leaned in and kissed him. It was all incredibly gentle – much more gentle than anything Luffy usually was part of. It still hurt, of course, just like Luffy had said, but Law didn’t mind. It felt too good having Luffy there, so close to him.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Zoro’s voice said, harsly breaking the moment.

Law nodded. He felt it too, the shivers of cold returning to him now that the adrenaline was dissipating from his bloodstream.

“We’ll drive those who need most care to GL general. Kureha promised to patch up the rest of the lot.”

Law nodded again. Everything seemed to be in order. “I think I can walk if you help me,” he said.

Luffy and Zoro were both steadying him as he rose to his feet. He glanced at Donflamingo. The man was lying there, his face in the dirt. Law stared. It was still difficult to comprehend the situation. Had they finally defeated Donflamingo? No, of course not, his mind supplied unhelpfully. They’d just beaten him up. The trial and conviction would be the moment when he really was defeated.

“Hey Law,” he heard Franky say. “What should we do about this one?”

Law turned his head to see and it required both pain and effort. Usopp was tying Trebol up and Robin was standing next to him, waving a pistol in her hand.

“Law, Law!” Trebol squeaked when he noticed Law. “Don’t kill me Law. We were your family once, Law. We loved you, Law.”

Law shuddered. He was nauseous again, nauseous and disgusted. It was his body’s involuntary reaction left behind by the abuse he’d been through.  “Give me the gun,” he said to Robin without thinking. She complied without a word.

“Law!” Trebol whined. “Don’t… I never meant to hurt you.”

“Shut the fuck up you filthy piece of shit,” Law snarled. Speaking hurt and Law needed a lot of support from both Luffy and Zoro to keep standing. The gun was heavy in his hand and he was hardly able to hold it. The two fingers that Chopper had hastily patched up were numb and got on the way. He raised the gun to point Trebol right between the man’s eyes. Even with his hand fucked up he would be able to make the shot from this distance.

“Don’t, Law, don’t kill me,” Trebol kept on.

“Shut the fuck up,” Law yelled. He didn’t want to hear anything more from the man. “You deserve to die. The likes of you deserve to die.” Law was angry and disgusted and dizzy. He really wanted to kill that man. That piece of shit had made he’s life a hell. And it probably wasn’t only him. There might be someone even now, too scared to escape. Law carefully placed a finger on the trigger. Then he lowered the gun and took the shot. Trebol screamed when the bullet smashed his kneecap. Law gave the gun back to Robin and fell against Luffy. His body finally gave up and he lost consciousness.

 

#

 

Luffy wondered around the empty hospital corridors looking for Torao’s room. He’d just gone to see Jimbei, and before that Sanji who was still sleeping, and before that Chopper. All his friends seemed to be in the hospital now. Zoro was always there, too, sitting in Sanji’s room. And Nami and Usopp came and went. Luffy wondered if Torao had woken up yet.

After searching for a long time and ending accidentally to the hospital roof twice, he found the right room. He opened the door without knocking and when he saw Torao sitting up in his bed he was about to jump right to him. But he stopped. There was a police officer sitting in the room. Luffy did know that generally police officers weren’t supposed to be bad people, but he’d learned that they often gave him trouble. He stayed lurking by the door, unsure what to do. Was the police woman giving Torao trouble? He did look troubled and like he was in pain. Luffy’s instincts were screaming that he should go to Torao, but he didn’t move.

“It’s okay, Luffy,” Torao said. “She’s here because I asked her to come.”

Luffy looked at the old woman. She looked kind enough, but she was still a police.

“It’s really okay,” Torao said and sounded slightly exasperated now. “Just give me ten minutes or so to wrap this up.”

Luffy nodded and stepped out of the room. Time crawled as he waited. He had a strong intuition that he should be in the room right now, but Torao had asked him not to be. It confused him and strained him and left him irritable as he followed how the hands of the big clock on the wall crawled forward. Finally the police officer left the room.

“What was she doing here?” Luffy asked when he got to the side of Torao’s bed. Torao looked pained and tired and somehow Luffy knew it wasn’t only because of the injuries.

“I asked her to come.”

“Why?”

“I had to tell her something. Something I should’ve told her long time ago.”

Luffy nodded. “Will it be trouble?”

“I might need to go testify and that is really not something I want to do.”

“But you have to do it?” Luffy was trying really his best to read the situation.

“Yeah, I have to do it. Someone needs to put an end to it. I’m ashamed I didn’t do this before.”

“It’s okay, Torao,” Luffy said and tried to be gentle as he stroked the man’s hair. Torao looked surprised but didn’t take Luffy’s hand away. They sat in the room for a long time without saying anything. They had no need to talk. They might’ve just sat there silently forever if the door hadn’t burst open. Nami and Usopp stumbled in, and Zoro too, and Nami was crying and laughing hysterically and they all were very noisy.

“Law, Luffy,” Nami said, but had to stop to blow her running nose. She was crying but she wasn’t unhappy, Luffy realized. He had never seen her like that before. “Law, Luffy,” she repeated. “It’s incredible.”

“What’s incredible?” Torao asked grumpily.

“My family,” Nami said and wiped her tears as she spoke. “They’re alive.”

Luffy perked up at this. Luffy remembered Nami’s stepdad and sister. Nami had missed them so much all these years.

“Vivi just called,” Usopp explained. “It seems like Nami’s sister saw the article and called to the Globe to find out more about Nami’s whereabouts. They put her through to Vivi and the two of them talked at length. Vivi told us Gen and Nojiko had fled the state in fear of Arlong’s men a few years ago. They tried to get a word to Nami, but obviously it never got through. They started their lives anew and were never able to contact Nami.”

“That’s very happy news, Nami,” Torao said and everyone smiled. Luffy was watching them, every one of them and he loved the happy, content atmosphere filling the room.

Zoro walked over to the bed and gave Torao a short nod.

“How’s Sanji?” Torao asked.

“Hanging in there,” Zoro said. “The operation of the wound went smoothly and it’s recovering well. He was lucky the shot didn’t injure any vitals. But he won’t be walking for a long while. That hammer really shattered his legs. They had to put a lot of junk in there to make them whole again, and they are talking of the possibility of nerve damage.”

Torao nodded.

“We don’t even know if he’ll walk again,” Zoro said grimly. “Kicking like he used to?” Zoro closed his eyes, worry and pain flickering on his features.

Luffy did worry for Sanji. He didn’t understand half the doctors said, but he did know Sanji’s legs were not okay and they might never be okay again. Luffy glanced at Torao’s fingers. Apparently they had fixed the right hand but the fingers would probably never work as they used to. The left hand fingers would remain stubs forever. Luffy didn’t care what kind of fingers Torao had, but he knew Torao was not happy about them.

Many of them had paid a price and Luffy saw it all on Law’s face. He saw the shame of a man who was blaming himself, and he gently tightened his grip of Law’s shoulder. He would be there for Law now, even if it would be difficult. Luffy knew he couldn’t remove the blame from Laws shoulders, but he could always help Law carry it.

“We’ll take care of Sanji,” Torao said to Zoro. “And his father. They don’t have to worry about anything.”

Zoro nodded. Luffy nodded, too. They would take care of Sanji.

Luffy looked at his friends. Usopp was rocking Nami on his lap and Nami was still laughing and sobbing all at once. She blew her nose like a tiny elephant and it made Usopp laugh. Luffy laughed, too. Zoro stood in the corner of the room, stoic and silent like always. Eventually Sanji would be there with him, even if he couldn’t stand, and Zoro wouldn’t be alone anymore. Luffy’s hand was still stroking Torao’s hair and Torao’s hand was gently laying over Luffy’s knee. The nurses didn’t like it when Luffy sat on the bed, but Luffy sat anyway. It made Torao happy. He wasn’t smiling – he never smiled – but Luffy knew when he was happy. And now, even with all the blame Torao carried over what happened to everyone, a part of him was happy.

It was such a good thing that we met, Luffy thought.

Luffy smiled in the middle of the small hospital room full of people. Full of friends. He loved all of them very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's chapter will be an epilogue to the story, and I promise to tell you what happened to Sanji. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful support you've given to me and to this fic. It really means the world to me.
> 
> Oh, and how did you feel about all the headhopping I committed to during the fight? Did it get too confusing? I really wanted to mix the point of views to make the fight scene work and I hope it did.. :)
> 
> EDIT 09/15: Due to some technical difficulties (yes, my computer broke), it'll take a bit longer to post the epilogue! It shouldn't be more than a few days but sorry for the wait nevertheless


	27. Epilogue

Sanji was silently sitting at the kitchen table and staring at the papers in front of him. Without noticing it himself, he started chewing the end of the pencil he’d been rolling between his lips. _Rosemary?_ he asked himself. Yes, the gamey meat he had in stock for the night could definitely use a hint of rosemary. Thyme, too, he added and wrote it down. He should still have enough red wine left for the sauce if no one had found his secret stash. Sanji looked at the long list of ingredients on the shopping list and compared it to the recipe he’d been scribbling down on the side. He should have everything.

“The list ready, cook?” Zoro’s lazy voice asked.

Sanji glanced at the living room where Zoro was sprawled across their couch. He noted – and not for the first time - that Zoro wasn’t napping in the corner anymore like he used to. It was a small thing, sure, but to Sanji it meant a lot. Zoro was finally starting to feel at ease in the apartment. Consider it a home.

“I think so,” Sanji replied. “You ready to go?”

“I guess,” Zoro said. “At least I’m awake now.” He got up from the couch and stretched his arms above his head until Sanji heard a soft pop accompanied by Zoro’ satisfied grunt. Sanji gave him the shopping list for a quick look over. It took a while before Zoro finished reading and Sanji found it oddly entrancing to follow Zoro's lips as he mumbled the words half out loud. “What the heck are juniper berries?” he asked when he had reached the end.

Sanji scoffed. “A seasoning. “Al’s Organic Produce should have them if I remember right, I wrote it down for you.”

Zoro eyed him, but didn’t say anything.

“Take the car,” Sanji continued, “and use the navi. You don’t have whole evening to do the shopping. And call if anything comes up.”

“Sure, sure, cook,” Zoro said, gave him a quick kiss and vanished out of the door. Sanji watched him go with a smile on his lips.

There had been a time when things weren’t working so smoothly between them. At first, Sanji had been humiliated and irritated to not be able to go himself and Zoro had been equally humiliated and irritated for not knowing what half of the items on Sanji’s shopping list were. They’d been both gritting teeth and fuming, but they had no choice. In the end, they’d learned to cope. All of them had.

When Sanji had woken up nearly six months ago and realized he couldn't stand up, the world had collapsed around him. He had panicked, shouted and trashed in his bed until someone sedated him. He had been rude to the nurses, the female nurses. There had been days when he refused to talk to anyone altogether. He’d been in shambles. Without his legs, Sanji was nothing. He couldn’t walk or pack a kick anymore. He couldn’t cook. He couldn’t work. He couldn’t provide for himself and Dad without being able to work. And, Sanji realized when he understood he wouldn’t walk in months, he would lose Zoro.

What was their relationship if Sanji wasn’t able to walk and fight? What was left without sparring, working together and having incredible sex? The injury took away all of them and left nothing. And Sanji didn’t know if he’d ever be able to fight – _or walk_ – again. The basis of their relationship had been their sparring. What would become of it now?

Sanji had assumed that Zoro would distance himself from him, and Sanji had done the same – if not knowingly, then unconsciously. He’d been irritable and depressed the weeks following his injury, especially after they had discharged him from the hospital. He’d never felt so useless during his whole life. Sanji had been wrong, though.

Zoro never stepped back. He stepped forward. Zoro didn’t ask Sanji’s opinion when on the day of the discharge he packed his few possessions and moved into Sanji’s room. Zoro hadn’t listened to Sanji’s objections when he had to learn how to bathe Sanji with all his injuries. When Sanji had cried and bitched about his situation, trying to convince Zoro to leave him alone, Zoro had only said:

“We can decide about that when you walk again. Until then, I’m gonna stick around and keep your puny ass out of trouble.”

What if I don’t walk again, Sanji had wanted to shout but he didn’t. They both knew that it was an option, but neither of them ever said it out loud.

They had settled into a strange routine after that and it was nothing like their relationship had been before. Sanji needed Zoro’s help to get out of bed – and into bed. Zoro helped him on his wheelchair in the mornings and carried him down the stairs whenever Sanji needed to get out of the apartment. He helped Sanji to the toilet and bathed him. Zoro did everything and more without a word of complaint. Sanji let him, humiliated, because he didn’t have a choice.

Things changed around the apartment during those months. Law, for one, learned how to make breakfast and woke up diligently every morning to do so. Sanji did appreciate the gesture even though he knew Law did it out of repentance. Sanji had never blamed Law for what happened, but it didn’t lift the suffocating atmosphere hanging heavily in the apartment. Law might’ve lost fingers, but he still recovered faster than Sanji. He hadn’t stopped blaming himself yet and Sanji wasn’t sure if he would ever see a day Law would. If waking up every morning at a time that must be pure torture to Law gave the man a sense of redemption, Sanji didn’t complain.

Law wasn’t strong enough to lift him around as easily as Zoro, but whenever Zoro wasn’t around, Law did everything he could. Some of it brought back very old memories. Law had helped him so much back then, too, after picking him up from the streets. Whenever Law now helped him bathe, Sanji’s mind slipped back to those times. Years ago, Law had locked him inside the apartment for several days in a row. Sanji had trashed his room as his body fought to not give up on the narcotics he’d been using. Those had been the longest days in Sanji’s life, but Law had taken care of him. He had administrated medication to ease the transition, he had forced Sanji to eat and he had bathed him back then, too. Law had saved his life then. Even if Sanji never walked again, he could never, ever blame Law for what happened.

In the end, everyone helped. Law made breakfast, Luffy kept him company, Zoro kept him alive, Nami and Usopp helped around with dinner, like they would today, once they arrived. Even Franky had chipped in, tuning his wheelchair into something flashy and fun, although it was Luffy who ended up enjoying the extra features most. Everyone had helped so much.

Sanji was absentmindedly massaging his thighs as he sat. The muscles were now always numb and tight, very different from the strength and flexibility they used to have. The apartment was quiet - only Bepo was snoring on the living room rug. His days had so much empty time now when before he never had any. Empty, quiet time, alone in the apartment.

The door slammed open and Nami and Usopp burst into the kitchen.

“Hey Sanji!” Nami said cheerfully. She seemed to be on a good mood. “Are we starting dinner already?”

“Not until Zoro comes back. I sent him shopping a while ago.”

“Okay then,” Nami said. “How was physiotherapy today?”

“Slow,” Sanji said truthfully. “And painful. Very frustrating” He had never thought learning to walk again after sitting for so long would be that difficult. But there was progress, even if it was mind-numbingly slow. “How was school, Nami dear?”

“Slow,” Nami said with a smile. “And painful. Very frustrating.”

Sanji smiled back at her as she unloaded her school books from the bag she was carrying.

“Nami’s doing way better than she lets you know,” Usopp butted in to the conversation. “Really, Nami, you are,” he added when he saw the scowl on Nami’s face. “It’s really incredible how fast you’ve picked things up. You had so little to start with, but soon you’re surpassing me in most subjects. You’re going through the high school material super-fast.”

“That’s wonderful news, Nami dear,” Sanji said. He had noticed it, too, when he sometimes helped Nami and Usopp with their schoolwork. Nami had real aptitude for quick learning – a gift that had been wasted when she was a child. But they had found a way to give themselves a second chance and that was all that mattered right now.

Happiness wasn’t the only feeling Sanji felt thinking of the lives of their friends. They were going forward, while Sanji was sitting in his wheelchair. The bitterness that it caused wasn’t a beautiful sight and Sanji hid it behind his smile, hoping that no one noticed it.

“So what are we cooking today?” Usopp asked and reached for the recipe lying on the table in front of Sanji.

Sanji pushed the piece of paper forward. “I have a huge chunk of meat waiting in the fridge. We put it in a marinade last night with Law. And we’re going to sauté vegetable to go with it – I have Brussel sprouts and peppers and shallots. Or will have once Zoro makes it back here. And sweet potatoes should make a good accompaniment to the meat. Fries, what do you think?”

“Sounds like a feast to me,” Usopp said as he run his finger along Sanji's notes.

“Well, that’s what it’s supposed to be. Today is really a day for a feast.”

“I cannot believe it happens today,” Nami said, lifting his gaze from the math problems she had started to solve as they spoke.

“Me neither,” Usopp echoed.

Nami bit her lip. “Let’s just hope it goes as it should. I don’t think I can take any bad surprises. Not with what is at stake today.”

“Well the general consensus is that Donflamingo will never exit that court room as a free man,” Sanji said. “The question is how many years he will get.”

“I hope you’re right,” Nami said. She was biting the tip of her pencil now.

It had taken five months before the Donquixote trials begun, and one more before they were reaching their conclusion. It had been a long month to all of them, especially to Law. Law had been as if glued to every piece of news concerning the case during this last month. Today would be the last day of the trials. Sanji was slightly worried what would happen to Law after the trials were finally finished.

Many of Donflamingo’s men had been convicted already. They had received varying amount of years depending on the amount of crimes the police had been able to pin under their names. A man named Trebol had received the longest sentence of them all. On the day of his trial Law had gone to testify without telling anyone what it was about. Later they read everything on the news. Life sentence for pedophilia. 17 confirmed victims, all boys between the ages of 9 and 13. Law never said a word about it afterwards, none of them did. There was nothing they could've possibly said.

It wasn’t until the sun had set when Zoro returned with a full load of groceries and Luffy in tow. The apartment had filled with people by then, most of them gathered in the living room in front of the television. The trial was broadcasted live and there was no force on earth that could’ve kept them from following it.

Sanji checked the time and nodded by himself. The roast would need still an hour before done to perfection, he estimated. Usopp was cutting up sweet potatoes to thin, long, fries and Nami was working on shallots and red peppers. Sanji watched their work with satisfaction. It had taken a long time to teach all the proper techniques to Nami and Usopp, but their routine was coming together now. Even though Sanji still couldn’t stand long enough to cook, he felt he was in control. He was the chef here, even if Nami and Usopp did the actual cooking. Sanji hoped the roast was large enough for the nearly twenty people gathered in the small apartment. He didn’t mind the crowd, of course. There was nothing he found more pleasant than to feed a crowd like this, even if he was a bit surprised by the numbers.

Shachi and Penguin were there, as always. In name they were Law’s underlings, but in reality they had belonged to their weird family of delinquents, hitmen and outcasts for quite some time. The Boa sisters were there, too, and Camie and Hachi, and some other girls who Sanji remembered seeing at Arlong’s before the place went down. They had arrived with a peculiar old couple who were Hachi’s friends and who apparently had been housing them during the last months. How that couple knew Nami and Usopp was unclear to Sanji, as was why they tried to offer a joint to Usopp the moment they arrived. The skeletonish old man who had been housing Usopp for some time during the last winter did the same thing. Franky and Robin came too, of course. And Chopper and his grandma. No one wanted to miss the trial. And Sanji was getting ready to feed them all when it was finished.

When it finally came, the words “guilty, sentenced for life,” the crowd erupted into spontaneous cheers. The small apartment filled with laughter and tears of relief. And champagne was poured – Law had really splurged for the occasion. And the talk and laughter never died, not until Sanji announced the food was ready.

“The kitchen has a special treat for you today, to commemorate this happy occasion,” he said and felt proud as Usopp and Nami stood behind him in their matching aprons. “Reindeer roast, everyone! You can thank Law for securing us such a delicious treat from the north.”

It was a party, and it engulfed everyone in the room in its twirls and turns. Sanji watched how Luffy wolfed down the meat, how Zoro drank beer after beer, how Law smiled at them. It might’ve been just a light tug in the corners of the man’s lips, but Sanji recognized Law’s smile when he saw one. Sanji’s laughed when Chopper came tugging his sleeve at some point during the dinner and apologized that he couldn’t eat the meat because he’d gotten a really strange feeling that he shouldn’t eat reindeer. Sanji felt incredibly proud of Nami and Usopp who were taking care of the dinner. There was an accomplishment in the air, and closure they’d all been longing for.

“Law,” Franky suddenly boomed, silencing the half of the table who was still listening. “Shouldn’t you make an announcement?”

“Do I have to?” Law groaned. “You do know that I hate public announcements like this.”

“If you don’t, then I will!” Franky beamed, no catching the attention of everyone in the room.

“Spare us,” Law said and stood up with an annoyed look on his face. “So… announcement. Well, as most of you know, this day concluded a fairly long chapter in my life and to be fair I have to say I wasn’t sure what I should do with the vast amount of free time suddenly in my hands.”

“So, yeah, I told our doctor here,” Franky interrupted him, earning an annoyed scowl from Law, “that I have a project I need some help with.”

Sanji raised his eyebrows and he wasn’t the only one. Franky’s projects where usually the kind that put disco lights and rocket engines in wheelchairs – not something Law would be interested in.

“So together with Franky here, I will start dedicating my time to cleaning Water 7,” Law finished.

“Yeah, kids of the streets, medical care, meals for the poor… Stuff like that,” Franky added, beaming like a beacon. “We’re not sure yet, what it’s going to be, but it’s been my dream to do something to that place I still call home. To help in some small way. Maybe big, too, dunno.”

“It all sounds very wonderful,” Robin said, interrupting Franky was starting to babble on.

“It does!” Nami echoed after Robin. “That’s absolutely wonderful news!”

“We might even be able to help the flooding,” Law said, “with Franky’s technical knowledge and enough funding we might be able to undo some of the damage the town has taken. After all, its current state is a result of long period of negligence – negligence that started along with Donflamingo’s rule.”

Sanji didn’t miss the connection made there. Law had been lost during these months and it was no secret. Sanji made a mental note to thank Franky later. Law had still his own business of course, and Sanji was sure Law and Zoro would never return to legal work, but it wasn’t enough to fill the void Donflamingo had left. Maybe this was. Trying to undo the wrongs Donflamingo had done was probably a good place to start.

Sanji smiled with everyone else but his heart didn’t take part in the cheerful, rowdy atmosphere. The bitterness was there again. It stung him like a needle through fluffy and comfortable bedding if he turned on the wrong side. He really did his best to celebrate the fact that Law had found a new direction in his life, but his heart wasn’t there. It was impossible to forget how stuck he was in this chair now, and even if he walked eventually, he probably wouldn’t be able to work for Law anymore. Not with legs that couldn’t kick.

It was late when Zoro helped him out of his chair and changed him into his pajamas. They didn’t share a bed – the bed simply wasn’t large enough for the both of them, not with Sanji’s injuries on the way. Instead, Zoro had a mattress on the floor. Right now Zoro was tugging something free from behind of the mattress. Sanji watched curiously.

“Umm, Sanji,” he said, suddenly embarrassed about something. “I wanted to give you something.”

Sanji dragged himself up to a sitting position on his bed. “What is it?”

“It’s something I’ve been thinking for some time now. Umm, and I kinda wanted to wait until you walk again, but this night… This night is good for gifts.” Zoro unceremoniously pulled of the blanket that was covering whatever was under it.

It was something absurdly large to be in the tiny room, and in the dim light it was hard to see what it was, but Sanji would’ve recognized that sign anywhere. _BARATIE_ , the large letters read.

“Where… where did you get that?” Sanji mumbled, choking in the sudden rush of emotion inside of him.

“Zeff gave it to me,” Zoro said. “Before he passed away. A gift to you, he said, when you’re ready.”

“Ready?” Sanji repeated.

“Ready to start your own restaurant,” Zoro completed the sentence.

Sanji’s mind was blanking. Start his own restaurant? “Zoro, you know it’s not possible,” he said. They’d talked about it, once. “I don’t have the money. And right now, I don’t even walk. There’s no way I can start a restaurant.” His heart was clenching as he said the words. Why did Zoro have to bring it up? It had been a nice evening and even with how much Sanji hated his wheelchair, he had still been happy for the others.

Sanji stared at the large, dark letters of the sign. He remembered lit up above their little restaurant as clearly as yesterday. He still remembered the warmth of the lights and the smell of detergent of the clean tablecloths. He remembered the sounds of pans and plates and utensils clattering in the kitchen and oh, he remembered how he stood with Zeff at the front door, bidding goodbyes to the last customers of the evening. The sign brought it all back so painfully clearly that Sanji had to close his eyes. He would cry soon, and he hated it and he couldn’t understand Zoro. Or maybe it was Zoro who couldn’t understand. How could he? He had no idea of how difficult and expensive it would be to—

“I have the money,” Zoro said nonchalantly. “And don’t even say you want accept any of it, cook,” he added before Sanji got a word out of his mouth. “I’ve been saving and if you won’t use it, I’ll just throw it all away. It’s not like I need it.”

Sanji stared at Zoro. The money? Zoro had the money? How? Then his brain registered Zoro’s last words. “Nami will kill you if you throw money away,” he chuckled weakly.

“She will,” Zoro deadpanned. “So if you don’t want me to lose my life over this, you’d better take the money.”

“How much…?” Sanji asked, his mind still trying to understand what was going on.

“250k.”

“250?” Sanji gasped. “Where did you get a sum like that?”

“This field of work, half a year of time…”

Sanji nodded. He’d noticed Zoro working a lot during these months, but somehow he had thought… He had thought it was because Zoro felt suffocated here at home with him.

“And the money I make with Law can help you get your business up. You can try to do things cheaply. I’m sure Franky and Usopp can help with some of the work, too. It’ll bring down the cost.”

“I can’t believe it, Zoro,” Sanji said. “I really can’t.”

“You’d better,” Zoro said smiling. He climbed on the bed, gently taking Sanji’s hand into his own.

Sanji’s mind started running. “Maybe, if I found a small place, a cheap one, we could get started with that… And it’ll take some time to get things started so there’s no hurry with the rest of the money. And maybe, maybe I could start even if I’m still bound to that stupid chair. Work like we’re working with Nami and Usopp… Do you think they would work for me? When they aren’t in school?” He was babbling now, and the flow of ideas was unstoppable.

Zoro smiled. “It’s good to see you like this, cook,” he said.

“Like what?”

“Excited. Looking forward. Happy.”

Sanji’s thoughts stopped at the words. He really was looking forward. They stared each other for a moment, neither of them speaking. There was suddenly a bunch of things he wanted to tell Zoro. He wanted Zoro to know how much better his life was because of him. And he wanted to tell that this really was the first time he felt hopeful about his life. Hopeful about the future. And what Zoro had done… Now that Sanji was starting to understand what this really meant, he also realized how utterly incredible Zoro had been. What Zoro had done for him wasn’t just amazing – to Sanji it meant more than life. It was hard to speak all of a sudden, hard to say anything, and they ended up staring at each again. Zoro was still smiling and Sanji smiled, too.

Sanji let his head fall against Zoro’s shoulder before he spoke:

“Thank you, Zoro. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and I feel pretty incredible about it. It took me a long time to get here and I'm sure I couldn't have done it without all the support from all of you! So big thanks for everyone whose been leaving comments and sharing their thoughts as the story progressed, and an incredibly huge thanks for those few who've been back chapter after chapter, always supporting, giving feedback and helping me out! THANK YOU!!
> 
> I really hope to hear your thoughts on this story as a whole now that you have finally had the chance to read it all. :) I appreciate all the thoughts!
> 
> Edit 01/17: I finally got myself together to write the first side story for this fic, a story of how Law and Sanji met for the first time. So check out the next part of this series!


End file.
